Taming the Bride
by Morgana Flamel
Summary: Hermione estava farta da vida que levava.
1. Introdução

Oi, oi povo! Eu voltei!

Sei que fiquei dois anos em pausa pois estava fazendo minha pós, que agora está finalizada e estou no aguardo da minha nota para adquirir meu diploma. \o/

Bom, chega de conversa e bora começar uma nova história.

* * *

Hermione estava farta! Farta da vida que era obrigada a levar em seu lar por conta de seu pai e irmãos que fariam ruborizar até a dama menos recatada por conta de seus comportamentos.

Ela é a única mulher numa família de bêberões, desde muito nova foi obrigada a se tornar líder de seu lar. Tanta responsabilidade nas costas acaba por torna-la uma pessoa rígida e até brigona o que ocasionou a forma "carinhosa" que sua família a chama e sua fama acaba por ultrapassar as fronteiras de sua terra.

Hermione tem um noivo a quem foi prometida assim que nasceu e a quem nunca conheceu: Draco Malfoy. Quando ele retorna das cruzadas, seu pai aproveita a oportunidade para se livrar da filha que, segundo ele, mais parece uma Harpia!

Adaptação do 2º volume da série Highlands - Domando a Noiva, da autora Linsay Sands, da editora Avon e tradução do Grupo de Romances Históricos (GRH).

Mais um romance de época, estamos agora na Idade Média, época das Cruzadas.

Retornando com mais uma Dramione

A história está regada de sensualidade, e terá cenas hots pela frente... Por conta disso, terá censura.

Espero que gostem dessa nova adaptação.

Por fim devo lembrar que os personagens de HP não me pertencem (todo mundo sabe quem é a verdadeira dona), sou apenas mais uma fã brincando um pouco com a minha imaginação.

Boa leitura!

 **Morgana Flamel**


	2. Prólogo

Hermione Granger espetou a renda com sua agulha e atirou sua costura para um lado com irritação. Estava com um péssimo humor e como de costume, a culpa recaía em seu pai e em seus dois irmãos. Para seu azar, os homens Granger gostavam de beber. Pior era que enquanto permaneciam sóbrios eram dóceis, mas quando bebiam tornavam-se uns estúpidos desajeitados, e quando bebiam uísque se tornavam uns grosseirões sem qualquer educação. Assim, naturalmente, o uísque era sua bebida preferida, o que significava que com frequência Hermione devia colocar-se entre eles e o resto do clã.

Sua primeira lição ao assumir o posto de castelã do castelo Granger foi armar-se quando ficavam daquele jeito. Por sorte, fazê-lo era frequentemente suficiente para mantê-los em seu lugar. Entretanto, suas línguas afiadas pelo uísque podiam ferir qualquer um e a forte ameaça de violência que pairava no ar nessas ocasiões era difícil de suportar.

A jovem tinha passado os últimos seis anos fazendo todo o possível para evitar que bebessem o uísque que o clã Granger destilava e vendia. Tinha mandado trancar a despensa, mantendo com ela o tempo todo a única chave da fechadura. Mas eles somente tinham que cavalgar até a estalagem do povoado ou a de Neville Longbottom para abarrotar-se de uísque. Assim ela era quem tinha a missão de lutar com qualquer caos que causassem quando retornavam ébrios. Esse tinha sido o padrão de conduta desde a morte de sua mãe há seis anos… Mesmo na semana anterior, quando retornaram de uma visita de Longbottom tão bêbados que ela espantou-se de não terem quebrado seus estúpidos pescoços ao cavalgar de volta para casa. E sentiu-se mais espantada ainda quando pediram mais bebidas.

Hermione negou-lhes a chave da despensa e sugeriu que fossem dormir. Logo ordenou aos serventes que desaparecessem e se retirou, esperando que isto fosse o fim. Não foi. Os três homens decidiram arrombar a porta da despensa com seus machados de guerra. O barulho a tirou da cama e descobriu que tinham feito em pedaços a porta de madeira, e que entraram, abrindo a golpes os barris de uísque. Quando tentou detê-los, seu irmão Baltasar a afastou com um empurrão e levantou diante dela seu machado ameaçadoramente, enquanto a advertia de que não interferisse.

Não pôde fazer nada além de deixá-los lá dentro. O que se seguiu foi quase uma semana em que se embebedaram, enquanto ela e os serventes faziam todo o possível para não cruzarem seu caminho. O trio bebeu até desfalecer e logo despertavam para começar imediatamente a beber outra vez.

No terceiro dia, Baltasar esbofeteou um dos moços das cozinhas que foi suficientemente tolo para retornar antes que ela desse o sinal de que não havia perigo e que não foi tão rápido para evitar seu irmão. Por sorte, a castanha esteve perto para poder intervir depois do primeiro golpe, e embora o rapazinho tenha ficado com um nariz sangrando, também aprendeu uma lição valiosa. Duvidava que ele retornasse ao torreão antes de certificar-se de que era seguro fazê-lo.

Na quarta noite Theobaldo quase ateou fogo aos estábulos quando deixou cair uma tocha na pilha de feno na baia de seu próprio cavalo. Entretanto, o chefe das cavalariças conseguiu tirar ilesos tanto seu irmão quanto seu cavalo e inclusive pôde apagar o fogo antes que se alastrasse por todo o estábulo.

Mas seu pai, Sabastian, foi quem cometeu o pecado que mais a afetou. No final do quinto dia de sua bebedeira, em um momento de tristeza avivado pelo uísque, retirou o retrato de sua mãe de seu lugar sobre a lareira e começou a soluçar e proferir palavras saudosas. De um momento para outro tropeçou em seus próprios pés e destruiu a pintura quando caiu sobre uma das cadeiras em frente à lareira. O respaldo da cadeira rasgou a tela na parte do rosto do retrato e na parte superior do corpo com tanta eficiência quanto uma espada. Atacado por uma fúria repentina, seu pai fez em pedaços a cadeira e a lançou contra a lareira do grande salão. O quadro, arruinado em sua opinião, teve o mesmo destino.

Hermione procurou evitá-lo, mas terminou no chão ao tentá-lo. Quando conseguiu ficar de pé, a pintura estava sobre a cadeira, dentro da lareira e, queimando lentamente. Voltou a cair de joelhos sobre os juncos e simplesmente chorou a perda do único retrato que existia de sua amada mãe morta, Jane Granger.

Uma vez que as lágrimas da jovem secaram, sua pena foi substituída pela fúria, não só por seu pai, mas também contra seus irmãos. Eles arruinavam tudo. Pouco restava em seu lar que não tivesse sido reparado depois que um deles o tivesse quebrado… incluindo seu coração.

Esse último incidente fez com que seu pai jurasse uma vez mais renunciar à bebida e a bebedeira terminou finalmente três dias depois. Mas depois disso, os homens não faziam nada além de gemer e choramingar pela dor de suas cabeças e as náuseas de seus estômagos. Hermione teve pouca compaixão e como de costume se encarregou do comando das tarefas no castelo, dirigindo serventes e soldados, fiscalizando o treinamento dos homens no pátio de armas enquanto seu pai e irmãos se recuperavam. Também mandou consertar a porta da despensa e colocar uma nova fechadura.

Mas de que adiantava? Pensou com amargura. Ela não tinha dúvidas que uma vez que seu pai e irmãos considerassem que já tinham sofrido suficiente, voltariam para a bebida como amantes perdidos há muito tempo. Sempre o faziam.

— Lá estão eles.

Hermione afastou o olhar de sua costura para a donzela, Ginevra, que torceu a boca ao ver os três homens cruzarem o grande salão ao encontro delas.

— Eu…

— Melhor que vá para as cozinhas por um momento — interrompeu Hermione enquanto notava que seus irmãos se pavoneavam de algo. Somente agiam assim quando tinham estado bebendo.

— Vou ficar! — afirmou Ginevra — Minha senhora…

— Vá! — ordenou.

A moça vacilou, mas logo estalou a língua com exasperação e se dirigiu para as cozinhas, resmungando:

— Está bem. Mas estarei observando da porta, e se esse demônio do Baltasar ameaçá-la outra vez com o machado, agarrarei a panela mais pesada da cozinheira e voltarei para colocá-lo em seu lugar!

A castanha sacudiu a cabeça, um sorriso afetuoso cruzando seus lábios enquanto observava partir à curvilínea e sardenta ruiva. Tinham crescido juntas e eram mais amigas do que criada e senhora. Sua amizade tinha sido uma verdadeira força para Hermione nos últimos anos e essa era a razão pela qual tinha ordenado a Ginevra que saísse. Sua amiga era muito protetora com ela e às vezes ultrapassava os limites para protegê-la. Tudo o que conseguia com isso era aumentar a ira de seus irmãos e piorar a situação.

— Mione.

A contragosto voltou-se para seu pai e irmãos, notando que enquanto a expressão de seu pai era tímida, as de Baltasar e Theobaldo pareciam tempestuosas, advertindo que o trio não estava metido em nada de bom. Fulminou-os com o olhar até que começaram a ficar inquietos e perguntou:

— O que houve?

Seu pai olhou para os homens mais jovens atrás dele, logo respirou fundo e gaguejou:

— Eu… verá… bem…

Hermione apertou os lábios. O homem nem sequer podia desembuchar seja qual for à mentira que ele e seus irmãos tinham inventado para conseguir seu uísque. Seu pai continuou em silêncio e lambeu os lábios. Sua expressão se tornava cada vez mais desesperada até que ela desejou dar-lhe umas bofetadas. Estava farta de tratar com aquele trio.

— Eu… verá… — disse seu pai nervosamente, voltando a tentar. E uma vez mais ficou calado.

Sem dúvida seu cérebro ainda estava embotado por sua última grande bebedeira. Se é que já não era algo permanente, pensou com desgosto, e afastando sua costura, ergueu-se furiosa.

— Deixem-me adivinhar. Escutei um cavaleiro aproximando-se. É nosso vizinho Neville, não é? E, sem dúvida, acreditam que sua chegada é uma grande desculpa para abrir outro barril de uísque.

— Aye — pronunciou seu pai, e sobressaltou-se quando seu irmão Baltasar lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costas — Quero dizer, nay. Ou melhor, aye, Neville está aqui, mas sua chegada não é tão importante para abrir outro barril de uísque... São as magníficas notícias que traz que tornam isso imprescindível.

— E que notícias são essas? —perguntou a jovem com brutalidade, sem esperar muito dessas notícias. A chegada de longbottom com uma história de como tinha apanhado uma lebre enquanto caçava uma semana antes era motivo para que os homens Granger desejassem celebrar.

— Seu prometido retornou da Tunísia — rugiu Theobaldo antes que seu pai continuasse com sua gagueira.

Hermione se sentiu tão surpresa por estas notícias que se deixou cair na cadeira. Arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente aturdida tentava aceitar a verdadeira magnitude destas novidades. De fato, era um sonho transformado em realidade. Um antigo sonho. Nos anos que antecederam e seguiram à morte de sua mãe, ela tinha passado muito tempo imaginando a aparência de seu futuro esposo e o tipo de homem que seria. Em sua imaginação, era belo e elegante, cavalgava até seu atual lar, erguia-a em seu cavalo e a levava para uma vida melhor. Mas isso foi há muitos anos. Verões passaram trazendo desculpa atrás de desculpa do por que não podia buscá-la naquele ano, e aqueles sonhos se desvaneceram e morreram. Começou a acreditar que ele nunca viria, que estava destinada a ser uma velha solteirona, perseguindo seu pai e irmãos até que ela ou eles morressem.

Recordando essas desculpas nesse momento, Hermione estreitou seu olhar sobre o trio de frente a ela e disse:

— Não é verdade.

— Aye, sim — disseram seus irmãos em uníssono e se apressaram a rodear seu pai para sentar-se ao lado dela, suas expressões impacientes e cheias de satisfação.

— Ele recebeu a notícia da morte de seu pai e retornou para tomar as rédeas — disse Baltasar, feliz — E agora precisa providenciar um herdeiro.

— Assim, está preparado para assentar a cabeça e casar-se — acrescentou Theobaldo.

— Isso é muito lisonjeiro — resmungou ela.

— Aye — disse Baltasar, sem perceber o sarcasmo em sua voz — Então, devemos viajar para a Inglaterra imediatamente para que se case com ele. Celebraremos esta noite e sairemos amanhã na primeira hora.

Hermione saiu de seu estupor fulminando-os com o olhar uma vez mais.

— Oh. Aye, não duvido que gostem disso. Enviar-me para a Inglaterra para que me case com o canalha agora que se dignou a voltar. Certamente é algo para celebrar. Livrarão-se de mim.

Seus irmãos trocaram olhares antes que Baltasar se apressasse a assegurar:

— Oh, nay, Mione, não estamos felizes por isso. Sem você aqui quem resmungará para que saiamos de nossas camas de manhã?

— Aye, e quem manterá a bebida afastada de nossas gargantas? — perguntou Theobaldo.

— E quem nos incentivará para treinarmos, caçarmos e todo o resto? — inquiriu Sabastian, seu pai.

A jovem lançou um olhar irado de um homem a outro. Apesar de seus protestos afirmando que não queriam que partisse, seus sorrisos impacientes sugeriam o contrário. Bem, isto não era mais do que ela desejava. Amaria uma vida onde não tivesse que perseguir estes três tentando impedir que se matassem ou a alguém mais. Entretanto, este não era seu dia de sorte.

— Aye, bem, estou segura que não terão que enfrentar essas preocupações tão cedo. Meu prometido levou todo o tempo do mundo para retornar das Cruzadas e não há dúvida que também demorará para vir me reclamar. E até que o faça, terão que me aguentar — anunciou ela em tom grave e recolheu sua costura.

Um silêncio embaraçoso a rodeou. Hermione estava segura de que estavam trocando olhares cheios de pânico, mas não se incomodou em erguer os olhos para descobrir. Sabia que não se deteriam quando estavam tão tentadoramente perto de conseguir seu desejo mais profundo: livrar-se dela.

— Aye, mas Mione — assinalou Sebastian Granger — não é nosso desejo que viaje a Inglaterra para se casar, mas sim…

— É o desejo de seu prometido — explicou Theobaldo com brutalidade.

Hermione levantou a cabeça com lentidão para estudar cada um deles, atentamente.

— Seu desejo?

— Aye. Bem, como disse, esteve longe por muito tempo. Três anos — indicou Baltasar — Deduzo que como não sabia nada sobre a morte de seu pai e que em sua ausência sua madrasta foi encarregada de tudo e todo mundo sabe que uma mulher não pode dirigir um castelo como um homem, agora há muita coisa para colocar em ordem em Malfoy Fortress.

Hermione apertou tanto a boca que estava certa de que seus lábios já não eram visíveis.

As mulheres não podiam comandar um castelo? Sua Santa mãe, Jane, comandou o lar dos Granger até sua morte e depois ela assumiu suas responsabilidades aos dezesseis anos. Teve que fazê-lo; prometeu a sua mãe em seu leito de morte cuidar de seu pai e irmãos, e administrar seu lar. A promessa tinha sido fazê-lo até que seu pai morresse e seu irmão mais velho, Lisandro, o único varão sóbrio de sua família, assumisse como laird[1] ou ela se casasse e partisse.

Hermione fazia todo o possível para manter essa promessa. Entretanto, enquanto administrava seu lar, não conseguiu manter seu pai e irmãos longe do uísque. Por sorte, na maioria das vezes eram bêbados calmos. E geralmente passavam a maior parte do tempo ébrios ou sofriam de ressaca, o que os impedia de tomar qualquer decisão prudente. E mesmo quando não estavam, eram extremamente inúteis, vagando pelos arredores gemendo sobre a vontade de beber que tinham e queixando-se dos cuidados dela. Os três eram criaturas débeis e tolas que somente traziam problemas. Mas era sua família.

— Aye, Malfoy não pode afastar-se de suas terras neste momento — assegurou Theobaldo — Mas deseja casar-se com você o quanto antes e enviou uma mensagem nos pedindo que viajemos até lá para as bodas.

— Soa como uma ideia magnífica — exclamou seu pai — Apesar de tudo, isto significa que ele terá que oferecer o banquete de bodas e isto nos salva de um grande problema, não é?

— Aye — assegurou Theobaldo rapidamente —Nos salvará de todos os problemas de organizar um banquete e tratar com atenção os convidados.

— Assim, partiremos na primeira hora da manhã. Aye? — perguntou Baltasar esperançoso.

Para Hermione pareceu que os três homens continham o fôlego esperando sua resposta. Podia sentir sua impaciência enquanto esperavam seu consentimento, e isso quase a fez dizer não. Mas se o fizesse e obrigasse seu prometido a vir buscá-la como era o correto, somente conseguiria ferir a si mesma. Realmente, não era divertido controlar um bando de vândalos bêbados, e embora se preocupasse com todos eles, não tinha mais vontade de ficar do que aparentemente eles de que o fizesse. O casamento esperava ela, com um homem responsável, que fosse abstêmio, que mantivesse suas promessas em vez de esquecê-las no momento que as pronunciasse, — como faziam seu pai e irmãos — seria o céu. Mesmo assim, a castanha não os tirou de sua miséria imediatamente. Fizeram de sua vida um inferno nestes últimos seis anos e, devia admitir que estava adorando seu sofrimento. Assim em vez de dar uma resposta, voltou sua atenção a sua costura, cravou a agulha no tecido e a tirou com extrema lentidão.

— Mione? — insistiu Baltasar com impaciência.

— Estou pensando — respondeu bruscamente, sem afastar os olhos de sua tarefa.

— Mas Mione, ele quer casar com você — disse Theobaldo.

— Aye — resmungou seu pai — E faz muito tempo que passou da idade de se casar.

— Muito mesmo — concordou Baltasar — Não pense que nós…

— Não posso pensar com vocês três tagarelando — insistiu ela firmemente e manteve a cabeça inclinada para sua costura enquanto tentava decidir quanto tempo devia deixá-los com a dúvida antes de aceitar. Quanto mais tempo os fizesse esperar, mais tempo os manteria afastados do uísque e, portanto esperava que estivessem menos bêbados esta noite. Por outro lado, tinha que fazer seus baús e preparar-se para a viagem. O pensamento a fez suspirar. Sua vida frequentemente parecia um constante esforço para ajustar-se ao que esperavam dela. Parecia que a última noite de sua velha vida não seria diferente. Hermione esperava que sua nova vida proporcionasse mais alegrias para ela.

* * *

[1] É um nome genérico para designar um proprietário de terras na Escócia. Na ordem escocesa um Laird está abaixo de um Barão e acima de um cavaleiro.


	3. Capítulo 1

Oi, oi povo!

Estava morrendo de saudades de vocês. Bora ler o primeiro capítulo?

 **Carla Balsinha:** A família da nossa Sabe-tudo é bem complicadinha, ela já passou por poucas e boas e a aventura está só começando...

 **Jutac:** Fico muito feliz que você irá acompanhar minha adaptação, espero que goste e não se preocupe a próxima será SS/HG.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

— Deveria fazer com que o ferreiro visse isso.

Draco Malfoy parou de esfregar a mandíbula e deu de ombros.

— Não tenho tempo neste momento.

Blaise Zabini estalou a língua com impaciência.

— Esse dente esteve incomodando-o desde que saímos da Tunísia. Deveria ter cuidado disso no instante em que retornamos à Inglaterra e não permitir que continuasse doendo.

Draco sorriu afetuosamente ao homem mais velho. Blaise era um dos soldados mais leais e de maior confiança de seu pai. Era esse o motivo pelo qual seu progenitor insistiu para que o guerreiro o acompanhasse quando o príncipe solicitou que viajasse com ele à Tunísia para unir-se às Cruzadas. Um Zabini disposto o seguiu com muito prazer, embora frequentemente Draco se perguntava se tinha se arrependido depois. Nenhum dos dois imaginou ficar longe por tanto tempo. Realmente, depois de apenas um ano, o príncipe Harry J. Potter retornou para assumir o trono depois da morte de seu pai. Mas tinha pedido a ele que permanecesse em seu lugar, assim Draco e seus homens ficaram para continuar lutando uma batalha perdida. Isso custou-lhes dois anos mais de calor, areia e sangue.

Durante todo esse tempo, Blaise foi seu amigo, seu conselheiro e às vezes sua babá, cuidando dele como uma mãe quando era ferido ou tomado pela febre, protegendo-lhe as costas em batalha e oferecendo sua sabedoria quando devia tomar decisões importantes.

Draco não acreditava que tivesse conseguido sobreviver sem ele e lamentava que seu pai não estivesse vivo para agradecer por tê-lo obrigado a levar Zabini com ele. Naquela época, Draco era um jovem arrogante e tinha visto Blaise, dez anos mais velho, como um ancião. Achava que o homem faria mais lenta sua marcha e que seria um problema. Não podia estar mais enganado. O mais velho tinha salvado sua vida mais de uma vez e se transformou em seu amigo.

— Tive muitas coisas para fazer para me incomodar com este dente — disse imediatamente —Cuidarei dele quando retornarmos de Donnachaidh.

— Deveria fazer isso antes de visitar sua irmã e esse tal Diabo com o qual se casou — insistiu Zabini.

— Já enviei uma mensagem a Donnachaidh aceitando o convite de meu novo cunhado. Não percebi quanto trabalho teria aqui — disse Draco e franziu o cenho enquanto percorria com o olhar o grande salão. O grande aposento estava quase vazio, uma coisa estranha considerando-se a importância do castelo e o número de pessoas que o habitavam. O grande salão sempre tinha sido um local ruidoso quando era menino, e tinha permanecido assim até depois da morte de sua mãe e o casamento de seu pai com Bellatrix. Agora, entretanto, estava vazio e silencioso como uma tumba.

— Suponho que buscará sua prometida no caminho de volta? — comentou o mais velho.

— Sim — resmungou, olhando atentamente seu amigo. Não tinha muitas ilusões. O contrato dos esponsais tinha sido feito e assinado quando ainda era um garoto.

Provavelmente deveria ter se casado com a moça antes de partir para a Tunísia, mas deu um jeito de postergá-lo. Tinha esperado que seu pai fizesse um escândalo, mas o homem havia dito o que sempre dizia quando Draco encontrava uma nova desculpa para evitar as bodas. " _Tem muito tempo para fazê-lo depois, filho_ ". E analisando o fato de que seu pai nunca o tinha levado para conhecer sua prometida enquanto crescia, Draco suspeitava que tivesse chegado a lamentar o compromisso e o teria anulado se pudesse. Entretanto, existia uma cláusula de penalidade no contrato para tal ação que era tão exorbitante que os teria arruinado. E que ainda podia fazê-lo, pensou com tristeza.

— Mas então? — perguntou Zabini — Vai buscá-la ou não?

— Sim — respondeu por fim — Os Granger não vivem longe de Donnachaidh, assim suponho que terei que buscá-la na viagem de volta.

— Não parece impaciente — assinalou Blaise com diversão e passando a mão pelo cabelo disse — Está um pouco relutante em reclamar sua prometida?

— Chamam-na de 'Harpia Granger'! — exclamou Draco, com um tom seco — O nome não sugere uma noiva ou esposa dócil.

— Sim, e a última coisa que precisa por aqui são mais problemas — disse o mais velho compassivamente e sacudiu a cabeça — Nestes três últimos anos tive saudades deste lugar, mas agora que estamos aqui, encontro-me pensando quase ansiosamente no calor do deserto e nas malditas batalhas que deixamos na Tunísia.

— Bellatrix tem esse efeito em mais de uma pessoa — disse o loiro em tom grave, dando um olhar aos arredores para certificar-se de que sua madrasta não estava por perto para escutar. Não gostava da mulher, mas não a insultaria deliberadamente.

— Não é tão ruim — assinalou Zabini, fazendo com que o outro arqueasse as sobrancelhas de surpresa.

Encolhendo os ombros, o homem comentou:

— Ela e seu pai não eram um casal feliz. Ele amou muitíssimo sua mãe e não conseguiu dar nada, além de simpatia, à jovem noiva com quem o rei o forçou a casar-se. Por isso Bellatrix sentia-se infeliz vivendo aqui, no norte da Inglaterra com um marido negligente, depois de ser admirada e mimada na corte. Suspeito que se viu espantada por todas as responsabilidades que caíram sobre seus ombros quando seu pai morreu e a administração do castelo se tornou muito pesada para ela. Sem dúvida essa é a razão pela qual tratou tão mal os servos enquanto estivemos longe.

— Hmm — murmurou Draco. Era exatamente o que a madrasta disse em sua própria defesa quando ele retornou para casa e descobriu que metade de seus servos tinham fugido e que a outra metade se preparava para fazê-lo. Não era a volta que tinha esperado. Havia retornado para descobrir que seu pai estava morto, que sua irmã estava casada com o Diabo de Donnachaidh e encontrar seu castelo quase vazio. Tinha passado a semana desde sua chegada tentando pôr as coisas em ordem e convencendo seus servos a retornar, prometendo-lhes melhores condições de vida e manter Bellatrix sob controle.

Draco poderia ter ordenado que voltassem. Eles tinham jurado lealdade a sua família, afinal, mas seu pai o ensinou que um trabalhador infeliz se transformava em um mau trabalhador e que devia respeito mesmo ao servo mais humilde. Então, não fez nenhuma ameaça e ao contrário ofereceu promessas que tinha intenção de cumprir. Por sorte, tinha conseguido que todos voltassem para seus postos, exceto um casal que ainda não tinha encontrado. Havia devolvido ordem ao seu lar, ao menos assim pensava, pois precisava ver sua irmã e certificar-se de que estava bem. Estava preocupado com Luna desde que chegou a Malfoy Fortress e soube que se casou com o Diabo de Donnachaidh, e com toda sinceridade, neste momento, seu bem-estar era mais importante para ele.

Ele não podia acreditar que Bellatrix tivesse permitido que Luna se casasse com esse bastardo. O homem não tinha nascido com o nome de Diabo de Donnachaidh, tinha ganhado este apelido. Era considerado um guerreiro completamente desumano em batalha e um laird severo com seu clã. Também teve uma esposa que caiu de um penhasco e morreu sob circunstâncias extremamente suspeitas. Os rumores afirmavam que o laird de Donnachaidh foi visto afastando-se a cavalo da cena no momento de sua morte. Este era o homem que Bellatrix permitiu casar-se com Luna.

O pensamento fez com que voltasse a percorrer com o olhar o salão procurando sua madrasta. Draco não sabia o que pensar do comportamento da mulher. Bellatrix nunca foi uma pessoa muito afetuosa e amável. Sempre parecia ressentida por viver ali, mas agora que ele tinha retornado, ela parecia estar esforçando-se para adaptar-se. Quase poderia chegar a gostar da mulher que tinha sido desde sua volta. Apesar disso, o preocupava o fato de que tivesse permitido que sua irmã se casasse com o Diabo de Donnachaidh. Além disso, havia o receio dos servos quando a observavam. Perguntava-se o quanto havia sido malvada enquanto ele estava ausente e em quanto de sua nova atitude podia confiar.

Draco saberia mais quando falasse com sua irmã. Essa era outra razão pela qual estava tão impaciente para começar a viagem. Teria partido imediatamente, se não precisasse recuperar seus servos e decidir qual de seus homens deixaria no comando, enquanto estivesse em viagem. Em circunstâncias normais, Zabini, seu primeiro em comando, deveria assumir a responsabilidade. Estava certo de que o homem seria um grande senescal, mas ele não queria deixá-lo para trás. Dependia de seus sábios conselhos e suspeitava que precisaria dele nesta viagem, tanto em sua visita ao Diabo de Donnachaidh como com sua própria prometida.

O loiro não esperava nada de bom nestes encontros. Sabia que às vezes podia ser um pouco impetuoso e amava muito sua irmã, e se descobrisse que Luna era infeliz ou que seu marido batia nela, sentiria-se tentado a atravessar o homem com sua espada no ato. Tal ação imprudente faria com que fosse aprisionado por um dos homens do laird. Blaise era muito sensato, pesava os prós e os contra de tudo e no passado tinha conseguido atenuar a impetuosidade de Draco com palavras sábias. Por isso contava com ele quando se encontrasse com o marido de sua irmã.

E havia sua prometida. A 'Harpia Granger'. Assim chamavam Hermione Granger desde que tinha dezesseis anos, mais ou menos. Essa era, em parte, a razão pelo qual nunca se sentiu impaciente para reclamá-la. O título não sugeria uma noiva dócil, e suspeitava que ela fosse difícil de tratar. Zabini também poderia ter algumas sugestões sobre este assunto que poderiam ser úteis.

Não, não deixaria o homem como senescal, o que implicava ter que treinar alguém para a tarefa antes de poder partir. Tinha escolhido Marcus Flint, um tipo sério e digno de confiança que possuía uma mente sagaz, e depois de uma semana de treinamento, sentia-se seguro lhe deixando as rédeas de seu lar. Na noite anterior Draco anunciou que viajariam para Donnachaidh na manhã seguinte e não tinha intenção de que nada interferisse com esse plano, nem sequer uma persistente dor de dente.

Uma das donzelas chegou à mesa com uma bandeja de queijo e pão para que o loiro e Zabini tomassem o café da manhã rapidamente. Sentindo que seu estômago grunhia, agradeceu à moça e começou a refeição.

— Bom dia, cavalheiros.

Draco ergueu os olhos e viu Bellatrix cruzando o salão até a mesa. Ela sorria, alegre como nunca tinha feito quando ele era mais jovem, um sorriso que parecia estar presente em seu rosto desde sua volta. Isto a fazia mais atraente do que ele sempre achou que era. Com essa estranha forma de prender os longos cachos negros e a ausência de vários dentes, sua madrasta nunca seria bonita, mas era desagradavelmente feia quando fechava a cara, como fazia constantemente antes dele partir às Cruzadas.

— Vejo que estão a ponto de tomar o café da manhã. Bem. Então não me levantei tão tarde quanto acreditava. Eu… — ela fez uma pausa e piscou com surpresa quando olhou com atenção para seu enteado — Draco, seu rosto está inchado. Foi ferido?

O mesmo sentiu que suas sobrancelhas se elevavam em sua fronte e ergueu uma mão para esfregar o rosto, franzindo o cenho ao perceber que, realmente, sua bochecha estava um pouco alta.

— Tem um dente estragado — explicou Zabini — Estava dizendo a ele que devia ver isso, antes de partirmos, mas é teimoso.

—Oh, não deveria ser obstinado neste assunto, Draco. Obviamente está inflamado — aconselhou Bellatrix.

— Estou bem — assegurou o loiro, e logo desmentiu sua afirmação quando mordeu um pedaço de queijo e fez uma careta de dor.

— Ah, sim, está bem — disse Blaise, seco.

Bellatrix olhou para a donzela que havia trazido a comida.

— Moça, vá e procure o ferreiro para seu senhor.

— Não é necessário… — começou a protestar, mas ela o calou.

— Sim, é. Não deixarão Malfoy Fortres sem que cuide disso. Melhores homens que vocês foram vencidos pela infecção, somente por não cuidar de um dente inflamado.

Draco fez uma careta de dor, mas não protestou mais. Realmente, doía-lhe o dente esta manhã e a infecção em qualquer parte do corpo era uma coisa perigosa. Sofrendo pelo que o esperava, concentrou a atenção na refeição, colocando sua comida do lado bom de sua boca e tentou mastigá-la daquele lado. Infelizmente, não parecia que ajudasse muito. Embora não causasse a dor aguda que produzia morder do outro lado, agora sua mandíbula palpitava, aumentando a dor.

Suspirando, renunciou à comida.

— O ferreiro chegou.

O comentário de Zabini atraiu a atenção de Draco para a porta. Ergueu as sobrancelhas quando viu um homem entrar no salão.

— Esse é o ferreiro? — perguntou com surpresa — O que aconteceu ao Velho Hagrid?

— Ouvi dizer que Hagrid bateu as botas em nossa ausência — disse Blaise com voz baixa — Este é Silvanus Kettleburn.

Draco franziu o cenho tanto diante da notícia quanto do homem em si. Enquanto o Velho Rubeus Hagrid tinha sido um homem grande, robusto, de cabelos e barba desgrenhados, o que estava a sua frente era bem pequeno, magro e no lugar de uma de suas pernas tinha um toco de madeira, sem os músculos que sugeriam a força necessária para extrair um dente. O loiro sabia, por experiência própria, que tirá-los requeria muita força. Ele tinha ajudado a extrair o dente de um de seus homens na Tunísia. Arrancar um dente podia tornar-se um inferno. Suspeitava que estivesse a ponto de passar um mau pedaço.

— Disseram-me que tem um dente que o incomoda, meu senhor?

Draco olhou para Kettleburn enquanto o novo ferreiro parava ao seu lado. Por um momento, pensou em mandá-lo embora, mas nesse instante a dor se tornou terrível.

Além disso, a gengiva estava inflamada. Era necessário extrair o dente.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, girou em sua cadeira de forma que ficasse de lado para a mesa e de frente para o ferreiro. Rapidamente o pequeno homem se aproximou e ordenou:

— Abra a boca e me deixe ver isso.

Por fim abriu a boca.

— Qual está doendo? — perguntou, entrecerrando os olhos ao examinar a boca de seu senhor.

Draco usou um dedo para mostrar-lhe. Mantendo a maior parte de sua mão fora da boca para que o homem pudesse ver.

— Sim — murmurou Silvanus, e depois que o loiro retirou seu dedo, esticou o próprio dedo para dar uma batidinha no dente.

Draco conseguiu não gemer diante da agonia que produziu o toque e fechou com força os olhos, enquanto o homem mexia no dente.

— Como está? — perguntou Blaise, movendo-se junto ao homem para tentar olhar por si mesmo para dentro da boca de homem.

— Muito bem para meu gosto — resmungou o homem em tom grave— Não está nada frouxo. Será muito difícil arrancá-lo.

O loiro sentiu que os dedos do homem se afastavam de sua boca, mas manteve os olhos fechados enquanto a dor continuava atravessando-o em lentas e crescentes ondas.

— Precisarei de uma jarra de uísque — anunciou o ferreiro.

Esse anúncio fez com que ele abrisse os olhos enquanto uma das criadas se afastava rapidamente para as cozinhas.

— Por quê? — perguntou Zabini com surpresa antes que o próprio Draco pudesse fazê-lo.

— Para ele — disse Silvanus, num tom seco, sacudindo um polegar em direção do loiro — Ao menos afastará um pouco a dor.

Draco negou com a cabeça imediatamente.

— Não quero. Vamos à Donnachaidh depois que tudo isto acabe e preciso estar lúcido e bem para a viagem ao norte. Somente tire o dente.

O pequeno homem riu.

— Oh, sim, imagino que é o que quer, meu senhor. Mas eu não tocarei nesse dente até que tenha bebido uma jarra inteira de uísque. A viagem terá que ficar para depois.

— Não quero uísque — insistiu. Ele nunca tinha sido um grande bebedor. Não gostava do sabor e sentia-se estúpido quando bebia. E Draco não gostava de sentir-se estúpido. E mais, detestava os efeitos secundários de uma bebedeira.

— Draco… — começou a dizer Blaise, mas embora Silvanus fosse pequeno e pelo visto tão rude como seu predecessor, não precisava que ninguém advogasse por ele. Agarrou o rosto do loiro e puxou-o para ele, afundando os dedos em sua bochecha no lado bom e pressionando o polegar no lado inchado. Quando Draco urrou pela dor que sentiu, o ferreiro moveu a cabeça com satisfação e disse bruscamente:

— O último homem que não bebeu quando tirei um dente, esteve malditamente perto de me estrangular até morrer, enquanto tentava tirá-lo.

Draco notou que dois homens assentiam do outro lado da mesa. Pelo visto, o incidente não tinha passado despercebido. Teria perguntado pelo assunto, mas a criada, Sally já corria de volta com a jarra de uísque solicitada. Franziu o cenho quando a moça a entregou a Silvanus.

— Mesmo assim, eu…

— Beberá o maldito uísque — interrompeu o ferreiro — Até a última gota e depois os homens o segurarão ou senão, você mesmo pode tirar o maldito dente. E isso é tudo! — enfatizou as palavras empurrando para ele a jarra de uísque.

Draco rilhou os dentes com irritação, tentado a considerar a sugestão e tirar seu próprio dente, mas foi um engano fazer isso, já que a dor que causou o esfaqueou outra vez e fez com que se decidisse. Parecia que sua viagem teria que ser postergada, reconheceu com uma maldição. Tomou a jarra e começou a entorná-la de uma só vez. Nenhuma dor de cabeça provocada pela bebida poderia ser tão ruim como a agonia que sofria nesse momento.

— Pelos pregos de Cristo! — exclamou o ferreiro com admiração quando o loiro bateu com a jarra vazia na mesa momentos depois.

— Prossiga — grunhiu Draco. Recostou-se na cadeira e se agarrou aos antebraços de madeira enquanto abria amplamente a boca. O uísque ainda não o afetava… tinha bebido muito rápido, mas não importou. Desejava que o dente e a dor se fossem.

*.*.*.*.*

— Por que não terminamos a viagem ontem à noite? — perguntou Baltasar em um tom queixoso — Virtualmente estávamos nos portões de Malfoy Fortress e poderíamos ter dormido lá dentro, em vez de nos levantar o amanhecer para terminar o último quilômetro de viagem.

— Porque sua irmã desejava ficar apresentável antes de conhecer seu marido. Agora parem de gemer. A viagem está quase terminando.

A queixa resmungona de Baltasar e a resposta de seu pai foram transportadas pelo vento e levadas até onde Hermione cavalgava, vários metros atrás. Lançou um olhar ao trio, mas nenhum deles prestava a menor atenção a ela. Estavam cavalgando bem a frente dela, desde que deixaram seu lar há vários dias. Uma tentativa de evitar seu temperamento supôs. Ela não estava nem um pouco contente com seu pai e irmãos na manhã em que tinham abandonado Lùchairt Granger. Embora se comportassem na noite anterior da partida e não tentassem obrigá-la a lhes dar a chave da despensa, também "celebraram" até altas horas da madrugada. Tendo visto o mesmo muitas vezes, Hermione não teve a menor compaixão com os três. Tirou-os de suas camas ao raiar do dia e os chateou para que tomassem um café da manhã rápido e montassem seus cavalos para conduzir a comitiva através do pátio de armas de Lùchairt Granger.

Os três homens a evitavam depois disso, e nem sequer se atreveram a queixar-se de dor de cabeça em seu primeiro dia de viagem. Recuperaram-se antes do segundo dia e insistiram em aumentar a velocidade, obrigando toda a comitiva a viajar rapidamente, o que fez com que se preocupasse com a carreta que levava seus pertences. A castanha estava certa de que, a qualquer momento, o meio de transporte se esfacelaria até ficar em pedaços, mas isso não aconteceu. A carreta estava intacta e chegaram aos bosques que rodeavam Malfoy Fortress muito tarde na noite anterior. Os homens tinham desejado continuar o trajeto até o castelo, mas ela se negou. Era tarde, e suspeitou que a ponte levadiça estivesse erguida e a porta fechada.

Não queria alarmar os vigias e causar um alvoroço.

Além disso, esteve viajando durante dias, levantando-se ao amanhecer, montando até o começo da noite, somente tendo tempo para dormir antes de montar uma vez mais. Hermione não quis cavalgar para Malfoy Fortress sem se recompor para desfazer-se um pouco do pó e a sujeira do caminho e colocar um vestido limpo.

Agora se aproximavam do final da viagem. Segundo seus cálculos, chegariam ao final do café da manhã. O pensamento fez com que um tremor cruzasse o ventre de Hermione e se encontrou mordendo o lábio inferior. Estava muito ansiosa pelo encontro. E também excitada. Ela tinha passado os últimos dias distraindo-se do desconforto e o aborrecimento de sua viagem pensando em seu futuro. Em sua mente pintou um quadro feliz. Este casamento finalmente terminaria com a promessa que fez a sua mãe e a libertava para um novo futuro, um ao qual olhava com esperança e alívio. Em sua imaginação Draco Malfoy era um homem bom e honrado, um marido apropriado… nada parecido com seu próprio pai e irmãos. Viveria na Inglaterra com, quem esperava fosse um homem inteligente e sóbrio, um marido adequado. Alguém de quem poderia depender em vez de ter que ser a única responsável por tudo.

Hermiolne estava cheia de esperanças.

— Cale-se! Mione poderia ter feito isso com maior conforto em Malfoy Fortress. Ao menos ali teríamos tido um banho quente e uma cama confortável — assinalou Theobaldo, com irritação óbvia — Além disso, Malfoy não pode repudiá-la, não é verdade? — um momento passou, e depois, preocupado, acrescentou — Não pode, não é verdade?

— O que? — o tom de Sebastian Granger soou assustado pela insinuação e ela pôde ouvir a incerteza em sua voz quando disse — Nay. Claro que não. Por que faz uma pergunta assim?

— Bem, demorou muito tempo para reclamá-la — assinalou Baltasar a contragosto.

— Nay — negou o pai rapidamente — Estava em uma cruzada a pedido de seu príncipe inglês.

— Mas o príncipe voltou há dois anos e Malfoy não — acrescentou Baltasar.

— Aye — disse Theobaldo, alarmado — E se tiver escutado que nossa Mione é uma harpia, uma bruxa e não quiser casar-se com ela?

— Bem, não poderá fazer isso — disse seu pai com segurança — O seguiremos até o fim do mundo se for preciso. Casará com a moça e ponto final. Agora fiquem em silêncio, não quero que Mione os ouça chamá-la de harpia e bruxa, e descarregue seu temperamento em nós.

Consciente de que os homens se voltaram para olhá-la, nervosos, a castanha manteve seu rosto inexpressivo e continuou olhando os bosques pelos quais viajavam. Estava muito cansada para pô-los em seu lugar como normalmente faria. Além disso, não era a primeira vez que escutava que a chamavam de bruxa ou 'Harpia Granger'. Esses apelidos tinham perdido a capacidade de ferir seus sentimentos há muito tempo, mas agora a faziam perguntar-se se seu prometido teria escutado que era uma harpia e uma bruxa. Teriam advertido-o para que não se casasse com ela?

A ideia a preocupou durante vários minutos. Em nenhum de seus sonhos seu futuro prometido desejava evitar o casamento.

— Aqui está.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e deteve seu cavalo atrás dos homens, quando de um momento para outro saíram do bosque e um castelo surgiu diante deles. Malfoy Fortress, como já dizia seu nome, era uma fortaleza grandiosa e imponente, localizada no topo de uma colina, de onde se podia ver toda a terra que a rodeava. Era muito maior que Lúchairt Granger, o que não a incomodou, exceto que a fez perguntar-se como seu pai tinha conseguido arrumar um casamento tão vantajoso. Ele sempre tinha afirmado que se devia por sua amizade com o falecido lorde Malfoy, explicando que os dois se conheceram na corte quando eram jovens e mantiveram uma amizade que durou uma década. O filho de Malfoy, Draco, nasceu cinco anos antes dela, mas no momento que Hermione nasceu, os dois homens selaram sua amizade com os esponsais.

Ela suspeitava que a amizade não tivesse durado muito depois disto. Ao menos não se lembrava de nenhuma visita entre as famílias. Imaginava que o gosto pela bebida de seu progenitor poderia ter algo a ver com esse fato. Sua mãe disse certa vez que seu pai já era um bebedor em sua juventude, mas que não se tornou realmente um bêbado até a morte de seu próprio pai quando Hermione tinha dois anos. Parecia que sua tristeza combinada com sua nova responsabilidade como laird o empurrou a dar o passo final para preferir o estado feliz e confuso da embriaguez ao invés da sobriedade real de sua vida.

— Aqui estamos, Mione — seu pai deu a volta para dedicar-lhe um sorriso. Um sorriso que também se refletiu no rosto de seus irmãos, notou ela, enquanto ele acrescentava — Agora conhecerá seu prometido e logo será uma dama casada, com um rebanho de crianças aos quais perseguir.

Aye, em vez de perseguir três bêbados crescidinhos, pensou a jovem, mas não disse as palavras em voz alta.

Por que incomodar-se? Muito em breve ficaria livre dessa tarefa. Teria um marido só seu, um que esperava não se parecesse em nada com seu pai e seus irmãos.

Com essa esperança na cabeça, apressou sua égua, passou pelos homens e subiu a colina. A manhã estava findando, a ponte levadiça estava abaixada e a porta aberta. Mesmo assim quando se aproximaram e os vigias os saudaram e ordenaram que se identificassem, Hermione se deteve, deixou que seu pai respondesse a saudação e explicasse o motivo de sua presença. Depois disso, atravessaram o pátio, dirigiram-se para circundar as escadarias da torre e percebeu que as notícias de sua vinda chegariam antes deles.

A castanha mal tinha apeado quando escutou que as portas da torre se abriam. Uma vez no chão, viu um soldado experiente descer, às pressas, os degraus. Não era seu prometido. Ele era somente cinco anos mais velho que ela e este homem parecia ter ao menos quinze ou vinte anos mais. Perguntando-se quem seria, parou junto ao seu pai enquanto o homem os alcançava.

— Lorde Granger — saudou o homem, estendendo a mão enquanto descia a escada — É um prazer conhecê-lo. Sou Blaise Zabini, o homem… de lorde Malfoy — as sobrancelhas de Hermione arquearam-se ligeiramente diante de sua vacilação. Parecia que o cavalheiro não estava certo de como chamar-se ou de qual era seu posto. Estranho, pensou enquanto observava os dois homens apertarem as mãos. Logo o inglês voltou-se para ela, dizendo alegremente.

— E você deve ser lady Hermione. É um prazer, minha senhora. Bem-vinda a Malfoy Fortress.

— Obrigada — murmurou, e esperou com paciência enquanto seu pai apresentava seus irmãos. Zabini saudou ambos os homens cortesmente e depois voltou sua atenção ao resto dos integrantes da comitiva, que já tinham desmontado e que nesse momento estavam de pé, sem saber o que fazer.

— Farei com que atendam imediatamente seus cavalos e a carreta. Enquanto isso, deveríamos entrar.

Seu pai assentiu e tomou o braço da filha para levá-la pelas escadas, perguntando:

— Onde está Malfoy? Deveria estar aqui para nos saudar. Não está fora, não é?

— Não, não — assegurou Blaise enquanto os seguia pela escada, Baltasar e Theobaldo se arrastavam atrás deles — Estão com sorte. Se tivessem chegado amanhã, já teríamos partido para Donnachaidh.

— Donnachaidh? — perguntou Hermione, surpresa, parando e voltando-se para o homem. Donnachaidh era a fortaleza dos Scamander e estava a menos de meio-dia de viagem de sua agora antiga casa.

— Sim. A irmã de Draco, Luna, recentemente se casou com o Diabo de Donnachaidh e ele deseja ir ver como ela está — explicou Zabini enquanto seu pai a urgia a prosseguir.

— Na realidade, era para termos partido esta manhã, mas Draco está… ehh… indisposto — a castanha sentiu que um estremecimento deslizava por ela diante da escolha da palavra. "Indisposto" era a expressão que ela usava para referir-se a seu pai e irmãos quando sofriam dor de cabeça depois de uma noite — ou vários dias — de bebedeira. E o que queria dizer com partirem amanhã? O homem tinha mandado chamá-la. Então por que tinha planejado partir antes de sua chegada?

— Tudo está bem quando termina bem, não é? — disse seu pai com uma risada afável antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta. Pegou seu braço outra vez, fazendo-a subir os últimos degraus até as portas do castelo.

— Sim, é obvio — concordou Blaise rapidamente — Mas deveria explicar que…

— Não há necessidade, lorde Malfoy de nos explicar nada — interrompeu Sebastian, abrindo a porta e apressando a filha para que entrasse. Empurrou-a vários passos adiante, mas de repente fizeram uma pausa e ambos começaram a piscar na tentativa de acostumar seus olhos à repentina escassez de luz. Como na maioria dos castelos, o grande salão era muito mais escuro que o exterior iluminado pelo sol e a abrupta mudança os cegou por um breve momento. Desta forma, Hermione na verdade, escutou os ocupantes do salão antes de vê-los. Gritos retumbantes e ovações assaltaram seus ouvidos, e atraíram seu olhar para uma multidão de homens reunidos em um pequeno e apertado grupo.

— É um dos homens desse grupo? — perguntou Sebastian, lançando um olhar ao homem que tinha lhe dado boas vindas.

Zabini assentiu enquanto se apressava para alcançá-los.

— Sim, mas… — isso era tudo o que seu pai precisava ouvir. Fazendo o homem calar-se outra vez apressou a filha para que avançasse, desta vez conduzindo-a para o grupo junto às mesas de cavalete.

Blásio correu para segui-los.

— Mas deveria dizer que ele está… Caralho!

Hermione olhou sobre seu ombro e viu que o homem tinha tropeçado com algo na pressa. Ele parou para recolher aquilo que o tinha feito tropeçar e voltou a concentrar sua atenção à frente quando seu pai, de um momento para o outro, a fez parar. Tinham alcançado o grupo e seu pai estava batendo no ombro do homem mais próximo. O sujeito, tão grande como uma pequena torre, fulminou-os com o olhar por interromper o que quer que estivesse vendo, mas rapidamente apagou a animosidade de seu olhar quando seu pai anunciou com voz alta:

— Sou lord Granger e esta é minha filha, Hermione, que logo será sua senhora. Onde está seu prometido, Draco Malfoy?

O soldado arregalou os olhos, estudou-a e enrugou ligeiramente o cenho enquanto sorria, mas não respondeu à pergunta de seu pai. Em vez disso, virou-se para dar uma cotovelada no homem junto a ele. Uma vez que conseguiu sua atenção, sussurrou algo no ouvido e o companheiro ergueu os olhos, surpreso, antes de dar uma cotovelada em outro homem. Em um instante cada rosto do grupo se voltou para olhar para ela. Ninguém, entretanto, adiantou-se e disse quem era seu prometido.

O desconforto da jovem crescia mais e mais sob seus olhares quando Zabini interveio.

— Realmente, lorde Granger, deveria explicar… — tentou dizer uma vez mais, mas se calou quando um repentino rugido de fúria soou do centro do grupo de homens diante deles. Este foi seguido pelo arrastar de pés e o movimento dos homens ao voltar-se para o que tomou sua atenção antes.

Hermione ficou nas pontas dos pés, tentando ver o que acontecia, mas não pôde ver nada.

Blaise passou por seu lado e abriu caminho através da multidão, a castanha se apressou a segui-lo. Quando ele se deteve, ela voltou a ficar nas pontas dos pés para bisbilhotar sobre seu ombro e desta vez foi capaz de ver o que estava acontecendo. Dois homens rolavam no chão, um homem magro e menor tentava defender-se, enquanto um homem maior parecia tentar estrangulá-lo. Esta imagem aparentemente sobressaltou e deteve Zabini, mas só por pouco tempo; já que este se atirou para frente, vociferando aos outros:

— Disse que o segurassem, malditos!

A reprimenda fez com que vários homens reagissem e prestassem ajuda aos esforços de Blaise para separar os oponentes. Isto custou um pouco de esforço, mas finalmente foram capazes de separá-los. A jovem suspeitou que somente conseguiram porque o homem maior se cansou de lutar ou possivelmente porque se esqueceu do que o tinha feito Atacar seu companheiro menor. Parecia que o homem simplesmente deixou de lutar e permitiu que os outros o erguessem e separassem. O homem menor imediatamente engatinhou para fora de seu alcance. Sacudindo a cabeça, Zabini avançou, deu-lhe uns tapinhas nas costas do homem e arrumou sua roupa, dizendo:

— Sua prometida está aqui.

Hermione respirou fundo ao perceber que o homem cambaleando, apesar de amparado por seus homens para mantê-lo de pé, era seu prometido. Ela não era a única surpresa.

Draco Malfoy pareceu absolutamente horrorizado e ofegou:

— A 'Harpia Granger'? Que demônios faz aqui?

Os homens que o rodeavam arregalaram os olhos, espantados, e mesmo compungidos em sua direção e Hermione se sentiu ruborizar pela vergonha, mas ergueu o queixo enquanto Blaise dizia, entre dentes:

— Ela está aqui mesmo, Draco, justamente na sua frente.

Então empurrou seu senhor para ela e a castanha estreitou os olhos quando notou o quanto cambaleava seu prometido. Zabini o ajudava a manter-se de pé, agarrando-o pelo antebraço.

— Meu senhor, sua prometida, lady Hermione Granger — a apresentou Blaise, fazendo com que parasse em frente a ela. Ou assim tentou; embora o amparo sobre o braço de seu senhor devesse tê-lo detido, os pés do loiro foram mais lentos em captar a mensagem, de modo que quase derrubou a jovem, antes que o puxão sobre seu braço o fizesse cambalear. Zabini imediatamente agarrou o homem em ambos os braços e o fez voltar-se para permanecer de pé diante dela como um menininho travesso. Então repetiu em tom grave:

— Lady Hermione Granger.

Parecendo totalmente alheio à expressão aflita de Blaise, Draco olhou letalmente a garota e depois a banhou com seu fôlego fedendo a uísque dizendo:

— Maldição. É muito linda. Não parece uma bruxa.

Todos os presentes emitiram um ofego coletivo de consternação e Sebastian Granger parecia que iria dizer algo, mas Hermione colocou uma mão em seu braço e disse claramente.

— Obrigada.

Que mais poderia dizer? O homem estava bêbado e de qualquer forma não recordaria de nenhuma reprimenda.

— De nada — deu-lhe um sorriso brilhante, no momento seguinte fez uma careta e deu volta para dizer a Zabini — Não me sinto muito bem Blás.

A última palavra mal deslizou de seus lábios antes que caísse para frente e batesse de cara contra o chão.


	4. Capítulo 2

Oi, oi povo! Bora ler mais um capítulo?

 **Carla Balsinha:** Pois é menina, é a primeira impressão que fica... O que será que a Hermione está pensando de seu futuro marido?

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

— De nada — deu-lhe um sorriso brilhante, no momento seguinte fez uma careta e deu volta para dizer a Zabini — Não me sinto muito bem Blás.

A última palavra mal deslizou de seus lábios antes que caísse para frente e batesse de cara contra o chão.

Durante um momento, o lugar permaneceu em total silêncio e calma enquanto todos baixavam o olhar para o homem inconsciente. Mas os pensamentos da castanha não eram silenciosos. Sua mente chorava de dor e fúria, enquanto os sonhos que teve durante a viagem morriam de uma forma abrupta e horrorosa. Tinha saltado da frigideira para o fogo, deixando uma casa de bêbados para viver em outra, mas ali era muito pior. Este bêbado tinha direitos sobre sua cama e seu corpo. E que ele tivesse sofrido um acesso de ira por causa da bebida, tentando estrangular outro homem há apenas alguns momentos, somente tornava tudo pior. Além de tudo, era violento.

Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo-se deprimida e miserável. Nunca conseguiria escapar dos bêbados estúpidos. Permitiu-se sentir pena de si mesma por um momento, depois endireitou os ombros e se obrigou a abrir os olhos outra vez. Percebendo que todos estavam olhando com curiosidade ao homem no chão, menos ela, controlou sua expressão e ergueu a cabeça.

— Bem — disse com voz séria — Não acham que seria melhor que levassem seu desprezível laird e o metessem em sua cama?

Os homens trocaram olhares e tudo tornou-se um caos, já que todos os homens presentes começaram a adiantar-se. Eram muitos para a tarefa. Ao final só precisaram de quatro e cada um tomou um braço ou perna para carregá-lo para a escada. Entretanto, todos os outros os seguiram, incluindo o homem que seu prometido esteve estrangulando quando ela havia chegado.

Hermione os observou subir e olhou para seu pai, mas seu olhar captou uma mulher que não tinha notado antes. Permanecia de pé do outro lado de onde os homens estavam, era morena e parecia ter uns quinze anos mais do que ela. Também era mais alta, de constituição forte e estreitava seus pequenos olhos pensativamente, enquanto vigiava os homens que levavam Draco. A castanha a observou com curiosidade, perguntando-se quem seria.

Então a mulher olhou para ela, com um sorriso ansioso e se apressou a aproximar-se.

— Bom dia, Hermione. Sou Bellatrix, a madrasta de Draco. Bem-vinda a Malfoy Fortress.

— Obrigada — murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos foram capturadas pelas mãos maiores e mais fortes da mulher — Por favor, me chame de Mione.

— Então me chame de Bella, querida — sorriu, mas era um sorriso tenso, cheio de preocupação, e se apressou a dizer — Sinto muito pelo que viu. Blaise explicou o problema?

— Sim — disse a castanha, seca — Quando nos saudou explicou que meu prometido se sentia indisposto.

— Oh, bom — ela pareceu aliviada — Temi que pudesse ter uma impressão completamente errada. Embora Draco estivesse longe estes três anos, estou completamente certa de que não se tornou um bêbado e normalmente não toma uma jarra cheia de uísque tão cedo de manhã. Estas circunstâncias são estranhas — ela sorriu com sarcasmo e logo guiou Hermione para a mesa — Venha, sente-se. Tomou café da manhã?

— Não — respondeu o pai dela enquanto se acomodava diante da mesa de cavalete — Chegamos aos seus bosques muito tarde ontem à noite e acampamos ali até esta manhã, mas Mione levantou-se cedo e fez suas abluções enquanto que despertávamos, e depois cavalgamos direto para cá.

Bellatrix assentiu e olhou uma criada que esperava a certa distância.

— Sally, tragam um pouco de hidromel para lady Hermione e… — ela fez uma pausa e olhou Sebastian Granger — Para os cavalheiros?

— O mesmo para eles — disse a mais jovem firme.

— Mione — protestou seu pai — estivemos viajando durante dias sem uma gota de uísque, certamente nós…

— E poderão ficar sem ele enquanto estiverem aqui — replicou com seriedade e se inclinou para frente para falar, entre os dentes, com um tom que esperava que Bellatrix não pudesse ouvir — Vocês três não vão me envergonhar enquanto estiverem aqui. Não haverá uísque para vocês — ele franziu a testa, mas não continuou protestando. Hermione voltou-se para sua sogra e lhe ofereceu um sorriso tranquilizador — Eles estarão bem com hidromel, obrigada.

— Então, hidromel para os homens, e algo para comer — imediatamente a moça partiu e Bellatrix se voltou e ofereceu um sorriso — Espero que sua viagem tenha sido agradável.

Hermione fez uma careta.

— Montar a cavalo da alvorada até o anoitecer, durante dias, raramente é agradável, mas tivemos sorte e não encontramos com bandidos ou problemas desse tipo.

— Da alvorada até o anoitecer? — perguntou a mais velha, surpresa.

— Sim, bem, eu e meus filhos estamos aqui, não é? — disse seu pai na defensiva — Deixamos um de meus homens cuidando de Lùchairt Granger enquanto estivermos longe, mas não é o mesmo que se estivéssemos lá.

A castanha bufou diante do comentário, ganhando um olhar assassinato de seu pai antes que ele prosseguisse.

— Desejávamos trazer a moça, ver suas bodas e depois retornar para casa.

— Oh, sim, é obvio — murmurou Bellatrix compassivamente — Suponho que devem voltar logo que seja possível. É uma grande demonstração do carinho que sentem por Mione terem feito o possível para ver suas bodas e deixar outra pessoa tomando conta de suas terras.

A jovem conseguiu não deixar transparecer sua fúria quando seu pai e irmãos incharam pelo elogio. Aquilo não era carinho, mas impaciência para livrar-se dela, estava certa, mas não disse.

— Sim, assim é — disse seu pai lealmente, e logo acrescentou — Já que é caso, possivelmente possa mandar procurar o sacerdote e…

— Pai — interrompeu Hermione.

— O que? — perguntou na defensiva — seu prometido deseja viajar para Donnachaidh e nós temos que voltar para Lùchairt Granger. Não há razão para esperar.

— Exceto pelo noivo inconsciente — indicou.

— Sim, isso complica as coisas — disse Bellatrix com um brilho em seus olhos — Mas estou certa de que se recuperará para o jantar ou mais tardar amanhã cedo. Não há razão para que as bodas não se realizem amanhã na primeira hora e possam iniciar sua viagem de volta para casa.

Seu pai e irmãos manifestaram sua aprovação, mas Hermione permaneceu em silêncio. Já não estava impaciente para casar, mas na verdade não havia razão para adiar. O contrato que a obrigava e cedo ou tarde teria que casar-se com ele. Percebendo que sua sogra a olhava, aparentemente procurando seu consentimento, suspirou e assentiu.

— Bem! — disse a mais velha com alegria — Então depois que tiverem feito sua refeição, procurarei o padre Flitwick enquanto fala com a cozinheira.

— Eu? — perguntou a jovem surpresa.

— Sim, já que pela manhã será a senhora do castelo e cuidará de tudo. Pode começar agora. Além disso, estas são suas bodas, querida, e embora possa ser um pouco apressadas, realmente deveria escolher o menu para o banquete.

Hermione sorriu incerta, mas outra vez assentiu. Colocado dessa forma, parecia haver poucas razões para que não fosse ela quem falasse com a cozinheira. Só esperava que esta estivesse de acordo e aceitasse suas ordens, apesar de ainda não ter se casado com seu senhor, nem ser, oficialmente, sua dama.

*.*.*.*.*

A dor era um grande monstro dentro do crânio de Draco, uma maça que o espancava com fortes golpes. Isso o fez fechar com força os olhos e gemer enquanto instintivamente lutava para voltar à consciência e experimentava a dor que o atacava.

— Pode apertar os olhos o quanto quiser, mas isso não diminuirá a dor.

Draco abriu os olhos repentinamente diante dessas ásperas palavras, e franziu a testa para uma velha encurvada que estava de pé junto à cama, misturando algo em uma tigela de madeira. Entretanto, no momento em que reconheceu Winky, sua velha babá, fechou os olhos uma vez mais.

— Sinto que estou morrendo.

— Uma jarra de uísque com o estômago vazio na primeira hora da manhã pode fazer isso — a mulher não parecia ter pena — E também fez um ovo enorme na fronte quando caiu de cara no chão. Estou certa que isso não ajuda. E, sente-se e tome isto. Ajudará a aliviar a dor.

— Caí de cara no chão? — grunhiu abrindo os olhos. Seu olhar pousou na tigela de madeira que a velha estendia, e depois com uma breve hesitação, sentou-se e tomou a beberagem.

— Sim — assegurou ela — Direto nos pés de sua prometida. Deu uma boa primeira impressão. Estou certa. Beba — acrescentou a senhora soando um pouco impaciente quando o loiro começou a empurrar a tigela cheia com um fétido líquido e abria a boca para fazer outra pergunta.

Pensou em lembrar à velha mulher seu lugar na casa e que ele era seu senhor, mas sabia, por experiência própria, que nada disso a impressionaria. E era muito difícil impressionar alguém com seu poder e posição, quando tinha trocado suas fraldas quando era um bebê. Fez uma careta, nem sequer tentou discutir com a teimosa anciã, e tomou a bebida toda de uma vez. Era tão ruim quanto o cheiro, é obvio. Não se surpreendeu. Os remédios de Winky sempre eram horríveis, mas funcionavam muito bem.

Tentando descer todo o conteúdo em dois goles, fez caretas diante do sabor enquanto largava a tigela e grunhia:

— E que história é essa de minha prometida estar aqui?

— Ela e os seus chegaram justamente quando Silvanus tentava tirar seu dente ruim — informou, e não havia nenhuma dúvida da diversão em seu enrugado rosto.

Draco a ignorou, e enrugou a testa diante da lembrança imprecisa dessa miserável manhã deslizando através de sua mente. Só de tocar o dente lhe causava agonia, mas as pinças do ferreiro segurando-o e tentando extraí-lo de sua mandíbula foi um inferno. A dor tinha sido tão terrivelmente feroz que não foi capaz, em um primeiro momento, de encontrar o fôlego para rugir seu padecimento. Mas então algo distraiu os homens que o seguravam, e ele se soltou e agarrou Silvanus pela garganta para pôr fim a sua tortura. O ferreiro soltou a sua pinça e tentou retroceder, e no momento em que o largou, Draco recuperou o fôlego e rugiu sua fúria enquanto perseguia o homem, tropeçando em seus pés antes que ambos caíssem no chão. Imaginou que foi bom ter gritado, porque isso captou a atenção de seus homens e os recordou de seu dever. Foi, provavelmente, a única coisa que salvou o ferreiro de levar uma boa surra. O loiro também achou que foi bom seguir o conselho de Silvanus de esperar uma hora e meia para que o uísque fizesse efeito antes de tentarem extrair o dente. Se existia uma dor pior a que sofreu enquanto estava atordoado pelo uísque, ele não tinha nenhum desejo de experimentá-la. Honestamente, tinha recebido estocadas na Tunísia que doíam menos.

Esse pensamento o fez tocar o interior de sua boca e o dente em questão. O alívio tomou conta dele quando sentiu um buraco onde devia estar o maldito.

— Tirou o dente depois que o deitamos na cama — disse Winky — Silvanus disse que foi muito mais fácil tirá-lo já que não brigava com ele. Levou só um instante, quando ficou inconsciente.

Draco fez uma careta diante de suas palavras e sacudiu a cabeça. Vagas lembranças do ferreiro lutando para tirar o dente no grande salão e depois dele atacando-o eram as últimas coisas que recordava. Não tinha nenhuma lembrança da chegada de Hermione Granger.

— Por que minha prometida está aqui?

— Para casar-se com você, por que mais? — disse a senhora com um encolher de ombros enquanto começava a recolher sua bolsa de remédios.

O loiro franziu a testa.

— Deveria ter esperado que fosse procurá-la, não…

— Estava protelando o assunto, não? — perguntou Winky arisca — Parece que cansou de esperar e veio para que cumprisse o compromisso.

Ele franziu os lábios com desgosto. Não estava preparado para casar. Tinha planejado pôr seus assuntos em ordem ali e visitar sua irmã. Depois disso, no caminho de volta para casa, iria para reclamar à moça. Ou não. Não havia pressa.

Aparentemente, ela não via dessa forma.

— Embora — continuou a senhora quando ele permaneceu em silêncio — pelo que vi e ouvi, suspeito que são seus familiares que estão ansiosos para desfazerem-se da garota.

— Bom, não me surpreende — murmurou sentindo crescer a preocupação enquanto pensava nas coisas que tinha escutado sobre sua futura esposa.

Percebendo que as sobrancelhas erguidas de Winky tinham voltado ao seu lugar, explicou:

— Chamam-na de "Harpia Granger'.

A senhora assentiu e comentou mordaz.

— Você disse isso quando a viu.

—O que? — perguntou bruscamente.

— Quando ela chegou e a viu, disseram-me que a saudou dizendo que não se parecia muito com uma harpia ou algo assim — explicou, seus olhos agora cintilando em silenciosa alegria.

— Eu não fiz isso! — exclamou estupefato, enquanto sentia um calafrio de horror percorrer sua nuca quando a mulher mais velha assentiu. Embora houvesse passado a maior parte dos três últimos anos rodeado de homens, conservava educação para saber que saudar sua futura esposa dessa maneira iria além da grosseria. Era pouco provável que fosse fortalecer suas boas relações com a mulher.

— Sim, o fez — disse Winky e zombadora, acrescentou — Não foi a melhor saudação de boas-vindas que podia oferecer a sua futura esposa.

— Deus Santo — suspirou, desanimadamente, e então perguntou — E o que ela fez?

A senhora riu descaradamente e respondeu:

— Eu não estava lá. Escutei tudo das donzelas, mas entendi que não se mostrou muito impressionada e tudo o que disse foi obrigada… e então você caiu de cara no chão, depois seus homens o levaram e o trouxeram para sua cama. E foi quando Silvanus terminou de tirar o dente — acrescentou — depois disso, os homens o deixaram dormir para curar a bebedeira.

Draco afundou de novo na cama, sua mente dando voltas com consternação, mas então sentou-se com brutalidade e perguntou:

— Que horas são?

— Perto da hora de jantar — respondeu, levando as últimas coisas enquanto se dirigia à porta — Achei que a estas alturas devia estar retorcendo-se de dor e que precisaria de um tônico que ajudasse a sua cabeça. Além disso, acho melhor despertar antes que a garota se apodere por completo do castelo.

— O que?

Ele jogou as mantas com as quais estava coberto de lado. Para grande alívio dele, estava vestido, e apesar de sua dor de cabeça, chamou a anciã que já se dirigia para a porta, depois desse crítico comentário.

— Volte aqui, Winky — grunhiu ele, correndo para alcançar a porta enquanto ela tentava abri-la. Tomando à mulher pelo braço fez com que se voltasse, com cuidado pelos seus frágeis e velhos ossos. Não o surpreendeu que concordasse, voluntariamente. Conhecendo-a como conhecia, era provável que estivesse adorando aquela situação. A senhora sempre teve um pouquinho de diabo nela e gostava muito de uma boa encrenca.

— Explique-me o que quer dizer com isso. Como ela está tomando conta do _meu_ castelo?

— Bom, ordenou aos seus homens que "levassem seu desprezível laird e o metessem em sua cama".

— Desprezível? — disse com brutalidade ofendido.

— Sim. Isso foi o que ela disse — informou winky com um sorriso que mostrava muitos espaços vazios onde há muito tempo estiveram seus dentes — E quando os homens o ergueram, Bellatrix apareceu e as duas planejaram algo juntas durante um momento.

Draco ficou rígido diante desta notícia. Estava certo de que não podia ser algo bom.

— E então sua pequena Mione se apressou a tomar as rédeas de seus assuntos e percorreu Malfoy Fortress como se já fosse a senhora.

Ele tomou nota do nome: Mione em vez de Hermione, mas simplesmente perguntou:

— E o que está fazendo agora?

Winky encolheu levemente os ombros.

— Faz o que faz uma senhora. Falou com a cozinheira e muitos outros dos servos. Começou os preparativos para o banquete de bodas de amanhã e…

— Amanhã? — grunhiu ele, o horror atravessando-o. Tudo estava ocorrendo muito depressa.

— Sim. E agora está lá embaixo, fiscalizando os homens em seu treinamento.

Draco ficou rígido e com irritação começou a dizer:

— Não é responsabilidade dela…

— Diga isso a ela, moço — interrompeu Winky sarcástica, libertando seu braço para abrir a porta — Tenho mais que fazer além de estar aqui, enquanto grita comigo pelo que sua prometida está fazendo.

Draco voltou a observar a anciã saindo do quarto, mas ela se deteve na entrada e o olhou para acrescentar:

— Talvez queira trocar de roupa e limpar-se um pouco antes de ir procura-la. Cheira a uísque e duvido que assim possa impressioná-la. Pelo que ouvi, já teve bastante disso com seu pai e seus irmãos.


	5. Capítulo 3

Oi, oi povo!

Bora ver o reencontro do casal ternurinha?

 **Carla Balsinha:** Estão apressando a Hermione desde o começo coitada, o que mais ela poderia fazer? rs

.

Lembre-se comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

— Talvez queira trocar de roupa e limpar-se um pouco antes de ir procura-la. Cheira a uísque e duvido que assim possa impressioná-la. Pelo que ouvi, já teve bastante disso com seu pai e seus irmãos.

O loiro baixou o olhar para sua túnica e ergueu o tecido para cheirá-la enquanto a porta se fechava atrás de sua antiga babá. Imediatamente enrugou o nariz com desgosto. Cheirava a uísque, um aroma amargo e rançoso.

Com uma careta, tirou a túnica e a jogou aos pés da cama.

Então se dirigiu à bacia de água que havia na pequena mesa sob a janela para tomar um banho rápido antes de procurar uma túnica nova em uma das arcas que continham seus pertences. Assim que se achou apresentável, saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas.

Draco tinha intenção de ir diretamente à muralha para encontrar sua prometida, mas parou no último degrau para contemplar os homens sentados à mesa.

Havia quase uma dúzia, e cada um deles vestia um tartán e pareciam precisar de um bom banho. Evidentemente estes homens eram os irmãos de sua prometida e seu pai, e os soldados que haviam trazido com eles em sua viagem. Parecia que, ao chegar pela manhã, tivessem se sentado em sua mesa e não se moveram exceto para levantar o cotovelo e levar a bebida a suas bocas.

Era óbvio que estavam bêbados: gritavam animados. Não o agradou, mas tampouco se surpreendeu. As fofocas costumavam viajar com o vento, Frequentemente viajavam levadas por soldados assim como por comerciantes de especiarias e outros produtos estrangeiros. Tinha escutado durante anos que Sebastian Granger e seus dois filhos tinham fama de gostarem muito de bebida… tanto a que eles produziam quanto qualquer outra que pudessem alcançar. O pai de Draco, Lucius, não gostava de beber, e ele suspeitava que a tendência de lorde Granger à embriaguez era parte da razão de sua amizade ter terminado, e possivelmente, a razão para que seu pai não o pressionasse para que se casasse com Hermione Granger.

Os pensamentos sobre sua prometida lembraram-lhe a tarefa que ele mesmo se propôs e voltou-se para a porta, mas mal tinha dado um passo quando o detiveram e saudaram.

— Ei! Moço venha e sente-se um minuto e converse com seus novos parentes.

Lançando um suspiro por não ter conseguido passar despercebido, Draco deu a volta a contragosto e se dirigiu à mesa, pensando em explicar que tinha saído para procurar Hermione e desculpar-se. Entretanto, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, antes inclusive de ter se aproximado deles, o homem mais velho do grupo, Sebastian Granger, imaginou, anunciou:

— Estou contente de ter a oportunidade de falar com você sobre nossa Mione.

— Mesmo? E por quê? — perguntou cautelosamente.

Sebastian parecia ter vivido seis décadas. Tinha mais pança que ombros, um ninho de ratos parecia brotar de sua cabeça acinzentada, estranhamente grande sobre um rosto vermelho pela bebida, composto por pequenos olhos entrecerrados, lábios finos e um nariz ligeiramente largo. Era evidente que estava bem bêbado. Arrastava as palavras ao falar e se balançava como uma árvore jovem com uma brisa forte perto das duas únicas cadeiras da mesa. Eram as cadeiras do Senhor e Senhora do Castelo. Todos os outros usavam os bancos que havia ao redor das mesas. O homem que ele acreditava ser o pai de sua futura esposa nesse momento se sentou no lugar que Draco havia ocupado desde que retornou da Tunísia. Uma versão mais jovem do homem se sentou ao seu lado.

— Bom moço — disse Sebastian, voltando-se para olhá-lo — Quando ouvimos que havia retornado decidimos evitar-lhe uma viagem ao norte e trazer a nossa Mione, mas sabíamos que ela não concordaria. Esperava que a conquistasse de forma correta, veja só! Assim, tivemos que mentir um pouco à nossa moça.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas inquisitivamente.

— Dissemos que tinha mandado buscá-la — explicou, e acrescentou com malícia — Sabíamos que o faria, é obvio. Além de tudo, já devia ter mandado buscá-la para se casarem e sabemos que não desejava que pensássemos que estava tentando evitar seu dever.

O loiro tentou não estremecer diante da acusação na voz do homem.

— É normal que estivesse atrasando o compromisso tanto quanto pudesse — acrescentou de maneira amistosa — Soube no momento em que nos saudou ao chegar que tinha escutado que chamam Mione de 'Harpia Granger'. Com certeza este apelido não apressaria nenhum homem normal a correr para reclamá-la, mas não é tão longe da realidade, afinal.

Draco permaneceu imóvel. Ele tinha ouvido que a chamavam assim, mas nunca pensou que escutaria seu próprio pai chamá-la por tal apelido.

— É culpa nossa que a chamem assim — acrescentou Sebastian quase arrependido.

— Sim — assentiu o mais jovem dos homens, que estava sentado na segunda cadeira. Tinha um aspecto muito parecido ao de seu pai, mas com o cabelo acastanhado. Parecia mais divertido do que arrependido quando acrescentou — Nós lhe pusemos esse apelido.

— Meu filho mais novo Baltasar — apresentou o pai olhando para seu filho, e depois voltando-se para o homem do seu outro lado, que podia ser gêmeo do primeiro, e o apresentou também — E este é meu filho mais velho Theobaldo.

Os dois jovens obervaram-no, e por sua vez Draco escrutinou-os. Os irmãos estavam em tão mal estado quanto seu pai. Os três se balançavam para frente e para trás em suas cadeiras quase ao mesmo tempo. Isso fez com que ele se sentisse como se estivesse em um navio sobre águas turbulentas.

— Sim, nós que pusemos esse apelido — admitiu Sebastian — Temo que nossa Mione se preocupe muito conosco. Ela não entende os homens e a bebida. Herdou isso de sua mãe — confidenciou — Minha Jane sempre desaprovava que tomássemos um pouco de uísque. Mas essa é a única queixa que tenho da garota. É uma boa moça, de natureza dócil e sempre disposta a dar uma mão e encarregar-se das coisas — assegurou, e acrescentou — Por isso, agora mesmo ela está fiscalizando a prática de seus homens porque você estava muito… er… indisposto para fazê-lo em pessoa.

O velho sorriu.

— Para ficar nesse estado devia estar ao final de uma longa celebração. Nós também gostamos de celebrar e o entendemos, mas Mione pode ficar um pouco suscetível a respeito. Não tenha medo, apesar de zangar-se, continuará cuidando de tudo e ficará onde tenha que ficar.

O loiro franziu a fronte diante dessas palavras. Era óbvio que não tinham ideia de que ele tinha bebido o uísque essa manhã para tirar um dente. Ao invés disso, acreditavam que estava bebendo por beber. A ideia, a facilidade e alegre aceitação de tal comportamento, pareceu absolutamente deplorável. Ao longo dos anos, Draco tinha conhecido muitos homens aficionados à bebida. Inclusive teve um homem ou dois sob seu comando com esse problema. No momento em que suspeitava de alguém, abordava-o para tentar persuadi-lo a deixar esse hábito, e logo o libertava de seus votos de servi-lo. Depender da bebida tornava um soldado descuidado e pouco confiável, o que era suficiente para que matassem a ele mesmo ou a qualquer outro.

— Meu pescoço está com cãibras por ter que erguê-lo para olhar para você — queixou-se Granger, e logo se voltou para dar um empurrão no filho sentado na cadeira junto a ele — Saia da cadeira, moço e deixa que nosso anfitrião sente-se conosco.

— Não é necessário — disse Draco com calma, já que não tinha nenhum desejo de acompanhar os homens — vou fiscalizar o treinamento de meus homens.

— Mas moço, como disse, Mione se encarregará disso. Tem boa mão com os homens.

O loliro ficou rígido.

— Essa é minha respon…

— Não há necessidade —o filho mais novo — Sua mãe a criou muito bem, Mione será uma boa companheira. Atenderá tudo o que precisar. Ela faz de tudo em Lùchairt Granger.

— E o que fazem vocês? — perguntou com curiosidade.

— Tudo o que desejamos — disse Theobaldo com um sorriso.

— Sim. Vai ter uma boa vida — informou Baltasar e logo riu, dissimuladamente, como se houvesse dito uma brincadeira. Isto valeu um olhar cintilante de seu pai.

— Dará a ela um boa vida — insistiu Sebastian, quando Baltasar recuperou sua solenidade — Minha Mione é uma trabalhadora conscienciosa. Ela tomará conta de tudo e atenderá qualquer coisa que precise de atenção.

— O qual seria magnífico, se o fizesse sem nos fulminar com o olhar quando fazemos algo mal — demarcou Baltasar, soando irritado com o elogio para sua irmã ausente.

— Sim — concordou Theobaldo e advertiu — ela tem um olhar feroz que chamuscará seus pêlos do pescoço.

— E logo estará com sua _cara de peixe_ — resmungou Baltasar, fazendo com que seu pai lhe desse uma cotovelada nas costelas. Instável como estava, o golpe quase o fez cair sobre os juncos, antes que se segurasse, agarrando-se na mesa.

— _Cara de peixe_? — perguntou Draco, atordoado.

— Sim — respondeu Theobaldo enquanto seu irmão se esforçava para sentar-se direito — Ela estreita os olhos e estica os lábios assim e se parece com um peixe, quando desaprova algo ou… — suas palavras terminaram com um uivo quando seu pai o golpeou com seu outro cotovelo.

Enquanto Baltasar tinha conseguido salvar-se, o filho mais velho não conseguiu e aterrissou sobre os juncos. Ele se pôs a rir como se seu estado de embriaguez fosse uma magnífica brincadeira, em vez do triste espetáculo, e logo sua risada parou, fechou os olhos e começou a roncar.

— Não se preocupe com ele — Laird Granger arrastou as palavras com indiferença — estivemos celebrando suas núpcias desde que chegamos e está bêbado. Estará bem e em forma para a cerimônia de amanhã, estou certo.

O loiro dirigiu o olhar para o homem mais velho enquanto continuava falando.

— Quanto a Mione, sim, fulmina-o com o olhar e faz caretas estranhas, mas é tudo, já que é malditamente boa e organizada, sobretudo se conseguir que cuide de tudo para você. Será uma excelente esposa.

O olhar de Draco passou de Sebastian para Baltasar e vice-versa. O filho mais novo franzia o cenho ressentidamente, obviamente não estava contente com os elogios que sua irmã recebia. Quanto ao pai, tinha um aspecto um pouco triste e arrependido, e o loiro suspeitou que o homem soubesse o que estava perdendo. Quem iria dirigir Lùchairt Granger quando estes homens voltassem e se dedicassem unicamente a beber? Através dos anos chegou a saber, por alguns rumores, que Hermione se encarregou de tudo depois da morte de sua mãe, e intuía que, ao menos, seu pai sabia o que estava perdendo. Isto o fez perguntar-se por que o ancião tinha mentido para trazê-la e não tinha feito todo o possível para atrasar o casamento. Draco desejava acreditar que era porque ainda restava um pouco de decência no homem e queria vê-la feliz e casada apesar do que ocasionaria perdê-la, mas suspeitava que a verdade fosse que somente se dobrou aos desejos de seus filhos, que eram felizes com a perspectiva de livrar-se dela.

Sim, pensou, olhares furiosos eram muito pouco para os problemas que esses três deviam ter provocado. Não podia imaginar como foi a vida de Hermione nestes últimos seis anos. Depois de apenas uns minutos em sua companhia se sentia infernalmente irritado.

Resmungando disse:

— Perdoem-me — deu a volta e se dirigiu para a porta, sem deter-se quando Granger o chamou outra vez.

Ele desejava chegar ao campo de treinamento e falar com sua prometida. Não tinha dúvida de que Hermione devia se aborrecer com a bebida depois de suas experiências com estes homens, e tinha chegado a Malfoy Fortress e o tinha encontrado cambaleando pela bebedeira. Duvidava que tivesse causado uma boa impressão e só podia esperar que alguém tivesse explicado o problema, assim ela não temeria ter saído de uma casa cheia de bêbados para outra.

Encontraria-a e agradeceria por atender suas responsabilidades enquanto estava indisposto depois da extração do dente. Sua resposta diria se alguém tinha explicado a situação. Senão, ele mesmo explicaria, e possivelmente aproveitaria a oportunidade para conhecê-la melhor. Enquanto Draco achava seu pai e irmãos bastante aborrecidos com suas argumentações tolas e a forma como falaram da jovem, sentia um pouco de alívio por ter conversado com eles. Já que agora entendia como tinha chegado a ser conhecida como a 'Harpia Granger' e estava certo de que isso não refletia seu caráter.

Por mais que gostasse de negar, a reputação da moça o tinha levado a adiar seu casamento com ela.

Draco havia se sentido mais que contente de adiar seu dever pelo máximo de tempo possível. Agora, embora não estivesse impaciente, ao menos seu estômago não se contraía só de pensar nisso.

O campo de treinamento era uma colmeia de atividades quando chegou. Detendo-se durante um momento, observou seus homens, alguns praticando com espadas, outros com lanças e maças. Todos estavam usando cotas de malha. O loiro não tinha ideia de qual era a aparência de sua prometida, assim para encontrá-la pensava que seria a única mulher neste lugar, mas não havia nenhuma à vista. Por tudo o que sabia, poderia ter passado por ela no pátio, embora não tivesse notado ninguém que não reconhecesse em seu trajeto, mas absorto em seus pensamentos como estava não tinha prestado muita atenção.

Murmurando uma maldição, começou a retornar pelo caminho de onde tinha vindo, mas se deteve quando escutou que alguém gritava:

— Mantenham o escudo no alto ou será trespassado!

Era a voz de uma mulher com um acento escocês muito definido, e outra vez explorou a área procurando um vestido. Franziu a testa, atordoado, pelo fato de que não havia uma, quando ela falou outra vez.

— Bom, bom! É um bom lutador, Albert, só lembre-se de manter alto seu escudo ou toda essa habilidade findará quando o atravessarem. William é sua vez.

Draco seguiu a voz até um pequeno grupo de homens em um extremo do campo. Observou o grupo, mas ainda não via nenhum vestido que dissesse quem era sua dama. Havia seis homens grandes de pé em um amplo círculo ao redor de outro homem grande, que lutava com espadas de madeira com um moço menor e magro que usava calças e cota de malha.

— Maldição, William, deixe de titubear. Notei que tende a fazê-lo enquanto lutava com Henry. Agora ataque, homem, não me ferirá, se estivéssemos em uma autêntica batalha já estaria morto.

Draco arregalou os olhos, o horror tomando-o quando percebeu que o pequeno moço era sua prometida. A mulher louca não só fiscalizava o treinamento — que por si só já era bastante violento — mas realmente participava dele.

— Pelos pregos de Cristo! — bramou, e caminhou até eles. O loiro abriu caminho aos trancos entre dois de seus homens, alcançou o casal do centro e agarrou pelo braço ao que pensou que fosse um jovem magro, fazendo com que desse a volta.

Definitivamente era uma mulher; um par de grandes olhos piscou com surpresa em cima de um nariz arrebitado e de deliciosos lábios cheios. Por instinto, Hermione Granger ergueu sua espada de madeira para golpeá-lo, mas parou repentinamente quando o viu. O reconhecimento cintilou brevemente em seus olhos castanhos; seguido pela irritação. Libertando seu braço com um puxão, alfinetou:

— Está louco? Quase conseguiu que eu o ferisse. Esta espada pode ser de madeira, mas ainda pode causar dano.

Draco ignorou sua fúria e a agarrou pelo braço outra vez, segurando-a no lugar quando tirou o elmo de sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos, surpreso, quando uma gloriosa massa de cabelos castanhos caiu repentinamente rodeando seu rosto em forma de coração. Este caiu em cachos, chegando quase até sua cintura e ele o sentiu tão suave como a seda contra o dorso de sua mão enquanto a segurava pelo braço. Era óbvio que a moça se parecia com sua mãe, não com seu pai… e se sentiu grato por isso.

— Por que está parado ai, todo embevecido? — perguntou a jovem, embora suas palavras soassem irritadas, a forma como ruborizou fez com que Draco percebesse que a tinha afetado sua interrupção.

O loiro fechou os olhos e rezou por paciência, depois voltou abri-los e com tanta calma como pôde respondeu:

— Senhora, o campo de treinamento não é lugar para uma mulher. É meu trabalho fiscalizar os homens.

— Bem, não estava em condições de fiscalizá-los verdade? — disse ela intencionadamente — Assim cuidei disso para você. E deixe de gritar, estou bem aqui.

— Não estou gritando — disse entre dentes.

— Sim, está — assegurou, mas agora falava em um tom solene como se estivesse conversando com uma criança. Também acariciou-lhe o braço como se estivesse acalmando um moleque — Retorne ao castelo e me deixe tratar com os homens até que não esteja tão indisposto.

— Não estou indisposto — negou prontamente, e logo acrescentou — E os homens não precisam que se ocupe deles.

— Sim, precisam — assegurou Hermione — Albert aqui presente tem o hábito de baixar o escudo enquanto luta. Está chamando a morte, apesar de ser um bom espadachim. E William é muito tímido, constantemente titubeia antes de atacar seu inimigo. Acabará morto em sua primeira batalha. E há Tom. Parece bastante hábil, mas tem que conseguir mais músculo ou uma espada menor para ele. A que tem é muita pesada para que a maneje em qualquer ocasião.

Draco a olhou com atenção. Tudo o que havia dito era verdade. Eram problemas que tinha notado e tinha intenção de solucionar… quando tivesse tempo. Infelizmente, esteve tão concentrado em pôr as coisas em ordem antes de partir para Donnachaidh que decidiu cuidar disso quando retornasse da Escócia.

— Estou errada? — desafiou-o.

— Não — assegurou— Já tinha percebido estes problemas. E os atenderei assim que voltar de Donnachaidh.

Hermione assentiu lentamente e disse:

— E se o castelo for atacado enquanto está fora? E se esses homens morrerem porque descuidou de seus deveres e não os treinou corretamente antes de partir para ver sua irmã?

O loiro ficou rígido com a acusação, mas simplesmente grunhiu:

— As possibilidades de um ataque são mínimas.

— Mas não impossíveis — contradisse com segurança — É sua obrigação como senhor destas terras, providenciar para que seus homens estejam bem treinados e sejam capazes de defender o castelo e a eles mesmos.

Draco apertou a boca. Gostava de acreditar que era um lorde bom e responsável, mas parecia egoísta que não corrigisse estes problemas de seus soldados. Cuidar deste assunto só tomaria um dia ou dois. Estava considerando isso, quando notou que Hermione estava um pouco ruborizada e suada pelos esforços que tinha feito em seu nome, enquanto ele dormia mergulhado no uísque. Isto o fez apertar ainda mais a boca.

— Cuidarei disso antes de ir para Donnachaidh — assegurou prontamente — Mas eu me ocuparei, não você. De hoje em diante deverá cuidar dos assuntos do castelo. E agora, entre, se lave, troque-se e sente-se à mesa com seu pai e irmãos até a refeição da noite.

— Meu pai e irmãos ainda estão na mesa? — perguntou ela, estreitando os olhos.

— Sim.

— Não estarão bebendo, não é?

— Sim, e devo dizer que estão bebendo meu melhor uísque — disse seco.

Para seu assombro, Hermione cuspiu uma maldição que nunca tinha esperado escutar da boca de uma mulher, embora a tivesse ouvido frequentemente das línguas de seus soldados. Ela voltou-se e se afastou rapidamente em direção à torre.

Uma repentina preocupação tomou conta de Draco e ele estava a ponto de segui-la quando Blaise apareceu ao seu lado e comentou:

— Realmente tentei afastá-la do campo de treinamento, mas é uma mulher decidida.

O loiro grunhiu, mas antes que pudesse responder, o homem acrescentou:

— Tentei explicar sobre seu dente e o uísque quando chegaram esta manhã, mas seu pai não me deixou.

— Possivelmente achava que diria algo que revelaria que eu não mandei buscá-la — disse com rancor.

— Ela acredita que mandou buscá-la? — perguntou Zabini, surpreso.

Draco assentiu.

— Seu pai e irmãos pensaram que se eu a chamasse haveria mais possibilidades de que ela viesse. Parecem impacientem para livrar-se de sua desaprovação pela bebida. Parece-me que frequentemente deixaram que Hermione comandasse Lùchairt Granger nestes últimos anos.

Blaise assentiu com a cabeça, sem ficar surpreso.

— É muito capaz de fazê-lo. Enquanto tentava afasta-la do pátio de treinamento, observei que é boa para identificar problemas e defeitos nos lutadores e insistiu em treiná-los ela mesma. E é muito hábil com armas.

— Sim, notei — murmurou, seus olhos estreitando-se sobre sua prometida. Seu andar parecia mais rígido com cada passo que dava para a torre, e suspeitava que os homens Granger estavam a ponto de conseguir mais do que o habitual olhar irado e cara de peixe.

De repente pareceu uma boa ideia estar ali. Dando um olhar a Zabini, disse:

— Diga aos homens que é suficiente por hoje. De qualquer forma, é hora do jantar — Esperou o tempo suficiente para ver Blaise assentir e apressou-se a seguir sua prometida.

Embora ela caminhasse rápido e levasse vantagem, Draco tinha pernas mais longas e reduziu a distância entre eles quando Hermione chegou à entrada.

Ele começava a subir os degraus quando ela alcançou as portas da torre, mas estava bastante perto para escutar os gritos que chegaram do interior no momento em que a porta se abriu.

Draco subia as escadas enquanto a castanha amaldiçoava. A porta se fechou atrás dela com um ruído forte que fez calar os gritos antes que ele a alcançasse. Entretanto, esses gritos o alcançaram outra vez no momento em que abriu a porta. Captou o que estava se passando com um olhar. O resto dos escoceses estavam quietos e tinham um aspecto cauteloso quando notaram a chegada dela, mas Theobaldo ainda permanecia inconsciente no chão junto à mesa e o próprio laird Sebastian parecia estar jogado sobre esta. Baltasar, entretanto, ainda estava consciente e lutava para beijar uma criada de Malfoy Fortress sentada em seu colo. Não teve muito êxito. A moça lutava para livrar-se de suas garras, mas sua luta cessou e sua boca fez um "Oh" de surpresa quando Hermione os alcançou e jogou seu escudo sobre a cabeça de seu irmão com um ruído seco que fez com que o loiro quase sentisse a dor do outro homem.

Pelo visto Baltasar tinha um crânio resistente. Simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou, jogando à criada no chão de modo que pudesse voltar-se e enfrentar seu atacante.

Draco foi ainda mais rápido, aproximando-se para poder defender Hermione se fosse necessário, mas a moça não precisava que a defendessem. Quando seu irmão deu volta e parou diante dela, com o rosto furioso e a boca aberta, ela o golpeou na cabeça com o escudo uma vez mais.

— O que acha que está fazendo, seu grande tolo? — disse bruscamente enquanto seu irmão esfregava a cabeça — A moça não deseja suas atenções. Deixe-a em paz.

— Só queria um pouco de diversão — grunhiu o irmão mais novo, balançando-se como um carvalho gigantesco cuja base foi cortada pelos machados dos lenhadores.

— Bem, ela não deseja divertir-se — vociferou a castanha, e voltou a golpeá-lo.

A terceira vez foi decisiva. Onde parecia que os dois primeiros golpes mal tinham feito diferença, o terceiro finalmente derrubou o homem, fazendo-o desmoronar primeiro sobre seus joelhos, depois de bruços sobre os juncos.

Draco reduziu a marcha, seus olhos dirigindo-se a Hermione. A expressão que cruzou seu rosto enquanto olhava para seu irmão era uma combinação de vergonha, fúria e repugnância, e ela voltou-se para a criada.

— Disse que não os deixasse beber nada, exceto água.

— Sim, minha senhora, mas são convidados e exigiam uísque e…

Hermione a fez calar-se, agarrando-lhe o braço para dar uma pequena sacudida.

— Não quero saber o que exigiram. Escute-me no futuro. Enquanto estiverem aqui não devem conseguir uma só gota de uísque. Entende?

— Sim, minha senhora. Lamento, minha senhora — disse a moça rapidamente.

A castanha acariciou o braço da moça e voltou-se para lançar um olhar furioso sobre os três homens Granger inconscientes, antes de virar-se para os soldados que ainda permaneciam sentados na mesa.

— Bem? O que estão esperando? Recolham seu laird, meus irmãos e os levem para suas peles sem valor no outro piso. Eles podem dormir em seus quartos.

Os soldados se moveram imediatamente, ficando de pé para seguir suas ordens. Draco os observou com interesse. Imaginou que estariam tão bêbados como seu laird e filhos, mas agora percebia que estava enganado. Nenhum parecia cambalear quando começaram a arrastar os três homens Granger. Parecia que embora tivessem feito companhia a eles, nenhum deles tinha bebido tanto como os homens aos quais serviam. Também não podia deixar de notar a deferência respeitosa que os homens demonstravam a Hermione. Só neste momento, vendo os olhares e reverências que dedicavam a sua senhora, foi que percebeu que suas expressões não refletiam o mesmo respeito quando estavam sentados com seu pai e irmãos. Não tinham sido abertamente desrespeitosos, mas agora podia ver a diferença em suas atitudes.

Uma vez que os homens desapareceram pelas escadas, O loiro voltou seu olhar sobre Hermione, bem a tempo de vê-la afundar a cabeça e ombros como se suportasse um peso terrível. Notou então que ela não tinha ideia que a tinha seguido. Draco estava certo de que ela não permitiria que a vissem naquele estado, e certamente devia esconder qualquer sentimento de fracasso ou cansaço pelos problemas que causava sua família. Entretanto, alegrou-se de vê-lo, já que o permitiu vislumbrar uma vulnerabilidade que suspeitava existir em sua prometida.

Mas foi uma breve vulnerabilidade. Rapidamente desapareceu antes que ela soltasse um sonoro suspiro, endireitasse os ombros e partisse para a escada. O loiro deixou seus olhos deslizavam sobre sua graciosa figura, viajando sobre a volumosa cota de malha até a parte traseira de suas calças. Nunca antes tinha visto uma mulher usar calças. Era algo completamente… Draco lambeu os lábios enquanto observava como se moviam suas nádegas a cada passo. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, sacudiu a cabeça, e se obrigou a afastar-se enquanto ela alcançava a escada e começava a subi-la. Dirigiu-se à mesa, sentou-se e considerou a situação.

Era evidente que amanhã se casaria… com uma mulher que acreditava que era um vândalo bêbado como seu pai e irmãos. Poderia sentar-se com ela e explicar as coisas. Que não era um bêbado, mas tendo tratado com bêbados ele mesmo, sabia que eram propensos a mentir para esconder seu vício e duvidava que acreditasse nele. O melhor caminho, supôs, era mostrar-lhe com suas ações. Depois de uma semana mais ou menos de convivência, Hermione veria que não era um bêbado e que não se parecia com seu pai e irmãos.


	6. Capítulo 4

Oi, oi povo!

Bora ver como será esse casamento?

 **Carla Balsinha:** Pois é, a vida da Hermione não foi fácil... e a família dela não ajudou nem um pouco.

 **Helena Acker:** Espero que goste desse capítulo, ele promete!

.

Lembre-se comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Seu marido era um bêbado, reconheceu Hermione infeliz enquanto o observava pela extremidade do olho.

Era a hora do jantar, um dia depois que ela e sua família chegaram a Malfoy Fortress. Era seu banquete de bodas, mas não era a única razão para que esta refeição fosse diferente da que compartilharam na noite anterior. Foi uma reunião tranquila. Seu pai e irmãos foram dormir para curar sua bebedeira em seus quartos, e a castanha havia sentido tanta vergonha que achou muito difícil relaxar ou responder aos esforços de Draco para incluí-la na conversa. Sentiu-se aliviada quando a refeição terminou e pôde desculpar-se, dizendo estar cansada da viagem para assim poder subir ao seu quarto. Mas não tinha tido sono. Sua mente dava voltas, preocupada com seu casamento e a noite das bodas que seguiria, e somente muito tarde, por fim, adormeceu.

E muito tarde também sua criada, Ginevra, a despertou. A mulher não se sentia contente por ter tido que mudar-se para a Inglaterra e estava em silêncio desde que deixaram Lùchairt Granger. E tinha seguido assim nesta manhã, dizendo pouco para distrair Hermione de suas inquietações maritais enquanto a ajudava a banhar-se, vestir-se e arrumava seu cabelo. O grande salão estava vazio quando desceu, mas logo Bellatrix lhe fez companhia enquanto tomava o café da manhã. Por ela, soube que Draco estava fora, treinando os homens, que retornaria ao meio dia para banhar-se e preparar-se para as bodas.

O resto do dia passou nervosa no aguardo da refeição do meio-dia, esperar que chegasse o sacerdote e que o loiro estivesse preparado, a cerimônia em si… A única coisa que Hermione realmente lembrava sobre suas bodas era o momento em que Draco a beijou para selar seu compromisso. Tinha permanecido rígida em seus braços, mas cada sentido estava alerta e foi consciente do aroma fresco, masculino de seu marido, flutuando pelo ar até seu nariz, a sensação de suas mãos quentes e gentis em ambos os lados de seu rosto, a suave pressão de seus lábios sobre os dela e seu sabor quando ela lambeu os lábios, nervosamente, depois.

Neste momento, observava seu marido balbuciar sua resposta a uma pergunta que seu pai tinha formulado e sentia que seu coração se rompia em mil pedaços. Era decepcionante, quando a refeição tinha começado com uma promessa tão auspiciosa.

A principio, Draco rechaçou as bebidas que fluíam tão livremente ao redor da mesa e ela se sentiu aliviada. Ao menos esta noite, ele se absteria de beber, e Hermione teve a esperança de que o leito nupcial, embora não fosse algo fácil, tampouco seria uma terrível provação, como tinha temido em sua chegada, quando encontrou seu prometido bêbado como seu pai e irmãos. Mas na metade do banquete seu pai teve a oportunidade de propor um brinde e insistiu que se Draco não brindasse com ele, seria um insulto para os Granger.

Relutante o loiro permitiu que servissem um pouco de uísque em sua taça vazia na qual esteve bebendo hidromel, mas não deixou que a enchessem.

Entretanto, era evidente que continuou bebendo depois disso. O homem sem dúvidas tinha tomado várias taças a mais.

Além do falar arrastado, também oscilava em sua cadeira, e duas vezes o tinha visto tentar alcançar algo na mesa e falhar.

Hermione temia que isto não fosse um bom sinal para o resto da noite. Não podia estar certa, é obvio.

Sua mãe tinha morrido quando tinha dezesseis anos e o assunto do leito matrimonial nunca surgiu entre elas. Mesmo assim, suspeitou que aquilo que devia acontecer não seria mais fácil graças à bebedeira de seu marido.

Um tapinha em seu ombro distraiu a castanha desta preocupação. Olhou para trás e viu Bellatrix. A mulher tinha um sorriso um pouco rígido e incerto. Entretanto, havia uma horda de criadas reunidas atrás dela, as quais sorriam amplamente.

— É o momento de sua cerimônia no leito nupcial — anunciou a mais velha, sem parecer certa se Hermione acataria o anúncio ou não.

Sua resposta decididamente era não, mas apesar de seu desejo de poder gritar sua negativa, forçou seus lábios a abrirem um sorriso e ficou de pé. Imediatamente seus irmãos começaram a aclamar, rir e fazer comentários lascivos e ela sentiu que suas faces ruborizavam.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer diante disto, mas Hermione fez todo o possível para ignorá-los e resistiu ao impulso de lhes dar uma cabeçada, Reuniu toda a dignidade que possuía, ergueu a cabeça e endireitou seus ombros enquanto permitia que a levassem.

Com tanta ajuda, a castanha se encontrou nua e banhada rapidamente. Foi perfumada e untada com óleos aromáticos, até sentir-se como um javali preparado para ser assado, antes que lhe permitissem subir na cama. A maioria das mulheres deixou o aposento nesse momento, levando com elas a banheira, mas Ginevra e Bellatrix ficaram. Enquanto a ruiva arrumava o quarto e guardava sua roupa, a mais velha se sentou na beira da cama junto a jovem esposa e tomou suas mãos.

— Mione querida, sei que ainda não nos conhecemos bem, mas fui ao meu leito nupcial sem saber o que esperar e realmente acredito que isso só tornou as coisas mais difíceis e mais horripilantes do que deveriam ser. Sei que sua mãe faleceu há muito tempo, assim é possível que não tenha tido a possibilidade de falar sobre sua noite de bodas — ela fez uma pausa e mordeu o lábio antes de perguntar — Sabe o que esperar?

Hermione pensou em mentir, por um breve momento. Parte de seus deveres como castelã em Lùchairt Granger consistia em ajudar à curandeira a atender os doentes e feridos. Tinha visto rapazes nus e até um homem ferido ou dois. Também tinha ajudado com mais nascimentos dos que podia lembrar-se. Conhecia as diferenças físicas entre um homem e uma mulher. Até tinha alguma ideia do que realmente acontecia, mas não rechaçaria saber o que esperar exatamente.

— Não.

Bellatrix assentiu.

— Bem então… — interrompeu-se e voltou a morder o lábio, fez uma careta e com uma risadinha tímida, disse — Posso ver por que minha mãe não me explicou, mas simplesmente me disse "Ele saberá o que fazer, só obedeça a seu marido e faça tudo o que ele disser".

A castanha sorriu, mas era um sorriso tenso e disse:

— Se esta conversa for muito incômoda, não precisa me explicar.

— Não. Está tudo bem — a mais velha acariciou sua mão — Será mais fácil se souber.

Hermione moveu a cabeça com solenidade e esperou… e esperou.

— Bem — anunciou a morena por fim — Verá que os homens são diferente das mulheres. O homem tem um… — ela fez uma pausa outra vez e mordeu o lábio brevemente antes de pigarrear e dizer — Alguma vez esteve nas cozinhas de Lùchairt Granger enquanto sua cozinheira preparava um frango?

A jovem piscou diante da pergunta, nada certa do que tinha a ver um frango com isto, mas disse:

— Sim.

— Bem, pense no pescoço do frango quando a cozinheira o arranca e corta para acrescentá-lo à sopa. Um homem tem um desses entre suas pernas.

— Um _pescoço de frango_? — perguntou a castanha sem entender. Nunca descreveria as partes masculinas que tinha visto como pescoços de frangos.

— Algo assim — disse Bellatrix com insatisfação — É mais reto. Ao menos, são quando estão excitados. E não tem ossos e pode ser um pouco maior que um pescoço de frango.

— OH! — exclamou Hermione.

A morena assentiu muito séria.

— Tem um aspecto muito estranho. Fica pendurado para fora de seus corpos como um nariz, mas não deve rir quando o ver pela primeira vez — advertiu, e moveu a cabeça para enfatizar o ponto — Sentem-se muito ofendidos. Sabe-se lá porque, são muito orgulhosos de seu pescoço de frango.

— Ah — a jovem engasgou, tentando com desespero não rir. Seria algo muito grosseiro quando a mulher tentava ajudá-la com tanta devoção. Por sorte, parecia que Bellatrix parecia acreditar que sua expressão era assombro.

— Sim. É tolo, sei, mas realmente se pavoneiam por ai, ostentando-o como se fosse uma bandeira de guerra e fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. É algo muito triste — sacudiu a cabeça com uma leve exasperação e seguiu — E nós as mulheres temos uma… bem… um tipo de bainha para seu pescoço de frango. De fato, eles a usam assim, dirigindo seu pescoço de frango como uma espada e embainhando-o na mulher.

Hermione apertou os lábios para controlar seu riso. Bandeira de guerra? Bainha? Espada? Não podia deixar de notar que a morena usava muitas imagens de batalha. Esperou que a mulher continuasse, mas depois de um momento notou que sua expressão estava completamente satisfeita, como se já tivesse acabado.

— Isso é tudo? — perguntou assombrada — Ele entrará aqui, embainhará seu pescoço de frango e nada mais?

— Oh, sim — admitiu Bellatrix. Para surpresa da castanha a mulher ruborizou nesse instante e evitou olhá-la — Sem dúvida a beijará uma ou duas vezes, depois apertará seus seios umas duas vezes e logo se seu pescoço de frango estiver excitado e bastante duro, empurrará em sua bainha.

— Humph — resmungou ligeiramente contrariada. Isso não parecia tão impressionante ou espantoso.

— Suponho que devo mencionar que doerá, se for sua primeira vez e estou certa que é — apressou-se a acrescentar.

— Sim — assegurou Hermione com dignidade, sabendo que a mulher tinha escolhido mal as palavras em seu desconforto e não queria insultá-la.

Bellatrix assentiu com a cabeça.

— Doerá muito quando romper o véu de sua virgindade. Que é a pele dentro de sua bainha — acrescentou ela, fazendo gestos para o colo da jovem antes de prosseguir.

— E deve haver sangue, pela manhã viremos buscar o lençol manchado de sangue e este será pendurado sobre o corrimão da escada para que todos vejam a prova de sua inocência — terminou depressa.

Hermione estava preocupada com a parte de "dói muito" quando a porta foi aberta de supetão e um grupo de homens começou a entrar no quarto, carregando Draco Malfoy diante delas. Parecia que os homens se cansaram de esperar ou as mulheres os tinham informado que ela estava pronta e na cama. A castanha não se sentia muito contente com isso, gostaria de perguntar mais sobre a dor e o sangue. Não parecia nada agradável, mas nada na vida era. Beijar, beijar, investir, investir e acabou? Dificilmente soava como a experiência mais emocionante do mundo e espantou-se que as criadas em Lùchairt Granger desejassem tanto que os soldados e seus irmãos o fizessem.

Os pensamentos de Hermione se dispersaram quando seu marido foi posto a seus pés, e prontamente caiu de cara no chão. Os homens lançaram gargalhadas, mas ela rilhou os dentes e seus olhos cintilaram.

— Oh querida, espero que não esteja tão bêbado que não possa dar conta da consumação — resmungou a morena.

A jopvem esposa não disse nada, mas esperava também. Não porque se sentiria envergonhada de não pendurar seu lençol no corredor, mas sim porque não desejava passar o dia seguinte preocupando-se pelo que aconteceria a noite. Queria acabar logo com aquele assunto.

Com essa preocupação em sua mente, observou os homens levantarem seu novo marido do chão e segurá-lo enquanto o despiam.

Observou como sua roupa desaparecia, notando um pouco distraída que ele realmente tinha um bom físico. Era fácil acreditar que o homem tinha estado em batalha nos três últimos anos. Não tinha nenhum sinal de gordura que seu pai e irmãos tinham devido ao gosto pela bebida. Seus ombros eram largos e musculosos, sua cintura estreita, seu… os pensamentos de Hermione… morreram. Para ela, aquilo definitivamente não se parecia com um pescoço de frango, decidiu, enquanto contemplava a ereção que se sobressaía entre as pernas de seu marido.

Parecia que aquela história de beijar, beijar, investir, investir não seria necessária para excitar seu marido. Ele já ostentava uma ereção muito grande e dura.

Não foi a única a notar. Os homens perceberam, sorriam de orelha a orelha e faziam brincadeiras grosseiras, e Bellatrix de repente, acariciou seu ombro e tentou consolá-la, enquanto respirava com dificuldade.

— Tudo ficará bem. O uísque não afetou sua capacidade para consumar seu casamento.

A castanha já não estava tão certa de que fosse uma boa coisa. Francamente, parecia mais um enorme tronco que um pescoço de frango e a ideia de ser apunhalada com aquilo não lhe inspirava nenhum prazer.

Entretanto, deixou de preocupar-se no momento que percebeu que os homens tinham terminado de despir seu marido e o conduziam para a cama para jogá-lo junto a ela. Hermione se armou de coragem diante do que viria, mas pôde sentir como seu rosto ruborizava-se e seus dentes batiam, enquanto erguiam as mantas e ficou à vista de todos durante um breve tempo, antes que seu marido se deitasse na cama junto a ela e as mantas voltassem a cobri-los. E logo tudo acabou, e homens e mulheres começaram a sair do quarto, deixando-os sozinhos.

A jovem os observou partir, conseguindo ostentar um sorriso incerto quando Bellatrix lhe lançou um sorriso, antes de partir. Seu irmão Baltasar foi o último a deixar o quarto.

Hermione soltou um suspiro de alívio quando o irmão saiu e fechou a porta atrás dele, mas rapidamente franziu a testa quando a porta ficou aberta numa fresta, e notou que não a tinham fechado bem.

A castanha não foi a única a notá-lo. Seu marido murmurou uma maldição, antes de jogar de lado as mantas e levantar-se para fechá-la. Cambaleou um pouco enquanto caminhava, mas chegou à porta sem contratempos. Mas em seu caminho de volta ocorreu o problema. Hermione estava tão distraída contemplando a parte sacudindo-se entre suas pernas que também ficou surpresa quando ele tropeçou com a roupa que os homens tinham jogado no chão. Arregalando os olhos, sentou-se bruscamente quando Draco chocou-se contra um canto do colchão cheio de palha. Ao menos a parte inferior de seu corpo o fez. A parte superior caiu para frente quando ele tentou recuperar seu equilíbrio e ficou em um ângulo tal que sua cabeça se chocou contra a cabeceira.

O loiro não lançou um grito de dor, mas um gemido baixo escapou de sua boca e logo se paralisou, seu peito e braços estavam na cama e suas pernas penduradas do lado de fora.

Hermione o contemplou, com olhos muito abertos, esperando que levantasse a cabeça e falasse, mas nada aconteceu. Ele só ficou ali. Depois de um momento, pigarreou e disse:

— Meu senhor?

Quando não conseguiu nenhuma resposta, ela estendeu a mão para empurrar seu braço.

Ainda nada.

A jovem afastou as mantas, e engatinhou na cama até o rosto de Draco, que estava virado para o outro lado. Teve que inclinar-se para frente para conseguir olhá-lo. Os olhos do homem estavam fechados, seu rosto relaxado. Preocupada, sacudiu-lhe o braço.

— Marido?

Quando não obteve nenhuma resposta e nem sequer abriu as pálpebras, Hermione sentou-se, sem saber o que fazer. O tolo homem nocauteou a si mesmo. Observou-o durante um momento, mas começava a sentir-se incômoda sentada ali, nua, e saiu da cama para vestir rapidamente sua regata. Então rodeou a cama para conseguir vê-lo melhor. Definitivamente estava inconsciente. Ao menos, esperava que estivesse. Era difícil dizer se estava respirando, na posição em que estava.

Suspirando, adiantou-se e começou a esforçar-se para virá-lo de modo que ele deitasse corretamente na cama. Foi mais difícil do que esperava. O homem era grande e pesado, ao menos um metro oitenta centímetros de músculos sólidos. Com muito esforço conseguiu deitá-lo de costas. Hermione retrocedeu, abruptamente, quando viu que sua ereção apontava para ela.

Franziu o cenho diante de seu membro, assombrada, já que, enquanto ele parecia morto para o mundo, ainda estava duro e pronto. Obrigando-se a afastar os olhos da coisa de aspecto ansioso, lançou um olhar a seu peito, e deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro quando comprovou que ainda respirava.

Estava vivo, somente estava desmaiado.

Apesar de ter visto acontecer e saber que tinha tropeçado em sua própria roupa, que inclusive ela podia ter tropeçado nelas, a castanha não podia deixar de pensar que nada daquilo teria acontecido se não estivesse tão embriagado.

Fazendo uma careta, olhou o rosto de Draco. Quando estava acordado, Draco Malfoy era atraente, com seu cabelo loiro e traços fortes, mas agradáveis, que frequentemente mostravam uma expressão severa. Mas dormindo, essa severidade se ausentava e podia ver que ele era muito mais atraente. Era realmente bonito e se passasse menos tempo franzindo o cenho ou fazendo caretas, parecendo que estava permanentemente com dor de dente…

Desprezou o pensamento. Grande coisa que fosse bonito! Seria mais feliz tendo um marido feio, mas amável e sóbrio. Infelizmente, não tinha. Sentindo que a depressão e o pessimismo tomavam conta dela, deixou-o como estava e caminhou ao redor da cama. Simplesmente sentou-se e o contemplou.

Parecia que toda sua preocupação da noite de bodas tinha sido em vão. E tinha se preocupado e inquietado enquanto esperava casar-se, suportando a refeição durante seu banquete de bodas. Tinha tentado não pensar nisso, mas estava constantemente em sua mente. Esgotou-se se preocupando, e agora se preocuparia com tudo isto outra vez amanhã. Enquanto isso, pouco poderia fazer, exceto dormir.

Sacudindo a cabeça com exasperação, Hermione se deitou na cama e cobriu-se com as mantas. Voltou-se para ficar de frente com seu marido e contemplou sua figura inconsciente enquanto tentava relaxar o suficiente para conseguir dormir. Entretanto, não levou muito tempo para perceber que não poderia dormir. Começou a preocupar-se com a manhã e a vergonha que sentiria ao explicar porque não tinham consumado seu casamento.

Estalando a língua com exasperação, sentou-se e fulminou com o olhar seu marido, ressentidamente. Estava muito acordada e preocupada enquanto ele estava ali, inconsciente, nu e…

A castanha o olhou com o cenho franzido, achando que devia cobrir o homem, mas não o fez. Deveria estar envergonhada de admitir, mas a ideia realmente cruzou por sua mente... Não seria uma grande tragédia se ele tivesse um resfriado e morresse, deixando-a viúva. É obvio, não estava certa de que seria uma viúva, já que ainda não tinham consumado seu casamento, como a falta de sangue nas mantas demonstraria.

Esse pensamento a fez engolir em seco, infeliz. Seria uma sorte se o homem nunca despertasse deste golpe na cabeça, e morresse enquanto dormia durante sua noite de bodas sem terminar o trabalho e transformá-la em sua esposa. Sem dúvida se encontraria casada com outro bêbado na Escócia ou em outra parte do mundo, e possivelmente com um velho sem dentes e de mau hálito. Emitindo um gemido de repugnância, voltou a olhar atentamente para seu marido, desta vez sua atenção concentrando-se na ereção. A coisa ainda estava dura e viva, como se estivesse pronto para explodir a qualquer momento como uma ameixa madura, quando apertada. Sentou-se ali lançando olhares furiosos ao pomposo pescoço de frango até que a assaltou a ideia louca de que não havia nenhuma razão para que ela mesma não pudesse consumar seu matrimônio.

A ideia revoou por sua mente antes que sacudisse a cabeça.

Não. Não poderia. Por que isso seria…

Por que não? Perguntou sua mente. Estava acostumada a pegar o touro pelos chifres em questões difíceis, e esta situação não era diferente. Ela simplesmente… Bem, supôs, podia sentar-se sobre ele, romper ela mesma o véu de sua virgindade com seu pescoço de frango, e terminar com o assunto. Assim não teria que preocupar-se mais, nem inquietar-se pela entrega do lençol pela manhã…

Quanto mais pensava, mais a ideia parecia mais inteligente. Tinha fiscalizado os homens quando Draco não estava em condições de fazê-lo, por que não ocupar-se deste assunto também?

Parecia absolutamente razoável.

Quando se tinha que fazer algo, que se fizesse de uma vez. Assim, prontamente Hermione se arrastou pela cama e rodeou seu marido. Era óbvio que teria que montar no pescoço de frango, por isso precisaria que ele pusesse os pés na cama. Ao menos seria mais fácil fazê-lo se seu marido estivesse sobre a cama em vez de pendurado para fora. Detendo-se por um momento, agachou-se e o agarrou pelos tornozelos e começou a longa e árdua luta para virá-lo de modo que pudesse colocar suas pernas na cama junto com o resto dele. Não foi uma tarefa fácil. O homem pesava uma tonelada e foi uma operação delicada, já que cada vez que arrastava suas pernas para a cama, parecia que a parte superior de seu corpo queria aproximar-se da beirada, ameaçando cair. Mas empurrando um pouco e repetidamente as pernas, e logo as soltando para mover seu peito e deslizar seu tórax o mais longe possível na cama, conseguiu.

Uma vez que o teve a salvo na cama, Hermione estudou seu marido e a logística do que tentaria fazer. Não levou muito tempo para perceber que Draco ainda estava muito perto da beirada da cama para lhe permitir sentar-se sobre ele, assim o empurrou para o centro da cama. Entretanto, quando terminou estava um pouco cansada e se sentou na cama à altura do quadril dele, enquanto se recuperava. Os olhos da castanha se concentraram imediatamente em sua ereção. Observou-a, maravilhando-se que ainda estivesse duro. Parecia estranho que um homem pudesse estar completamente inconsciente, mas permanecesse ereto. Esperava que voltasse para seu estado flácido de pescoço de frango. Mas claro, ela era uma novata nestas questões. Imaginou que devia permanecer duro até que fosse usado. Se fosse assim, só podia pensar que isso era bom, já que tinha intenção de usá-lo.

Estendeu a mão para tocar seu membro com um dedo e o estudou com curiosidade, quando este balançou de um lado para outro. Quando se deteve, ela mordeu o lábio e hesitou. Tinha parecido duro quando o tocou e se sentia curiosa para comprovar novamente. Não seria um problema se o tocasse. Afinal, era seu marido e tinha a intenção de fazer muito mais que tocá-lo.

Mesmo assim vacilou, seu olhar voou até seu rosto para assegurar-se que ainda estava inconsciente, antes de estender a mão e roçar os dedos por seu pênis. Este era sólido, mas a pele era levemente aveludada sob seus dedos. Fascinada, voltou a roçá-lo com os dedos, depois o tomou em sua mão com curiosidade e fechou os dedos, medindo seu contorno e longitude, e deslizando a mão, sobressaltada ao vê-lo oscilar novamente.

Draco gemeu fazendo com que ela se detivesse e apertasse os dedos involuntariamente em torno de sua ereção. Quando retornou a sua exploração, o pescoço de frango sacudiu-se em sua mão, e de um momento para outro observou, surpresa, como este começava a cuspir algum tipo de líquido da ponta. Hermione o soltou aturdida e se levantou. A primeira coisa que pensou foi que o tinha quebrado.

Entretanto, estava certa de que acabava de arruinar qualquer possibilidade de consumar suas bodas já que finalmente começava a desinchar diante de seus olhos.

Amaldiçoando se afastou e caminhou de um lado para outro aos pés da cama, sua mente pensando, furiosamente. Bellatrix disse que ele provavelmente a beijaria, apertaria seus seios, e depois, quando estivesse excitado, empurraria seu pescoço de frango nela. Imaginou que estava duro por que estava excitado. Possivelmente poderia excitá-lo outra vez.

Esse pensamento lhe deu esperança e a fez retornar à cama para olhar atentamente a seu, agora abatido e murcho pescoço de frango, mas Hermione não tinha ideia de como conseguir excitar um homem.

Tinha observado como as criadas ficavam de joelhos nos cantos mais escuros do castelo Lùchairt Granger, e faziam coisas estranhas nos homens, que grunhiam e gemiam como Draco, antes de expulsar seus fluidos, mas não estava certa do que faziam. Intuía que era algo que os fazia sentir-se bem e tentou pensar em coisas que a faziam se sentir assim. Agradava-a que sua donzela escovasse seus cabelos diante do fogo, embora fosse mais uma sensação relaxante do que propriamente excitante. Massagear seus pés quando doíam também era agradável, mas, sobretudo relaxante.

Obviamente estava se aproximando do problema pelo ângulo errado, decidiu, e se perguntou que coisa excitava seu pai e irmãos. A única coisa que veio à sua mente foi o uísque, mas não podia acreditar que entornar uma taça de uísque sobre as partes pudendas do homem conseguisse fazê-las funcionar.

A castanha voltou a observar seu pescoço de frango e logo, irritada, o fulminou com o olhar. Realmente, não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer para excitá-lo, fazê-lo ficar duro e montá-lo para romper o véu de sua virgindade e conseguir o bendito sangue.

Ou, pensou repentinamente, poderia cortar-se, tirar sangue e estendê-lo sobre a roupa de cama, e fingir que ele tinha consumado o ato. Essa ideia a animou imediatamente. Isto asseguraria que não tivesse que voltar a casar-se com outro homem caso seu marido caísse morto esta noite, e por um tempo poderia evitar que ela se preocupasse de que Draco desejasse colocá-la em sua cama. Ignorava com que frequência os homens gostavam de deitar com suas mulheres, mas seu pai não parecia incomodar muito às criadas e mulheres do povoado. É obvio, era velho, mas nem sequer Baltasar e Theobaldo aborreciam muito às mulheres. Segundo seus cálculos possivelmente uma vez ao mês.

De todos os modos isso não importava, decidiu Hermione. Estava mais preocupada em assegurar seu lugar como senhora deste castelo e não ter que casar-se com algum outro bêbado vândalo se o homem morresse esta noite ou tropeçasse na escada e quebrasse o pescoço pela manhã.

Assim, se cortaria, esfregaria um pouco do sangue na roupa de cama, e lhes daria algo para que pendurassem no alto da escada pela manhã, então seu lugar como lady Malfoy estaria seguro, o homem sobrevivesse a esta noite ou não.

Satisfeita com a ideia, a castanha saiu da cama e foi para sua arca para procurar sua faca. Levou-a para a cama com ela, afastou as mantas para um lado de modo que não ficassem em seu caminho e sentou-se junto a seu marido. Cruzou as pernas e pensou, enquanto considerava o lugar onde deveria cortar-se. Sua primeira opção foi a mão, mas esta seria facilmente visível, e alguém poderia notar a cicatriz e fazer perguntas.

Olhou seu corpo considerando os lugares prováveis. O melhor seria algum lugar que estivesse coberto por seu vestido. Seus olhos pousaram em suas pernas, e as estudou solenemente durante um momento. Depois pressionou a faca contra o interior de sua coxa esquerda e vacilou outra vez. Hermione não era uma covarde, mas ferir-se deliberadamente não era uma ideia atraente. Entretanto era algo que devia fazer.

Respirando profundamente, ergueu-a no alto e rapidamente passou sua faca sobre sua pele. Ofegou de dor enquanto sua adaga fazia uma ferida superficial na pele sensível. O sangue gotejou do corte, e ela pingou-o sobre os lençóis. Fez isso algumas vezes mais antes que a ferida coagulasse e o sangue deixasse de sair.

Logo olhou as roupas de cama, avaliando as pequenas manchas escuras no tecido limpo. Não se notava muito, e fez uma careta diante do medo que a tinha feito conter-se e cortar-se tão ligeiramente. Poderia ser suficiente. O problema era que não estava certa. Quanto sangue provocava o desfloramento de uma donzela? Bellatrix não havia descrito isso, e Hermione não tinha perguntado. Moveu-se com impaciência na cama, preocupada que o pouco sangue pudesse delatá-la.

Deslizou o olhar até o pescoço do frango de Draco e mordeu o lábio ao vê-lo limpo. Com certeza se a tivesse desflorado e a tivesse feito sangrar também haveria sangue ali.

Havia sangue em uma faca quando se usava para apunhalar alguém.

A castanha estalou a língua com irritação diante deste raciocínio. Precisaria de um pouco mais, mas para isto teria que cortar-se outra vez. Parecia que era melhor ter muito sangue do que pouco e definitivamente devia pôr um pouco sobre ele.

Voltando a apertar a mão ao redor de sua adaga, desta vez a pressionou contra o interior de sua coxa direita, fechou os olhos, e voltou a cortar-se rápida e bruscamente. Desta vez, não só ofegou diante da dor, mas teve que morder a língua para evitar gritar. O sangue não gotejou da ferida, mas começou a jorrar em profusão. Com certeza, tinha cortado mais profundamente desta vez, mais do que pretendia.

Bem, ao menos agora já teria o suficiente, disse para si mesma, e se moveu de modo que ficasse no centro da cama. Seu quadril roçou contra o agora marido, e lembrou-se que deveria esfregar um pouco em seu membro, mas uma vez que o fez, ignorou-o e se concentrou em usar os dedos para espalhar o sangue sobre o lençol, enquanto fluía do interior de sua coxa. Continuou fazendo-o até que o sangue finalmente deixou de fluir. Na realidade, a ferida sangrou profundamente durante muito tempo, e a apreensão de Hermione aumentou até que o sangramento parou. Inclusive considerou enfaixar a ferida, mas temia que o movimento para encontrar algo com que enfaixá-la fizesse com que voltasse a sangrar. Assim só se recostou na cama, cobriu-se com a manta e tentou dormir.

Infelizmente, embora desejasse dormir, não parecia capaz de relaxar o suficiente para fazê-lo. Tentou de tudo para tranquilizar-se e adormecer, mas nada funcionou, e finalmente desistiu e somente começou a pensar em sua vida, passada e presente, e no futuro triste que a esperava.

O amanhecer chegou antes do sono chegar, e Hermione lhe deu as boas-vindas com um pequeno suspiro de alívio e a esperança de que o dia fosse melhor.


	7. Capítulo 5

Oi, oi povo!  
Bora saber como será o dia seguinte dessa empolgante lua de mel?

.

 **Carla Balsinha:** Ai menina, quando li a primeira vez essa história do pescoço de frango chorei de ri! Isso vai dar o que falar ainda!Rsrs

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Draco despertou outra vez sentindo que a cabeça martelava. Gemeu, apertando com força os olhos, e rolou para o lado, afundando a cabeça sob o travesseiro. Sentia-se tão aturdido que levou um momento para perceber que aquilo não era um travesseiro. Abriu os olhos e piscou, confuso, logo afastou as mantas e peles de modo que pudesse ver sua mão agarrando um dos generosos seios de sua esposa. Perceber isso o fez despertar imediatamente e uma vez consciente, reconheceu que sua cabeça não era a única coisa que martelava. Este som provinha de algum lugar atrás dele.

Rolando sobre as costas, Draco olhou para a porta com atenção enquanto seu cérebro lentamente notava que alguém o estava chamando. Franziu o cenho em direção à porta e voltou os olhos para sua noiva para descobrir que o barulho nem sequer a tinha feito mover-se. A mulher estava pálida, com olheiras e parecia morta para o mundo. Não parecia que iria acordar tão cedo.

O martelar na porta se fez um pouco mais forte e mais insistente, atraindo sua atenção uma vez mais. O loiro a contemplou com desinteresse durante um minuto, mas quando seu cérebro finalmente uniu as peças, notou que o martelar não cessaria até que abrisse a porta. Saiu da cama e foi abri-la.

— Ai está! — disse laird Granger alegremente, e muito bêbado, no momento em que a porta se abriu — Começávamos a pensar que escaparam enquanto não estávamos olhando.

Draco sentiu um impulso terrível de dar um forte murro no homem, mas nesse momento parecia muito esforço, assim simplesmente resmungou:

— O que quer?

— As roupas de cama, moço — disse Sebastian, como se essa fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

O loiro franziu o cenho e tentou entender porque queriam suas roupas de cama quando Bellatrix chamou sua atenção para o fato de que o homem não estava sozinho, quando acrescentou com gentileza:

— Para provar que o casamento foi consumado.

Draco piscou, notando distraidamente que o sacerdote e os irmãos de Hermione também estavam ali, mas a maior parte de seu cérebro estava concentrado na prova da consumação. As roupas de cama. Prova. Sangue do defloramento... Tentou clarear sua mente, e se voltou para olhar com atenção à cama. A castanha estava enroscada sob as peles e lençóis como uma toupeira procurando a escuridão e não estava certo de que já estivesse acordada. Mas isto não importava tanto quanto o fato de que não tivesse nenhuma lembrança de ter consumado seu casamento. De fato, nem sequer recordava de ter se deitado ontem à noite, o que o preocupava já que deveria ter feito. Embora sua intenção de não beber álcool tivesse fracassado pelas reclamações de seu sogro de que se não brindasse com eles, seria um insulto para todo o clã, Draco só os tinha permitido servirem uma pequena quantidade de uísque em sua taça antes de cobri-la com a mão. Tinha bebido lentamente esta pequena quantidade durante o resto da noite e não devia ter sido suficiente para afetá-lo desta forma.

A menos que seu sogro tivesse enchido sua taça quando estava distraído, pensou, e estava certo de que esse devia ter sido o caso. Parecia a única explicação para o estado em que ficou na noite passada.

— Foi capaz de fazer, não é? — perguntou Sebastian Granger franzindo o cenho — Estava ruim ontem à noite e… — calou-se bruscamente e olhou seus filhos quando Baltasar deu-lhe uma cotovelada. O homem mais jovem sussurrou algo que fez com que o ancião erguesse as sobrancelhas e voltasse seus olhos para a virilha do loiro — Hmm, afinal, parece que foi capaz.

Draco baixou o olhar, e suas próprias sobrancelhas se ergueram ao ver sangue seco sobre seu membro semiereto. Realmente, parecia que tinha consumado o ato, pensou com alívio, quando os homens Granger entraram aos tropeções no quarto, com Bellatrix e o sacerdote em seu encalço. Todos estavam impacientes para terminar com esta formalidade. Entretanto, a visão de Hermione profundamente adormecida no centro da cama tomou-os de surpresa.

— Como diabos pode dormir depois desses golpes na porta? — perguntou Baltasar assombrado enquanto o pequeno grupo se detinha na beirada da cama.

O Sr. Granger franziu o cenho diante da imagem, um matiz de preocupação se fez evidente em seu rosto, mas simplesmente olhou para o genro e disse:

— Deixou-a exausta, não é? Bem, terá que movê-la para que possamos pegar o lençol. Deixaremos de incomodá-los depois — acrescentou.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça e se deslocou até um lado da cama. Se ontem à noite não tivesse completado com seu dever conjugal, tiraria todos do quarto e o faria agora. Se pudesse… Bem, francamente, sentia-se grato porque não acreditava que pudesse cumprir com seu dever com a dor de cabeça que sentia nesse momento.

— Mione? — disse brandamente, sacudindo-a pelo braço. Quando não obteve resposta, sacudiu-a com maior insistência — Mione, moça. Desperte. Seu pai e os outros estão aqui.

Para seu alívio, ela despertou o suficiente para resmungar, sonolenta, e deu um tapa em sua mão como se esta fosse uma abelha que zumbia sobre ela antes de aconchegar-se outra vez na cama e voltar-se para dormir.

Encolhendo os ombros, desistiu de despertá-la e simplesmente a tomou nos braços, levando consigo a manta ao mesmo tempo. Carregou-a até os pés da cama, deixando o caminho livre. Estava tão distraído assegurando-se de que a manta a cobrisse decentemente que precisou de um momento para notar o estranho silêncio que se fez no quarto. Erguendo a cabeça, observou as expressões horrorizadas do grupo, que olhava para a cama e logo voltou seu olhar para a mesma.

Draco emitiu um gemido de consternação, arregalou os olhos com horror quando notou a mancha de sangue que cobria boa parte do centro do lençol.

— Louvado seja Deus, que demônios fez com minha filha?! — bramou Sebastian com indignação e fúria. Tomou o rosto da jovem em suas mãos e voltou-o para ele — Mione? Mione, ainda está viva, moça?

Ela abriu os olhos, piscou, franziu o cenho, separou com irritação as mãos de seu pai e resmungou:

— Pare.

Seu pai pareceu não se importar e exclamou, aliviado.

— Está viva!

— É obvio que está viva — protestou Draco, um pouco ofendido porque pudessem pensar o contrário, mas nesse momento seu olhar voltou a pousar na cama e sua irritação o abandonou, sendo substituída por vergonha e preocupação. Devia ter sido incrivelmente rude com ela para a moça ter sangrado daquele jeito.

Poderia ter causado uma lesão grave. Era um pensamento horrível. Ele nunca em sua vida tinha sido rude com uma mulher, e o pensamento de ter sido durante sua noite de bodas, e com a suave e doce mulher em seus braços, era realmente repugnante.

Subitamente furioso, olhou às pessoas silenciosas que o observavam, acusadoramente e resmungou:

— Peguem o lençol e saiam.

Transcorreu um momento de silêncio, e logo o pai e Flitwick começaram a tirar o lençol da cama. Imediatamente Bellatrix se apressou a ajudá-los, e logo o grupo começou a sair do quarto com a prova de sua brutalidade para com sua esposa. Não pôde deixar de notar que caminhavam extremamente devagar, como se não quisessem deixar Hermione a sós com ele, o que fez com que a vergonha de Draco aumentasse ainda mais. Sentiu-se aliviado quando a porta finalmente se fechou atrás deles, mas não muito. A imagem do lençol empapado de sangue estava impressa a fogo em sua mente. Voltou seu olhar para a esposa com pena e asco de si mesmo.

Era uma mulher bela e doce quando estava adormecida, sem nenhum sinal de frustração, cólera, desaprovação ou infelicidade que vincasse sua expressão como fazia quando estava acordada. Nesse momento, seu desejo mais profundo era que hermione fosse sempre pacífica e tranquila como estava naquele momento, que de algum modo ele pudesse aliviar sua alma ferida e fazê-la feliz.

Infelizmente, ontem à noite não tinha feito um bom começo. Mas se redimiria com ela, jurou em silêncio. Tocaria-a unicamente com a mais gentil das intenções. Nunca diria uma só palavra rude, cortejaria-a, ensinaria a confiar nele, faria com que se esquecesse de sua noite de bodas, e da dor e miséria que devia tê-la feito suportar.

Hermione se moveu sonolenta em seus braços, a cabeça caindo em seu peito e respirando contra sua pele nua.

Apesar de sua cabeça latejar, Draco sentiu que seu corpo respondia à carícia da respiração suave contra a pele e decidiu que se desejava manter a promessa que acabava de fazer, teria que manter um pouco de distancia entre eles por algum tempo. Ao menos até que ela se recuperasse e o perdoasse pelo que aconteceu em sua noite de bodas.

Retornando à cama, recostou-a com suavidade, cobrindo-a com as mantas e peles. Logo se ergueu e obrigou-se a se afastar para colocar suas roupas, Sua mente dava voltas ao ver seus planos mudarem mais uma vez. Sua intenção tinha sido que Hermione, ele e uma dúzia de homens partissem hoje junto com seu pai, irmãos e homens em sua viagem ao norte da Escócia. Teriam montado com a comitiva Granger a maior parte do caminho e depois se separariam no último dia, sua própria comitiva se dirigiria a Donnachaidh, enquanto os Granger continuariam até seu lar.

Isto agora era inadmissível. Não poderia fazer com que ela viajasse hoje. A quantidade de sangue no lençol indicava que precisaria de vários dias para que se recuperasse, possivelmente uma semana, antes que pudesse partir para a Escócia para ver como estava sua irmã.

A culpa tomou conta dele ao pensar que sua irmã, Luna, poderia estar sofrendo a mesma coisa e seguiria sofrendo uma semana mais, devido a seu próprio comportamento, mas se sentia tão envergonhado e culpado que fazia pouca diferença.

Terminando de vestir-se, esfregou as mãos com cansaço sobre o rosto e lançou um olhar para a mulher em sua cama, antes de dirigir-se para a porta. Faria todo o possível para redimir-se com ela.

*.*.*.*.*

Quando Hermione despertou, a cama estava vazia. Sentou-se e lançou um olhar pelo quarto em busca de seu marido, mas ele tinha partido. Jogando para o lado a roupa de cama que a cobria, começou a tirar os pés do leito quando uma repentina dor na coxa direita a recordou dos acontecimentos da noite. Nesse momento voltou sua atenção à perna e viu que seu movimento irrefletido tinha feito que o longo corte no interior da coxa sangrasse de novo. A julgar pela mancha de sangue na perna, não era a primeira vez.

Fazendo uma careta, desceu com mais cuidado da cama e se dirigiu até a bacia de água fria que se encontrava na pequena mesa junto à janela. Limpou-se com rapidez, eliminando o sangue de suas coxas por último e depois pressionou uma parte de tecido úmido contra a ferida até que deteve o sangue. Seu olhar voltou-se para a cama enquanto segurava o pano e se encontrou perguntando-se como ele tinha arrumado o lençol sem despertá-la. Ainda estava pensando nisso quando terminou a tarefa e se moveu para procurar um vestido para usar nesse dia.

Acabava de colocar um vestido, e estava amarrando os laços deste quando a porta se abriu com um rangido e viu aparecer a cabeça de Ginevra.

— Oh, bem! Está acordada — disse a donzela soando aliviada.

Então, abriu mais a porta, entrou e colocou-se de lado para deixar passar os servos que a seguiam.

Hermione estacou quando dois homens entraram carregando a banheira que tinha usado na noite anterior. Foram seguidos por vários servos com bacias de água. Arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para rechaçar a banheira, mas em seguida a fechou, sem falar. Era incapaz de mandar os servos embora, depois de todo o trabalho de arrastá-la pelas escadas para ela. Teria que banhar-se novamente. Engoliu suas palavras e se encaminhou até uma das cadeiras junto ao fogo, observando a ruiva comandá-los.

Quando tudo terminou, sentiu-se aliviada e ofereceu um suave agradecimento aos servos que foram saindo do quarto, deixando unicamente a sua donzela para trás.

A castanha esperou até que a porta se fechou, depois do último sair, antes de ceder a sua curiosidade e perguntar:

— Quem ordenou o banho Ginny?

— Seu marido foi o primeiro — respondeu Ginevra enquanto voltava-se para ela.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas ligeiramente diante do tom e da expressão séria da donzela, mas somente perguntou:

— O primeiro?

— Aye, pediu-me no corredor, quando saiu do quarto. Disse que a deixasse dormir e procurasse uma banheira para quando despertasse. E depois lady Bellatrix me deteve nas escadas e me sugeriu que poderia querer assear-se quando levantasse. Então, foi seu pai quem se aproximou quando estava sentada descansando um pouco e me fez a mesma sugestão, logo Baltasar aproximou-se enquanto vinha olhar se estava bem e também me sugeriu isso.

Os olhos da castanha arregalaram-se no momento em que sua dama terminou. Parecia que todo mundo tinha pensado que precisaria de um banho nessa manhã. Não tinha nem ideia do porquê. Tudo o que tinha feito era dormir depois do último banho.

— Não tinha nem ideia de porquê todos achavam que precisaria de um banho — comentou a donzela, ecoando seus pensamentos — Até que vi o lençol pendurado nas escadas.

Hermione sobressaltou-se ligeiramente diante da dureza na voz da ruiva. Agora notava a piedade que expressava seu rosto e mordeu o lábio com preocupação, enquanto se perguntava se não havia posto sangue suficiente no tecido.

— O que tem o lençol?

— O que tem o lençol? — exclamou com um grito afogado sua donzela — Ora, está coberto de sangue.

A castanha moveu a mão, tirando a importância do fato.

— Bom, é o esperado. Ontem à noite meu marido rasgou o véu de minha virgindade.

— Rasgá-lo, sim, mas para causar tanto sangue deve ter feito mais que isso. O homem deve ter sido um animal. Surpreendi-me ao abrir a porta e vê-la de pé esta manhã. Dói caminhar?

A verdade era que sim, reconheceu para si mesma, mas somente pelos recentes cortes de suas coxas, não pela razão que sua donzela acreditava. Franzindo o cenho, perguntou:

— Havia muito sangue então?

— Aye — assegurou firmemente — Normalmente somente tem um pouco.

Hermione estalou a língua irritada diante da notícia e começou a tirar o vestido.

— Gostaria que tivesse me dito isso ontem à noite. Isso significa que não era necessário me cortar pela segunda vez.

— Cortar-se? Quer dizer que não foi por deitarem juntos?

— Meu marido estava tão bêbado que ficou inconsciente no minuto em que todos deixaram o quarto — disse aborrecida, sua voz soando amortecida enquanto tirava o vestido pela cabeça — Não poderia ter se deitado com ninguém. Mas sabia que todos esperariam que tivéssemos consumado nosso casamento e que nesta manhã, olhariam os lençóis para comprová-lo, assim me cortei e manchei com sangue o tecido — tirou o vestido e o atirou sobre a arca mais próxima com uma careta de irritação — Não estava certa de quanto sangue deveria haver, mas o primeiro corte parecia produzir tão pouco, que voltei a me cortar. O que aconteceu é que o segundo corte foi mais profundo do que esperava e saiu mais sangue do que deveria.

Hermione tinha tirado a camisa enquanto falavam e agora a atirava junto ao vestido antes de voltar-se para ver a expressão de Ginevra. A mulher parecia meio horrorizada diante da notícia e meio admirada, como se estivesse lutando para conter a risada. A castanha supôs que seria divertido se não estivesse sofrendo ainda de uma coxa dolorida devido aos seus esforços.

— O que disse seu marido? — perguntou finalmente à donzela, conseguindo reprimir sua diversão.

A jovem esposa encolheu os ombros.

— Nada. Como disse, estava inconsciente.

A ruiva ignorou o que Hermione disse.

— Mas o que disse esta manhã quando o viu?

A castanha não tinha nenhuma lembrança de ter sido despertada e erguida da cama naquela manhã, mas deveria ter acontecido se tinham tirado o lençol, raciocinou.

— Não estou certa — confessou infeliz — Não lembro o que aconteceu nesta manhã.

Ginevra pensou brevemente e então sugeriu:

— Possivelmente não. Possivelmente a ergueu nos braços para tirá-la da cama para que pudessem tirar o lençol e depois a acomodou para que continuasse dormindo.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da sugestão. Supôs que provavelmente era isso o que tinha acontecido. De outra forma teria alguma lembrança do ocorrido, mesmo que fosse nebulosa e confusa. Se fosse assim, era um gesto amável da parte de seu marido que normalmente não se associava aos bêbados. Normalmente suas ações eram egoístas. Ao menos assim pareciam. Embora seu próprio pai e irmãos às vezes tivessem demonstrado uma doçura quando estavam sóbrios que a pegava de surpresa.

Afastando o assunto com um dar de ombros, foi para a banheira e se inclinou para experimentar a água.

Encontrando-a satisfatória, passou o pé com cuidado sobre a borda, fazendo uma careta quando ao levantar a perna abriu de novo a ferida. Sabendo que a água perfumada faria arder o corte, Hermione inspirou profundamente e tentou preparar-se para isso, mas mesmo assim ofegou quando se sentou na banheira e a água cobriu as coxas. A dor era ainda pior do que tinha temido, assim apertou os dentes e fechou os olhos contra as lágrimas que teimavam em sair, enquanto esperava que passasse.

Entretanto, abriu os olhos de novo quando ao seu lado da ruiva estalou a língua com preocupação.

— O que fez, moça? Há sangue na água. Levante-se.

Hermione abaixou o olhar e viu que era verdade, que havia sangue flutuando na água e que provinha de sua coxa direita. Com uma careta, levantou-se e deixou que a donzela examinasse a ferida.

— Deus querido, o que fez? Cortou a perna fora?

— Não é tão mau — respondeu um pouco irritada, mas na verdade doía muito e estar de pé era dilacerador, mas voltar a sentar-se e deixar que a água a cobrisse doeria ainda mais. Além disso, não tinha intenção de cortar-se tão fundo, e sentia-se muito estúpida ao saber que não havia necessidade de cortar-se uma segunda vez.

Meneando a cabeça, a donzela endireitou-se e fez um gesto para que continuasse o banho.

A castanha voltou a colocar-se na banheira, apertando de novo os dentes quando a dor voltou uma vez que afundou na água.

Ginevra a observou em silêncio por um minuto e então comentou:

— Pergunto-me o que imaginou seu marido quando viu o sangue esta manhã. Acredita que consumaram seu matrimônio? Ou sabe que não e adivinhou o que fez?

— Não sei — afirmou quando por fim a dor começou a diminuir.

— Acredito que pensa que o consumaram — decidiu a donzela — Certamente sentia-se culpado quando me ordenou que a deixasse dormir e preparasse um banho para quando despertasse.

Mesmo Hermione sentiu um pouco de vergonha diante daquela possibilidade, mas logo encolheu os ombros:

— Bom, está bem. Possivelmente jogará a culpa na bebida e não beberá tanto quando tentar deitar-se comigo.

A donzela grunhiu diante da sugestão e disse com os lábios apertados:

— Não me entusiasmava muito a ideia de nos mudarmos para a Inglaterra em primeiro lugar, mas quase a arrastei de volta aos cavalos quando vi o estado do homem com quem ia casar-se. É difícil de acreditar que Deus e o destino possam ser tão cruéis para arrancá-la de um pai mergulhado em uísque e entregá-la a um marido no mesmo estado.

— Aye — disse infeliz.

— Somente podemos esperar que o destino tenha um plano e o homem faça o favor de morrer rápido para que possa encontrar um pouco de paz.

Era o que Hermione tinha pensado na noite anterior, mas escutá-lo de sua donzela soava terrivelmente frio e cruel. Levantou-se da banheira, envergonhada de si mesma.

— Teremos que tirar o máximo proveito disso — murmurou a castanha e então acrescentou — Lady Bella parece agradável.

— Mmmm — murmurou Ginevra, atraindo seu curioso olhar.

A donzela tinha recolhido o vestido e o estava sacudindo para colocá-lo com mais cuidado e evitar que enrugasse.

— Lady Bella foi desagradável com você? — perguntou.

— OH, nay — assegurou, mas então apertou os lábios brevemente, os olhos pensativos antes de dizer — Somente sinto que tem alguma coisa errada.

— Com lady Bella? — perguntou lentamente.

Em sua experiência, as mulheres eram umas santas e os homens uns pecadores. Parecia que também aquele era o caso ali. Bellatrix era suave e amável, e Draco era um estúpido bêbado. Parecia-se muito com o que tinha acontecido em sua casa com sua própria mãe e os membros masculinos de sua família.

— Nay, não com lady Bellatrix exatamente — assinalou Ginevra com cuidado e logo admitiu — Não estou certa. Parece ser boa e foi amável com você, mas os servos agem de um modo estranho com ela.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Estranho como?

A ruiva hesitou e logo disse:

— Sempre se movem em silêncio e estão atentos quando ela está perto… e a velha Winky, parece odiá-la embora não me diria o porquê.

A castanha considerou tudo aquilo e perguntou:

— Os servos disseram alguma coisa?

— OH, nay — desprezou a ideia — Eu sou nova aqui. Não me dirão nada até estarem certos de que podem confiar em mim. É somente uma sensação que tenho. Algo não está certo.

Hermione refletiu sobre aquilo brevemente, mas Ginny era propensa às "sensações" que normalmente eram equivocadas.

Por exemplo, durante a última enfermidade de sua mãe, a donzela tinha assegurado que tinha a "sensação" de que sua mãe se recuperaria. Em vez disso, tinha morrido. E quando Ginevra armou um escândalo para deixar a Escócia e viver em uma terra estrangeira cheia de ingleses, também teve uma "sensação" quando partiram: que a esperava um futuro muito mais brilhante e que seria mais feliz com seu marido do que tinha sido em Lùchairt Granger. Considerando o que encontraram ali, aquela sensação obviamente também estava equivocada.

Tirando Ginny e suas sensações de seus pensamentos, Hermione decidiu julgar lady Bellatrix pelo modo como a tratava. Até o momento, a mulher tinha sido amável e doce.

Portanto, considerava-a uma amiga.

A castanha foi rápida com o desnecessário banho e a água ainda estava quente quando decidiu que era suficiente e se levantou. Secou-se com rapidez com o pano que Ginevra tinha estendido e esperou pacientemente enquanto a donzela armava um alvoroço sobre os cortes que se infligiu. Depois disto, Hermione colocou a roupa, movendo-se inquieta enquanto a ruiva cuidava de seu cabelo, e depois saiu do aposento como um cavalo de um estábulo em chamas e desceu, caminhando de maneira um pouco estranha em um esforço para não voltar a abrir a ferida.

Sendo tão tarde Hermione esperava que o grande salão estivesse vazio, mas em vez disso encontrou seu pai, seus irmãos e lady Bellatrix ainda sentados ali, as cabeças juntas enquanto conversavam em voz baixa. Curiosa diante das solenes expressões e a evidente tensão em seus corpos encaminhou-se para a mesa. Os quatro estavam tão envolvidos em sua discussão que quase chegou até eles antes que a vissem. No momento em que o fizeram sua conversa parou abruptamente e todos se voltaram para lhe oferecer brilhantes sorrisos que eram patentemente falsos.

— Bom dia Mione — saudou seu pai, ficando de pé para aproximar-se dela.

Para seu assombro, o ancião realmente deu um rápido e forte abraço, e logo a agarrou pelas mãos para levá-la até a mesa. Pôde ver que seus irmãos também estavam de pé, demonstrando uma cortesia que nunca antes tinha visto e Baltasar até ergueu-se da cadeira que pertencia à senhora da casa para que ela se sentasse. Tudo aquilo a fez suspeitar.

No entanto, se deixou conduzir a sua cadeira e olhou ao redor enquanto todos começavam a falar ao mesmo tempo, desejando 'bom dia' e dizendo que esperavam que tivesse dormido bem.

Hermione murmurou um 'bom dia' geral em resposta e assegurou-lhes que sim, que tinha dormido bem. Então fez uma pausa e reclinou-se para trás na cadeira quando uma jovem donzela saiu depressa da cozinha com um pouco de hidromel e empadinhas para ela e perguntou se queria algo mais.

— Nay. Obrigada — murmurou e observou a jovem assentir e fazer uma reverência antes de voltar depressa para a cozinha. Virou-se curiosa na cadeira para ver o que a jovem estava olhando com os olhos arregalados.

A única coisa que havia atrás dela era o lençol pendurado na escada para que todos vissem e a castanha fez uma careta quando notou o sangue seco nele. Era verdade que havia muito, inclusive mais do que tinha quando foi dormir. Obviamente sua ferida tinha aberto novamente durante a noite e acrescentado mais sangue à mancha que fez antes de deitar na noite anterior. Devia ser isso já que havia sangue seco em suas pernas naquela manhã.

Meneando a cabeça, virou-se para a mesa, as sobrancelhas erguidas quando viu as expressões nos rostos dos outros. Eles também se voltaram para olhar o tecido e enquanto Bellatrix franzia a testa com desagrado, seu pai e seus irmãos pareciam completamente furiosos.

— Draco está no campo de treinamento com os homens — anunciou a mais velha de repente, notando o curioso olhar de Hermione. Então se levantou — Suponho que deveria deixá-los para que converse com seu pai e irmãos. Estarei no salão se precisar falar comigo antes de ir.

A castanha assentiu e começou a erguer sua taça de hidromel para tomar um gole, mas se deteve quando as palavras da mulher voltaram a seus pensamentos. Antes de ir? Antes de ir para onde? Perguntou-se e ergueu o olhar para perguntar à mulher, mas parou quando seu pai tocou seu braço.

Voltando-se, ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava seu pai.

— Ele te fez mal, moça — grunhiu o senhor.

Hermione abriu amplamente os olhos diante da raiva que havia no rosto do homem. Olhou-o inexpressiva durante um momento, assombrada diante da demonstração de emoção que raramente via no homem. Deixou o hidromel de lado e estudou com atenção sua refeição, murmurando envergonhada:

— Estou bem.

— Não está bem. Esse tecido é a prova. O homem é um animal. Se quiser anular o casamento e voltar para casa conosco, iremos apoiá-la.

Isso a fez erguer os olhos imediatamente. Seu pai parecia sério e determinado, e seus irmãos estavam concordando com a oferta. Hermione não sabia o que pensar. Aqueles homens estiveram desejando vê-la partir desde que souberam da volta de lorde Malfoy da Tunísia, assim aquela oferta era mais que surpreendente. Depois de um momento de assombro, conseguiu colocar em ordem seus pensamentos, pigarreou e então assinalou:

— O lençol é a prova de que as bodas não podem ser anuladas.

— Diremos que cortou a perna ou que está em seus dias de mulher. Malfoy estava tão bêbado que provavelmente não se lembrará do que fez ontem à noite.

Hermione simplesmente olhou para seu pai durante um longo momento. Uma anulação a essa altura significaria perder o dote. Sua mente achava difícil de aceitar que seu pai tivesse feito àquela oferta. Ele e seus irmãos estiveram tão profundamente afundados em suas taças naqueles anos todos que estava certa de que não se preocupavam com nada que não fosse eles. Apesar de tudo, estava começando a descobrir que, na verdade, se preocupavam com ela. Aquela compreensão quase trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos.

Mas não era tão tola para pensar que algo tinha mudado. Embora estivesse tentada a aceitar a oferta e escapar daquele casamento, isso significaria retornar a Lùchairt Granger e voltar a ser babá para seu pai e seus irmãos, até que eles pudessem lhe arranjar outro casamento. Se algum dia conseguissem outra oferta.

E ao fazê-lo, isso não garantia que ela se veria em circunstâncias mais felizes. Ao menos em Malfoy Fortress sabia contra o que tinha que lutar. Talvez tivesse um marido bêbado, mas estava acostumada a lutar com bêbados e também tinha Bellatrix. Hermione tinha sentido falta da amabilidade e sabedoria de uma mulher desde a morte de sua mãe. Tinha encontrado isso em sua sogra. E Bella inclusive lembrava a ela, de alguma forma, de sua querida mãe falecida. Não fisicamente. Jane Granger tinha sido uma mulher muito bonita, inclusive na morte, enquanto Bellatrix… Bom, não era tão bonita, a castanha deu fim a estes pensamentos sem convicção, incapaz de insultar a mulher nem sequer em sua mente.

Além disso, o físico não importava. O fato era que ela era inglesa, e que a própria mãe de Hermione tinha nascido de pai escocês e mãe inglesa, e foi criada na Inglaterra.

Cada vez que Bellatrix falava, ela ouvia o mesmo ritmo e cadência em suas palavras que tinha ouvido na voz de sua mãe, e lembrava-se de sua juventude quando se sentia a salvo e segura com os cuidados dela. Não teria renunciado à parcela de infelicidade que tinha ali pelo que poderia ser uma parcela muito mais infeliz em outro lugar.

— Nay, estou bem — disse por fim, e logo assegurou — Ele não foi tão rude comigo. Devo ser das que sangram muito.

Sebastian entrecerrou os olhos diante de suas palavras e então informou:

— Ficaremos por um tempo, caso mude de ideia.

Hermione piscou diante da oferta, de novo surpresa. Draco tinha mencionado na noite anterior às bodas que acreditava que voltariam para a Escócia um dia depois do casamento, com seu pai e seus irmãos, graças à segurança extra que proporcionaria um número maior de homens.

Mas agora seu pai parecia estar sugerindo que…

— Acreditei que partiríamos para o norte hoje.

Sebastian pareceu ofendido diante da mera sugestão.

— Nem sequer Malfoy seria tão vil para obrigá-la a viajar hoje. Nay — negou com a cabeça — Seu marido anunciou esta manhã quando desceu que te dará uma semana para curar-se e que deveríamos partir antes, sem você.

A castanha mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se aborrecida de que todos pensassem tão mal de seu marido. Obviamente, não tinha calculado bem a quantidade de sangue que seria esperado numa situação destas.

Por desgraça, não sabia o que fazer para mudar a opinião do homem, além de admitir o que tinha feito.

— Mas — admitiu seu pai — ficaremos aqui para nos assegurarmos de que o bastardo não a mate da próxima vez.

Aquela sugestão quase à fez enrugar o nariz. Se ficassem, Hermione sabia que não significaria outra coisa além de uma luta de sua parte para evitar que bebessem, e a envergonhassem, além de deixar o lugar de pernas para o ar.

— Nay. Não há necessidade disso — disse muito séria e quando seu pai abriu a boca para protestar, acrescentou — Viajaremos para o norte para Donnachaidh assim que me cure. É suficientemente perto de Lùchairt Granger e será muito fácil ir até lá, caso mude de ideia.

Seu pai não pareceu contente, mas assentiu depois de um momento e soltou o ar.

— Aye, bem, tínhamos planos de partir hoje — assinalou — Tudo está preparado. Somente estávamos esperando para ver para onde soprava o vento contigo.

Hermione lembrou-se de Ginevra dizendo, enquanto a ajudava a vestir-se, que tinha escutado Draco ordenar que guardassem o uísque a chaves e que dissessem aos Granger que acabou por completo na celebração das bodas. Era provável que essa fosse a razão real pela que seu pai agora estava ansioso para partir. O que tornava sua oferta de ficar e que seus irmãos não protestassem um fato ainda mais surpreendente.

De repente percebeu seu pai e seus irmãos se puseram de pé, e agora esperavam algo. Ela os olhou insegura e então ficou também de pé. No momento em que o fez, seu pai a envolveu em um quente abraço. Abraçou-a com força e sussurrou:

— Chame se precisar, moça — disse, antes de soltá-la e ficar de lado.

Hermione ainda estava piscando surpresa diante do abraço inesperado quando Baltasar ocupou seu lugar e a capturou em um abraço de urso. Sua mensagem foi um pouco diferente. Quando a soltou, apontou para o peito e disse:

— Se ele se tornar um aborrecimento, uma espada bem aqui acabará com ele.

Ela sorriu diante do conselho e assinalou:

— Isso acabaria com os dois já que me pendurariam por assassinato.

— Aye — reconheceu ele e então sugeriu — Somente empurre-o escada abaixo para que pareça um acidente.

— Deixa de dar conselhos, Baltasar, somente vai conseguir que a pendurem — murmurou Theobaldo, deslocando-se para tomá-la em um quente abraço e sussurrar — Sei que fomos um problema, Mione. Mas a queremos bem. Quero uma carta no próximo mês para que saibamos que está bem. De acordo?

Hermione assentiu em silêncio, incapaz de falar por causa do nó que de repente se formou em sua garganta.

Eram estranhos para ela. Parecia, subitamente, que seu verdadeiro pai e irmãos tinham retornado para ela. Os que existiam antes que a bebida levou o melhor deles. Sentiu o coração se apertar. Assim poderiam ter sido todos aqueles anos se a bebida não tivesse confundido suas mentes e os tivesse tornado tão egoístas e difíceis.

— Venham — grunhiu laird Granger e Hermione se encontrou prensada entre Theobaldo e Baltasar enquanto seguiam seu pai até as portas do castelo. De seus lábios escapou um meio soluço e uma meia risada quando a levaram para fora para ver as montarias já seladas e os soldados dos Granger pululando ao redor da carreta vazia que tinha transportado seus pertences até ali. Aquilo não a fez duvidar da sinceridade de sua oferta de ficar, mas parecia óbvio que tinham imaginado sua resposta. A castanha os acompanhou até seus cavalos, abraçou cada homem uma última vez e impaciente, secou as lágrimas que teimavam em subir a seus olhos enquanto os via partir.

Achou difícil de acreditar que depois de tantos anos desejando libertar-se daqueles homens, agora se sentisse triste ao vê-los partir. Mas não podia evitar perguntar-se quem cuidaria deles.

— Sei que é duro.

Hermione olhou ao redor até descobrir Bellatrix ao seu lado. Não a ouviu aproximar-se, mas estava grata pela distração que seria sua presença.

A mais velha sorriu amavelmente e lhe agarrou a mão, apertando-a de maneira tranquilizadora enquanto a conduzia para as escadas.

— Eu também deixei a minha família e amigos quando vim para cá. Foi muito duro para mim. Não tinha interesse em me casar com um homem que era quase tão velho quanto meu pai, e ainda menos em viver tão longe da emoção da corte — sacudiu a cabeça e disse — Aceite meu conselho, Mione. Não faça o que eu fiz. Não se torne amargurada e mesquinha.

— Mesquinha? — perguntou com uma pequena risada — Eu a acho muito amável.

— Sim, bom… — fez uma pausa, torcendo os lábios — Não está há muito tempo aqui. Sem dúvida escutará algumas histórias dos servos e do povo daqui. Temo que fui um horror durante muitos anos. Agora todos me odeiam e não posso culpá-los, pois eu mesma provoquei isso com meu comportamento. Não faça isso. Aceite seu lugar na vida.

A castanha assentiu em silêncio, sua mente analisando a declaração de Bellatrix sobre o horror que tinha provocado. Parecia difícil acreditar, entretanto, neste dia se surpreendeu com o comportamento de seu pai e irmãos. Talvez as pessoas não fossem totalmente más ou totalmente boas. Talvez fosse uma mistura de tudo isso. Inclusive ela mesma.

— Mione? — perguntou a mais velha brandamente.

Olhou-a, notando o desconforto no rosto da mulher, e suspeitou que o que quer que fosse, tinha algo a ver com a noite de bodas. Estava certa.

— Percebo que a noite de bodas deve ter sido horrível para você, e eu mesma quase não posso acreditar que Draco tenha sido tão brutal, mas…

— Não foi como todos pensam — interrompeu rapidamente, sentindo-se culpada por sua ignorância de quanto sangue precisava. Com isso, tinha convencido todos de que o homem devia ter sido cruel em sua noite de casamento. Talvez fosse um bêbado, mas ela não queria pintá-lo mais negro do que já era. Por desgraça, suspeitava que Bellatrix não acreditasse na desculpa de que sangrava muito, como tinham feito seu pai e irmãos. Pensou por um momento e decidiu que seria melhor manter-se o mais próxima da verdade que fosse possível, caso alguém descobrisse sobre seu corte na perna. Não era provável, mas tampouco era impossível. Podia esquecer-se e trocar-se na frente de alguma das donzelas ou algo assim. Poderiam ver e comentar com a morena e isso traria dúvidas se o casamento tinha sido consumado ou não.

— Está em seus dias de mulher? — perguntou, obviamente tentando encontrar outra razão para que tivesse sangrado tanto.

— Nay, terminaram há duas semanas — admitiu, e então quase deu ela mesma um tapa na cabeça por não pensar naquela mentira. Entretanto, já era muito tarde, assim disse.

— Tenho uma ferida na coxa. Deve ter aberto ontem à noite sem que percebesse.

— Oh — respirou fundo, arregalando os olhos. Hesitou e depois disse cuidadosamente.

— Então não te fez mal ontem à noite? Foi amável com você? — a castanha sabia que estava perguntando se realmente as bodas tinham sido consumadas. Ninguém poderia saber a verdade, e mentiu solenemente:

— Aye.

— Bem — disse Bellatrix, mas ainda parecia insegura, e Hermione sentiu que deveria acrescentar algo mais a sua mentira.

— Foi muito amável comigo durante a noite de bodas… e muito rápido — acrescentou, recordando a explosão dele diante de seu toque.

— Oh — os olhos de Bella se ampliaram ainda mais e logo lhe tocou a mão — Talvez isso seja bom. Embora eu não esperasse tanta sorte no futuro. Provavelmente foi a excitação pela primeira vez com você o que o fez terminar tão rápido.

Hermione enrugou o nariz diante do aviso. Embora a noite anterior tivesse sido um problema para ela por não ter havido a consumação, suspeitava que se tivesse ocorrido, ela teria apreciado sua rapidez. Na realidade, não via nada tão grandioso no ato em si e acreditava que as tarefas desagradáveis, quanto antes fossem realizadas, melhor.

— Bom — a mais velha voltou a tocar sua mão — Alegro-me que tudo foi bem. Quando vi os lençóis… — não terminou o comentário, mas simplesmente moveu a cabeça, então abriu a porta e colocou-se de lado para que a castanha entrasse, dizendo — Venha, a cozinheira deseja discutir com você o menu da próxima semana e ver se está de acordo.

Hermione conseguiu sorrir e permitiu que a guiasse pelo grande salão.

Tentou caminhar tão normal quanto foi possível, mas a ferida na coxa a fazia andar de maneira estranha ao tentar evitar que as pernas roçassem uma na outra. Notando o olhar penalizado de Bellatrix e sabendo que a mulher pensava que estava dolorida, sentiu-se ruborizar, mas não disse nada. Entretanto, sentiu-se agradecida de ter algum tempo para que o corte sarasse antes de viajar. A espera também permitiria conhecer Malfoy.


	8. Capítulo 6

Oi, oi povo!  
Bora saber como o casal ternurinha está enfrentando os dias pós bodas?

.

 **Carla Balsinha:** Pois é, só agora a família se manisfesta. Ainda bem que pelo menos nisso eles se mostram se importar ¬¬  
Adoro quando você começa as suas teorias, rsrs  
Uma feliz Páscoa para você e sua família!

 **Jutac:** Fico feliz por acompanhar minha adaptação e de que está gostando. Aproveite o capítulo.

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

 **Feliz Páscoa pessoal!**

* * *

Draco esticou a mão para sua bebida e de algum modo calculou mal a posição, quase a derrubando em vez de agarrá-la. Depois de ajustar a pontaria e conseguir fechar os dedos em torno de sua jarra, levou-a a seus lábios, mas se deteve quando seus olhos deslizaram para sua mulher. Ela, é obvio, não tinha esquecido de sua estupidez, soltou um suspiro quando viu o olhar desaprovador que ela lhe lançou. No final das contas Baltasar tinha razão sobre a tal cara de peixe.

Tinham passado três semanas desde o dia de seu casamento e ainda não haviam partido para Donnachaidh. Por azar, seus planos de viajar encontraram problema atrás de problema. Primeiro foi a semana que atrasou a viagem para que sua mulher se recuperasse da ébria estupidez de sua noite de bodas. O loiro estava irritado com o atraso, mas manteve sua decisão apesar do fato de que ela parecia muito bem, passados uns dois dias.

Além disso, um dia antes de partirem, a doença tomou o castelo, forçando outro atraso. Tinha sido uma enfermidade cruel, atacando o corpo de tal modo que as vítimas passavam a metade do tempo vomitando, comessem o que comessem e a outra metade correndo para a latrina.

A doença chegou rapidamente, deixando fora de combate dúzias de homens e depois, quando os primeiros começaram a sentir-se melhor, atacou o restante.

Draco fez uma careta diante da lembrança, mas sacudiu a cabeça e reconheceu que poderia ter sido pior. Já que aquilo tinha mantido ele e o resto dos homens ocupados, cuidando dos doentes. Ao menos não tinha golpeado todos de uma vez, deixando o castelo sem homens. Não foi capaz de viajar para a Escócia deixando Malfoy Fortress sem proteção. Mas agora, depois de duas semanas, a enfermidade parecia ter terminado. Menos para ele. Draco estava sofrendo sua própria doença há três semanas, desde sua noite de bodas, mas seus sintomas eram diferentes dos de seus homens. O estômago não dava problemas e não ia correndo para a latrina. Ao invés disso, cada noite sentia-se tonto e desorientado, às vezes até mesmo enjoado. Balbuciava algumas palavras, sem conseguir pegar a jarra ou os alimentos e cambaleava em algumas ocasiões. Em resumo, deixava-o parecendo tão bêbado como estava, de algum modo, em sua noite de bodas.

Em um dado momento, o fato de que esses sintomas ocorressem somente de noite o fez considerar que alguém talvez estivesse jogando alguma poção medicinal ou mágica a sua bebida no jantar. Sua mulher tinha sido a suspeita mais provável no momento que teve esse pensamento. Tinha começado somente depois que ela chegou e — depois de sua aparente brutalidade na noite de bodas — Hermione certamente tinha uma boa razão. Ele tinha estado tão certo de que talvez esse fosse o caso que tinha deixado de beber durante duas noites seguidas. Entretanto, ainda sofria os sintomas. Aquilo o tinha reanimado e voltou a acreditar que devia estar lutando contra algum tipo de infecção, possivelmente a mesma contra a qual seus homens tinham estado batalhando. Se fosse o caso, a razão pela qual somente sofria os sintomas de noite talvez se devesse a que, depois dos dias em que andava de um lado para outro, cobrindo postos vazios aqui e ali, normalmente terminava esgotado e sentindo-se mais fraco.

Mas para seu azar, também era quando mais via sua recente noiva e temia que ela confundisse completamente seus sintomas com o resultado de beber muito. Hermione estava observando-o como um falcão a cada noite desde seu casamento. Não tinha perdido nem um só deslize, queda ou palavras arrastadas, e temia que atribuísse tudo ao fato de ser um bêbado como seu pai e irmãos. Draco não a culpava depois de seu desafortunado primeiro encontro, mas aquilo, também era um maldito inconveniente. Tinha a intenção de demonstrar com suas ações que não se parecia em nada com seu pai e irmãos; Ao invés disso, esta maldita enfermidade estava reafirmando a certeza da mulher de que o era. Pensou em tentar explicar que não esteve bebendo e que suspeitava que seus sintomas fossem o resultado da doença, mas duvidava que acreditasse. Assim, aos seus problemas se somava sua dificuldade de tentar conversar com sua esposa. Mas acima de tudo estava à culpa e a vergonha por seu rude comportamento em sua noite de casamento… duvidava muitíssimo que acreditasse numa palavra do que dissesse. Ela tinha crescido com bêbados e com certeza estava acostumada a suas mentiras. Mesmo que ele não bebesse na mesa, ela presumiria que esteve bebendo antes, no bar.

Além disso, Draco achava impossível falar com sua mulher por uma razão muito diferente. Embora se sentisse muito envergonhado por seu comportamento ao consumar seu casamento e sua certeza de que sua esposa se aborrecia a cada vez que olhava para ele, o fato era que não conseguia ficar ao redor da mulher sem ficar tão rígido quanto uma galinha morta. Cada noite que se sentava a mesa ao seu lado, uma necessidade ardia em seu interior e crescia com cada roçar acidental do braço ou da mão, com cada sussurro de sua voz enquanto falava com Bellatrix e com cada respiração, quando inalava seu perfume. Sabendo que Hermione temeria e resistiria à ideia de seu contato depois da dor que deveria ter causado, ele lutava contra aquele desejo. Mas enquanto ganhava a batalha em sua mente para não tocá-la quando se deitava com ela na cama de noite, estava definitivamente perdendo a guerra em seu corpo. Durante as últimas três semanas tinha uma ereção que não descia. A maldita coisa o deixava inchado, sofrendo e raivoso pela necessidade. Nem sequer em sua juventude tinha experimentado tal desejo desenfreado e piorava progressivamente a cada noite.

No curso normal dos acontecimentos, Draco teria acreditado que era algo magnífico. Com casamentos assinados e selados como simples contratos de negócios quando os indivíduos eram apenas crianças, era uma coisa estranha que um homem desejasse sua esposa como ele o fazia. E teria se sentido com sorte, se não fosse pelo fato de ter estragado tudo em sua noite de bodas. Agora, se encontrava desejando uma esposa que parecia odiá-lo. E a pior parte era que nem sequer podia ofender-se ou culpá-la. Odiava-se pela forma como tinha agido e o que devia ter feito para produzir tanto sangue. Atormentava-o somente pensar nisso. Teria implorado que não fosse tão rude? Lutou para libertar-se quando seu corpo a tinha imobilizado? Teria chorado?

Pelo amor de Deus! Draco jamais em sua vida tinha maltratado uma mulher. Não que pudesse lembrar-se, mas agora o preocupava se em outra ocasião, estando bêbado, teria feito mal a uma mulher. Raramente se embebedava, mas mesmo que somente uma vez, seria muito se aquilo significasse que tinha machucado uma mulher menor que ele e indefesa. Como iria consertar isso?

Claramente tinha que fazê-lo. Não suportaria um casamento que se tornou uma guerra fria. Três semanas daquilo já o estava exasperando a alma, mas não estava seguro de como reparar o dano que tinha causado.

Draco deu um olhar a sua mulher quando, de um momento para outro, ela se desculpou e retirou-se. Observou-a com desgosto enquanto seguia para as escadas, deslizando os olhos sobre a curva de suas costas, o vestido que ondulava em torno dos quadris. Desejava levantar-se e segui-la. Desejava arrastá-la para seu quarto, segui-la, tomá-la pela cintura, enquanto fechava a porta com um pontapé atrás deles. Desejava beijar seus olhos fechados e sua doce boca até tirar aquele ricto aborrecido que ostentava, e depois queria tirar sua roupa, beijar cada centímetro da pele pálida que se revelasse e demonstrar que não era o monstro que ela pensava.

Para seu azar, suspeitava que se tentasse, Hermione ficaria tensa e rígida, e embora estivesse certo de que não se negaria, duvidava que pudesse fazê-la relaxar. Não conseguiria despertar a paixão nela, e aquilo seria um ato incômodo para ambos. Não era o que desejava.

Voltando para sua jarra, olhou com atenção o líquido que segurava e se ponderou sobre o que fazer. Caso não ocorressem mais emergências, partiriam para Donnachaidh pela manhã, o que significava dias de viagem para chegar ao novo lar de sua irmã. Não queria viajar no frio silêncio com o qual tinha vivido durante as últimas três semanas, especialmente com sua onipresente ereção. Desde seu casamento, esteve livre da maldita somente durante o dia enquanto estava longe de sua noiva, mas estariam juntos quase uma semana durante a viagem e temia que aquilo significasse para ele uma coisa muito incômoda. Além disso, não apreciava a ideia de chegar a Donnachaidh com uma noiva claramente tão infeliz.

Entretanto, para evitar tudo isso tinha que reparar, de algum modo, as coisas com sua esposa e fazer o possível para que ela baixasse as defesas quando ele se aproximava. Fazer com que Hermione bebesse em excesso estava totalmente fora de questão, é obvio, mas a única ocasião em que não estava rígida e irritada perto dele era quando estava dormindo e…

Draco interrompeu seus pensamentos enquanto considerava esta última idéia. Quando ela estava dormindo, era cálida, suave e até mesmo se aconchegava contra ele na cama com murmúrios sonolentos.

Tinha sido uma tortura deitar ao seu lado com seu perfume e seu corpo quente e doce contra ele, enquanto lutava contra o que sua ereção pedia. Mas talvez não devesse lutar contra isso, pensou. Se a beijasse e acariciasse enquanto dormia e despertasse excitada, talvez pudesse demonstrar que sua noite de bodas tinha sido uma aberração e que podia encontrar prazer e felicidade no leito matrimonial.

— Não vai se retirar cedo, Draco? — a pergunta de Bellatrix atraiu seu olhar — Planeja partir cedo no dia de amanhã, não?

— Sim — grunhiu e ficou de pé bruscamente.

Se tivesse conseguido pensar, teria percebido que sua ereção atual provocava um vulto enorme na frente da calça. Levantou-se para abandonar a mesa e infelizmente, não estava pensando, e ao erguer-se, ficou de frente para o rosto de sua madrasta. Entretanto, seus olhos arregalados e o repentino rubor, seguidos pela maneira como desviou o olhar rapidamente para a comida, fizeram-no perceber e fazendo uma careta abandou a mesa. Seguiu com sua ereção escada acima, pensamentos e imagens do que talvez acontecesse rondavam pela cabeça. Seria terno, despertaria suas paixões, faria…

Deus, por favor, faça com que isto funcione! Rogou em silêncio enquanto chegava à porta do quarto e a abria com lentidão. Um pequeno suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios quando viu que apesar de não ter passado mais de dez ou vinte minutos desde que ela se retirou, sua esposa estava na cama e parecia adormecida. Sim, talvez funcionasse.

Com aquela esperança no coração, correu para apagar a tocha na porta deixando que somente o fogo moribundo da lareira iluminasse o aposento, e logo — tão silencioso quanto foi possível — livrou-se de suas armas e roupas e se meteu na cama ao lado de sua esposa.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione despertou pouco a pouco e não estava certa do que a acordou. A princípio, pensou que estava tendo um sonho confuso, mas era diferente de qualquer sonho que teve antes.

Estava na calidez e na penumbra, somente o fogo mortiço lançava pequenas sombras na parede em frente a ela, quando abriu muito devagar os olhos. Entretanto, logo os fechou de novo, soltou um suspiro de prazer e mudou ligeiramente de posição, quando algo deslizou quente e acariciante sobre seu quadril e ao longo da parte superior da perna. Um leve som de prazer escapou de seus lábios uma vez mais, mas acabou em um gemido baixo quando a carícia seguiu subindo por sua cintura e logo vagou ao redor, como uma pluma sobre seus seios, antes de parar para embalar um e apertá-lo brandamente.

Então algum instinto em Hermione a urgiu a abrir os olhos e despertar totalmente, mas ela o combateu. Aquilo era muito bom, não desejava despertar e terminar com aquela sensação, então inclinou a cabeça para trás ligeiramente enquanto sentia lábios ternos roçando um lado do seu pescoço. A mão em seu seio estava massageando e enviando uma estranha excitação que formigava pelo seu corpo. Viu-se ofegando, seu traseiro mudou de posição junto aos quadris apertados contra suas nádegas e sem querer, bateu levemente contra uma coisa dura ali. Aquilo provocou um gemido dos lábios exploradores que agora deslizavam para cima sobre sua bochecha e a boca, a castanha já não pôde fingir mais que estava dormindo. Abriu os olhos e voltou à cabeça para espiar a quem sabia, devia ser seu marido. Antes de poder falar, seus lábios a cobriram e explorou, com a língua, o interior de sua boca.

Hermione sobressaltou-se tanto pela invasão de sua boca que ficou completamente imóvel, a mente totalmente confusa enquanto a combinação de suas carícias e beijos a levavam a uma súbita excitação. Permaneceu quieta e insegura enquanto a boca masculina explorava a dela, as mãos tocando sua cintura e brincando com os mamilos. Então sua mão desceu sobre o estômago e uma nova onda de excitação tomou-a de assalto, uma necessidade furiosa que explodiu em uma paixão descomunal quando a mão masculina de modo suave tocou o ponto entre suas coxas. Ela deu uma pequena sacudida em resposta, impulsionando os quadris contra a mão e sentindo um dedo deslizar entre as dobras de seu lugar mais íntimo. A excitação chegou a tal nível que aumentou seu temor fazendo com que agarrasse a mão para detê-lo.

Draco imediatamente parou as carícias, e interrompeu o beijo ao levantar a cabeça.

— Sou seu marido.

Sussurrou as palavras contra seus lábios e ela ficou imóvel outra vez, a incerteza fluindo através dela. Era seu marido e tinha todo o direito de fazer o que quisesse e na verdade, isto era…

— Serei gentil — seguiu o loiro brandamente, o roçar de seus lábios e fôlego despertando pequenas espirais de prazer em seu interior apesar dos medos e ansiedades que rondavam sua cabeça — Lamento sobre nossa noite de bodas.

Hermione abriu a boca para contar a verdade. Não queria que ele se sentisse mal por algo que não tinha feito, e, além disso, se continuasse, com certeza, descobriria a verdade por si mesmo. Entretanto, antes de pronunciar as palavras, ele acrescentou:

— Só ia tomar um pouco de uísque aquela noite. Essa era minha intenção, mas seu pai deve ter enchido minha taça quando não estava prestando atenção e assim bebi além da conta. Lamento.

A intenção dela de esclarecer o assunto sobre sua noite de bodas morreu ali mesmo e sentiu que sua própria boca se torcia, com incredulidade.

— Teria acreditado nisso se não fosse pelo fato de que estava bêbado no dia em que cheguei e esteve bêbado a cada noite nas três últimas semanas.

Sua voz foi dura e fria. Draco sentiu como se o tivesse esbofeteado. Ele franziu o cenho e ela o viu sob a tênue luz e devolveu-lhe a careta. Não fingiria acreditar em suas mentiras. Talvez enganasse a si mesmo, mas não permitiria que pensasse que a enganava.

Olharam um para o outro em silencio durante vários instantes e a castanha viu várias expressões cruzarem o rosto masculino. Decepção, resignação, infelicidade. Por um momento pensou que talvez se afastasse, desistindo do que tinha começado e se surpreendeu ao descobrir que uma parte dela estava, de fato, decepcionada diante desta perspectiva. Então sua expressão se tornou decidida e disse:

— Sim, estava bêbado no dia que chegou. Muito bêbado. O ferreiro insistiu nisso, antes de me tirar o dente, mas foi um fato isolado. Normalmente não bebo.

Hermione começou a negar com a cabeça sem acreditar e abriu a boca para dizer o que pensava desse argumento, mas Draco cobriu sua boca com uma mão e disse solenemente:

— Esta é a verdade. Não estou certo do que está acontecendo, mas posso assegurar que não estive bebendo a cada noite. De fato, pela maneira como me observa, certamente percebeu que não bebi mais de uma jarra por noite e que em várias ocasiões nas duas últimas semanas, não tomei nada, nem sequer hidromel durante as refeições, e mesmo assim sinto a fala arrastada e desorientação.

A castanha ponderou, em silêncio. De fato, percebeu o pouco que esteve bebendo, e tinha perguntado brevemente, mas então decidiu que devia estar bebendo com os homens antes das refeições, assim estava bêbado antes de unir-se a ela à mesa.

— Então o que…?

— Acredito que padeço da doença que atacou os homens. É a única explicação que me ocorre para os sintomas, já que não estou bebendo — explicou o loiro solenemente e depois admitiu com um pouco de ironia — Em certo momento, pensei que talvez alguém estava jogando algo à bebida, mas não bebi nada durante as duas últimas noites e não mudou nada, assim… — encolheu os ombros impotente — O esgotamento e padecer de uma enfermidade parecem à única explicação razoável.

Quando ela entrecerrou os olhos diante da sugestão ele acrescentou:

— Mione, percebo que não acredita. E não estou tentando convencê-la, somente estou contando o que acho que está acontecendo. Com um pouco de sorte, a desorientação e a fala arrastada passará agora que a enfermidade está desaparecendo e voltarei à normalidade. Somente… dê-me uma oportunidade, Mione. Deixe-me demonstrar através de minhas ações que não sou nenhum bêbado, nem o bruto como o que teve em nossa noite de bodas.

As palavras não eram uma súplica, mas um pedido solene e Hermione ficou olhando-o em silêncio, desejando que houvesse mais luz no quarto e assim pudesse ver melhor sua expressão. Aquela noite na mesa tinha balbuciado e não tinha acertado sua jarra duas vezes quando tentou alcançá-la. Tinha imaginado que estivesse bêbado outra vez e mesmo assim afirmava que não o estava. Tinha beijado-a e não havia nem gosto de álcool em sua boca. Além disso, não tinha sido um bruto em sua noite de bodas como acabava de dizer, assim aquela parte sabia que não era verdade.

A jovem esposa o olhou por outro instante, com seus pensamentos dando voltas em sua cabeça, mas a verdade era que havia pouco em que pensar. Ele era seu marido e como tal tinha o direito de tomar seu corpo quando quisesse. E de resto, somente o tempo diria se era um bêbado ou não.

Respirando profundamente, soltou-se da mão masculina e se forçou a afastar-se da rigidez de seu corpo, mas aquilo foi o máximo que pôde fazer. A excitação suave e confusa que ele tinha despertado já tinha morrido e agora estava inquieta pelo que vinha.

Draco pareceu perceber e a princípio não reagiu diante de seu silencioso consentimento. Quando tirou a mão do meio de suas pernas, ela pensou que depois de tudo, daria meia volta e a deixaria sozinha, mas estava enganada. Ao contrário, mudou de posição ligeiramente para fazer espaço na cama e então a fez ficar de costas.

Hermione não resistiu. Entretanto, seus olhos foram cautelosos enquanto o observava baixar a cabeça. Quando a acariciou com a boca, permaneceu quieta, curiosa, mas ele não aprofundou o beijo como fez na primeira vez. Em vez disso, sua boca se afastou traçando através de sua face até sua orelha. Ela piscou surpresa e apertou os dedos de novo quando ele começou a mordiscar-lhe a orelha e o pescoço, despertando uma preguiçosa excitação nela uma vez mais. Estava tão distraída pelas reações que provocava com a simples carícia, que levou alguns momentos para perceber que sua mão estava se movendo outra vez, passando ligeiramente ao longo de seu quadril e estômago. Mal foi consciente daquela suave carícia quando sua boca voltou para a dela novamente. Desta vez a roçou ligeiramente com os lábios uma vez, duas e em seguida, insistiu que os abrisse e assim sua língua pudesse explorar seu interior.

Apesar de suas preocupações sobre o tipo de marido que tinha, acabou por derreter-se com as carícias. Estava a ponto de retribuir o beijo quando sua boca afastou-se deslizando para baixo ao longo de sua garganta. A castanha virou a cabeça para lhe dar melhor acesso e então mordeu o lábio, ofegante, quando a mão masculina encontrou e começou a acariciar seu seio uma vez mais. Parecia que sua excitação anterior não tinha morrido como tinha pensado, que o fogo simplesmente tinha amainado durante sua breve conversa. Agora voltava à vida por onde quer que a tocasse e beijasse. O prazer corria através de seu corpo e seguia o rastro de seus lábios enquanto se moviam sobre seus seios. Então provocou faíscas quando a boca fechou-se sobre o mamilo e mostrou que aquele ponto era útil para algo além de alimentar bebês.

Sem perceber como aconteceu, Hermione se encontrou com os dedos enroscados nos cabelos dele, segurando sua cabeça perto enquanto ele sugava um seio. Quando sua mão também se moveu para o outro seio e começou a massagear e apertar, ela teve que morder os lábios com força para evitar gemer diante do assalto. Entretanto, não pôde evitar que seu corpo se arqueasse e retorcesse sob suas carícias.

Quando ele, por fim, ergueu a cabeça e a beijou de novo, a mente de Hermione tinha deixado de lado as preocupações sobre seu casamento e o tipo de marido que tinha. Aquilo era tudo tão novo e excitante que não conseguia manter pensamentos coerentes, assim simplesmente se deixou levar e retribuiu os beijos. Não estava completamente certa de fazê-lo corretamente, mas fez o melhor que pôde e esperou que o entusiasmo compensasse o que faltava em habilidade.

A resposta de Draco foi furiosa. Ele gemeu no interior de sua boca e ela sentiu a mão deslizar em seu cabelo, segurando-a com firmeza e inclinando-lhe o rosto enquanto o beijo se tornava mais duro e exigente. A castanha respondeu abrindo a boca ainda mais e agarrando-o com força pelos ombros enquanto seu corpo começava a tremer e a gritar, pedindo mais. Quando notou que ele mudou de posição e deslizou a perna entre as suas, imaginou que a possuiria e por instinto, abriu as pernas para facilitar, mas uma única perna foi tudo o que pôs ali. Ela estava confusa, a princípio, mas então Draco deslizou para cima, pressionando seu centro e os quadris femininos corcovearam, empurrando-se contra ele enquanto o fogo ganhava vida naquele lugar e começava a crescer com cada movimento da perna masculina.

Ainda estava beijando-a e as mãos voltaram para os seios para encontrar, beliscar e brincar com seus mamilos. Aquilo colocou Hermione em um estado de excitação tal, com o corpo arqueando-se e retorcendo-se sob o assalto enquanto era levada para algo que não compreendia. A necessidade pulsava através dela, fazendo-a ansiar um final para esta loucura e — esquecendo sua noite de bodas, procurou, por instinto, a dureza que pressionava com insistência seu quadril e a agarrou, de algum modo sabendo que aquilo podia dar fim a esta doce tortura.

Draco ficou rígido diante de seu contato e rompeu o beijo com um gemido alarmado. Também esticou a mão para baixo para apanhar a dela. Era muito tarde, os dedos femininos estavam apertando seu membro e este respondeu como fez em sua noite de bodas, empurrando contra seu aperto e — como o úbere de uma vaca — produzindo leite.

A jovem ficou rígida voltando os olhos para o rosto de seu marido, mesmo enquanto este se sacudia e jogava a cabeça para trás com um grito que acabou com uma maldição. Foi o proferir da maldição que disse a ela que tinha feito algo errado, Hermione o soltou e mordeu o lábio enquanto o olhava em sua agonia. Temia muito ter feito errado e em silêncio se repreendeu por arruinar o que tinha sido, até então, uma experiência muito excitante. Então o loiro caiu sobre ela, com a cabeça enterrada em seu ombro enquanto recuperava a respiração.

Hermione permaneceu quieta, assustada, com medo de mover-se e arruinar ainda mais as coisas. Quando, por fim, ele levantou a cabeça, ela o olhava com receio, certa de que iria repreendê-la, mas para sua surpresa, as primeiras palavras que saíram de sua boca foram uma desculpa.

— Sinto muito, Mione — sussurrou com uma sacudida de cabeça — Isto nunca me aconteceu.

— Sou eu que deveria me desculpar — disse em voz baixa — Não tinha a intenção de machucá-lo.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram diante de suas palavras.

— Machucar-me? — perguntou, incrédulo, e negou com a cabeça — Não me machucou. Foi maravilhoso.

A castanha deve ter parecido confusa com esta afirmação, porque ele sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

— Temo que a excitação fosse muito para mim. Estive carregando uma ereção desde nosso casamento e incapaz de fazer algo a respeito, e seu contato… — fez um gesto — Foi muito. Deveria tê-la advertido que não me tocasse ou…

— Quer dizer que você gostou? — perguntou assombrada — Mas parecia que doía. Pensei que eu…

Draco a silenciou com um beijo e logo sussurrou:

— Perdoe-me. Esqueci-me de como é inocente. Sei que sua primeira vez deve ter sido dolorosa e que certamente pensa que também foi para mim, mas demonstrarei que não tem por que ser assim e o que acabamos de experimentar foi tudo, menos dor — deteve-se, ofereceu-lhe um irônico sorriso e então acrescentou — A menos que queira dizer dolorosamente envergonhado. Não tive uma atuação tão medíocre desde minha juventude. Mas agora que já resolvemos isso, posso me concentrar em você.

Hermione não estava certa do que queria dizer ou como podia afirmar que não tinha sido doloroso. O homem esteve amaldiçoando momentos antes e ela sabia que tinha que haver sangue. Como podia haver sangue sem dor? Perguntou-se, mas então seus pensamentos foram distraídos quando ele começou a beijá-la de novo. Apesar de seu grito e maldições uns momentos antes, não havia falta de ardor em seus beijos e ela sentiu que suas próprias paixões voltavam rapidamente à vida enquanto ele bombardeava seus sentidos. Desta vez foi diferente. Onde antes Draco foi cuidadoso e quase suave, como se esperasse que ela se afastasse chorando para que parasse a qualquer momento, desta vez era um homem com uma missão, sua concentração e determinação com o único objetivo de levá-la a um desejo selvagem.

Seu marido a beijou com força e avidez, mesmo enquanto deslizava as mãos para os ombros femininos e a colocava de joelhos sobre a cama em frente dele e então suas mãos estavam por toda a parte. Deslizou-as por suas costas, descendo por seus braços e finalmente, subindo para acariciar os seios. A castanha imediatamente ergueu-se um pouco mais rígida frente a ele e um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios enquanto seus seios se erguiam e pediam carícias. Em resposta, Draco, simplesmente aprofundou o beijo com os dedos apertando e massageando brevemente, antes de interromper o beijo para baixar a cabeça e apanhar um mamilo ereto no interior de sua boca.

Um grito de surpresa escapou de seus lábios e ela agarrou sua cabeça enquanto a língua masculina roçava o duro mamilo, açoitando-o de um modo que a fez flexionar os dedos dos pés que permaneciam sob seu traseiro. Agora livre, a mão que esteve naquele seio imediatamente desceu para tocar o traseiro. Obrigou-a a levantar-se e assim ficou sobre os joelhos, colocando o seio em um ângulo mais cômodo frente a ele. Então Draco pressionou a parte inferior de seu corpo para frente até que os quadris dela ficassem contra seu peito.

Um pouquinho desequilibrada, Hermione se agarrou à cabeça e os ombros dele para sustentar-se. Sua respiração chegava em pequenos ofegos entrecortados enquanto ele lambia e sugava seus seios, mas esta carícia cessou brevemente quando a mão masculina deslizou entre suas pernas para acariciá-la _bem ali_. Quando os dedos a acariciaram uma segunda vez, soltou o fôlego em pequenos gemidos de excitação surpresa e a castanha cravou as unhas na carne enquanto ele se concentrava em levá-la a loucura. Em um instante suas coxas tremiam e quase a derrubaram daquela estranha posição e sua respiração era uma mistura frenética de ofegos, gemidos e miados suplicantes. Isto era parte das coisas de cama que Bellatrix evidentemente se esqueceu de mencionar e Hermione estava quase aliviada que o tivesse feito. Certamente teria se aborrecido muito mais com ele em sua noite de bodas caso percebesse do que a estava privando quando ficou inconsciente.

Draco mordiscou-lhe brandamente o mamilo, não o suficiente para machucá-la, mas para atrair sua atenção para ele e afastá-la de seus pensamentos. A castanha voltou à cabeça para olhá-lo, surpresa ao vê-lo com os olhos abertos e observando-a. Ao que parecia, tinha notado sua breve distração e não tinha gostado. Ela abriu a boca para explicar-se, mas logo que o fez, seu marido soltou o mamilo da boca e ergueu-se para reclamá-la. Teve que tirar a mão do meio de suas pernas para fazê-lo e ela sentiu uma decepção momentânea, mas logo voltou a deslizar os dedos entre elas para praticar sua magia, afagando com urgência a carne escorregadia enquanto a beijava.

Hermione gemeu no interior da boca masculina e por instinto, empurrou os quadris. Abriu os olhos de repente, surpresa quando baixou a mão para o quadril masculino para manter o equilíbrio, e seus dedos roçaram contra a dureza entre elas. Parecia que seu marido estava outra vez excitado, notou, e então ofegou sobressaltada quando ele soltou a mão que segurava sua cabeça para trazê-la para trás do traseiro feminino. Com certeza, era para evitar que o tocasse de novo, intuiu quando Draco utilizou suas mãos entrelaçadas para empurrar o traseiro ainda mais para frente e assim a parte superior de seu corpo ficou inclinada para trás debaixo dele e os quadris empinados. Agora a tinha sob controle e Hermione achou aquela posição quase aterradora enquanto seu corpo agitava-se pelo desejo que ele estava criando nela. Sabia que aquilo logo acabaria e temia não saber como se comportar. Seu corpo pedia, como um homem faminto anseia a comida. Aquilo a deixou em uma luta entre a mente e o corpo, com os quadris empurrando-se contra seu toque enquanto se retorcia em um esforço para tentar escapar da carícia.

Draco ignorou suas resistências e respondeu a seus impulsos com carícias mais urgentes que quase a fizeram gritar de excitação, depois deslizou um dedo em seu interior o que a deixou imóvel diante da estranha invasão. No momento seguinte, ela gritou e se moveu bruscamente em seus braços quando a tensão ao final se rompeu e onda após onda de prazer rugiram por seu corpo, quase afogando-a, enquanto ele a amparava.

A castanha estava vagamente consciente quando seu marido interrompeu o beijo, depositou um beijo terno em seu nariz e a deitou lentamente de costas sobre as peles da cama, mas sua mente estava ocupada com as sensações que ainda pulsavam através dela. Prestou um pouquinho mais de atenção, quando ele se colocou entre suas pernas e sentiu sua dureza golpear brandamente onde sua mão esteve momentos antes.

Ela piscou, abrindo os olhos e observando-o vagamente, perguntando-se o que faria a seguir e Draco sorriu diante de sua expressão.

— Viu que não doeu? — perguntou em voz baixa.

Hermione negou com a cabeça, entorpecida, compreendendo agora que o grito e a maldição não tinham sido porque o tivesse machucado. Por outro lado, foi muito mais fácil para ela fazê-lo gritar do que o contrário. Aquele foi um pensamento que a agradou, mas o loiro estava outra vez falando.

— E desta vez também não doerá, agora que nos livramos da primeira vez — assegurou.

A mente de Hermione clareou, de repente, quando percebeu qual era sua intenção e que não havia saído de cima dela, como na primeira vez. Abriu a boca para explicar o que aconteceu em sua noite de bodas. Ao invés disso, um grito sobressaltado escapou de sua garganta quando Draco afundou nela, definitivamente rasgando o véu de sua virgindade.

Imediatamente ele ficou imóvel, a surpresa estampada em seu rosto. Olhou-a fixamente por um momento e então começou a afastar-se, mas ela o agarrou pelos quadris para mantê-lo parado, temendo a dor que poderia causar. O leve movimento antes que ela o detivesse não causou dor, mas o modo como se esfregou contra ela enquanto se retirava a surpreendeu despertando sua excitação de novo. Hermione evitou as perguntas nos olhos masculinos ao olhar seus corpos e logo moveu os quadris com cautela. Outra vez não houve dor, mas uma trêmula excitação voltando à vida em seu corpo, enquanto seu ângulo o fazia esfregar-se contra ela outra vez.

— Pare de se mover, Mione, ou não serei responsável por… — suas palavras acabaram em um gemido, quando ela se moveu outra vez debaixo dele. Não só fez com que a excitação feminina pulsasse com mais força através dela, mas ela estava certa de que tinha aumentado. Ergueu o olhar para ver que Draco tinha os olhos fortemente apertados como se sentisse dor e seu rosto tinha um aspecto tenso.

Curiosa, moveu os quadris de novo, desta vez arrancando um gemido dos lábios e obrigando-o a abrir os olhos.

— Esposa — rugiu, avisando-a, mas foi uma advertência que ela preferiu ignorar. Moveu-se outra vez debaixo dele, posicionando os joelhos a cada lado de seus quadris, assim poderia incliná-los mais e fazê-lo entrar nela mais profundamente. Era o que ele precisava. O controle de Draco acabou. Um grunhido baixo saiu de seus lábios e então se ergueu para ajoelhar-se entre as pernas, levando-a com ele e assim se encontrou sentada frente a ele, com as pernas ao redor dos quadris masculinos e seu corpo enchendo-a tão completamente que pensou que a partiria em duas.

— O que…? — começou confusa, insegura do que fazer nesta posição, ou em qualquer posição. Então ele a agarrou pelo traseiro, erguendo-a ligeiramente e ela ofegou — Ohhh! — enquanto seu membro deslizava para fora de seu corpo, antes de baixar e enchê-la uma vez mais.

O loiro fez aquilo várias vezes mais, o ângulo esfregando seu centro e então a deitou na cama. Imediatamente, cobriu-a para poder entrar nela com mais facilidade. Hermione não tinha nem ideia do que deveria fazer, mas cravou os pés na cama e se arqueou diante de seus impulsos, baixando as mãos para agarrar-lhe o traseiro, enquanto ele levava a ambos ao limite outra vez.


	9. Capítulo 7

Oi, oi povo, como foram de Páscoa?

Hermione precisa se explicar para Draco...

.

 **Carla Balsinha:** Pois é, acredito que a relação dos dois precisa zerar as primeiras impressões e criar um novo ponto de partida. Quem sabe não seja esse?  
Ficarei no aguardo de mais teorias suas.

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

— Nossa noite de bodas.

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente e se encontrou olhando atentamente o peito de seu marido. Não se lembrava de como tinha ido parar ali. Embora uma simples carícia sua tivesse feito com que derramasse sua semente numa das vezes, quase imediatamente voltou a ficar duro, e tinha permanecido dessa forma durante um longo tempo e demonstrado ser um amante vigoroso. Quando Draco gritou sua satisfação, ela já tinha encontrado a própria ao menos umas três vezes mais e mal estava consciente quando ele saiu de seu corpo. Imaginou que depois disso a tinha colocado naquela posição para fazê-la descansar sobre seu peito.

Nesse momento ergueu os olhos para seu rosto e captou sua expressão severa. Parecia que era a hora de dar explicações.

— Durante nossa noite de bodas… — começou, para depois deter-se quando o olhar de seu marido pousou sobre ela.

Isto o faria zangar-se, sabia. Afinal, ele — e todos os outros — tinham visto o sangue nos lençóis e tinham chegado à conclusão de que ele tinha sido muito rude com ela.

Deveria ter explicado a questão antes, mas…

— Hermione — grunhiu.

Fazendo uma careta, baixou os olhos para o peito do marido e começou a brincar com o pêlo da região, enquanto explicava rapidamente os fatos.

— Quando todos saíram do nosso quarto naquela noite, não fecharam a porta corretamente. Levantou-se para fazê-lo, mas tropeçou em suas roupas quando retornava, bateu a cabeça na cama e ficou inconsciente.

— Ah sim? — perguntou com surpresa.

— Aye — assentiu, solenemente e logo se apressou a dizer — Sabia que voltariam ao amanhecer para examinar os lençóis e já que estava incapacitado para… ehh… — encolheu os ombros e continuou — Então me cortei e coloquei o sangue nos lençóis.

— Todo aquele sangue provinha de um corte? — perguntou, soando muito mais consternado agora.

Hermione assentiu com cautela, e logo ofegou surpresa quando ele a fez voltar-se e deitou-a de costas sobre a cama. Depois, engatinhou de joelhos para junto dela e com o olhar esquadrinhou seu corpo nu.

— Onde está o corte?

A castanha fez uma careta, mas levantou um joelho, fazendo mais que visível sua perna ferida. Imediatamente, os olhos de seu marido voaram a sua coxa e se arregalaram, com horror.

— Querido Deus, mulher! O que fez? Usou uma espada? — Draco se agachou para observar mais de perto o corte, assim não viu a expressão da esposa. Tinham passado três semanas. A ferida estava curada e agora era somente uma cicatriz. Por azar, uma cicatriz muito grande e feia, mas uma cicatriz, afinal de contas. Uma que a recordaria desta noite em vez da real noite de suas bodas, suspeitou ela, enquanto os dedos de seu marido se moviam gentilmente sobre a ferida curada, enviando um estremecimento por suas costas.

Tentando ignorar o fato de que o rosto de Draco estava ali embaixo, entre suas pernas, pigarreou e explicou:

— Desconhecia quanto sangue produz o defloramento e pensei que muito era melhor que pouco.

Ele voltou à cabeça, seus olhos a apunhalavam, acusadores.

— E me deixou pensar que eu tinha causado todo esse sangue durante nossa noite de bodas?

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

— Teria explicado antes, mas sempre parecia estar bêbado e…

Suas palavras morreram quando ele levantou uma mão em sinal de silêncio. Transcorreu um minuto e ela suspeitou que o loiro estivesse muito furioso para falar, mas depois de outro minuto ele passou uma mão cansada por seu cabelo e se moveu, para sentar-se na cabeceira, com as costas contra a parede. Então a agarrou pela cintura e a levantou para sentá-la em seu colo. Hermione baixou o olhar para suas mãos e esperou, insegura se o marido estava zangado ou não. Mas sua voz não soou furiosa quando perguntou:

— Machuquei você?

A castanha o olhou confusa, notou que seus olhos pousavam sobre suas coxas, e ruborizou ao notar que se referia ao momento em que rompeu o véu de sua virgindade. Sentindo o rosto quente pela vergonha, negou com a cabeça.

— Não senti nada além de uma breve picada.

— Gritou — indicou.

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

— Foi a surpresa. Sabia o que estava a ponto de fazer, mas na verdade achava muito estranho tê-lo lá dentro, e depois, esperava que doesse como o inferno e fiquei impressionada quando não aconteceu como imaginava.

— Sei — murmurou.

A jovem soltou um longo suspiro e estudou suas mãos notando, distraída, que as estava retorcendo como uma velha ansiosa. Não estava muito surpresa. Embora se alegrasse pelo fato do marido não estar zangado, também se sentia muito incômoda sentada ali em seu colo, enquanto ambos estavam nus. Achou que era estúpido sentir-se assim depois das coisas íntimas que acabavam de fazer, mas a emoção poucas vezes era lógica, e para ser sincera, nem sequer andava nua diante de sua criada, muito menos no colo de um homem. Hermione tentava pensar em como afastar-se e de algum jeito esconder-se sob as mantas sem que parecesse que estava muito impaciente para fazê-lo, quando percebeu que Draco percorria suas costas de cima abaixo com uma mão. Foi um gesto suave e muito agradável.

— Mione.

— Aye? — olhou-o relutante, e ficou um pouco surpresa ao ver que sorria e seus olhos tinham um suave brilho que ela não entendeu.

— Obrigado.

A castanha o olhou, desta vez ainda mais confusa.

— Por que?

— Por preocupar-se com os lençóis durante nossa noite de bodas — disse ele, suas palavras eram um grunhido baixo — E por esta noite.

Hermione afastou o olhar com um encolher de ombros, consciente de que o rubor que coloria seu rosto se acentuou. Fez pouco nesta noite, salvo deixar que ele fizesse o que queria, como uma boa esposa devia fazer. Bem, a menos que contasse o fato de que tinha gostado. Também tinha feito isso.

— Sei que começamos mal, mas espero que este possa ser um novo início para nós. Podemos usar a viagem a Donnachaidh como uma oportunidade para chegar a nos conhecermos. Vai nos dar essa oportunidade?

A castanha vacilou. Draco havia dito que não esteve bebendo e que suspeitava que seu modo de falar e seus ocasionais cambaleios nestas três semanas eram o resultado de sua teimosia em admitir que estivesse doente como seus homens. Se fosse assim, nunca antes tinha ouvido sintomas como esses. De qualquer forma, seria agradável se fosse o caso. Tinha gostado muito do que acabavam de fazer e agora sabia que a cama matrimonial não seria uma tortura. E seu marido tinha demonstrado ser um trabalhador consciencioso nestas três semanas, percorrendo o castelo e fazendo o trabalho de quatro homens enquanto seus soldados estavam doentes. Isso demonstrava que ele era diferente de seu pai e irmãos, ao menos nesse aspecto. Se disse a verdade e seu comportamento das últimas semanas não era resultado da bebida… Bem, apesar de tudo, poderia ter um bom marido. Parecia justo lhe dar essa oportunidade.

Encontrando seu olhar, Hermione assentiu solenemente.

— Aye. Lhe darei uma oportunidade.

Draco sorriu e logo lhe tomou o rosto com ambas as mãos e a atraiu para si para beijá-la.

Para o assombro de Hermione, no momento em que ele aprofundou seu beijo ela sentiu que sua excitação anterior voltava à vida. Mas ainda mais surpreendente foi sentir que a ereção dele ressurgia dura sob seu traseiro. A castanha mal tinha começado a perguntar-se se poderia fazer amor novamente, quando ele a agarrou pelos quadris e a levantou, fazendo-a sentar-se de pernas abertas sobre seu colo. Logo a soltou para posicioná-la de modo que seu membro ficasse entre eles, roçando sua carne excitada.

— Uma vez mais — sussurrou, interrompendo seu beijo para arrastar a boca sobre sua face enquanto começava a percorrer seu corpo com as mãos — Nunca desejei uma mulher com uma fome tão insaciável como desejo você, mas somente uma vez mais e depois devemos descansar para a viagem de amanhã.

— Aye — ofegou quando uma de suas mãos encontrou seu seio e a outra a fazia mover os quadris de modo que roçasse contra seu pênis — Uma vez mais e devemos descansar.

*.*.*.*.*

— Bom dia.

Hermione sorriu em resposta à saudação de lady Bellatrix enquanto a mulher mais velha sentava em um espaço vazio no banco junto a sua cadeira.

— Bom dia, minha senhora. Espero que tenha dormido bem.

— Muito bem, obrigada — assegurou a mais velha, depois fez uma pausa e ergueu as sobrancelhas para estudar com atenção seu rosto — Você por outro lado, não parece ter dormido nada bem. Está bem, querida?

— Ah, aye, estou bem. Não dormi muito ontem à noite, pelo meu entusiasmo sobre a viagem de hoje — resmungou, e voltou sua atenção ao pão e ao queijo que estava comendo antes da chegada da mulher.

Não tinha sido o entusiasmo pela viagem que a tinha mantido acordada, tinha sido seu ávido marido. Os dois tinham terminado esgotados e dormido brevemente depois de sua promessa de deitar-se com ela "uma vez mais", Hermione não tinha dormido durante muito tempo quando suas carícias suaves e beijos apaixonados a despertaram novamente. Na noite anterior houve ao menos outros três "uma vez mais", com curtos momentos de sono e nesta manhã sentia-se absolutamente exausta. Mas não se queixava. Tinha adorado cada minuto. De fato, sua única queixa era que tivessem que deixar a cama para realizar esta viagem e não pudessem permanecer em seu leito, para assim continuar com o que estavam fazendo.

— Bem, enquanto não caia doente como os soldados — disse Bellatrix, chamando sua atenção uma vez mais.

— Nay, na verdade, estou bem — assegurou, e logo olhou à porta enquanto esta se abria. Imediatamente, um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios quando viu entrar seu marido e caminhar até elas. Embora Draco devesse sentir-se tão esgotado como ela depois da última noite, escondia-o bem, parecendo tão forte como se tivesse acordado de um longo descanso. Além disso, estava sorrindo, notou, e sentiu que seu próprio sorriso se ampliava quando ele a alcançou.

— Bom dia, Bella — murmurou o loiro, mas seu olhar estava fixo em Hermione e imediatamente acrescentou — Os homens estão preparados para partir. Terminará logo?

— Então, já tomou o café da manhã? — perguntou a castanha, surpresa. Draco já estava limpo e vestido, e inclusive tinha ordenado que subissem uma banheira para ela antes de despertá-la nesta manhã. Assim tinha tomado um banho rápido, levando somente o tempo necessário para lavar-se em vez de relaxar na banheira, mas não havia ninguém na mesa quando desceu. Tinha imaginado que seu marido estava com seus homens, antes de tomar o café da manhã.

— Sim, peguei um pouco de pão e queijo logo que desci e os comi enquanto via se tudo estava em ordem — respondeu.

— Ah — ela colocou em sua boca o último pedaço de pão e ficou de pé enquanto mastigava — Estou preparada.

Draco sorriu e tomou sua mão para levá-la para a porta.

— Vou com vocês para me despedir — murmurou a mais velha, seguindo-os.

Hermione deu um olhar para a mulher e ofereceu um sorriso de gratidão. Nestas três semanas Bellatrix tinha sido muito amável com ela, fazendo todo o possível para que se sentisse confortável em Malfoy Fortress e não queria partir sem lhe dizer adeus. Seu marido a guiou para fora até seu cavalo, e começou a mover-se como se fosse erguê-la sobre a sela, mas a castanha retrocedeu e deu à outra mulher um longo abraço.

A morena pareceu surpresa com essa amostra de afeto, mas retribuiu o gesto e desejou uma boa viagem, antes de afastar-se para permitir que Draco a erguesse sobre seu corcel. Em seguida, ele também montou e partiram, O loiro à frente, com Hermione logo atrás e um pequeno exército de soldados na retaguarda, rodeando a carreta que seu marido insistia em levar. Sabia que esta guardava sua pequena bolsa com um par de vestidos, mas não tinha ideia de qual de todos esses vultos sob a lona podia ser. A única coisa que lhe ocorria era que deviam ser presentes para a irmã de Draco, Luna.

Assim que saíram do pátio, Blaise se adiantou, saudou-a com um pequeno movimento de cabeça e avançou até estar junto ao seu marido. Cavalgaram num trote rápido e estável durante as três primeiras horas, e Hermione passou esse tempo olhando as costas de seu marido e perguntando-se o que o futuro lhes proporcionava. Nesse momento sentia uma cautelosa esperança por seu futuro juntos. Não estava convencida de que seu marido não fosse um bêbado, mas desejava dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida. Imaginava que somente o tempo diria. Enquanto isso ocorreu-lhe o pensamento de que poderia estar grávida de seu bebê.

Na noite anterior se deitaram vezes suficientes para que existisse essa possibilidade.

A ideia a fez sorrir enquanto recordava que na semana anterior Bellatrix tinha insinuado e feito perguntas a respeito. A primeira vez foi na noite em que Hermione se sentiu indisposta do estômago, o que a fez temer ter se contagiado com a mesma doença que sofriam os soldados. Mas a mais velha estava certa de que não estava doente e sugeriu que poderia ser algo mais.

Sem entender o que queria dizer, a castanha deixou passar o comentário. Mas pouco depois, outro comentário similar à fez perceber que a mulher suspeitava: que estivesse esperando um bebê. Era impossível, é obvio. Até a noite anterior, seu casamento não tinha sido consumado. Mas Bellatrix não sabia, e Hermione não quis dizer, assim tinha ignorado seus comentários e indagações. Começou a perguntar-se o que tinha feito com que a mulher imaginasse que estava grávida.

Essa pergunta tinha sido respondida há vários dias, quando a morena foi direto ao ponto e a recordou que durante sua noite de bodas confessou ter tido seu período de mulher duas semanas antes do casamento. Depois, comentou que passaram semanas desde seu casamento e que ainda não teve seu sangramento feminino. Bellatrix estava certa de que ela estava grávida e a aconselhou ser cuidadosa e velar por sua saúde. Inclusive, tinha insinuado que deveria esquecer-se desta viagem, para não arriscar o bebê.

Hermione achou toda a conversa terrivelmente embaraçosa e desconcertante. Em primeiro lugar, ainda era virgem, sabia que não havia como estar grávida. Quanto ao seu período, à verdade era que este sempre tinha sido pouco confiável, às vezes não vinha durante um mês ou dois, e em outras ocasiões durava o dobro do que devia. A castanha tinha se preocupado pelo fato quando era uma menina até que sua mãe lhe assegurou que não havia nada errado, que com ela sempre tinha sido assim. Sua mãe disse que percebeu com o passar dos anos que seu humor afetava seu período, de modo que em épocas de grande tensão se ausentava por um ou até dois meses. Considerando que o assunto era muito vergonhoso, não tinha explicado nada disto a Bellatrix, deixando-a pensar o que quisesse e encontrando uma desculpa para escapar da conversa.

Nesse instante se perguntou se ontem à noite a semente de Draco teria dado frutos e se fosse assim, se esta viagem não poderia fazer com que o perdesse. O pensamento foi suficiente para que baixasse o olhar ao seu estômago e começasse a se inquietar.

— Parece preocupada.

A castanha ergueu o olhar e notou que seu marido tinha reduzido à marcha e cavalgava junto a ela. E agora a observava com preocupação.

— O que está acontecendo? Sente-se bem? — perguntou.

— OH, aye — assegurou prontamente, obrigando-se a sentar-se um pouco mais ereta na cadeira. E justificou seu humor dizendo — Somente estou um pouquinho cansada.

— É minha culpa — disse mordaz — Peço perdão. Sabia que tínhamos que viajar hoje e devia ter sido menos impetuoso…

— Ontem à noite escutou-me queixar? — interrompeu-o para que parasse de se desculpar. Então estendeu a mão num impulso e apertou a do marido, que se apoiava na sela — Estou bem. Dormirei bem esta noite.

— Sim — disse ele, mas ainda parecia culpado. De repente estendeu a mão e tomou-lhe as rédeas, para depois agarrá-la pela cintura e tirá-la de sua sela.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou surpresa, enquanto ele a sentava em seu colo.

— Pode montar comigo — respondeu, e pegou um pedaço de corda do alforje. Amarrou um extremo da corda nas rédeas de sua égua e amarrou a outra ponta em sua própria sela, de modo que a égua pudesse segui-los tranquilamente.

Hermione olhou para sua égua.

— Posso montar. Sou uma boa amazona.

— Sei que é — a tranquilizou docemente — Observei esta manhã e realmente é uma boa amazona, mas desta forma pode dormir, se quiser.

— Oh — a castanha remexeu-se um pouco, incômoda por ser alvo de tantos cuidados, e logo resmungou — Bem, você também deve estar cansado e me parece injusto que eu descanse e você…

— Conte-me sobre sua mãe — a interrompeu Draco.

Ela piscou surpresa diante do pedido e voltou-se para olhá-lo com receio.

— Por que?

— Porque é muito difícil para você aceitar qualquer tipo de ajuda e desejo entender por que — disse ele sinceramente.

— Não tenho problemas em aceitar… — a boca do loiro cobriu a sua com um beijo rápido, silenciando sua negativa.

— Sim, tem — assegurou sério, quando levantou a cabeça e repetiu — Conte-me sobre sua mãe.

Quando Hermione hesitou, dividida entre continuar discutindo ou só responder a sua pergunta, ele acrescentou:

— Sei que seu pai e irmãos são iguais e que não foram de grande ajuda nestes anos, mas e sua mãe? Dizem que ela dirigiu Lùchairt Granger até sua morte.

— Aye — disse por fim — Meu pai gostava de fingir que era o laird, mas na realidade, era um laird só no nome. Os criados e soldados vinham a mim ou a minha mãe com suas preocupações e perguntas.

— Procuravam-na mesmo quando sua mãe vivia? — perguntou.

Hermione permaneceu em silencio durante um momento e logo assentiu lentamente, com a cabeça.

— Mamãe esteve doente durante muito tempo. Fazia o que podia, mas frequentemente estava cansada e fraca. Entretanto, sempre conservou sua lucidez e me dizia o que fazer, e eu o fazia por ela.

— Então, nunca pôde contar com ninguém, não é?

Imediatamente ela exclamou.

— Podia contar com minha mãe!

— Mas estava doente e você tinha que ajudá-la, em vez do contrário — afirmou, com gentileza.

A castanha sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nem sempre esteve doente. Era saudável e feliz quando eu era menina. Além disso, não foi sua culpa que estivesse doente. Fez o melhor que pôde.

— Sim, mas…

— E havia Lisandro — interrompeu com rapidez.

Isto fez com que Draco se interrompesse. Ela pôde dizer, por sua expressão, que ele reconhecia vagamente o nome, mas tinha problemas em saber de quem se tratava, e explicou:

— É o mais velho de meus irmãos e o melhor da ninhada.

— Oh sim — murmurou, sua expressão suavizando-se enquanto sua memória começava a juntar as peças — Se lembro bem, foi criado por seu tio.

— Aye, minha mãe o enviou para tio Remus quando era um menino. Suspeito que temia a possível influência de meu pai sobre ele. Vendo como Baltasar e Theobaldo ficaram, acredito que teve razão de mandá-lo para longe.

Draco assentiu.

— É mais velho que eu?

Hermione pensou no assunto e moveu a cabeça, afirmativamente.

— Aye, dois anos mais velho, acredito. Theobaldo nasceu dois anos depois, Baltasar dois anos mais tarde e depois eu.

— Seu irmão e eu tínhamos cinco anos quando você nasceu e nossos pais selaram nossos esponsais — disse o loiro assentindo e perguntou — Por que Lisandro não a acompanhou a Malfoy Fortress, como fizeram seus outros irmãos?

— Uniu-se às Cruzadas, como você — respondeu, e logo admitiu com um lamento — Não tivemos notícias dele depois disso.

O silêncio que se seguiu estava cheio de palavras não ditas, mas Hermione não se animou a pronunciá-las. Não tinham tido notícias de Lisandro em dois anos. Era de se esperar que as mensagens fossem poucas em tais circunstâncias, mas não inexistentes. No fundo de seu coração ela temia que estivesse morto, mas até que um dos homens que tivesse cavalgado com ele viesse e informasse, a castanha acreditaria que estava vivo. Tinha que acreditar.

Era seu irmão favorito. Ela e sua mãe tinham ignorado as dificuldades da viagem ao lar de tio Remus para visitá-lo ao menos uma vez por ano, e ele também vinha para casa durante uma semana, todo o ano. Lisandro sempre foi amável e um grande apoio durante essas visitas, e tinham mantido uma constante correspondência.

Enquanto seu pai, Baltasar e Theobaldo sempre pareciam fracos e estúpidos devido ao seu vício, e sua mãe tinha sido agradável e inteligente, mas fraca por sua enfermidade, seu irmão mais velho tinha sido a estrela brilhante de sua família; forte, inteligente e sóbrio.

Tinha-o respeitado e admirado, e quando sua mãe morreu, Hermione rezou de joelhos até fazê-los sangrar e desejou com todo seu coração que ele retornasse, enfrentasse seu pai e irmãos, e assumisse o comando de Lùchairt Granger. Tinha escrito ao irmão sobre isso, mas quando Lisandro chegou para uma visita pouco depois e ofereceu ajudar em casa, seu pai o rechaçou, afirmando que ele era o laird e que seria o único a dirigir seu próprio castelo. Sem considerar que ele estava muito bêbado a maior parte do tempo para administrá-lo, pensou ela, com repugnância.

Entretanto, Sebastian era o laird e Lisandro foi obrigado a partir quando sugeriu que era o melhor que podia fazer. Seu irmão tinha navegado ao continente e escrito freqüentemente contando suas aventuras, mas não tinha recebido uma só carta dele desde que partiu para as Cruzadas.

— Ainda pode voltar.

Hermione lançou um olhar ao seu marido diante de suas palavras suaves, notando, nesse momento que as lágrimas turvavam seus olhos. Envergonhada por esta demonstração de fraqueza, começou a erguer a mão para secá-las bruscamente, mas Draco agarrou-as antes e o fez por ela. Tocou seu queixo, fazendo com que erguesse a cabeça e a beijou.

Durante um momento, a castanha permaneceu quieta sob a gentil pressão de sua boca, mas depois começou a piscar quando ele levantou a cabeça. Antes que pudesse ver sua expressão, Draco a fez descansar a cabeça contra seu peito e sussurrou:

— Durma. Está cansada — entretanto, a cabeça dela saltou no momento em que a libertou. Cansada como se sentia, não podia descansar assim tão fácil, sobretudo porque sabia que seu marido também devia estar cansado.

Sabia que a estava olhando carrancudo por ser tão difícil, mas evitou encontrar seu olhar e disse:

— Conte-me sobre sua família.

O loiro hesitou, e durante um momento Hermione acreditou que repetiria sua ordem para que dormisse, mas de repente ele relaxou atrás dela e começou a falar. Escutou com curiosidade enquanto contava sobre sua mãe, pai e irmã, e recordava uma infância totalmente diferente da dela. Sua infância foi cheia de felicidade, com pais amorosos que não eram bêbados, nem tinham a saúde delicada e precisavam de cuidados. O tom de suas lembranças mudou ao chegar à morte de sua mãe quando era um rapaz. Draco foi metódico em sua expressão, mas mesmo assim era óbvio que a vida depois da morte de sua mãe foi muito menos idílica que antes. Nunca insultou Bellatrix ou acusou à mulher de algo, mas ela poderia afirmar que depois de que o rei forçou o matrimônio entre seu pai e ela, em Malfoy Fortress a vida tornou-se cheia de tensão. Não a surpreendia absolutamente.

Afinal, Bella disse que havia se sentido amargurada e descontente quando se casou e mudou-me para as "regiões selvagens" do norte da Inglaterra, mas era visivel pelo tom na voz de seu marido que a chegada de Bellatrix não fez infeliz somente a ela.

Entre o balançar relaxante do cavalo e o ritmo natural da voz de Draco, Hermione logo se encontrou aconchegando-se sonolenta sobre seu peito. Quando ele se calou, tentou abrir os olhos para fazer outra pergunta que o mantivesse falando, mas pareceu muito esforço e finalmente permitiu que o sono a reclamasse.

A princípio a castanha não esteve certa do que a assustou e despertou-a rapidamente. Percebeu que o peito sobre o qual se recostava sacudia-se ligeiramente com uma risada. Erguendo os olhos com curiosidade, observou seu marido, surpresa ao comprovar que ele, de fato, ria em silêncio.

— O que houve? — perguntou, olhando em diferentes direções, mas ninguém cavalgava perto deles e não entendeu o que o divertia até que ele sacudiu a cabeça e explicou:

— Estava roncando.

— O que? — sentou-se um pouco mais ereta, suas faces ruborizaram de vergonha enquanto negava com a cabeça e assegurou — Está enganado. Sou uma dama e damas não roncam.

Isso somente fez com que Draco voltasse a rir e Hermione o fulminasse com o olhar e insistisse:

— Eu não ronco.

— Sim, ronca — assegurou e acrescentou — E não com delicadeza. Despertou com seus próprios roncos.

A castanha fez uma careta com o comentário, quando ele se agachou e a beijou de modo tranquilizador.

— Está bem. Disseram que eu também.

— Bem, eu não — assegurou, sem acalmar-se — Se tiver roncado, e não digo que o tenha feito, deve ter sido por causa da posição em que estava dormindo.

— Sim — concordou imediatamente, e aplacou sua raiva, acrescentando — Nunca notei que roncasse em nossa cama, então deve ter sido a posição realmente.

Hermione relaxou um pouco com a concordância, mas ainda se sentia envergonhada. Sentou-se um pouco mais ereta e estudou o caminho diante deles.

— Onde estamos?

Draco lançou um olhar sobre a área que os rodeava e respondeu:

— Na metade do caminho da fronteira escocesa.

Ela assentiu diante desta informação, mas o loiro estava olhando para trás, para seus homens e a carreta. Ela seguiu seu olhar e percebeu que Blaise cavalgava ao lado do veículo e falava e ria com dois de seus homens. Draco esperou até que o homem olhasse em sua direção, e fez gestos para que se aproximasse. O mesmo interrompeu sua conversa e apressou sua montaria até que se juntou a eles.

— Meu senhor?

— Há uma clareira logo adiante próximo ao rio — disse Draco discretamente.

— Sim, sei a qual se refere — disse Blaise em seguida — Já usamos no passado.

O loiro assentiu.

— Vamos parar ali outra vez esta noite e amanhã viajaremos o resto do caminho para a fronteira. Conduza os homens até lá e levante o acampamento.

— Onde estará? — perguntou o cavaleiro, surpreso.

— Levarei Mione um pouco mais longe, rio acima de modo que possa se limpar sem temer ser vista. Nos reuniremos depois.

— Muito bem — murmurou e deteve seu cavalo para esperar que o resto da comitiva o alcançasse, enquanto Draco esporeava seu cavalo e o incitava a um trote mais rápido.

A jovem olhou com curiosidade os arredores enquanto cavalgavam. Seguiram o caminho por uma curta distância, e seu marido dirigiu seu cavalo para um atalho. As árvores desapareceram mostrando uma grande clareira. Perguntou-se se era o mesmo lugar do qual falou com Blaise, mas avançavam tão rápido nesse instante que temeu morder a língua se tentasse perguntar alguma coisa. Por todos os lados, a clareira era rodeada por uma linha estreita de árvores e folhagens. O loiro tomou um atalho através delas por um caminho estreito. Ali as árvores a sua esquerda eram finas, permitindo ver a água mais à frente.

Draco voltou seu cavalo para a direita e galoparam paralelos ao rio durante vários minutos até que o estreito caminho terminou em outra clareira. Esta, embora menor, também tinha uma cascata pitoresca e um penhasco que a rodeava, deixando somente o caminho pelo qual tinham entrado entre este e o rio.

Hermione deixou escapar um leve murmúrio de prazer quando percorreu com o olhar o lugar. Era encantador, um pequeno oásis privado e pareceu o lugar perfeito para atender suas necessidades depois de um longo dia de viagem.

— Encontrei este lugar durante minhas viagens antes de me unir às Cruzadas — disse o loiro quando apeou atrás dela — Lembrei-me dele e imaginei que gostaria.

— Eu gostei muito — assegurou com um sorriso enquanto ele a ajudava a desmontar.

Assim que colocou os pés no chão, Hermione tentou afastar-se para explorar a área, mas Draco a agarrou. Quando deu a volta para olhá-lo com curiosidade, ele sorriu ligeiramente e disse:

— Dê um minuto para suas pernas se recuperarem. Esteve na sela todo o dia.

— Minhas pernas são fortes. Não montei, somente descansei em seu colo — afirmou, com um sorriso e se libertou de seus braços, somente para aterrissar sobre seus joelhos já que suas pernas "fortes" falharam. Fazendo uma careta, lançou um olhar ao marido, certa que iria vê-lo rindo dela como seus irmãos teriam feito. Mas para sua grande surpresa, sua expressão era séria e até um pouquinho preocupada quando se ajoelhou para tomar sua mão e ajudá-la a levantar-se.

— Precisa aprender a aceitar o conselho e a ajuda dos outros, esposa — disse Draco em voz baixa enquanto a colocava de pé — Todos nós precisamos de ajuda em algum momento.

As palavras foram pronunciadas com suavidade e não como uma reprimenda que se receberia de um pai, mas teve o mesmo efeito que um grito. De um momento para outro, se sentiu ruborizar, com vergonha e medo. Era o medo que a incomodava mais. De repente, temia que seu marido pensasse mal dela, e isto a irritava mais do que esperava. Este era o homem que acreditava não ser melhor que seu pai e irmãos. Por que devia importar o que pensasse dela? Hermione não sabia, mas importava e não gostava dessa preocupação.

Mordendo a língua para não pronunciar as palavras que se erguiam em sua defesa, se obrigou a aceitar sua ajuda até sentir que poderia se manter de pé sozinha e depois se afastou logo que ele a soltou.

— Cuidarei dos cavalos — informou Draco enquanto ela se aproximava da água — tome um banho se quiser.

Em qualquer outro momento, Hermione insistiria que poderia cuidar de seu próprio cavalo, mas ainda a aborrecia sua suave reprimenda e suas próprias reações diante dele, assim não o fez. Em vez disso, seguiu até a margem do rio e começou a despir-se. Tirou seu vestido e o colocou sobre uma rocha próxima, mas logo se deteve e lançou um olhar rápido ao seu marido. Ao descobri-lo de costas para ela e ocupado com os cavalos, tirou a rapidamente a regata, e a jogou sobre seu vestido, antes de correr e entrar na água. Infelizmente, em sua impaciência para entrar antes que Draco se voltasse, ela se moveu com mais rapidez do que precaução. Assim se viu obrigada a parar abruptamente quando bateu contra uma rocha no fundo do rio, golpeando os dedos do pé.

A castanha não percebeu quando gritou até escutar o marido gritar em resposta. Ela voltou-se e o viu correr para a água. Percebendo que estava tão nua como no dia em que nasceu, mergulhou na água para esconder-se.

— Estou bem, estou bem — ofegou, a água fria tirando-lhe o fôlego.

— Machucou-se? — perguntou, com preocupação, mas parou na margem do rio e não se atirou nas águas como ela imaginou que estivesse a ponto de fazer.

— Nay — mentiu— É que está muito frio.

Draco a observou durante um breve momento, sem parecer convencido, mas logo assentiu e retornou aos cavalos.

— Já estou quase pronto, logo te farei companhia.

Hermione franziu o cenho, vendo aquelas palavras mais como uma ameaça do que uma promessa, e afastou-se caminhando com mais cautela dentro das águas. Não costumava enganar-se. Ela passou anos sendo a única a dar a última palavra em Lùchairt Granger ou, pelo menos, a resposta correta, e não gostava que seu marido duvidasse dela.

Sacudindo a cabeça para si mesma, esfregou os braços enquanto seu corpo começava a adaptar-se à água. Logo começou a apreciar a sensação da água fria acariciando sua pele, tomou fôlego e mergulhou. Embora seu corpo estivesse acostumado ao líquido frio, sua cabeça não, e quase abriu a boca em um grito. Conseguiu conter-se e mergulhou até o fundo para recolher pedrinhas no leito do rio. Uma vez que teve as duas mãos cheias, impulsionou-se com força para cima e voltou à superfície, ofegando com alívio enquanto sua cabeça emergia.

Depois de tomar fôlego e de comprovar que Draco estava outra vez com os cavalos, ergueu as mãos para estudar o que tinha recolhido. Para seu alívio era areia granulada e não lama, que não teria servido. Imediatamente usou a areia para lavar-se, passando-a sobre seus braços e peito de modo que agisse como um abrasivo, retirando o pó de um dia de viagem.

— Vejo que conhece o sabão da natureza — esse comentário de aprovação do marido fez com que se voltasse para observá-lo, agora nu, a uns poucos metros de distância na água e aproximando-se.

— Minha mãe também o chamava assim — disse, observando-o com cautela — Ensinou-me em nossa primeira viagem, quando fomos visitar Lisandro. Disse-me que era tão bom como o sabão perfumado de nosso lar, mas acredito que preferia o de casa.

Draco assentiu, mas seguiu avançando até alcançá-la. Agarrando sua mão na dele, puxou-a através da água e murmurou:

— Não me olhe com esses olhos feridos. Faz com que me sinta um ogro por tê-la recriminado por não aceitar ajuda.

Hermione sobressaltou-se diante do aviso. Não parecia o tipo de recriminação que costumava proferir. Mas apesar de sua voz suave, para ela, suas palavras certamente soavam como uma, reconheceu, e se perguntou se não estaria abordando erroneamente seu pai e irmãos durante todos estes anos.

Possivelmente uma voz suave, firme e um olhar seguro teriam sido mais eficazes com eles.

Nay, decidiu no momento seguinte. Não teriam escutado, não mais do que ouviam seus grunhidos, gritos e uivos. Seu pai e irmãos eram incorrigíveis.

Ela, entretanto, em relação ao marido era ridiculamente sensível. Algo que nunca imaginou. Seu pai e irmãos podiam chamá-la de harpía sem sequer conseguir penetrar em sua couraça, mas este homem demonstrava sua desilusão e desaprovação com palavras suaves e um olhar, e ela se sentia ferida. Era muito desconcertante.

— Pare de pensar — disse Draco, e ela o fez imediatamente, embora não porque ele mandou. Mas sim porque a tinha prensado contra seu corpo quente e de repente notou que era muito difícil ordenar seus pobres pensamentos.

Sua capacidade de pensar não melhorou quando ele começou a beijá-la. O loiro a segurava na água de modo que suas cabeças estivessem no mesmo nível. Isto significava que ele não precisava inclinar-se para beijá-la, mas também que seus pés não pisavam no fundo e flutuavam livres na água. De repente, suas pernas enredaram-se sob a água enquanto seus seios roçavam seu peito na superfície, e Hermione, na verdade, sobressaltou-se pela súbita onda de desejo que sentiu.

— Não deveríamos retornar e nos reunir aos outros? — perguntou em um pequeno murmúrio quando sua boca parou de beijá-la e começou a descer por sua garganta enquanto a erguia um pouco mais — Devem estar preparando o jantar e levantando o acampamento, com certeza precisam de ajuda.

A resposta do loiro foi pousar os lábios sobre seu mamilo e colocá-lo na boca.

A jovem estremeceu na água fria e inclinou a cabeça para trás com um gemido, esquecendo-se de qualquer outro protesto. Se seu marido desejava deitar-se com ela outra vez, era seu dever render-se, não é? Esse pensamento mal tinha passado por sua mente quando ele a ergueu em seus braços e a levou para a margem.

— Voltamos? — perguntou, surpresa.

— Não. Tenho fome.

Essa resposta a aturdiu, mas já tinham alcançado a margem, e se sentiu mais confusa ainda quando Draco a jogou sobre uma rocha maior junto à qual tinha colocado seu vestido. Embora a água estivesse fria em sua primeira imersão, o ar estava ainda mais, fazendo-a estremecer. Sentou-se e estendeu a mão para agarrar seu vestido quando o loiro a soltou.

— Eu a esquentarei — prometeu, afastando seu vestido. Jogou-o sobre outra rocha e logo a fez reclinar-se enquanto seu corpo quente descia sobre ela.

— Disse que tinha fome — recordou, com um sussurro, enquanto ele erguia as mãos e as colocava sobre sua cabeça.

— Sim, tenho fome, de você — explicou com um grunhido baixo, e começou a tentar devorá-la. Ao menos, assim foi como sentiu-se. Ele começou com um beijo, sua boca era enérgica e exigente sobre a dela, enquanto suas mãos libertavam as dela e desciam até encontrar seus seios ainda molhados.

HErmione ofegou no interior da boca masculina e se arqueou diante de seu toque, e logo gemeu, em protesto, quando ele interrompeu seu beijo para fazer a boca viajar por seu corpo. O protesto foi rapidamente sufocado, quando ele se deteve para roçar seus seios outra vez, arrancando gemidos e soluços de prazer. A boca de seu marido continuava descendo. Ele traçou um rastro de beijos sobre seu ventre, fazendo com que os músculos dessa parte de seu corpo se contraíssem. Ela abriu os olhos subitamente, e baixou o olhar confusa, insegura sobre o porquê ele se incomodaria em beijá-la ali, mas essa confusão uniu-se ao susto, quando seus beijos continuaram descendo e começaram a arrastar-se sobre seu quadril e logo para sua coxa.

— Marido, eu… — começou a dizer com incerteza, já que por alguma razão se sentia vulnerável.

Mas isto não era nada. No momento seguinte, ela proferia um gemido assustado quando sua boca se meteu entre suas pernas e subiu pelo interior de suas coxas. Hermione se sentia muito excitada para falar nesse instante, e Draco alcançou e pressionou um beijo em sua vulva. Ela perdeu por completo a capacidade de falar. Se sentiu dividida entre agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e afastá-lo e o impulso, igualmente forte, de animá-lo a continuar. Isto não se parecia com nada que houvesse experimentado e certamente não imaginava que pudesse acontecer algo assim entre um homem e uma mulher, mas também era…

—Querido Deus! — ofegou ela, caindo sobre a rocha e procurando algo ao qual agarrar-se, algo que a mantivesse, quando ele começou a lamber e mordiscar sua vagina. Estava comendo-a viva e estava adorando!

OH, isto tinha que ser um pecado, pensou um pouco histérica, e logo não conseguiu mais pensar em nada, quando ele a agarrou pelos quadris e a puxou para que pudesse enterrar o rosto entre suas pernas e fazer coisas inexprimíveis. Realmente, eram inexprimíveis. Não tinha ideia do que fazia, mas acabava de elevar a temperatura a alturas quase insuportáveis e fazia com que seu cérebro fosse uma massa gelatinosa e febril em sua cabeça.

Hermione se encontrou sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como uma louca sobre a rocha, suas unhas arranhando a pedra a qual tentava agarrar-se, suas pernas tremendo violentamente nas mãos de Draco, como se tentassem escapar de suas carícias e deixar-se tomar por elas ao mesmo tempo.

Sentiu muito mais que alívio quando a tensão que ele alimentava em seu interior, de repente, rompeu-se.

Gritou com força seu clímax, luzes brancas explodindo atrás de seus olhos, sua mente sem foco, seu corpo estremecendo e palpitando com múltiplas sensações. Quando retornou de seu êxtase encontrou Draco entre suas pernas, arrastando-a pelos quadris sobre a superfície da rocha até que alcançou a beirada. Seus olhos pousaram sobre seu membro ereto enquanto separava suas pernas para ele. Logo a penetrou, levando uma vez mais suas paixões ao limite.

A castanha se sentou e o agasalhou com seu corpo. Ainda resfolegando e ofegando, agarrou-se a ele desesperada quando a conduziu de volta outra vez a essa terra de prazer. Nesta ocasião, entretanto, ele a acompanhou.


	10. Capítulo 8

Oi, oi povo!

Os problemas estão começando a aparecer...

.

 **Carla Balsinha:** oi, oi flor, minha Páscoa foi ótima e a sua?  
Então, vou deixar sua teorias aflorarem, vamos ver no que vai dar... Muita coisa vai acontecer a partir de agora.  
Aproveite o capítulo.

 **Guest:** Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, não se preocupe a próxima será uma SS/HG.

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

— Deveríamos nos reunir com os outros — disse Draco, com inapetência, enquanto observava sua esposa emergir do rio.

Ela quase não tinha descansado depois de sua sessão de amor antes de atirar-se outra vez na água. O loiro esteve menos disposto a mover-se e simplesmente se sentou em uma rocha e a tinha observado saltar na água fria. Agora seus olhos percorriam o corpo da esposa, enquanto ela corria para a margem, notando como o frio fez os mamilos ficarem eretos e como a água brilhava como diamantes sobre a pele com os últimos raios do moribundo sol.

Logo se tornou óbvio que, apesar do que tinham feito na noite anterior e um pouco antes, ela ainda era tímida diante dele. Não que Hermione cobrisse o corpo com as mãos, mas se movia rapidamente e tinha lhe dado às costas, enquanto rapidamente usava sua regata para secar-se. Privado da visão de seus generosos seios, Draco deixou que seus olhos caíssem sobre seu traseiro, enquanto ela colocava o tecido pelo corpo com movimentos rápidos. Seu olhar deslizou pelas arredondadas nádegas, recordando como eram macias em suas mãos, até que sumiram, quando a castanha enfiou o vestido pela cabeça.

Suspirou, decepcionado, quando o tecido azul pálido caiu como uma cortina, terminando com sua visão, mas sabia que provavelmente era melhor assim. Observá-la nua naqueles breves momentos tinha feito com que seu interesse retornasse, esticando seu pênis de forma extraordinária, e sabia que mais daquele espetáculo e teria levantado da rocha, caminhado até ela e dado motivos para lavar-se de novo.

Não que isso fosse uma má ideia, pensou draco, mas estava escurecendo e tinha fome de comida. Realmente deviam retornar com os outros antes que enviassem uma patrulha atrás deles.

O acampamento já devia estar montado e estariam preparando o jantar. Além disso, sempre podia tomá-la mais tarde, na comodidade e privacidade de sua tenda. Ali, ao ar livre, a privacidade era algo incerto. Qualquer um de seus homens poderia ter encontrado com eles em sua busca de caça para o jantar ou de um lugar para suas necessidades.

Um murmúrio de Hermione fez com que o loiro olhasse para ela e franziu o cenho ao vê-la mover-se entre as árvores. Ia chamá-la para que retornassem, quando compreendeu que disse algo sobre ocupar-se de seus assuntos pessoais. Notou que estava procurando um lugar para aliviar-se e só a chamou para dizer que não se afastasse. Desceu da rocha e mergulhou. Somente tocar a água fria do rio encarregou-se da incipiente ereção que surgiu ao observar sua esposa. Secou-se e começou a vestir-se. Acabava de amarrar os calções quando compreendeu que também tinha que aliviar-se.

Deteve-se e olhou ao seu redor. Não estava preocupado com sua privacidade. Temia envergonhar sua jovem esposa, se por acaso a encontrasse entre as árvores. Encolheu os ombros e se dirigiu a um local com matagais que se erguiam ao fundo da clareira, próximo a um pequeno penhasco. Acabava de cuidar de suas necessidades e começava a amarrar seus calções quando ouviu um ligeiro som arrastado que parecia vir de cima. Detendo-se, levantou a cabeça. Não podia ver nada exceto a parede do pequeno penhasco daquele ângulo, assim começou a dar passos para trás e logo inspirou alarmado e se deu meia volta para começar a correr quando uma pedra rolou do alto do penhasco e se dirigia velozmente para ele.

Não foi suficientemente rápido. Embora conseguisse evitar que a grande rocha o golpeasse diretamente na cabeça, mesmo assim atingiu seu ombro. Grunhiu de dor quando e logo voltou a grunhir quando caiu e bateu a cabeça em algo duro.

*.*.*.*.*

Nervosa pela ideia de que alguém encontrasse com ela em um momento tão privado, Hermione demorou bastante tempo para escolher um lugar. Também se afastou um pouco mais no bosque do que normalmente teria feito. Mas não preocupou-se porque somente teria que seguir o som da cascata para encontrar o caminho de volta, assim não se perderia. De qualquer forma, quando acabou e começou a voltar estava certa de que Draco já estaria vestido e esperando impaciente seu retorno. Uma desculpa tremia na ponta da língua quando entrou na clareira, mas morreu quando ouviu um ruído surdo e viu seu marido olhando para o penhasco que se erguia diante dele. Seguiu seu olhar e arregalou os olhos alarmada quando viu uma pedra rolar para ele.

Pensou ter avistado uma figura desaparecendo entre as árvores acima do penhasco, mas prestou pouca atenção nisso. Sua preocupação estava com seu marido quando viu que a rocha caía, golpeando-o no ombro e fazendo-o cair no chão.

Soltando um grito, correu velozmente para a clareira para ajoelhar-se ao seu lado e observar seu corpo imóvel. Estava de bruços, somente de calças e a primeira ferida que viu foi a de seu ombro e parte superior do braço. A pedra havia esfolado a pele e sabia que na manhã seguinte estaria dolorido, intumescido e arroxeado, mas estava mais preocupada com o sangue que surgia de um lado da têmpora.

Podia ver uma pedra de bom tamanho se sobressair por baixo de sua cabeça e amaldiçoou, ao compreender que bateu a cabeça com a pedra quando caiu, para piorar as coisas.

Hermione virou o corpo do loiro e o esforço foi suficiente para deixá-la sem fôlego quando conseguiu. Na verdade seu marido era um homem grande, e inerte como estava, mudá-lo de posição foi difícil. Mas conseguiu fazê-lo e se inclinou para frente para observar a ferida da cabeça. Não parecia tão ruim. De qualquer forma, as feridas na cabeça eram enganosas e o fato de que todas as sacudidelas e empurrões que tinha dado para virá-lo não o tivessem despertado era algo perturbador.

Com a preocupação franzindo o cenho, sentou-se e percorreu com o olhar a clareira. Então voltou a ficar de pé e se apressou a pegar sua regata, que estava presa a sela de seu cavalo. Draco devia tê-la posto aí. Quando foi procurar um local para se aliviar, deixou-a no chão com a intenção de recolhê-la quando retornasse. Levou a roupa até a margem da água e rapidamente a umedeceu no rio antes de retornar rapidamente para seu marido.

Limpou o sangue e entrecerrou os olhos ao ver a ferida que se sobressaia. Na realidade, não era muito profunda e não parecia muito séria depois de limpa, mas aquilo não a fazia preocupar-se menos. Feridas na cabeça era um assunto sério e ainda não dava sinais de despertar. Manteve o tecido frio e úmido sobre sua fronte e o chamou pelo nome, mas não se moveu. Depois de repetir ambas as ações muitas vezes, finalmente se sentou e olhou ao redor outra vez.

O sol estava se pondo, o dia ia embora e a clareira que tinha sido tão clara e ensolarada quando tinham chegado estava se tornando cheia de sombras, o que a fazia ficar ansiosa. Logo seria noite. Hermione estava certa de que enquanto houvesse luz poderia encontrar o caminho de volta ao lugar onde iriam acampar, mas não sabia se seria capaz de fazê-lo na escuridão. Era muito fácil perder-se nos bosques à noite.

E ainda por cima não estava certa de que o acampamento estivesse onde pensava. Não tinha perguntado, mas presumido. E se não estivesse ali e tivesse que procurar? Encontraria-o na escuridão? E mesmo se o fizesse, seria capaz de voltar a encontrar o caminho para trazer ajuda até seu marido?

Pensando naquilo, lembrou-se do som arrastado que ouviu antes da pedra despencar e do vulto que pareceu ver sumindo entre as árvores. Mordendo o lábio, levantou a cabeça e observou. O estranho som parecia indicar que a rocha havia sido deliberadamente empurrada e tinha visto alguém se afastando depressa. Por azar, não tinha visto a pessoa claramente para dizer sequer se era homem ou mulher. De qualquer forma, sugeria que não tinha sido um acidente o que indicava que deixar Draco sozinho para procurar ajuda não seria uma boa ideia.

A castanha preocupou-se ainda mais ao olhar para seu marido. Parecia tão indefeso deitado ali, inconsciente. Se não podia deixá-lo ali enquanto procurava ajuda, teria que ficar com ele ou encontrar uma maneira de carregá-lo.

Seu olhar voltou a deslizar pela clareira. Talvez fosse sua imaginação, mas parecia que estava mais escuro que momentos antes. De repente, notou um som entre as árvores do bosque. Sua parte sensata dizia que certamente eram bichinhos movendo-se, procurando os últimos restos de comida antes que acabasse o dia, mas uma parte menos sensata estava imaginando bandidos e espíritos dos bosques deslizando, preparados para atacá-la no momento em que o último raio de sol desaparecesse.

Uma brisa fria roçou sua pele e o cabelo, levantando várias mechas, e Hermione sentiu que seus lábios se comprimiam. Não tinha nenhuma vontade de ficar ali sozinha com seu marido inconsciente esperando que despertasse. Tinha que, de algum modo, conseguir colocá-lo em seu cavalo e encontrar o acampamento. Mas, como?

Seu olhar voltou à clareira novamente, procurando inspiração. Não havia como levar o homem até seu cavalo usando seus músculos. Somente virá-lo tinha sido um grande esforço. Levantá-lo e jogá-lo sobre sua sela… bom, simplesmente não podia fazer.

Um relincho suave atraiu sua atenção do outro lado da clareira onde sua égua, Beauty, assim como a montaria de seu marido, estavam esperando pacientemente que seus donos os reclamassem.

Os olhos da castanha se entrecerraram ao olhar os animais enquanto considerava suas opções e de repente estava de pé, cruzando o local uma vez mais.

Murmurou palavras suaves e ofereceu a cada cavalo um tapinha enquanto rapidamente soltava as bridas da árvore ao qual Draco os tinha amarrado. Foi suficiente para acalmar Beauty, mas o cavalo do loiro seguiu meneando a cabeça e dando passadas bruscas, enquanto ela o acariciava. Gostaria de saber o nome do animal. Por azar, se seu marido o tinha usado em sua presença não tinha prestado atenção, assim teve que tentar acalmar o animal antes de conduzir ambos os cavalos até onde estava seu marido. Hermione então amarrou as rédeas do cavalo de Draco a uma árvore próxima antes de conduzir sua égua até um lugar afastado do garanhão para que o cavalo maior ficasse entre o loiro e a égua.

O pedaço de corda que Draco, naquele dia, tinha amarrado nas rédeas da égua ainda estava lá. Hermione passou-o por cima do lombo do garanhão e depois rodeou rapidamente o animal para ver se era suficientemente longo para alcançar o chão onde estava deitado seu marido. Aliviada, tomou a corda e olhou seu marido.

Pensava que se amarrasse Draco com a corda e depois fizesse com que sua égua se afastasse, aquilo deveria içá-lo do chão e subi-lo até sua sela. Isso se o garanhão ficasse quieto e se sua égua cooperasse e fosse para trás quando ordenasse e depois se detivesse quando mandasse também. Senão, aquilo seria uma grande perda de tempo.

Afastando aqueles pensamentos negativos, começou a amarrar a corda ao redor dos pulsos do marido, mas logo se deteve para amarrar sua regata ao redor dos pulsos dele, quando compreendeu que a corda poderia machucá-lo. Uma vez satisfeita por ter feito tudo o que podia para evitar causar mais danos a seu marido, endireitou-se e rodeou a sua égua para começar a afastá-la do garanhão. Tentou observar o que estava acontecendo com seu marido enquanto estava com a égua, mas o garanhão estava no meio e depois de apenas dois passos, deteve a égua e correu para olhar. Os braços de Draco agora estavam erguidos, mas aquilo era tudo.

Fazendo uma careta, correu para sua égua e a animou a dar meia dúzia de passos daquela vez antes de retornar para observá-lo. Hermione estava contente por ter feito isso, quando viu o perigo que corria seu marido. Enquanto seu truque pareceu funcionar, e Draco estava meio erguido do chão com os pulsos quase encostados na sela, sua cabeça estava caída para frente justamente debaixo do ventre de seu cavalo. Mais dois passos e a nuca ficaria presa no estômago do cavalo e se ela tivesse continuado movendo a égua, erguendo-o… bom, ainda bem que havia parado para observar.

Deu ao garanhão uma suave carícia por ficar tão calmo durante a operação, e logo foi para junto de Draco para subir sua cabeça e jogá-la para trás para que não enganchasse no cavalo. De qualquer forma, assim que a soltou voltou a cair para frente.

Amaldiçoando, olhou ao redor, sua vista caindo sobre um ramo que estava a alguns passos. Tinha quase um metro de comprimento e uns dois centímetros de largura e deveria servir. Deixando que a cabeça do loiro caísse uma vez mais, correu para agarrar o objeto. Retornando ao seu lado, levantou-lhe a cabeça de novo, murmurou uma desculpa a seu inconsciente marido e tomando sua cabeça, afastou-lhe o cabelo, enquanto colocava o pedaço de pau sobre a parte superior dos braços. Então lhe soltou o cabelo. Um lento suspiro de alívio saiu de seus lábios quando sua cabeça se moveu para frente só para ver-se detida pelo ramo.

Satisfeita por ter resolvido o problema, apressou-se a rodear o garanhão para animar Beauty para que desse outros passos mais e assim continuou, animando à égua a dar uns passos e logo correndo para ver Draco, antes de voltar a repetir a ação. A estratégia levou muito mais tempo do que esperava e o sol se foi, seus últimos raios deixando uma luz sombria quando conseguiu posicionar seu marido de bruços, na sela.

Ansiosa para começar a mover-se antes que o pouco de luz que restava desaparecesse, Hermione rapidamente desamarrou a corda das rédeas da égua e se inclinou para agachar-se sob o garanhão de seu marido para amarrar o outro lado da corda em seus tornozelos para que não tivesse que temer se por acaso caísse do animal e tivesse que fazer tudo aquilo de novo. Uma vez que o teve amarrado, tomou as rédeas do garanhão e montou a sua égua.

Enquanto o sol se despedia, a lua se ergueu e na clareira ainda havia luz suficiente, quando por fim esporeou suavemente os flancos da égua e a animou a mover-se lentamente. De qualquer forma, o caminho junto ao rio tinha um bosque denso de um lado e árvores nas margens da água do outro lado. Era suficiente para parecer escuro e um pouco tenebroso, assim esporeou sua égua para que fosse um pouco mais rápido. Queria ir mais depressa, mas temia que ao fazê-lo sacudisse demais seu marido e este deslizasse da sela. Amarrado como estava, acabaria pendurando sob o ventre do cavalo, e havia o risco de que uma das patas o golpeasse, enquanto o animal trotava, e não desejava aquilo.

Mesmo assim Hermione teria gostado de ir mais depressa e notou que seu olhar deslizava nervoso sobre as escuras figuras que os rodeavam enquanto se moviam. Tinha a perturbadora sensação de que estava sendo observada enquanto colocava Draco sobre seu cavalo e, lembrando-se da figura no penhasco, seguiu olhando, preocupada, entre as árvores. Mas isso tornava a marcha mais lenta, assim se obrigou a ignorar e concentrar-se no que estava fazendo. Agora, olhava à escuridão que a rodeava com bastante ansiedade.

Não podia tirar da cabeça aquele som arrastado. Se não fosse por isso, poderia ter se convencido de que tudo tinha sido um acidente, mas o som sugeria que mover a pedra bruta tinha sido difícil. Alguém tinha empurrado a pedra com a intenção de atingir Draco. Não tinha nem ideia de por que alguém iria querer fazer isso, mas parecia que era a dedução mais lógica e gerava uma tonelada de preocupações e ansiedades em sua mente. Por que desejaria alguém matar Draco? E mais importante ainda, atacariam outra vez apesar de sua presença? Estavam o marido e ela em perigo?

Obrigou-se a respirar profundamente varias vezes para acalmar os nervos, dizendo-se que se quisessem atacá-los teriam feito na clareira, enquanto estava distraída tentando colocar o loiro sobre seu cavalo. Então se concentrou nos escuros arredores. Não tinha prestado muita atenção onde Draco tinha saído dos bosques para entrar no atalho junto à margem do rio, mas parecia que tinham percorrido o rio durante bastante tempo até chegar. Recordou-se que estava trotando muito mais lentamente agora que na ida, mas ainda estava preocupada se não teria passado por ele, sem ver.

Estava começando a pensar que deveria deter-se e voltar quando alguém saiu e se colocou no atalho diante dela. Nem o teria visto na escuridão se um raio de lua não se refletisse na espada que levava. Tensa como estava, não pôde conter um grito de surpresa enquanto puxava as rédeas de sua égua para fazer com que esta parasse.

— Minha senhora?

Hermione soltou o fôlego lentamente, envergonhada quando reconheceu a voz do escudeiro de seu marido.

— Arthur — suspirou com alívio.

— Sim, minha senhora — afastou sua espada e se aproximou da égua — Por que está sozinha? Onde está…? — a segunda pergunta acabou com um gemido quando o rapaz avistou seu senhor de bruços sobre a sela no segundo cavalo. De repente estava junto a Draco, erguendo sua cabeça para ver seu rosto. A voz trovejou, alarmado, quando perguntou — O que aconteceu?

— Alguém empurrou uma grande rocha, fazendo-a rolar do penhasco junto à clareira onde paramos para nos banharmos — disse a castanha sem rodeios.

— O que? — perguntou o jovem, voltando seu alarmado rosto para ela.

Hermione assentiu infeliz.

— Golpeou Draco no ombro e o atirou no chão. Bateu a cabeça em uma pedra quando caiu.

— Ele não está… — Arthur voltou a olhar para seu senhor, pensando se deveria dizer que o homem parecia morto.

— Nay, é obvio que não — disse ela sem hesitar, e desmontou prestativa.

Uniu-se ao homem ao lado de seu marido para ter certeza de que era verdade. O loiro estava vivo quando tinham saído da clareira, mas com as feridas na cabeça não podia ter certeza. Por sorte, ainda respirava. Colocou a mão diante do rosto dele para comprovar.

Hermione deixou cair sua mão e olhou para o rapaz.

— Que bom que veio. Estava começando a temer não achar o caminho de volta.

— Não aconteceria isso. Estamos logo adiante. A qualquer momento teria visto o fogo através das árvores.

A castanha ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou, curiosa.

— Para onde estava indo?

— Esvaziar o dragão — murmurou, seu olhar distraído ainda em seu senhor. Então, compreendeu o que havia dito e a olhou rapidamente — Quero dizer…

— Está bem — tranquilizou-o com o primeiro sorriso que tinha surgido em seu rosto desde que seu marido tinha sido golpeado e ficou inconsciente — Tenho irmãos que dão apelidos piores e não se importam em proferi-los em minha presença — Arthur não pareceu sentir-se melhor com suas palavras.

Hermione lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e voltou-se para tomar as rédeas de sua égua com uma mão. Não perguntou por que tinha a espada na mão ou se somente ia procurar um lugar para aliviar-se.

Teria ficado grata se tivesse uma espada durante aquele trajeto. Teria acalmado um pouco seus temores e suspeitava que este fosse o motivo para o homem carregá-la consigo.

Não querendo envergonhá-lo mais fazendo-o admitir, desejou-lhe boa noite e começou a animar os cavalos para que voltassem a avançar, mas o olhou surpresa, quando Arthur continuou ao seu lado.

— Vou acompanhá-la para que chegue a salvo — disse o rapaz, empertigando os ombros e erguendo a cabeça em uma posição que, imaginava ela, ele devia pensar que era bem máscula.

— Não há necessidade de se preocupar. Se estiver tão perto, encontrá-lo-ei. Pode ir cuidar de seus assuntos — animou-o serenamente, mas não se surpreendeu quando ignorou sua sugestão e continuou ao seu lado.

Caminharam não mais de meia dúzia de passos quando Hermione avistou o caminho e também o brilho do fogo através das árvores. Outro par de passos e o aroma da carne assada a alcançou e, deixando as árvores, entraram na clareira.

Os olhos da castanha se arregalaram quando observou ao seu redor. Fizeram muito enquanto Draco e ela estavam na cascata. Os cavalos tinham sido atendidos, capturaram-se muitos coelhos que estavam sendo assados sobre o fogo, e agora uma tenda se erguia na zona mais afastada da clareira. Arregalou ainda mais os olhos, surpresa ao ver o luxo que era a tenda e então se voltou para os homens que de repente tinham deixado de mover-se e estavam olhando-a com os olhos tão arregalados quanto os dela. E de repente todos começaram a mover-se e falar de uma vez só.

Hermione deu um passo para afastar-se da confusão de perguntas que lhe dirigiam. Foi um alívio quando Blaise apareceu de repente ao seu lado, sua voz mais alta e com mais autoridade que as dos outros quando perguntou:

— O que aconteceu?

— Acredito que alguém empurrou uma grande pedra em Draco depois que acabamos nosso banho — admitiu enquanto ele levantava a cabeça do loiro para olhar seu rosto. Então explicou o que tinha acontecido antes de acrescentar — Não vi a pessoa que empurrou a rocha, mas… — encolheu os ombros, infeliz.

Com a expressão sombria, Blaise assentiu e soltou a cabeça de Draco, permitindo que pendesse, enquanto se inclinava para desamarrar suas mãos e pés. Muitos homens deram um passo para ajudar a descer seu senhor da garupa de seu cavalo e então olharam para Zabini.

— A tenda —disse Hermione antes que ele pudesse responder.

Os homens imediatamente se dirigiram para lá com seu senhor e a castanha os seguiu.

O suave brilho das velas enchia a tenda quando entraram e Ginevra se endireitava depois de ter acabado de fazer uma cama de peles no chão. Quando se voltou para encontrar os homens que traziam para dentro um inconsciente Draco, seus olhos arregalaram-se pela surpresa e disparou em Hermione uma enorme quantidade de perguntas.

— Preciso de meus remédios — disse a castanha com serenidade enquanto esperava que os homens recostassem Draco nas mantas e saíssem do caminho.

Por sorte, não demoraram, e saíram da tenda assim que acomodaram seu marido. Imediatamente se ajoelhou ao seu lado, ansiosa ao ver como estava pálido.

— Tome.

Hermione olhou ao redor ao ver a ruiva segurando sua bolsa de remédios. Tomando-a com alívio, abriu-a e tirou vários bálsamos e unguentos.

— Devo rezar para que se cure ou para que não o faça? — perguntou Ginevra irônica.

A pergunta a surpreendeu, mas Hermione supôs que não deveria. Não estava exatamente exultante de felicidade com seu casamento naquelas últimas três semanas, e em sua noite de bodas a resposta teria sido simples: Reze para que morra e me liberte deste casamento. Mas as coisas mudaram. A castanha descobriu que gostava muito deste homem, e se tivesse oportunidade, pensava que poderia chegar a amá-lo… e tinha prometido que daria uma oportunidade à relação.

Soltando o ar lentamente, Hermione assentiu.

— Reze para que se cure.

— Imaginava.

Hermione notou o lento sorriso que foi aparecendo nos lábios da donzela. Entrecerrando os olhos perguntou:

— O que imaginava?

— Que está se apaixonando por ele.

A castanha empertigou-se de repente.

— Eu…

— Oh, não se incomode em negar. Observei-a olhando para ele nestas últimas semanas. Talvez ele beba um pouquinho demais a noite e arraste as palavras, mas não é como seu pai ou seus irmãos. Este é um homem. Não se livra de suas responsabilidades e as deixa para você. É justo com seu povo e se preocupa com eles, e isso se vê em tudo o que faz — assentiu muito séria e deu um tapinha em seu ombro — Ninguém é perfeito e ele é um bom homem apesar de beber. Vai tratá-la bem.

As palavras mal tinham saído de sua boca quando a cortina da tenda se abriu e Blaise entrou.

— Como vai? — perguntou o soldado.

— Ainda inconsciente — respondeu Hermione sombria, enquanto voltava a buscar entre seus remédios, procurando algo que pudesse usar.

Tinha um unguento que acalmaria a dor de seu ombro e o ajudaria a curar-se, mas estava mais preocupada com a ferida na cabeça. Por azar, havia pouco que pudesse fazer com isso exceto manter uma compressa fria para que baixasse o inchaço. O resto dependia de Draco.

*.*.*.*.*

Draco estava começando a pensar que tinha sido amaldiçoado. Tinha dores de cabeça durante as últimas três semanas. Na maioria das manhãs despertava com uma dor surda na parte de trás da cabeça. É obvio que nenhuma delas foi tão forte como a que teve na tarde em que arrancaram um dente, depois de entornar uma jarra de uísque… até agora. A dor que tomou conta dele, quando despertou e obrigou seus olhos a abrirem-se na tenda, foi seguramente tão forte quanto aquela, mas dessa vez estava focada na parte esquerda frontal da cabeça, e foi o suficiente para lhe fazer soltar um gemido enquanto voltava a fechar os olhos, tentando fazer com que a dor sumisse.

— Está acordado.

Aquela brilhante dedução soou como se tivesse saído dos doces lábios de sua esposa e o fez piscar e abrir os olhos de novo para encontrá-la inclinada sobre ele. Draco franziu o cenho quando a viu, não pela aliviada expressão de seu rosto, mas sim pelos escuros círculos sob seus olhos.

Estava a ponto de perguntar por que estava tão esgotada quando um ruído fez com que olhasse além dela para ver que estavam em sua tenda. Normalmente não se incomodava em levantá-la quando viajava sozinho, mas tinha decidido fazê-lo para tornar a viagem mais suportável para sua esposa. Aquele pensamento cruzou sua memória, fazendo-o recordar-se da viagem desse dia, de Hermione na cascata, e tudo o que tinha acontecido. Incluise a rocha caindo sobre ele.

— Como se sente? — perguntou a castanha.

Draco ficou muito surpreso ao escutar o tom de preocupação em sua voz. Embora estivessem se dando muito bem desde que consumaram seu casamento, as três semanas anteriores tinham sido um pouco difíceis e não ficaria surpreso caso o tratasse com indiferença, em vez de soar como se seu bem-estar lhe importasse.

— Dói minha cabeça — disse sinceramente e logo perguntou — Que horas são?

— Perto do amanhecer, acredito — respondeu ela, seu olhar movendo-se para a lona aberta da tenda onde a luz era visível. Então voltou-se de repente para pegar algo. Quando virou-se viu que era uma tigela com um líquido. Passou um braço por debaixo do pescoço, usou-o para erguê-lo e aproximou a tigela de sua boca, prometendo — Isto o ajudará com a dor de cabeça.

O loiro duvidou, mas abriu a boca e permitiu-se sorver um pouco da mistura. Imediatamente uma careta formou-se em seus lábios, sentiu a forte necessidade de afastar a beberagem, mas aguentou e bebeu tanto quanto pôde antes que seu estômago ameaçasse devolver tudo. Então levantou uma mão para dar a entender que já tinha sido bastante, aliviado quando ela afastou a taça e acomodou-o nas mantas.

Então Draco fez outra careta, seus lábios e língua movendo-se e esfregando-se contra os dentes num esforço para fazer sumir o asqueroso sabor que os impregnava.

— É horrível, sei, mas ajudará — disse Hermione, compassiva.

Ele só assentiu e fechou os olhos, esperando que diminuísse a dor aguda de sua cabeça.

Se a mistura da esposa fosse como as de Winky, sabia que deveria começar a funcionar depois de um quarto de hora, mais ou menos. E se era tão horrível quanto às de Winky, sem dúvida, funcionaria, pensou com asco, e se perguntou por que os bons remédios tinham que ter um gosto tão medonho.

Os momentos passaram lentamente para Draco. Tinha muitas perguntas que gostaria de fazer, mas sua mente estava dominada pela dor que o consumia e manteve a boca fechada. Pareceu passar um bom tempo antes de perceber que Hermione estava passando os dedos calmamente sobre sua fronte. Quando notou, o loiro soube que a beberagem estava começando a funcionar. Piscou e abriu os olhos, aliviado quando a dor não reapareceu e soltou um pequeno gemido e os fechou por mais alguns minutos. Mas quando começou a sentir vontade de aliviar-se, decidiu que era hora de levantar.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Hermione consternada quando ele começou a sentar-se — Volte a deitar, levou um golpe terrível na cabeça e esteve inconsciente por toda a noite. Tem que ficar quieto e deixar que seu corpo se recupere.

— Como disse, estive inconsciente toda a noite. É tempo suficiente para recuperar-me. Agora preciso me levantar — disse firmemente.

— Não tem nenhuma necessidade de se levantar — respondeu, colocando as mãos em seus ombros e empurrando-o, em um esforço para colocá-lo em posição horizontal.

Para sua total surpresa, a ação funcionou e Draco se encontrou caído de volta sobre as mantas e as peles. O fato de que estivesse tão fraco somente o instigou ainda mais a levantar-se. Sua esposa simplesmente manteve as mãos em seu peito, segurando-o no lugar. Aborrecido por sua própria fraqueza, admitiu:

— Preciso me aliviar.

— Ah — mordeu o lábio e olhou ao redor, logo fixou o olhar na tigela em sua mão — Talvez pudesse…

— Nem sequer sugira — disse ele, sombrio, certo de que ia dizer que deveria aliviar-se na tigela.

Talvez estivesse fraco, mas o inferno congelaria antes que fizesse algo assim.

Hermione afastou a tigela, e olhou-o um pouco impaciente.

— Muito bem, terei que ajudá-lo então.

Parecia extremamente aborrecida. Considerando que era sua cabeça que continuava doendo, Draco pensou que não digno de sua parte, mas então voltou a notar os círculos sob seus olhos e a palidez de seu rosto e pensou que tivesse todo o direito a estar irritada. De repente teve certeza de que não tinha dormido nada, mas sentada toda a noite vigiando-o como uma mãe vigia seus filhotes.

O loiro não estava certo de como se sentia sobre isso. Uma parte dele estava agradecida e feliz de que se importasse o suficiente para preocupar-se, e a outra estava aborrecida e pensava que deveria ter dormido e cuidado de si mesma. Começou a menear a cabeça por seus pensamentos contrários, mas se deteve no último momento e economizou a dor.

— Venha, deixe-me te ajudar — murmurou a castanha.

Draco pensou em rechaçar sua oferta, mas no momento em que se sentou a tenda mostrou uma terrível tendência a dar voltas, assim cedeu graciosamente e aceitou sua ajuda. Uma vez de pé, esperava poder arrumar-se sozinho, mas não conseguiu e teve que deixá-la lhe ajudar a sair da tenda.

— Aonde? — perguntou com um sussurro enquanto saíam para fora.

Ambos se viram obrigados a curvarem-se para sair pela abertura da tenda e a ação quase os fez estatelarem no chão. Certamente teria caído se sua esposa não se agachasse e girasse para que ele caísse sobre suas costas quando começou a cambalear.

Meneando a cabeça pelo estado em que se achava, Draco usou suas costas para equilibrar-se e logo a deixou colocar-se sob seu braço para lhe ajudar uma vez mais.

— Atrás da tenda — murmurou, ansioso para acabar com aquilo e retornar onde ao menos não necessitava ajuda.

Na verdade cair era sem dúvida a melhor coisa a fazer no momento, pensou ele, infeliz.

De fato sua mente não parecia estar muito disposta a pensar. Ali estava ele, cambaleando, incapaz sequer de caminhar direito, mas ao observar sua esposa, seus olhos pousaram no generoso decote e percebeu que o _pequeno Draco_ também estava acordado, com a cabeça meio erguida e empurrando contra as calças.

Bom Deus, que diabos acontecia? - perguntou-se aborrecido consigo mesmo.

Desejar sua esposa era uma coisa, mas aquilo era ridículo. Anormal inclusive, estava certo.

A cabeça doía menos que antes, mas continuava latejando. Também estava tão fraco como um bebê e não deveria pensar em nada além de descansar. De fato, sua mente não o tinha… mas seu corpo sim.

— Que tal isto?

Draco afastou os pensamentos das ridículas exigências de seu corpo, ergueu o olhar e viu que enquanto estava ocupado pensando, sua esposa o tinha conduzido até um pequeno matagal.

— Está bem. Posso… que diabos está fazendo? — ofegou consternado quando rapidamente ela começou a encarregar-se de desamarrar suas calças.

O loiro tentou afastar-lhe as mãos, mas fraco como estava o esforço não teve muito êxito.

— Só estou tentando ajudar — disse aborrecida — Acredite, meu senhor, tenho certeza de que não tem nada mais em mente e que não está… Oh! — Hermione parou com as mãos rígidas quando a agora total ereção do marido ficou em evidência — Bom… isto é… talvez se sinta melhor do que pensava — murmurou.

— Posso cuidar disso agora — grunhiu, envergonhado e frustrado ao mesmo tempo. Sua cabeça latejava, o ombro estava inflamado e apesar das horas que esteve inconsciente, poderia dormir em pé naquele momento, e mesmo assim, o _pequeno Draco_ estava erguendo-se como um mastro — Retorne a tenda. Voltarei quando tiver acabado — Hermione hesitou, mas então saiu debaixo de seu braço e esperou um pouco para estar certa de que não fosse cair, e afastou-se silenciosamente.

Aliviado por não ter nenhuma testemunha de sua humilhação, Draco se apressou a aliviar-se. Foi quando compreendeu que sua esposa não tinha obedecido e retornado à tenda como tinha ordenado. Afastou-se e estava brigando para voltar a colocar as calças em seu lugar quando, de repente, ela estava ali fazendo-o por ele.

— Posso me arrumar sozinho, obrigado, esposa — disse secamente.

Hermione o ignorou o tempo suficiente para acabar de amarrar os laços e então se levantou e o olhou muito séria antes de dizer.

— Tem que aceitar ajuda e conselhos dos outros, marido. Todos precisam de ajuda em um momento ou outro.

Draco a olhou, um lento sorriso curvando seus lábios, e então fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça.

— _Touché._

Pensou que tinha avistado um pequeno sorriso formando-se nos lábios femininos, mas estava escuro e a castanha baixou a cabeça rapidamente para recolocar-se sob seu braço e começaram a caminhar para a tenda. Quando chegaram lá dentro Draco estava mais do que agradecido por sua ajuda. Jamais teria chegado sozinho. As pernas tremiam como uma corda esticada.

Assim que chegaram às peles, deixou-se cair em cima delas, com alívio. O loiro estava tão exausto que nem protestou quando Hermione se colocou junto a ele e pressionou a taça com seu asqueroso líquido contra seus lábios, mas simplesmente engoliu tudo, até que acabou. Quando o colocou de novo sobre as peles, fechou os olhos e dormiu imediatamente.


	11. Capítulo 9

Oi, oi povo!

Preparados para mais uma dose do nosso Draco encantador?

.

 **Guest:** Vai fazendo suas teorias aí, logo, logo veremos se você acerta.

 **Carla Balsinha:** Homens, sempre se achando invencíveis e heróis... Já falei que gosto das suas teorias?rsrs

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Hermione despertou com o rítmico balanço do cavalo, e encontrou-se nos braços de seu marido. A princípio pensou que era ainda o primeiro dia de sua viagem. Ao menos até que ergueu os olhos, viu o hematoma e o corte em sua fronte e lembrou-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ergueu-se imediatamente e lançou um olhar furioso e acusador sobre seu marido.

— O que está fazendo?

— Cavalgando — respondeu o loiro de maneira bastante razoável, mas ela percebeu o rictus de seus lábios e soube que estava fazendo força para não rir. Isso somente a zangou mais.

— Não deveria estar em pé depois da dura experiência que atravessou ontem.

Desta vez ele não se incomodou em esconder sua diversão, mas sorriu de uma maneira que parecia quase carinhosa e disse:

— É adorável quando finge ser uma harpia, Hermione Granger.

— Hermione Malfoy agora — recordou ela, colocando um pouco mais de força em sua voz. Logo advertiu — E eu sou uma harpia, e como tal, eu gosto de te fazer sentir miserável, assim porque não me explica…

— Sinto-me bem — interrompeu com paciência — De fato, muito bem. Deve ter sido essa mistura asquerosa que me fez beber, sem dúvida é um remédio milagroso. Dormi uma ou duas horas, despertei sem dor e decidi que estava bem para viajar hoje. Assim, aqui estamos, há um dia e meio de Donnachaidh.

A castanha estava certa de que mentia. Embora não duvidasse de que o tônico que lhe tinha dado tivesse ajudado a sentir-se um pouco melhor, dificilmente o faria sentir-se tão bem. Não tinha dúvidas de que a cabeça do homem continuava doendo ao menos um pouco e o ombro estaria muito sensível. No entanto, parecia não querer admiti-lo. Não sabia o que pensar disso. Ela estava acostumada aos homens que se queixavam por qualquer dor ou desconforto… e logo usavam isso como uma desculpa para beber em excesso.

— Estava exausta por cuidar de mim ontem à noite — continuou ele — Assim a deixei dormir enquanto levantávamos o acampamento e a coloquei no meu cavalo, para que pudesse continuar recuperando as horas de sono que perdeu.

Hermione fez uma careta. Somente o completo esgotamento teria feito com que dormisse tão profundamente, mas imaginava que deveria estar muito esgotada. Seu marido a tinha mantido acordada a maior parte da noite anterior à viagem, na cama… ou com as atividades na cama. As poucas horas de sono em seu colo na tarde de ontem mal tinham compensado e depois ficou acordada para cuidar dele durante toda a noite. Aye, supôs que não deveria se surpreender por ter dormido todo o tempo no qual os homens levantaram o acampamento.

Levantando a cabeça, de repente perguntou:

— Blaise e os homens descobriram quem empurrou a rocha?

Draco ficou em silencio durante muito tempo e ela acreditou que não responderia, mas então ele disse:

— Não. Ele fez com que os homens revistassem a área. Possivelmente foram alguns bandidos que me viram sozinho e pensaram que ia ser uma presa fácil. Sua chegada deve tê-los afugentado — a castanha o olhou de maneira dúbia diante da sugestão. Difícil acreditar que sua presença pudesse afugentar alguém. Entretanto, era possível que tivessem acreditado que estava sozinho e sua chegada os tivesse feito perceber que não, e temer que outros estivessem com eles e pudessem persegui-los.

— Já passou há muito do meio-dia — anunciou Draco, distraindo-a de tais pensamentos — Tem fome?

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar, começou a abrir a boca para responder, mas se deteve quando seu estômago deixou escapar um ruído forte ao pensar em comida. Ela ruborizou-se de vergonha, mas seu marido sorriu abertamente e tirou uma pequena bolsa da sela.

— Há comida aqui dentro para você — disse em voz baixa.

A jovem conseguiu não rasgar a bolsa de tecido, mas com muita dificuldade. Não tinha comido nada na noite anterior enquanto cuidava de Draco e estava faminta. Entretanto se deteve surpresa quando conseguiu abrir a bolsa e começou a tirar coisa atrás de coisa. Havia um pouquinho de pão, queijo, uma maçã e inclusive o que, a princípio acreditou, era o coelho assado restante da noite anterior.

— É codorna — disse o loiro em voz baixa enquanto desembrulhava o tecido que rodeava a carne e ela via que efetivamente se tratava de uma pequena e rechonchuda ave — Levantei-me antes de todos os outros, apanhei-a e a limpei, logo a pus sobre o fogo para assar, enquanto os homens levantavam o acampamento esta manhã, pensando que poderia gostar de comer algo, quando se levantasse.

Hermione engoliu o nó que, de repente, se alojou em sua garganta pelos esforços que ele fez por ela, e então não sabendo o que mais fazer, ofereceu a ave a Draco.

O mesmo negou com a cabeça.

— É para você. Coma.

Ela hesitou, mas logo começou a fazer precisamente isso. Entretanto, não poderia comer tudo o que ele tinha empacotado e quando isso se fez evidente, o loiro aceitou uma das pernas da ave. Uma vez que ambos terminaram e os restos tinham sido guardados novamente, Draco começou a lhe fazer perguntas sobre sua infância de novo.

Hermione respondeu de boa vontade, mas fez perguntas sobre ele também e a tarde transcorreu de maneira surpreendentemente agradável, com a conversa de ambos passando a outros temas. Mesmo enquanto falavam a castanha não pôde deixar de notar que era uma viagem muito diferente do que ela tinha empreendido para chegar à Inglaterra. Tinha permanecido silenciosa, incômoda e carrancuda com seu pai e irmãos evitando falar e muito menos demonstrar qualquer preocupação por seu bem-estar ou comodidade. Uma vez mais se viu obrigada a reconhecer que Draco era diferente dos homens de sua família. Talvez, apesar de tudo, se casou com alguém mais compreensivo.

De repente, seu marido ergueu a mão e ela lançou um olhar a seu redor para ver Blaise apressando seu cavalo para alcançá-los. O homem estava cavalgando atrás deles desde que despertou, seus olhos sobre seu marido cada vez que ela olhou em sua direção. Nessa tarde, Draco tinha falado um pouco de seu tempo nas Cruzadas e tinha contado como o homem tinha salvado sua vida uma ou duas vezes na Tunísia e cuidado dele. Era óbvio, pelo olhar do homem mais velho, que apesar de estar de novo na Inglaterra, Zabini ainda sentia necessidade de cuidar de seu senhor.

— Fique alerta, precisamos de um bom lugar para acampar — disse o loiro uma vez que Blaise os alcançou — Estamos nos aproximando da fronteira e prefiro passar esta última noite na Inglaterra e cruzar a fronteira amanhã.

Zabini assentiu com a cabeça.

— Adiantar-me-ei e verei o que posso encontrar — o soldado esperou o tempo suficiente para que Draco aprovasse, assentindo e se afastou.

— Blaise estava preocupado com você ontem à noite — murmurou Hermione enquanto o outro homem desaparecia depois de uma curva do caminho — Deve ter vindo à tenda para averiguar sua condição ao menos umas vinte vezes. Inclusive se ofereceu para sentar-se contigo, assim eu poderia descansar.

— Não havia necessidade de que nenhum dos dois perdesse seu sono só para me observar roncar toda a noite — disse ele com brutalidade.

— Feridas na cabeça são preocupantes — disse com firmeza — Alguém tinha que velar por você.

— Então deveria ter deixado que Blás ficasse a metade da noite, assim ao menos os dois teriam dormido um pouco.

Hermione bufou diante da sugestão.

— Oh, aye. Como se eu pudesse dormir enquanto estava preocupada com você. Além disso, estaria deitada ao seu lado e de todos os modos, nunca teria conseguido dormir com ele sentado ali, olhando.

— Sim, e também poderia ter me ouvido roncar — disse Draco de maneira solene.

A castanha lançou um olhar furioso contra seu marido, mas este se transformou em um sorriso relutante quando viu o brilho zombador em seus olhos. Imediatamente ela reprimiu o sorriso e disse de maneira afetada:

— Odeio ser eu a dizer, meu laird, mas se está tentando ser gracioso, está fracassando miseravelmente.

Enquanto ele arqueava uma sobrancelha diante da frase, ela acrescentou:

— Os ingleses não são conhecidos por seu senso de humor.

— É mesmo? — perguntou mordaz.

— Aye. Todo mundo sabe que os ingleses são pessoas odiosas e resmungonas, que andam de mau humor, queixando-se de tudo e agindo como se acabassem de sepultar seu irmão.

— O que? — perguntou ele com incredulidade.

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

— Negue, se quiser, mas é a verdade. Os ingleses não têm nem ideia de como se divertir ou desfrutar a vida.

— Ora! — exclamou com um sorriso — Isso parece os escoceses para mim. Eles são ariscos e sérios, os que estão se queixando sempre. Nós, os ingleses, somos célebres por nosso senso de humor.

— Em suas mentes, possivelmente, mas para o mundo sabe que são aborrecidos — disse com um bufar e levantou o nariz no ar numa atitude de superioridade que era difícil de sustentar enquanto Draco ficava de boca aberta com sua declaração.

— Por que você…? — começou ele, mas se deteve quando Blaise apareceu de repente na estrada diante deles.

— Encontrei um lugar não muito longe — disse o soldado quando os alcançou — Passando o rio, é grande o suficiente para o nosso grupo.

— Bem — o loiro assentiu com a cabeça — Leve-nos lá.

Esperou até que Zabini desse a volta, para mostrar o caminho para o lugar que tinha encontrado, antes de baixar o olhar para sua esposa e dizer:

— Mais tarde a castigarei por insultar meus compatriotas, esposa e mostrarei quem é aborrecido.

O brilho em seus olhos e a promessa em sua voz fez descer um pequeno calafrio pelas costas da castanha.

O homem não estava se referindo a um castigo comum, como bater em seu traseiro nu. Seu fingido desgosto foi em tom de brincadeira, e enquanto ele prometia castigos e isso poderia incluir traseiros nus, ela soube que seria um "castigo" que a deixaria satisfeita e sorridente.

Chegaram logo ao lugar que Blaise tinha encontrado e Draco desmontou e a ajudou a apear. Depois de avaliar rapidamente o local, ele assentiu com a cabeça e deu algumas ordens, então tomou a mão da castanha para levá-la em busca de privacidade. Era começo da tarde, mas o céu estava nublado e ameaçava chuva, assim apressaram-se a limpar-se. Os homens acabavam de levantar a tenda quando retornaram. Enquanto Draco ajudava os homens a terminar tudo o que precisavam fazer, Hermione se dirigiu imediatamente a tenda para ajudar Ginevra a acomodar as coisas em seu interior para a noite. Acabava de chegar à porta da tenda quando a primeira gota de chuva começou a cair.

A castanha olhou para trás para ver os homens movendo-se rapidamente, ignorando a chuva. Fez uma careta, com um encolher de ombros. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre a chuva. Caísse quanto caísse, eles, como os pássaros e as criaturas do bosque, teriam que tolerá-la.

Entretanto, sentiu pena dos homens. Os Granger tinham sido assediados pela chuva duas vezes durante a viagem da Escócia a Inglaterra, mas eles tinham seus tartames engordurados e com eles se protegeram do clima. Entretanto, os ingleses não os usavam. Por sorte, a chuva nunca caía muito forte ou durava muito na Inglaterra. Possivelmente essa fosse a razão pela qual chovia com tanta frequência. Passaria muito em breve e então os homens não teriam mais que lutar com a umidade, um problema sempre presente por aquelas bandas.

*.*.*.*.*

— Está linda à luz das velas.

Hermione ergueu o olhar com surpresa diante das palavras de seu marido. Estavam no interior da tenda, a comida colocada diante deles. Apesar da chuva, os homens tinham conseguido divertir-se um pouco.

No momento em que a chuva parou, tinham acendido uma fogueira para assar os alimentos. Entretanto, quando a castanha tinha se unido a eles junto ao fogo para comer, Draco disse que parecia que iria chover novamente e sugeriu que deveriam comer na tenda. Ela concordou imediatamente. Agora estavam sentados sobre uma pele junto ao seu leito; a carne assada, o queijo, o pão e o vinho colocados diante deles.

— Obrigada — murmurou ela, notando a maneira como a luz dançava pelo rosto masculino.

A luz das velas era comum no castelo, mas normalmente também havia uma lareira e tochas ao redor, ajudando a afastar à escuridão. Ali somente havia duas pequenas velas que foram colocadas sobre o baú junto a eles para combatê-la por completo, e a escuridão brincava com a luz, ameaçando consumi-la.

Suavizava os traços de Draco e acrescentava um brilho a tudo ao redor. Gostaria de vê-lo nu nessa luz, observar o modo como esta dançaria por sua pele, mas sabia que não era provável, apesar de sua promessa anterior. Depois dos ferimentos que tinha recebido na noite anterior, seguiria dolorido e querendo tempo para curar-se antes de permitir-se algo tão enérgico como o que sua mente estava pensando.

— Por que o cenho franzido?

Hermione olhou-o com ar culpado, mas não disse onde sua maliciosa mente a tinha guiado. Em vez disso, disse:

— Estava pensando no incidente de ontem na clareira — isso provocou uma leve sombra no rosto de seu marido também e ela se apressou a dizer — Não tive a oportunidade de perguntar se tinha visto quem empurrou a rocha do escarpado.

— Oh — ele encolheu os ombros e bebeu um gole de vinho antes de murmurar — Não. Tudo o que vi foi a rocha caindo sobre mim. Tentei sair do caminho, mas… — fez uma careta ao recordar o fracasso.

A castanha o olhava em silêncio, mordiscando pensativamente os lábios com os dentes. Gostaria de ter visto a pessoa que a empurrou. Não tinha a menor ideia de por que, provavelmente tinha sido um bandido que os avistou, mas…

— Coma — disse o loiro, de repente.

Hermione vacilou, mas logo esqueceu o assunto. Colocou um pedaço de pão na boca e o mastigou, voltando o olhar para seu marido, suas sobrancelhas se arqueando quando notou que, enquanto tinha ordenado que comesse, ele mesmo não estava fazendo.

— Não tem fome? — perguntou ela com curiosidade, depois de mastigar seu pedaço de queijo.

— Sim, mas minha fome pode esperar até depois que comermos — explicou com um sorriso lento.

Os olhos da castanha se arregalaram e ela sentiu que o rubor cobria suas faces. Pensava que seu braço e sua cabeça deveriam estar doendo. Ela baixou o olhar e notou o vulto pressionando com insistência contra o tecido entre suas pernas cruzadas. Seu braço e seu ombro poderiam doer, mas não parecia afetar a suas outras partes. Ela mastigou a carne em sua boca e rapidamente alcançou seu vinho, sorvendo um pouco para ajudar a baixar a carne por sua garganta, repentinamente seca, enquanto pensava na noite que viria.

Suas meditações foram interrompidas quando um forte pigarro atraiu seu olhar para a porta da tenda.

— Adiante — grunhiu Draco.

Tanto ele como Hermione se voltaram para olhar, com curiosidade, para a entrada enquanto esta se erguia para deixar ver Zabini. O olhar do soldado percorreu levemente o local e logo aterrissou sobre o loiro antes de anunciar.

— Allan diz que há um problema com a égua.

— Beauty? —perguntou a castanha alarmada enquanto ficava de pé.

— Fique aqui e termine sua comida — disse Draco com doçura, levantando-se junto a ela — Vou ver isso.

Hermione bufou diante da sugestão. Beauty era seu bebê. Ela esteve nos estábulos quando a égua tinha saído de sua mãe e chegado a este mundo. Tinha sido um parto difícil tanto para a mãe como para a égua e houve dúvidas quanto a sua sobreviveria. Depois de perder sua mãe, a castanha não estava disposta a aceitar tais notícias do chefe das cavalariças e esteve presente para ajudar a lutar por ambos os cavalos. O potro sobreviveu e era uma fêmea, Hermione a tinha reclamado para si. Tinha cuidado dela, para pô-la forte, tinha treinado a pequena égua e não tinha ido a nenhum lugar sem o animal desde que este tinha crescido o suficiente para poder montá-la. Se a égua estava doente, então estaria ali para cuidar dela de novo.

Draco só meneou a cabeça diante da determinação da esposa, enquanto ela se dirigia para a entrada da tenda e logo a seguiu. Estavam atravessando o acampamento frio e úmido quando um dos homens junto à fogueira chamou Blaise.

— Veja — sugeriu o loiro — Allan pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo.

— Allan foi… er… dar um passeio pelo bosque — finalizou Zabini com uma careta de desgosto e Hermione meneou a cabeça diante da consternação dos homens por admitir simplesmente que um companheiro precisava fazer suas necessidades. Ela sabia que não se considerava uma conversa educada diante das damas, mas seu pai e seus irmãos nunca se incomodaram em cuidar de sua linguagem diante dela e era absurdo sentir-se tão consternado por uma função natural.

Fazendo um esforço para ignorar o assunto, Blaise acrescentou:

— Entretanto, deveria poder ver por si mesmo. Ela tem um corte pequeno justamente aqui — Fez um gesto para seu próprio ombro — Não está infectado, mas Allan queria permissão para pôr um bálsamo e evitar uma potencial infecção.

Draco assentiu.

— Vamos encontrá-lo.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Zabini partiu, e o casal seguiram para onde os cavalos estavam reunidos ao final da clareira.

Como Blaise havia dito, Beauty não estava exatamente doente. Somente tinha um corte pequeno em forma de cruz no flanco direito. E realmente, era tão pequeno que os dois tiveram problemas para encontrá-lo. Ela franziu o cenho quando finalmente o localizaram. Era pequeno. Quase se podia pensar que foi uma folha em vez de um ramo. Ela estava verdadeiramente assombrada de que Allan o tivesse visto, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava agradecida. Os animais eram tão propensos a infectar-se quanto às pessoas e a lesão tinha que ser atendida para evitá-lo.

— Uma pomada deve bastar — murmurou Draco enquanto olhavam com atenção a lesão.

— Aye — acordou Hermione passando uma mão tranquilizadora pelo flanco de sua égua — Mas preferiria usar os meus remédios. Vou procurá-los e volto em seguida.

— Retornará à tenda, encontrará seu unguento e esperará que Arthur vá buscá-lo — rebateu o loiro com firmeza.

— Mas…

— Mas nada — interrompeu com firmeza — Está começando a chover de novo e não vou deixá-la resfriar-se. Allan pode aplicar o unguento tão bem quanto você. Somente tem que enviá-lo com Arthur.

Hermione fez uma careta irritada, mas se voltou para retornar à tenda. Preferiria aplicar a pomada ela mesma, mas não valia a pena discutir por isso. O fato de que Allan, o rapaz que estava cuidando dos animais nesta viagem, tivesse detectado o diminuto machucado sugeria que era capaz e se importava com o bem-estar dos animais. Ele poderia aplicar a pomada tão bem quanto ela. Entretanto, isso não a impediu de ressentir-se pela ordem de seu marido. O que fez surgir sua preocupação por seu bem-estar? Estava ordenando isso porque estava preocupado que se resfriasse sob a chuva e ela pensou que era incrivelmente doce. A castanha não estava acostumada que outras pessoas cuidassem de seu bem-estar. Geralmente era ela quem cuidava de todos. Era bom, para variar, ter alguém que se preocupasse com ela.

No momento em que chegou à tenda, Hermione foi para o baú pegar sua bolsa de remédios. Tinha dosado a quantidade que parecia precisar e estava esperando, um pouco impaciente, quando Arthur anunciou sua chegada com uma tossidinha infantil do lado de fora da entrada da tenda. Preocupada com o som profundo e úmido desta, a castanha foi até a pele que fechava a tenda e a elevou, mas em vez de dar o bálsamo ao homem, arrastou-o para dentro.

— Meu senhor me enviou… — se deteve para tossir de forma longa e profunda antes de terminar, de maneira ofegante — para levar seu bálsamo.

Hermione se inclinou para levantar uma vela e obter uma melhor visão dele, apertando a boca quando observou a falta de cor no rosto do rapaz e a cor quase azulada de seus lábios.

— Pegou um resfriado e agora tem uma enfermidade pulmonar.

Arthur fez uma careta diante de seu tom acusador, mas encolheu os ombros com cansaço.

— Estou bem, minha senhora. Um pouco de sono e estarei perfeitamente bem.

— Oh, aye — murmurou seca, e se afastou para pegar sua bolsa de remédios.

— E meu marido estava preocupado por mim...

— O que disse? — perguntou Arthur e logo começou a tossir de novo.

Hermione não se incomodou em responder, mas escolheu vários artigos de sua bolsa e logo jogou um breve olhar ao seu redor, antes de agachar-se para pegar a taça de vinho mais próxima das peles. Rapidamente misturou ervas e entregou ao rapaz.

— Beba — ordenou com firmeza — Tem gosto asqueroso, mas o ajudará a fortalecer-se para combater este resfriado.

Arthur começou a negar com a cabeça, mas se deteve para dobrar-se quando foi acometido por outro ataque de tosse e logo se endireitou e aceitou a bebida. Fez uma pausa, depois de apenas um gole, e abriu a boca, mas qualquer que tivesse sido o protesto que esteve a ponto de fazer morreu em seus lábios assim que viu a expressão sombriamente decidida de sua senhora.

Cedendo, usou o índice e o polegar de sua mão livre para tapar o nariz e logo, com estoicismo, bebeu o líquido.

Hermione relaxou e assentiu sua satisfação uma vez que ele acabou e lhe devolveu a taça.

— Agora, vá deitar-se e tente dormir.

— Oh, não — exclamou por sua vez, retrocedendo para a entrada da tenda — Meu senhor me enviou para buscar o bálsamo para sua égua. Eu…

— Eu levarei o bálsamo — replicou ela imediatamente, voltando-se para colocar no chão a taça e pegar o unguento que tinha colocado sobre um pedaço de tecido — Mas você não deve ficar sob a chuva, doente como está e sem dúvida não pode dormir ao ar livre.

— Bom, não posso dormir aqui — grasnou ele.

— Aye, pode — disse com firmeza e logo teve piedade de seu pânico e disse — Explicarei a situação ao meu marido e ele concordará. Somente…

A castanha se deteve bruscamente quando Arthur, com um gesto de pânico no rosto, de repente arrebatou-lhe o unguento e fugiu da tenda.

— Bem, diabos — resmungou ela, indo para a entrada para vê-lo correndo sob a chuva para os cavalos ao final do acampamento. Ela não estava absolutamente acostumada a que a desobedecessem e simplesmente olhava, com o cenho franzido, enquanto ele ia depressa para onde Draco estava falando com Allan. No momento em que o rapaz teve a atenção de seu senhor, pareceu balbuciar uma série de palavras. Ela viu as sobrancelhas de seu marido erguerem-se, e logo estendeu uma mão para pressionar a palma sobre a cabeça de Arthur. A preocupação que, de repente, observou em seus traços a fez relaxar um pouco.

Hermione deixou cair à pele que vedava a entrada da tenda e retornou às peles. Estava certa de que Draco concordaria com ela e insistiria que o rapaz dormisse na tenda com eles. E uma vez que ele enviasse Arthur de volta, daria ao rapaz uma advertência por desobedecer a sua ordem e sair correndo daquele jeito. Ninguém em Lùchairt Granger teria se atrevido a desobedecê-la dessa maneira e ela não ia permiti-lo em Malfoy Fortress. O bom funcionamento e a própria segurança do castelo e seu povo dependiam do respeito ao seu senhor e a sua senhora e à obediência quando davam uma ordem. A castanha sabia que ela ainda era considerada uma estranha e teria que ganhar o respeito, mas não ia admitir desobediência.

Andando pra cá e pra lá, ruminava, furiosa, o que diria ao rapaz. Ela não gostava de repreender ninguém, em especial alguém que gostasse e gostava de Arthur. Parecia um bom rapaz, bem, exceto por ignorar sua ordem. Estava lançando faíscas pelos olhos por isso quando a entrada da tenda ergueu-se, anunciando a chegada de alguém. Apertando a mão sobre a tigela vazia que ainda segurava, Hermione se voltou, mas seu marido entrou sozinho.

— Onde está Arthur?

— Mandei-o dormir.

A jovem franziu o cenho diante da notícia.

— Disse-lhe que ia dormir aqui com…

— Sei. Ele me contou — assegurou seu marido com um leve sorriso — Mas não parecia sentir-se confortável com a ideia, assim ordenei que fosse dormir na parte traseira da carreta com Ginevra.

A expressão de Hermione clareou imediatamente. Tinha esquecido por completo que a ruiva lhe disse que os homens tinham erguido a lona que cobria as mercadorias durante o dia e a colocaram sobre a parte traseira da carreta, para que ela tivesse um pouco de privacidade à noite. Nesta tenda improvisada, deveria ter espaço suficiente na parte de trás da carreta para Ginevra e Arthur, sem que ambos ficassem desconfortáveis.

Ao perceber que Draco estava esperando seu comentário, ela assentiu com a cabeça e murmurou:

— Essa foi uma boa ideia.

— Também confessou que a desobedeceu e saiu correndo para mim depois que ordenou que deitasse aqui e dormisse. Eu não o repreendi — disse e quando ela enrijeceu, acrescentou — Sua ordem contradizia a minha.

Quando Hermione não ocultou sua confusão, recordou-lhe:

— Enviei-o para buscar o unguento. Para obedecê-la, tinha que me desobedecer. Para me obedecer, tinha que te desobedecer. Estava um pouco confuso.

— Oh, aye — concordou ao notar a verdade nas palavras de seu marido — Suponho que a carreta é tão boa quanto a tenda. Pelo menos estará a salvo da chuva.

— Sim — assentiu ele e tomou a mão para aproximá-la dele — E não me impede de fazer isto.

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se, mas logo se fecharam quando o loiro baixou a cabeça e a beijou.

O beijo começou doce e tranquilo, mas logo se tornou apaixonado e ela deixou deslizar a tigela vazia de seus dedos e estendeu a mão para ajudar seu marido a tirar suas roupas, a castanha pensava que seu braço e sua cabeça não deveriam incomodar tanto quanto temia… e certamente era bom que o rapaz não a tivesse obedecido.


	12. Capítulo 10

Oi, oi povo.

Que tal mais um um pouco de mistério?

 **Guest:** Aguarde, teremos mais momentos do casal

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

— Onde quer que coloque isso?

Hermione ergueu-se das peles e lançou um olhar para Ginevra. A criada estava irritada desde o começo da manhã. Nem sequer o fato de que finalmente cruzassem a fronteira de volta a sua terra natal, Escócia, havia devolvido o humor e a castanha estava cansada de seu comportamento brusco. Seu olhar voltou-se para a bolsinha de tecido que a mulher segurava.

— Coloque no baú, por favor, Ginny — respondeu, mantendo a voz calma e suave. Entretanto, apertou a boca e a irritação a venceu quando a mulher se voltou e a lançou descuidadamente sobre o baú.

Falou imediatamente:

— Tome cuidado com isso, Ginny. Sabe que contém meus remédios.

A ruiva franziu o cenho diante da suave reprimenda, mas se moveu para verificar os conteúdos da bolsa e Hermione a olhou, com exasperação.

— O que está acontecendo com você hoje? Esteve grunhindo e respondendo bruscamente desde que se levantou esta manhã.

— Não consegui dormir, ontem à noite.

As sobrancelhas da castanha se levantaram ligeiramente diante dessa reclamação.

— O chão da carreta é tão duro? Se for assim, então, talvez devesse pegar algumas peles para esta noite.

— Nay, não eram as costas que estavam me incomodando, mas a parte da frente de Arthur — grunhiu a ruiva. Ela colocou de novo a bolsa na arca.

— Roncava? — perguntou Hermiolne tentando esclarecer o assunto — Ou foi sua tosse?

— Nay, não foi sua tosse, embora também tossisse muito — comentou aborrecida.

A jovem senhora estalou a língua com exasperação e apoiou as mãos nos quadris.

— Bem, fale logo, mulher. Esteve com um humor de cão durante todo o dia e eu gostaria de saber o porquê.

— Porque passei a primeira parte da noite rechaçando Arthur, em vez de dormir, e depois quando por fim me livrei do rapaz, coloquei-me debaixo da carreta para tentar dormir, mas não pude fazê-lo porque estava muito úmido e frio. É obvio que estou irritada.

As mãos de Hermione caíram de seus quadris, e arregalou os olhos, assombrada.

— Rechaçando Arthur?

— Aye — Ginevra franziu o cenho e a seguir explicou com um grunhido — O pequeno bastardo estava tão excitado quanto qualquer macho. Menos mal que entende a palavra "nay" tão bem quanto qualquer outra. Se não cheirasse tão mal por causa da bebida, não o teria afastado.

— O que? — perguntou a castanha — Mas ontem à noite estava doente, é por isso que Draco o fez dormir na carreta.

— Ele não estava tão doente para não poder erguer a espada entre suas pernas e agir como qualquer homem — ela se deteve, mordiscou o lábio e logo admitiu — Por certo, ele está bem servido nesse lugar. O rapaz tem um verdadeiro _claymore_ entre as pernas, em comparação com as espadas curtas da maioria dos homens. Embora eu quase a arranquei ontem à noite.

Hermione mordiscou o lábio diante desta declaração e logo negou com a cabeça.

— Eu somente… Arthur parecia tão doce. Não posso entender…

— Oh, sei — a ruiva negou com a cabeça — Eu também não conseguia acreditar, não era ele, absolutamente. O rapaz é tão tímido perto de mim e de qualquer outra mulher. E hoje, depois que comecei a pensar a respeito disso, perguntava-me se ele não estaria fora de si pela febre… embora não pareceu quente — disse e logo sugeriu — Poderia ter sido um pouco de febre combinada com a bebida.

— A bebida? — perguntou a castanha com surpresa.

— Aye. Podia cheirar o vinho nele.

Hermione negou com a cabeça.

— Estou certa de que a única bebida que Draco trouxe era um par de garrafas de vinho. Seria um presente para sua irmã, mas ele abriu uma ontem à noite e… — ela ficou em silêncio e logo disse — Dei a Arthur o tônico misturado com o vinho ontem à noite. Não tinha outra alternativa. Mas foi somente a metade de uma taça. Certamente essa pequena quantidade de vinho não o afetaria dessa maneira?

Ginevra encolheu os ombros.

— Algo o afetou. Arrastava as palavras e estava tonto, mas duro e com vontade apesar de tudo isso — ela fez uma careta — Definitivamente não era o mesmo, isso é certo.

Hermione franzia o cenho quando um dos homens anunciou, do lado de fora da tenda, que a comida estava pronta se desejassem unir-se aos outros. Ela murmurou umas palavras de agradecimento e seguiu a ruiva para fora, sua mente ocupada com o comportamento de Arthur. Era difícil imaginar o rapaz comportando-se tão mal, mas ela estava certa de que Ginevra não mentiria sobre algo assim. A castanha não sabia o que pensar.

Draco se levantou para recebê-la com um beijo na face, quando se aproximou da fogueira. Ela conseguiu esboçar um sorriso distraído, mas seu olhar estava procurando o rapaz que ocupava sua mente.

— Onde está Arthur?

— Enviei-o para deitar-se na carreta quando paramos. Parece pior hoje do que estava ontem e precisa dormir.

Hermione notou a preocupação no rosto de seu marido e soube que o rapaz devia estar sentindo-se mal. Hesitou um instante e logo disse:

— Talvez devesse ver como está.

— Depois de comer — disse o loiro com firmeza — Quero que cuide de você para que não fique doente também.

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça e resolveu sentar-se junto ao seu marido. Se Ginevra não tivesse acabado de lhe contar o que o rapaz tinha feito na noite anterior, poderia ter insistido em ir ver como estava antes de comer, mas agora… bom, estava um pouco incômoda e envergonhada pelo jovem e insegura do que diria.

Comeram rapidamente. Uma vez terminada a refeição, ela se desculpou e foi visitar o rapaz. Esperava com desespero que estivesse dormindo e não tivesse necessidade de repreendê-lo pelo comportamento. Com o tempo, ela teria que falar com ele, mas não desejava fazer isso agora e não se importaria postergá-lo. Entretanto, quando olhou com atenção dentro da lona e viu que Arthur não estava dormindo ali, estava mais preocupada do que aliviada. Hermione voltou a olhar para os homens ao redor do fogo, logo se acalmou e voltou a olhar para a carreta, quando uma tosse suave soou atrás dela. Entretanto, a carreta estava vazia.

Estava a ponto de partir quando ouviu outra tosse. Desta vez, ela reconheceu que o som não provinha da carreta, mas sim de debaixo desta. Ajoelhou-se imediatamente e suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se, velozmente, quando viu Arthur encolhido debaixo da carreta, tremendo, enrolado numa manta fina.

— Arthur, o que está fazendo aí embaixo? — perguntou consternada — Não pode dormir sobre o chão úmido, vai piorar.

Um pequeno grunhido se desprendeu do interior da manta e logo o rapaz se destapou o suficiente para aparecer. A castanha viu a vergonha em seu rosto e sentiu que a compaixão a embargava antes mesmo que ele falasse. Viu em seu rosto a consternação como se tivesse feito algo muito ruim e se sentisse envergonhado por isso.

— Estou bem aqui, minha senhora — assegurou, e a preocupação dela aumentou diante do tom de sua voz. O jovem, geralmente, tinha uma voz agradável, mas neste momento era apenas um grunhido que falava através de uma garganta tão dolorida que pareciam que as palavras se arrastavam.

— A carreta me protegerá da chuva e…

— Não o fará, Arthur — disse ela muito preocupada — Deve sair daí e entrar na carreta. Precisa acabar com seu catarro antes que ele acabe com você.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio e logo o rapaz sussurrou:

— Não posso.

— Como não pode? — perguntou ela, então a preocupação a reclamou e se agachou para colocar-se debaixo da carreta com ele. Tocando sua fronte, notou o calor que se desprendia de sua cabeça e perguntou — Está muito fraco para se mover? Chamarei um dos homens para…

— Não, minha senhora — disse ele com presteza — Não poderia dormir na carreta esta noite. Ginny certamente me mataria enquanto durmo, pelo comportamento de ontem à noite.

Hermione vacilou, mas então, apesar se saber o que aconteceu por Ginevra, perguntou:

— E o que fez ontem à noite?

— Eu… — se deteve e mesmo daquela distância e na penumbra gerada pela sombra da carreta, ela ouviu o tom infeliz antes dele dizer — Somente recordo de maneira vaga, mas temo que tentei forçá-la — as palavras morreram e ele baixou a cabeça, envergonhado, e se limitou a sacudi-la, incapaz de pronunciar as palavras em voz alta.

A castanha mordeu o lábio diante do ar abatido e da repugnância do rapaz e perguntou em voz baixa.

— O que estava pensando, rapaz?

— Não estava pensando — admitiu ele, com um suspiro triste — De outro modo não teria… Na verdade, minha senhora, não sei o que aconteceu. Eu somente… — ele negou com a cabeça, impotente e logo ficou calado, o sofrimento visível em seu rosto.

Ela tentava encontrar algo para dizer, mas na verdade, estava muito confusa. E então Arthur, de repente, ergueu o olhar para dizer:

— Diria a ginny que sinto muito? Na verdade, nunca a teria tratado assim, se estivesse normal.

Hermione vacilou, tentada a acalmá-lo, mas então disse:

— Acredito que seria melhor que dissesse você mesmo.

Imediatamente, o pânico cobriu o rosto do rapaz e ele negou com a cabeça.

— Agora deve me odiar.

A jovem senhora sentiu que seu coração se derretia e disse:

— Nay. Ela sabe que você estava doente e estará disposta a aceitar sua desculpa.

— Aye, farei — disse a ruiva, e ambos olharam para ver a donzela agachada junto à carreta. Parecia evidente que estava ali há algum tempo — Vi que vinha aqui para falar com o rapaz e pensei que era melhor me assegurar que ficaria bem — explicou a criada — Se o rapaz estivesse fora de seu juízo de novo e fosse tão tolo para atacá-la, o laird sem dúvida quebraria seu esquálido pescoço.

— Ginny, sinto muito… — começou Arthur com esforço, mas a criada fez um gesto para calar-se.

— Escutei tudo. E o perdoo desta vez. Inclusive pode dormir esta noite na carreta, mas é melhor que não tente nada ou vai perder essa _claymore_ que mantém escondida em suas calças.

O rapaz ruborizou-se de vergonha e Hermione mordeu o lábio para não rir. Era difícil imaginar que tivesse atacado Ginevra como tinha feito quando nem sequer podia falar sobre o ato ou escutar referências a certas partes de seu corpo sem agir como uma virgem envergonhada, o que provavelmente era. Na verdade, todo o assunto estava além de sua compreensão. Teria apostado sua vida que Arthur era o último dos homens de seu marido, que teria atacado uma mulher. Não fazia sentido. Era óbvio que a ruiva era da mesma opinião, do contrário não seria tão indulgente.

— Venha comigo — disse a castanha — Vamos sair desta terra úmida e entrar na carreta.

— Sim, minha senhora — sussurrou e se desembrulhou para sair engatinhando, arrastando sua andrajosa manta com ele.

Hermione mordeu o lábio diante do triste estado da pele, quando ele se endireitou ao lado da carreta e então olhou para Ginevra. Antes que ela pudesse falar, a mulher assegurou:

— Há peles e um par de mantas na carreta. Ele ficará bem.

A castanha assentiu com a cabeça, mas logo perguntou:

— Tem certeza? Poderia dormir na tenda com Draco e comigo…

— Oh, aye. O senhor gostaria muito disso — interrompeu a ruiva de maneira cortante, enquanto Arthur gemia mortificado. Lançou-lhe um olhar e então negou com a cabeça — Nay, ele parece estar bem. Seus olhos estão cristalinos e ele não está arrastando as palavras, como ontem à noite.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas antes que pudesse fazer comentários ou perguntas, percebeu que Draco avançava para ela e entrecerrou os olhos diante do leve cambalear de seus passos.

Ginevra seguiu seu olhar e comentou, de maneira cortante.

— Seu marido, pelo contrário, não tem os olhos cristalinos, absolutamente. Será melhor que o leve para a cama antes que caia e durma onde está.

Então, o olhar da castanha, de maneira instintiva, ergueu-se para o rosto do loiro e ficou em silêncio, quando viu que havia algo estranho em seus olhos. Suas pupilas pareciam maiores, de modo que o azul-acinzentado era uma fina linha que as rodeavam.

— Marido — começou com preocupação, mas foi somente o que pôde dizer. O resto das palavras se perdeu em um suspiro quando ele a alcançou e de repente, ergueu-a em seus braços.

Hermione se agarrou em seus ombros, temerosa de cair ou de que ambos caíssem. Seu marido não estava firme sobre seus pés neste momento.

Voltou o olhar para ele, enquanto caminhava e outra vez sentiu que sua preocupação aumentava à medida que percebia seus estranhos olhos. Durante as primeiras três semanas de casamento, ela tinha evitado olhar nos olhos de seu marido. Em vez disso, o tinha observado atentamente, procurando sinais de embriaguez ao tentar alcançar algo ou de tropeçar em seus próprios pés.

Mas agora desejava ter observado mais seu rosto, sobretudo os olhos, para saber se esta estranha dilatação de suas pupilas estava presente durante o dia quando ele sempre parecia estar sóbrio, ou se somente aparecia quando aparentava estar embriagado. Era um ponto importante. O álcool não causava esta reação e tampouco estava a par de uma enfermidade que o fizesse, mas Hermione sabia que algumas ervas e tônicos podiam provocá-la.

Draco se inclinou ligeiramente para fazê-los entrar na tenda, de repente perdeu o equilíbrio e cambaleou, tropeçando.

Hermione gemeu e fechou com força os olhos, certa de estar em dificuldades porque seria quem golpearia o chão primeiro e seu peso a esmagaria depois. Entretanto, seu marido conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio depois de vários passos, e ela lançou um suspiro de alívio, voltando a abrir os olhos enquanto ele a levava ao leito de peles.

Para seu grande alívio, deixou-a no chão. Imediatamente se voltou para ele.

Estava ansiosa para averiguar como se sentia, tentar descobrir o que tinha ocasionado a dilatação das pupilas e poderia ter causado os sintomas que ela até agora tinha pensado ser sinais de embriaguez. Mas mal tinha aberto a boca para fazer a primeira pergunta quando seus lábios cobriram os dela. Ela tentou afastar a cabeça, mas Draco não a soltou e sua boca ficou colada a dela como uma sanguessuga, a língua deslizando para seu interior.

A castanha levantou as mãos até seu peito para tentar pôr fim ao beijo e fazer as perguntas que queria, mas era como tentar mover uma montanha. Não houve nenhuma resposta sob a pressão que ela exerceu e logo notou que enquanto ele estava imóvel, suas mãos não.

Primeiro pegou seu traseiro através da saia do vestido, erguendo-a para pressioná-la contra a dureza exigente entre suas pernas, enquanto a beijava. Segurando-a com uma mão, ele moveu a outra em um seio, logo no outro, apertando com entusiasmo através do tecido de seu vestido. No instante seguinte, Draco estava tirando seu vestido, impaciente para eliminar o que o impedia de tocá-la livremente.

Hermione estava achando aquilo muito estranho. Até mesmo aterrorizante. Sua língua enchia-lhe a boca tão completamente, que ela temia que pudesse engasgar com ela, e seu comportamento era mais um ataque que o assalto sensual ao qual estava acostumada.

Aparentemente frustrado pelas dificuldades que seu vestido estava dando, o loiro afastou, com brutalidade sua boca da dela para olhar o tecido e Hermione respirou um pouco do ar que tanto necessitava.

Em seguida, agarrou suas mãos e exclamou:

— Marido, por favor — seu pedido não foi ouvido. O loiro nem sequer a ouviu e seu medo se transformou em raiva quando o som de algo se rasgando encheu o ar e seu vestido caiu, deixando-a somente com a regata. A castanha nem sequer pensou no que estava fazendo, somente fechou seu punho e acertou o rosto de seu marido.

Isso chamou sua atenção e voltou o rosto surpreso para encontrar-se com seu olhar. Imediatamente ela notou que, além de suas pupilas estarem dilatadas, parecia estranhamente fraco.

— Draco? — perguntou com preocupação, uma parte de sua cólera enfraquecendo — O que está acontecendo? O que há com você?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça como quem tenta despertar de um sonho e então a tomou em seus braços.

— Preciso de você, Mione. Agora.

— Muito bem — disse em tom tranquilizador, tentando afrouxar o abraço dele. A castanha mal podia respirar pelo modo como ele a segurava. Nunca o tinha visto assim, nunca tinha visto ninguém assim, mas parecia óbvio que ele não estava bem — Está bem.

Ela estava tentando acalmá-lo, mas Draco tomou como uma permissão embora ela não notasse, até que ele grunhiu:

— Oh, graças a Deus — quase rosnou, junto ao seu ouvido e de repente a soltou.

Hermione se esticou surpresa e levantou as mãos para tentar afastá-lo, mas ele ajoelhou-se diante dela e começou a rasgar suas roupas.

— Marido, precisa parar e pensar — disse com ansiedade, sentando-se nas peles — Algo está errado. Está agindo como um louco.

— Sim — grunhiu ele, rasgando a túnica enquanto a tirava pela cabeça e a jogava para um lado — É o que você me faz. Está me deixando louco.

— Nay! — disse ela rapidamente enquanto ele começava a trabalhar nas ataduras de suas calças— Acredito que podem ter lhe dado algo. Não está em seu juízo perfeito, neste momento. Você… — as palavras terminaram em um ofego quando ele desamarrou suas calças, deixou-as cair até os joelhos e de repente a empurrou para trás sobre as peles. No instante seguinte, tinha caído sobre ela como um homem morto de fome sobre um banquete. Sua boca sobre a dela, voltando a silenciá-la, e suas mãos estavam por toda parte, inclusive enquanto tentava deslizar sua perna entre as de sua esposa e separá-las a força. Sabendo que não estava pronta para ele e assustada de que a machucasse, Hermione lutou contra ele. Ela apertou seus tornozelos para manter suas coxas bem fechadas e se retorceu ficando quase de lado, debaixo dele, por isso exceto forçando-a, não poderia fazer o que queria.

Pelo que parecia, ele não estava disposto a forçá-la. Depois de uma breve luta, Draco ergueu a cabeça, libertando sua boca de novo para dizer:

— Mione, por favor.

— Não estou preparada! Vai me machucar! — exaltou-se, desesperada para deixar sair às palavras antes que ele renovasse seu ataque.

O loiro congelou-se imediatamente e se ergueu levemente para olhá-la com atenção. Hermione sabia que havia medo em seus olhos e suspeitou que isso mais que qualquer outra coisa, atravessou a loucura que o estava reclamando. Ainda se olharam por um momento, a respiração de ambos ofegantes, enquanto observavam um ao outro e então ela viu a boca dele apertar-se. A princípio temeu que fosse retomar seu assalto e assim o fez, mas não como ela esperava.


	13. Capítulo 11

Oi, oi povo! Me perdoem o atraso.

Preparados para ver como termina esse momento Dramione?

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

— Não estou preparada! Vai me machucar! — exaltou-se, desesperada para deixar sair às palavras antes que ele renovasse seu ataque.

O loiro congelou-se imediatamente e se ergueu levemente para olhá-la com atenção. Hermione sabia que havia medo em seus olhos e suspeitou que isso mais que qualquer outra coisa, atravessou a loucura que o estava reclamando. Ainda se olharam por um momento, a respiração de ambos ofegantes, enquanto observavam um ao outro e então ela viu a boca dele apertar-se. A princípio temeu que fosse retomar seu assalto e assim o fez, mas não como ela esperava. Ele respirou fundo, enquanto sua boca voltava a descer. Entretanto, desta vez, teve mais controle sobre si mesmo. Sua boca sobre a dela era firme e exigente, mas não desesperada como tinha sido. Apesar de tudo, a castanha se viu respondendo, pouco a pouco, uma quente comichão se estendendo ao longo de todo seu corpo, excitando-a de maneira gradual.

No momento em que relaxou um pouco debaixo dele, aliviada por esta nova aproximação, Draco afastou a boca e começou a deslizá-la por sua face e depois por seu pescoço. Quando chegou ao decote de sua regata não se deteve, simplesmente continuou, seus lábios viajando através do tecido até que encontraram um mamilo e se fecharam sobre ele, chupando-o através do tecido, até que a camisa ficou úmida.

— Oh — respirou surpresa, enquanto sua língua movia o tecido úmido através do mamilo, fazendo com que uma trêmula excitação a atravessasse. As mãos femininas se moveram para lhe rodear os ombros em vez de empurrá-los, e seus olhos se fecharam para voltarem a abrir-se bruscamente diante do som do tecido rasgando-se. Foi somente quando Draco ergueu a cabeça que percebeu que tinha rasgado sua regata de cima abaixo.

Sabendo que era muito tarde para salvar sua roupa, Hermione mordeu os lábios diante do protesto que tentava sair de sua garganta e ficou imóvel, enquanto ele terminava a tarefa e afastava as duas metades da roupa estraçalhada.

Agora estava nua diante de seus olhos. Seu olhar deslizou sobre sua pálida pele e logo por seu rosto. O loiro notou sua expressão cautelosa e então renovou seu assalto, mas nem de longe como o primeiro. A possibilidade de que lhe fizesse mal tinha conseguido atravessar qualquer tipo de loucura que tomou conta dele e mesmo quando parecia concentrado em seu propósito, sua atitude mudou, ligeiramente. Toda sua determinação agora parecia ser despertar sua paixão.

Apesar do começo atemorizante, precisou muito pouco esforço para fazer isso. Hermione logo se encontrou gemendo e retorcendo-se sob a magia de seus dedos e de sua boca. Logo, ele a penetrou, mas lhe deu boas-vindas com um grito que não tinha nada a ver com medo ou dor.

Por azar, Draco recém tinha penetrado seu corpo quente quando se esticou e derramou sua semente.

Quando desabou em cima dela com um gemido, suspirou desencantada. Parecia incrivelmente injusto que tenha levado pouco tempo para excitá-la e logo a deixou sentindo-se…

Bem, na verdade, estava frustrada, a castanha reconheceu sua infelicidade e rebolou debaixo dele, desejando que ele se afastasse dela para poder respirar. Draco murmurou algo que não entendeu e empurrou seus quadris. Ela se acalmou imediatamente ao notar que continuava duro e excitado. Não acreditava que isso fosse normal. À noite em que tinham consumado o casamento, ele tinha se recuperado logo e a tinha levado ao reino do prazer umas cinco ou seis vezes, mas houve um intervalo entre os embates.

Hermione imediatamente esqueceu-se disso e começou a pensar em seus olhos dilatados e na possibilidade de que tivesse ingerido algo que o estivesse afetando desta maneira.

— Marido? — sussurrou tentando voltar à cabeça para ver seu rosto, mas este estava enterrado em seu pescoço. Entretanto, perguntou-lhe — Marido bebeu ou comeu algo diferente esta noite?

O loiro permaneceu quieto por um momento e logo ergueu os braços para afastar-se, somente para deter-se quando o movimento o colocou mais fundo dentro dela. A ação fez com que um raio de prazer a atravessasse como um relâmpago, e a julgar pela expressão do rosto de seu marido, ele também sentiu. Hermione conteve a respiração e ficou observando-o, enquanto as ondas de prazer a atravessavam, fazendo-a estremecer. Justamente quando começava a ceder, Draco se retirou um pouco e voltou a penetrá-la.

Ela estava a ponto de repetir a pergunta, mas em vez disso, um gemido escapou de seus lábios e se agarrou em seus braços, segurando-se enquanto de maneira instintiva, se arqueava para ele.

— Marido — ofegou, tentando controlar seu corpo, mesmo quando este não queria nada mais que enroscar-se em torno dele — Temos que…

— Sim — grunhiu e voltou a empurrar, desta vez com mais vigor.

— Oh, Meu Deus! — exclamou a castanha e não pôde evitar erguer os joelhos em torno de seus quadris, para fazê-lo penetrar mais fundo.

— Precisamos… falar… Oh, Meu Deus! — gemeu, enquanto ele entrava uma vez mais; desta vez, Draco se posicionou de modo que se roçava contra sua excitação com o movimento.

— Mais tarde — grunhiu, retirando-se o suficiente para voltar a afundar nela.

— Mais tarde — concordou com um gemido, renunciando à luta. Tudo ficaria bem, reconfortou-se enquanto ele posicionava os joelhos, agarrando seus quadris e a penetrava com estocadas profundas e contínuas que logo a deixaram incapaz de falar. Se ele estava sofrendo os efeitos de uma droga ou tônico, não parecia estar causando um verdadeiro dano. Ao menos não que ela pudesse distinguir. Poderia fazer suas perguntas mais tarde, decidiu, estreitando-lhe os quadris e arqueando-se para ele enquanto sua capacidade de pensar cedia por completo.

*.*.*.*.*

Draco saiu brandamente de Hermione, tentando não incomodá-la mais do que o necessário. Poderia não estar dormindo, mas não se surpreenderia se o estivesse e não tinha desejo despertá-la, se esse fosse o caso. Tinha mantido a esposa acordada toda a noite com suas necessidades, tomando-a uma e outra vez, morrendo de satisfação e esgotamento, somente para encontrar-se incapaz de evitar tomá-la uma vez mais. Tinha sido como uma loucura sem controle.

De fato, a princípio, não teve nenhum controle, reconheceu com tristeza. Ainda podia recordar a resistência dela, ouvir seu grito de _Não estou preparada!_ _Vai me machucar!_ e ver o medo que havia em seu rosto nesse momento. Foi esse medo que o ajudou a recuperar a prudência. Foi a única coisa que o ajudou a tomar as rédeas daquela necessidade devoradora que o tinha guiado.

Draco nunca em sua vida tinha experimentado uma fome tão feroz. Estava enlouquecido, somente focado em afundar profundamente em seu corpo e mover-se dentro dela até que a necessidade que tomava conta dele aliviasse. O medo no rosto de sua mulher, entretanto, o tinha ajudado a retomar o controle tempo suficiente para despertar a paixão de Hermione. O loiro se manteve firme enquanto pôde, mas temia que ela não estivesse tão excitada quando a penetrou. Ele, por outro lado, tinha gozado no momento em que seu calor úmido se fechou em torno de seu membro. Entretanto, não tinha sido satisfatório para nenhum dos dois, e o que era pior, logo que ela se moveu debaixo dele, sua fome voltou, retornando quase de repente.

Não era natural, pensava agora, com a boca apertada. E, pior ainda, essa fome antinatural tomou conta dele várias vezes durante a noite, sem dar nenhum descanso… Até agora, pensou com cansaço, enquanto saía das peles e começava a procurar suas roupas. Agora, por fim, quando a noite se aproximava de seu final, seu corpo tinha decidido que foi o bastante e não o incomodaria outra vez com suas necessidades, nem a sua pobre esposa, que deve ter precisado de toda a sua energia para saciá-las.

Isso era, na verdade, um alívio, decidiu Draco, desistindo de encontrar suas roupas na escuridão e engatinhando pelo chão da tenda, até que deu com o nariz no baú onde ele sabia que havia uma vela. Com um pequeno esforço e umas quantas maldições em voz baixa conseguiu acendê-la. O loiro se voltou, seus olhos procurando sua esposa. Hermione estava encolhida entre as peles onde ele a tinha colocado, o rosto pálido, exceto pelas olheiras. Via-se completa e absolutamente esgotada e ele se reprovou mentalmente por tê-la solicitado tanto durante toda a noite.

Não que não tivesse lhe dado prazer, Draco sabia que o tinha feito, mas também tinha sido implacável e exigente.

Exalando um suspiro, obrigou-se a afastar os olhos dela e começou a procurar suas calças. Tudo o que realmente queria fazer era aconchegar-se junto a ela e dormir durante uma semana para compensar a energia que tinha gasto esta noite, mas a seu corpo, novamente, importava pouco o que ele queria. Este desejava fazer suas necessidades e o loiro sabia que não descansaria até que isso acontecesse.

Avistando as calças, moveu-se para colocá-las, Pensava em colocar sua túnica também, mas logo decidiu economizar energia e saiu da tenda. Seus olhos deslizaram sobre o acampamento às escuras enquanto rodeava a tenda, notando que todos ainda estavam profundamente adormecidos e tudo parecia estar bem.

Ansioso para retornar à cama, tinha esperanças de conseguir dormir ao menos um pouco antes da saída do sol. Acabava de terminar e estava amarrando as calças quando o estalar de um ramo atrás dele o fez voltar-se. Aquilo foi tudo o que conseguiu fazer antes que a dor repentina explodisse em sua cabeça. Foi uma agonia tão assustadora que nem sequer sentiu que caía no chão quando a inconsciência o reclamou.


	14. Capítulo 12

Oi, oi povo.

Bora ler mais um capítulo? Preparem-se, Hermione começará a ter dificuldades...

.

 **Carla Balsinha:** Pois é flor, alguém quer a cabeça do Draco, resta saber quem e o porque. Vou começar a fazer uma mesa de apostas, rs.

 **Guest:** Pois é, esse loiro é puro fogo, rsrs. Interessante sua tese, não vou dizer nada por enquanto, vou deixar as apostas rolarem.

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Hermione estava exausta e doía cada músculo do corpo. Esta foi a primeira sensação que sentiu quando despertou. Mas não estava certa de ter dormido muito. Tinha fechado os olhos durante breves momentos, muito cansada para mover-se depois da última vez que Draco fez amor com ela, mas o sentiu agitar-se e escutou o sussurro de seus movimentos enquanto ela permanecia de barriga para cima. Era possível que tenha adormecido por um instante, mas não profundamente, e o repentino silêncio na tenda foi suficiente para acordá-la.

Obrigou-se a abrir os olhos e ignorar seu estado seco e irritado. Durante um momento, se sentiu aliviada ao descobrir que seu marido não estava. Embora ele tivesse sido insaciável na noite em que consumaram seu casamento, pelo menos ela conseguiu dormir um pouco, entre cada assalto, recuperando-se antes que voltasse a despertá-la com carícias e beijos apaixonados. Nesta noite seu marido não tinha lhe dado trégua. Em repetidas ocasiões Draco tinha derramado sua semente nela. E em cada oportunidade, ela acreditou que poderia descansar, somente para que as mãos e a boca de seu marido vagassem por seu corpo e avivassem seu fogo uma vez mais.

O loiro tinha sido tão implacável que Hermione começava a perguntar-se se alguém podia morrer devido a uma busca tão persistente de prazer. E em certo momento, seu coração pulsou desenfreado, e se preocupou de que ele pudesse fazer precisamente isso: levá-la a um limite em que seu coração falhasse. Por sorte, tinha sobrevivido, mas sabia que teria que pagar com cansaço e músculos doloridos. Sentia dor em lugares nos quais nunca pensou que existissem músculos.

Começando a sentir sua necessidade de aliviar-se, Hermione se obrigou a sentar-se. Parecia que não obteria nenhum descanso esta noite, porque não tinha dúvidas de que essa era também a razão para a ausência de seu marido. Não conseguia pensar em nada que ele pudesse fazer lá fora, a essas horas.

Entretanto, se as coisas continuassem como estavam, temia que ele se atirasse sobre ela no momento em que voltasse.

Uma baixa e zombeteira risada escapou de seus lábios enquanto percebia que seus pensamentos sugeriam que ela não tinha desfrutado de suas atividades noturnas. Se dissesse isso, seria uma mentira descarada. Gostou muito. Imensamente. Mas apesar de ser algo muito bom, tinha a desesperada necessidade de dormir e recuperar as forças.

A castanha se obrigou a ficar de pé, fazendo caretas enquanto algumas de suas dores se intensificavam.

Só permaneceu ali, olhando ao seu redor. Uma vela piscava sobre a arca e recordou vagamente de Draco amaldiçoando e murmurando enquanto a acendia, há alguns momentos. Estava grata por isso, enquanto olhava os restos arruinados de seu vestido e sua regata atirados num canto, perto da túnica de seu marido.

As roupas que ela tinha usado agora eram trapos, pensou com uma careta, e então olhou de novo a arca. Considerou brevemente o trabalho de pegar a vela para remexer no conteúdo da arca procurando um vestido limpo, inteiro, mas parecia muito esforço nesse instante, por isso se inclinou para recolher a túnica do marido e a colocou. Caía-lhe até os joelhos, não era muito respeitável, mas cobria todas as partes importantes, por isso decidiu que serviria e se dirigiu à entrada da tenda.

Um olhar ao exterior a fez franzir os lábios. O céu já começava a clarear com a alvorada. Seu marido a procuraria quando retornasse e não era provável que conseguisse recuperar o sono. Hermione percorreu com o olhar o acampamento pensando em seu marido Ainda estava escuro. Tudo o que podia ver eram as formas dos homens adormecidos. Não havia sinais de movimento. Isso simplesmente reafirmou sua suspeita de que ele também tinha necessitado aliviar-se.

Muito consciente da escassez de sua atual vestimenta, deslizou com rapidez para fora. Enrugou o nariz diante da sensação do roçar de seus pés nus sobre a grama úmida, enquanto se dirigia para trás da tenda, desejosa de alcançar a privacidade oferecida pela parte traseira. Entretanto, fez uma parada brusca quando percebeu que Draco não estava ali.

Hermione olhou para trás pelo caminho pelo qual tinha vindo, perguntando-se onde teria ido, mas depois encolheu os ombros e esqueceu-se do assunto. Realmente precisava aliviar-se. Se preocuparia com ele uma vez que conseguisse seu objetivo. Acalmou sua consciência enquanto encontrava um lugar apropriado e se dedicou à tarefa. É obvio, uma vez que atendeu suas necessidades, seus pensamentos retornaram ao seu marido.

Pensou que talvez tivesse ido caçar algo para cozinhar na fogueira, para a refeição do meio dia, mas depois sacudiu a cabeça diante dessa possibilidade. Nay. Estava com sua túnica, o que queria dizer que ele estava vestido somente com suas calças. Dificilmente iria caçar precariamente vestido, pensou ela quando terminou a tarefa que a tinha levado para fora.

Talvez seguisse rio abaixo para lavar-se, sugeriu sua mente. Ou talvez…

Os pensamentos de Hermione se congelaram; de fato ela também se congelou quando ouviu um farfalhar constante vindo do bosque a sua esquerda. O som estava ali quando ela chegou, mas estava tão distraída com as necessidades de seu corpo que não prestou muita atenção. Entretanto, agora que tinha acabado e se sentia bem, de repente, olhou nessa direção, tentando discernir o que podia ser esse ruído.

Não era o habitual farfalhar da relva que anunciava a aproximação ou fuga de alguma pequena vida silvestre, ou qualquer coisa que indicasse um animal de grande porte. Por estranho que parecesse, no momento em que a castanha teve esse pensamento, imaginou seu inconsciente marido sendo arrastado através da relva. Afastou essa visão de sua mente, já que estava certa de que o som se tornou mais fraco desde sua chegada.

Hermione tentou afastar essa imagem, mas não conseguiu e se agarrou a ela até que finalmente não pôde deixar de seguir o som até sua origem para assegurar-se de que não era o que sua mente tinha sugerido. A princípio se moveu lentamente, aproximando-se com um pouco de precaução do bosque. Mas quando chegou ao ponto no qual a clareira terminava e começavam os matagais, encontrou a relva alta e a grama esmagada, como se efetivamente algo tivesse sido arrastado sobre elas. Seu coração saltou em sua garganta e imediatamente começou a mover-se mais rápido.

O que quer que estivesse seguindo se movia mais devagar que ela, assim logo ganhou terreno, e os sons frente a ela eram cada vez mais fortes. Então se encontrou tentando mover-se com mais cuidado, sem desejar fazer muito ruído e anunciar sua aproximação. Se o que estava seguindo fosse seu marido sendo arrastado através do bosque, duvidava que fosse bom correr diretamente para seus atacantes, sem algum tipo de plano. De fato, quanto mais se aproximava de sua presa, mais começava a pensar que devia ter despertado os homens para ajudá-la. O que ia fazer se seu marido estivesse sendo arrastado por alguém?

— Já pensarei em algo — murmurou para si mesma e sabia que o faria. Hermione sempre tinha sido uma garota brilhante. De fato, sua mente era a única coisa na qual tinha uma grande fé. Contudo, pôs a mente para trabalhar enquanto seguia adiante. Estava tão distraída considerando e descartando ideia atrás de ideia, que literalmente tropeçou com os atacantes ou com seu marido, não saberia dizer. Sabia que estava perto, mas foi somente quando tropeçou com seus pés e cambaleou para frente para estatelar-se em suas pernas que percebeu o quanto.

— Marido? — ofegou surpresa.

Uma ligeira maldição soou sobre sua cabeça e então o homem ou homens que o arrastavam o soltaram e começaram a correr através do bosque.

Hermione afastou-se de seu marido para olhar, mas foi muito lenta e estava muito escuro no bosque. Tudo o que pôde ver eram as silhuetas escuras das árvores e arbustos que os rodeavam. Quem quer que fosse que estava arrastando seu marido para longe do acampamento, tinha desaparecido.

Um gemido de Draco fez com que voltasse o olhar para ele, apalpando para encontrar sua cabeça na escuridão.

— Marido? — sussurrou, passando os dedos brandamente sobre seu rosto e seu cabelo até que um gemido de dor e a sensação de algo quente e pegajoso a fez parar.

— Sangue — murmurou angustiada, desejando ter uma vela ou uma tocha e poder olhar melhor a ferida.

— Mione? — gemeu Draco, e sua voz soou a ela alarmantemente fraca.

— Aye. Pode ficar em pé? — perguntou. Devolvê-lo à segurança do acampamento era sua principal preocupação. Sua chegada, era óbvio, tinha surpreendido e assustado seus atacantes, mas ainda podiam retornar quando percebessem que estava sozinha. Além disso, ela não podia cuidar do ferimento em sua cabeça naquela escuridão. Queria levá-lo de volta à segurança da tenda, assim como à luz que as velas ofereciam para que pudesse cuidar de seu ferimento.

— De pé? — repetiu o loiro e a preocupação da castanha aumentou com o vago som de sua voz.

— Aye — disse sombria e enganchou seu braço por baixo do dele para ajudá-lo a sentar-se — Vamos. Temos que retornar à tenda, marido.

— Sim, a tenda — murmurou e com sua ajuda conseguiu ficar em pé, mas Hermione carregava a maior parte de seu peso e era uma tarefa árdua. Ela imaginou que Draco não conseguiria sustentar seu próprio peso por muito tempo, somente esperava que fosse o suficiente para chegarem à segurança do acampamento.

Houve algumas vezes nas quais ele cambaleou e a castanha teve certeza de que cairiam e que não seria capaz de sustentá-lo, mas no final, conseguiram.

A vela ainda ardia quando entraram na tenda. Hermione ofegava um pouco e os músculos de seu braço e de sua perna tremiam por causa das atividades noturnas, enquanto cambalearam para a cama de peles.

— Aqui — disse ela sem fôlego, detendo-se o lado das mantas — Deite aqui e… — suas palavras morreram em um murmúrio de preocupação quando Draco caiu pesadamente. Parecia óbvio que somente a determinação fez com que ele chegasse até ali e que não restava nenhum pouco de energia. Hermione não estava surpresa. Ela se sentia igual e não teria se importado de deitar-se também, mas não podia permitir-se esse luxo.

Por sorte, Draco tinha caído através das peles sobre a cama. Embora tivesse preferido que estivesse debaixo das mantas, não ia obrigá-lo a fazer mais esforço e tampouco tinha energia para tentar movê-lo.

Deixando-o onde estava, foi para a arca para pegar sua bolsa de remédios e a vela, depois retornou e se ajoelhou junto a ele de tal forma que pudesse examinar o ferimento de sua cabeça. Embora houvesse sangue, sentiu-se aliviada ao notar que a ferida não parecia muito profunda. Entretanto, era o segundo ferimento que tinha sofrido na cabeça em questão de dias.

Hermione cuidou da ferida, limpando-a e colocando um pedaço de pano limpo sobre ela. Então, recostou-se e ficou observando seu marido. Parecia estar dormindo ou inconsciente. Já que não tinha feito nem um ruído enquanto estava limpando a ferida, suspeitava que estivesse inconsciente, mas deu uma pequena sacudida em seu braço e sussurrou seu nome com a esperança de acordá-lo, caso estivesse adormecido. Precisava saber com exatidão o que tinha acontecido e se tinha visto quem o tinha atacado.

Mas seus esforços foram em vão, definitivamente estava inconsciente.

Ficou ajoelhada, olhando-o, sua mente agora correndo em busca de respostas, flutuando no interior de sua cabeça. Havia três coisas a considerar. Esta noite seu marido tinha sido atacado e arrastado para longe. Para onde o estavam arrastando e por que, não tinha ideia.

E havia o incidente com a rocha. Podia ter sido outra tentativa para deixá-lo inconsciente e arrastá-lo para longe, como aparentemente aconteceu nesta noite, mas poderia também tê-lo matado.

E ainda havia a questão de suas pupilas dilatadas e os sintomas de embriaguez desta noite. Tinham lhe dado alguma coisa, ela estava certa disso e suspeitava que não fosse a primeira vez. Recordando todas as noites desde suas bodas nas quais ela tinha pensado que ele estava bêbado, agora suspeitava que, em vez disso, tinha sido drogado. Hermione sentiu-se culpada por pensar tão mal do homem, mas então afastou estes pensamentos. Poderia sentir remorso e desculpar-se diante de seu marido mais tarde. Agora precisava averiguar quem estava fazendo aquilo e porquê. Sabia de várias ervas que podiam ter causado as pupilas dilatadas e muitas outras que poderiam ter tido o mesmo efeito que o álcool e fazê-lo parecer bêbado, mas certamente havia muitas mais que não conhecia. Poderia ajudar se entendesse qual era o propósito da substância que lhe tinham dado. Era óbvio que a intenção não era matá-lo, pois sem dúvida, depois de três semanas já deveria estar morto, se fosse esse o caso. Entretanto, o único sintoma que ele tinha mostrado era a embriaguez.

Bom, isso e o fato de estar incrivelmente excitado naquela noite reconheceu.

A castanha suspeitava que isso fosse um efeito secundário de qualquer que fosse o elixir ou tônico que lhe tivessem dado. Não tinha sido natural. A noite passada se mostrou completamente diferente de seus momentos apaixonados na cascata e na noite anterior em sua tenda. Naqueles momentos, esteve apaixonado e excitado, mas lento e gentil. A noite passada estava louco de necessidade e a tinha tomado repetidamente… como fez na noite anterior a sua viagem, quando consumaram seu casamento. Mas nem nessa noite esteve tão desesperado e quase amedrontador. Parecia um homem possuído.

Mas não fazia sentido que alguém desse um afrodisíaco para seu marido para fazer com que quisesse deitar-se com ela. E como relacioná-lo com esses ataques?

Uma garganta pigarreando atrás dela fez com que Hermione se detivesse e desse uma olhada na entrada da tenda. O sol obviamente tinha saído, por isso pôde ver a sombra de alguém de pé e agora que não estava perdida em seus pensamentos, pôde escutar movimento e vozes vindos do exterior.

Ficando de pé, moveu-se para a entrada da tenda e a empurrou para encontrar Blaise de pé.

— Oh bem, não queria despertá-la, mas… Oh — se deteve abruptamente, o olhar de alívio do soldado quando ela tinha aparecido se transformou em desconforto e até mesmo vergonha enquanto olhava as roupas.

Foi unicamente então que Hermione lembrou-se que usava nada mais que a túnica de Draco.

Ela sentiu-se ruborizar e instintivamente deixou cair à pele que vedava a entrada, e correu para a arca, gritando:

— Só um momento. Não vá.

— Er… sim, minha senhora — a voz de Zabini chegou fraca — Na realidade, eu somente desejava falar com lorde Malfoy. Já levantou? Não está na clareira. Talvez fosse…

— Está aqui — o interrompeu enquanto abria a tampa da arca e rapidamente tirou o primeiro vestido que encontrou.

— Aqui? — perguntou Blaise e ela pôde ouvir a incerteza em sua voz e soube que ele estava se perguntando por que seu marido não o tinha recebido na entrada em vez dela. Então pigarreou novamente e disse em voz mais alta — Meu senhor? Todos os homens estão de pé e perguntando se devemos levantar o acampamento. O que devo dizer?

Hermione fez uma careta, mas simplesmente tirou a túnica de seu marido e colocou uma regata. Moveu-se para a entrada enquanto arrumava o vestido.

— Meu senhor? Oh… — Zabini piscou e retrocedeu, enquanto a castanha erguia novamente a manta que vedava a entrada.

Ele abriu a boca para voltar a falar, mas o que quer que fosse dizer morreu em um grito assustado quando ela o agarrou pelo braço e o arrastou para dentro.

— Minha senhora, O que…? — a pergunta morreu em sua garganta enquanto ela o empurrava para a cama de peles e seus olhos caíram sobre Draco — Que demônios está acontecendo? — ele já estava de joelhos ao lado de seu senhor e esticando a mão para tirar o pano com o qual ela havia coberto a ferida.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou com espanto enquanto via um pouco de sangre no pano. Era a única evidência. O novo ferimento mal era visível através das grossas mechas loiras de Draco — O ferimento abriu novamente? O que…?

— Nay — interrompeu — este é desta noite. Desta manhã, na realidade. Aconteceu há pouco mais de uma hora.

Blaise voltou seus olhos para ela.

— O que fez com ele?

— Eu? — seus olhos se arregalaram com assombro e sacudiu a cabeça enquanto lutava contra a ira — Eu não fiz isto. Draco deixou a tenda e acredito que alguém o golpeou na cabeça e tentou arrastá-lo para longe. Eu os encontrei e minha aparição foi suficiente para assustá-los e fazer com que fugissem. Nesse momento estava semi inconsciente e consegui trazê-lo até aqui, mas desmaiou logo que deitou nas peles.

Para seu grande alívio, o homem aceitou sua palavra. Pelo menos a acusação desapareceu de sua expressão e relaxou, murmurando.

— Malditos bandidos escoceses — quando Hermione começou a sacudir a cabeça, ele ruborizou-se de repente e disse — Sinto muito, minha senhora. Provavelmente são bandidos ingleses. Estamos ainda perto da fronteira.

Ela estalou a língua impaciente diante da desculpa. Não tinha se ofendido diante da acusação dos bandidos escoceses e ele não tinha necessidade de desculpar-se.

— Não acredito que se trate de bandidos, apesar de tudo. Nem desta vez e nem da vez passada.

— A vez passada? — disse com surpresa e depois relaxou — Oh, refere-se à rocha na cascata. Draco disse que acredita que foi um acidente ou um bandido acreditando que tinha encontrado um alvo fácil, mas não viu ninguém perto da rocha.

A castanha estalou a língua com impaciência.

— Bom, eu vi alguém ali e estou certa de que não foi um acidente.

— O que viu? — perguntou Zabini.

Ela franziu o cenho diante da pergunta.

— Não tenho certeza.

— Eram escoceses ou ingleses? A roupa pode dizer muito — assinalou ele.

— Não sei — admitiu desconcertada — Só vi de relance uma sombra afastando-se. Mas escutei um barulho antes da rocha cair sobre Draco. Isso salvou sua vida, pois ele também o ouviu. Fez com que erguesse os olhos, visse a rocha aproximando-se e tentasse sair de seu caminho, de outra maneira teria lhe esmagado a cabeça.

O soldado estudou o loiro diante destas novidades e admitiu:

— Ele não mencionou isso e acredito…

Quando o soldado calou-se de repente, ela franziu o cenho e disse:

— Então pensa que estou exagerando. Bem, os acontecimentos desta manhã provam o contrário — ela fez silêncio durante um momento e depois acrescentou — E também me faz duvidar que se tratasse somente de um bandido.

Blaise arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela fez um gesto para Draco.

— Não usava nada, exceto suas calças. Não havia nada para roubar nele e por que um bandido o estaria arrastando através do bosque?

Zabini olhou para o loiro e franziu o cenho com preocupação.

— Se o que diz é certo e a primeira vez não foi um acidente, então…

— Há mais — disse Hermione antes que ele pudesse continuar.

— Mais? — perguntou ele alarmado.

— Aye — ela baixou o olhar para seu marido e então admitiu — Acredito que alguém está drogando-o.

— Drogando-o? — grasnou — O que…?

— Certamente notou que não estava bem algumas noites atrás, em Malfoy Fortress. Parecia tonto e arrastando as palavras.

— Sim. Inclusive se desculpou por isso diante de mim. Acreditávamos que possivelmente alguém estava lhe dando alguma beberagem — admitiu Blaise e a contragosto acrescentou — Suspeitei de você.

— De mim? — perguntou surpresa.

— Não parecia muito feliz com seu matrimônio — explicou desculpando-se e se apressou a acrescentar — Mas ele não bebeu nada duas noites seguidas e mesmo assim, teve os mesmos sintomas e ambos decidimos que devia sofrer da mesma enfermidade da qual padeciam os homens.

— Aye, ele me contou suas suspeitas antes de partir para esta viagem — assinalou a castanha e então acrescentou — Mas não mostrou os mesmos sintomas à noite passada — se deteve, considerando o assunto e então acrescentou — Embora na primeira noite estivesse inconsciente. Nesta última noite não era ele mesmo, absolutamente. Arrastava as palavras e cambaleava outra vez, era como um homem possuído. O homem não me deu descanso. Ele…? — se calou e ruborizou, incapaz de explicar quão insaciável tinha sido seu marido.

Zabini ficou curioso, mas somente disse:

— E na noite anterior?

— Oh, nay, estava normal — desprezou a pergunta com um movimento das mãos e logo acrescentou incômoda — Foi Arthur quem se comportou como um tolo bêbado essa noite.

— O pequeno Arthur? — perguntou Blaise consternado.

— Ele estava doente e Draco ordenou que dormisse na carreta e pelo visto tentou Ginevra a noite toda — se deteve outra vez, enquanto pensava no assunto. Arthur tinha atacado-a, algo completamente distante de seu modo tímido de agir. A donzela também disse que estava certa de que estava bêbado. Somente porque cheirava a vinho quando tentou beijá-la ou porque estava arrastando as palavras e cambaleando como Draco A última noite tinha comentado que o rapazinho tinha os olhos límpidos, enquanto o loiro não.

— Preciso falar com Ginevra — disse ela subitamente e voltou-se, somente para deter-se e olhar para o marido com preocupação.

— Fico com ele até que retorne — assegurou Zabini.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

— Não demorarei — continuou, dirigindo-se para a entrada da tenda, então a levantou e começou a sair, somente para deter-se subitamente para evitar se chocar com sua donzela — Ginny. Estava indo falar com você.

— E eu devia saber por que estava demorando tanto. Vamos partir hoje ou não?

— Eu… — a castanha mordeu a língua para evitar responder que possivelmente não viajariam esse dia, quando notou que Arthur estava somente um passo atrás dela.

— Allan me enviou para procurar Blaise — explicou o rapazinho, quando notou a atenção de sua senhora sobre ele — Deseja lhe perguntar algo.

— Está aqui — assegurou Hermione, notando que estava tímido e evitava olhar em direção a ruiva. Era claro que ainda se sentia envergonhado por seu comportamento da outra noite. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito, assim voltou-se e olhou para o interior da tenda em direção a Zabini. Entretanto, o homem tinha escutado e estava levantando-se para aproximar-se.

— Voltarei assim que puder para terminar nossa conversa. Enquanto isso colocarei dois homens vigiando, para proteger lorde Draco — disse enquanto afastava-se.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e então puxou Ginevra e Arthur pelo braço.

— O que…? — começou o rapaz, mas se deteve, com expressão ansiosa, enquanto seu olhar caía sobre o loiro — Meu senhor Draco está doente?

A castanha deixou cair à manta da entrada da tenda e se voltou para ver o jovem dirigindo-se para seu senhor com a preocupação estampada no rosto.

— Nay, foi atacado.

— Atacado? — repetiu a ruiva consternada, aproximando-se da cama de peles — Por quem?

— Isto estou tentando descobrir — admitiu a castanha e então se uniu a eles junto à cama. Seu olhar deslizou pelo rosto de seu marido, mas ele continuava pálido e quieto. Ela franziu o cenho ao ver quão vulnerável parecia e olhou para Ginevra — Disse que pensava que Arthur estivesse bêbado quando a atacou na carreta. Era somente pelo cheiro de vinho?

— O que? — perguntou o rapaz confuso.

— Bêbado — respondeu Hermione, seu olhar ainda sobre sua donzela, enquanto esperava sua resposta.

— Eu não estava bêbado — protestou ofendido — Pelo menos, não acredito que estivesse. Somente tomei a meia taça de vinho que me deu e isso não é suficiente para…

— Nay, não era o cheiro de vinho — respondeu a ruiva, calando os protestos do menino — Bom, não era somente isso... estava tonto, arrastava as palavras e seus olhos estavam estranhos, as pupilas dilatadas — encolheu os ombros — Imaginei que estivesse bêbado.

— Não estava bêbado — suspirou Arthur, irritado.

Hermione o ignorou no momento e disse:

— Beber não dilata as pupilas de uma pessoa.

— Fez com os olhos de seu marido. Seus olhos estão assim a cada noite desde que chegamos a Malfoy Fortress — argumentou Ginevra e logo admitiu — Embora nunca notei que beber afetasse dessa forma seu pai e irmãos.

— Meu senhor Draco não é um bêbado — disse indignado — Não bebeu nestas últimas semanas.

— Oh, asno! — soltou a ruiva — Esteve tonto e cambaleando desde que chegamos a Malfoy Fortress. É tão bêbado quanto o laird Granger e seus filhos.

— Não! — insistiu o rapaz, estufando o peito como um galo a ponto de cantar — Lorde Malfoy não é um bêbado e não podem me fazer acreditar que esteve bêbado toda a noite durante estas semanas.

— Nay, não estava — concordou tranquilamente, a castanha.

— O que? — perguntaram Ginevra e Arthur com assombro.

Hermione não estava surpresa pela confusão de sua donzela, mas a surpresa do escudeiro depois de defender seu senhor tão incondicionalmente fez com que sorrisse, com ironia. Parecia que, apesar de sua firme defesa, não estava totalmente seguro. Sentiu-se feliz por poder tranquiliza-lo.

— O álcool não faz com que as pupilas se dilatem assim — disse com calma.

— Então o que faz? — perguntou sua donzela.

— Algumas ervas e tônicos — disse, então olhou para o jovem e acrescentou — Preciso que me diga exatamente como se sentiu quando atacou Ginny e como começou.

— Oh… er… — o rapaz ficou vermelho como uma maçã madura e ela sabia que estava envergonhado, mas precisava saber.

— Não estou tentando envergonhá-lo, mas isto é importante Arthur — disse muito séria.

Ele olhou para o chão e então sacudiu a cabeça.

— A princípio me senti mal. Passando do calor ao frio e tossindo.

— Aye, por isso dei-lhe o tônico — recordou ela.

Ele hesitou e depois admitiu quase a contragosto:

— Não muito tempo depois comecei a me sentir um pouco estranho.

— Tudo o que dei a você foi um tônico para ajudá-lo a se fortalecer — assegurou ela, quando sua suspeita deu lugar a compreensão — Mas desconfio que já houvesse algo no vinho. Tomou pouco mais de meia taça e Draco mal tomou um gole antes que houvesse o problema com a égua e você chegasse à tenda. Agarrei uma das taças para misturar seu tônico e só depois notei que usei a de meu marido.

— Acredita que o vinho de sua senhoria continha alguma erva nessa noite e eu o bebi? — perguntou com espanto.

— Aye. Agora, me diga o que quer dizer quando mencionou que se sentiu estranho? E quanto tempo passou depois que tomou o tônico?

Arthur hesitou, esperando mais informações sobre o assunto do vinho, mas então olhou para a ruiva antes de pigarrear e dizer:

— Bom, acredito que começou depois que cheguei à carreta. Ginevra não estava ainda ali e apesar de me sentir mal, não conseguia dormir. Antes de tomar o vinho achei que poderia dormir em pé, mas no momento em que subi à carreta estava bem acordado e com muita energia. Sabia que você e meu senhor ficariam zangados se não fosse descansar, por isso tentei dormir, mas…

— Mas? — interrompeu ela.

— Bom, notei que tudo parecia enevoado — disse lutando para explicar-se — Estava olhando para o acampamento, vendo os homens movendo-se e de repente, era como se estivesse olhando tudo através de um véu — fez uma careta ao recordar e então acrescentou — E tinha calor. Um calor insuportável queria arrancar a roupa para obter alívio e então…

— Aye, continue —insistiu a castanha.

Arthur gemeu miseravelmente e confessou:

— Meu dragão se levantou e queria alimentar-se… muito.

— Aye, e também é um dragão muito… — disse a ruiva mordaz — grande.

Em vez de parecer orgulhoso com o comentário, Arthur dava a impressão de querer afundar no chão da tenda. Hermione lançou um olhar à mulher para silenciá-la e deu uns tapinhas no braço do escudeiro.

— Continue.

O rapaz encolheu tristemente os ombros.

— Isso é tudo. Uma vez que começou, parecia que não podia pensar em nada mais além de alimentar o dragão. Alguém entrou em algum momento e… — Arthur sacudiu a cabeça — Tudo o que podia pensar era em conseguir satisfação. Todo o resto, inclusive a luta de Ginevra, não parecia tão real quanto isso. Era como se estivesse envolvido em um véu — voltou-se para a donzela com remorso — Sinto muito, Ginny. Não sei no que estava passando. Nunca forçaria uma mulher como tentei fazer com você. E entretanto o fiz.

— Aye, bom… — ela fez uma careta e encolheu os ombros — Se estava excitado por algum afrodisíaco, não é culpa sua. Por sorte, é um rapazote fraco e eu sou maior e mais forte, e consegui afastá-lo. Não houve nada.

— Quanto tempo durou? — perguntou a jovem senhora.

Arthur fez uma careta.

— Toda a noite. Estava perto da alvorada quando a excitação passou o suficiente para que pudesse dormir e então estava perto do esgotamento.

— Aye — disse a donzela com irritação ao recordar — Fiquei deitada debaixo da carreta escutando-o remexer-se, sem descanso, até o amanhecer. Teve um dia miserável, cochilando o tempo todo, posso testemunhá-lo.

Hermione murmurou com simpatia, mas sua mente estava concentrada no comportamento de seu marido na noite anterior. Não podia perguntar como havia se sentido, mas por sua conduta sofreu o mesmo que Arthur, depois de beber seu vinho. E, além disso, era algo que parecia diminuir perto do amanhecer. Embora não pudesse afirmar que Draco não a procuraria de novo ao voltar para a tenda, se não o tivessem deixado inconsciente, mas não acreditava que o fizesse. A última vez que fez amor com ela tinha menos urgência.

Menos energia.

Ela estava chegando à conclusão que alguém estava dando beberagens a seu marido desde sua noite de bodas, quando sua mente começou a inquietar-se com as dificuldades desta teoria.

— Assim, pelo que estou entendendo, acredita que seu marido não estava bêbado todas essas noites, mas que alguém está drogando-o? — perguntou a ruiva, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— Aye — admitiu insegura.

— Ouço um _mas_ ? — disse A ruiva com curiosidade.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza.

— Bom, assim parece. Ele estava balbuciante e tonto a cada noite durante as últimas três semanas e, entretanto afirma que não bebeu. E você diz ter notado suas pupilas dilatadas.

—Mas ele não se deitou com você em nenhuma daquelas três semanas — assinalou a donzela. A castanha notou a forma como o rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas diante destas notícias e fez uma careta, pensando que às vezes era um inconveniente enorme ter uma donzela vivendo tão perto e sabendo tanto.

— Aye, era nisso que estava pensando. Enquanto teve os outros sintomas, não me atacou como Arthur fez com você.

A donzela olhou para o rapaz e encolheu os ombros.

— Seu marido é um homem muito grande. Talvez fizesse menos efeito sobre ele.

— Talvez — murmurou. Isso poderia explicar as coisas… exceto a última noite, quando tinha agido de forma muito estranha. E a noite em que consumaram o casamento, também, embora dessa vez quando ele foi até ela não havia sido tão agressivo como na última noite. Tinha sido mais lento, menos enérgico e aterrador que o homem que na noite passada a tinha levado ao interior da tenda e caiu sobre ela com determinação.

Mas quem poderia dar a seu marido um tônico para excitá-lo desta maneira na cama? Pensou com tristeza. Na verdade, era algo que uma esposa faria a um marido indiferente e ela não tinha nem necessidade nem interesse de dar algo assim para Draco.

— O que tem isto a ver com o fato de sua senhoria ter sido atacado? — perguntou Arthur e Hermione esfregou a fronte com os dedos ao reconhecer os erros em sua teoria. Se alguém tinha dado um afrodisíaco ao seu marido que o tornou um amante voraz, por que o atacaram?

— Não sei — admitiu com cansaço — Acredito que os ataques e o elixir devem estar relacionados, mas na verdade, não faz muito sentido.

— Nada disto faz muito sentido — disse a ruiva irritada.

— Por que alguém daria ao homem um elixir para torná-lo um animal insaciável? Está certa de que quando misturou suas ervas não fez acidentalmente um tônico que…?

— A única vez que dei um tônico para Draco foi à noite em que a rocha caiu sobre ele... E estava bem nessa noite — interrompeu Hermione com voz cortante.

— Sim — disse o rapaz e depois acrescentou — Mas você misturou para mim um tônico e foi quando eu…

— Já devia haver algo no vinho — insistiu a castanha. Como Arthur não parecia convencido, ela ergueu as mãos exasperada e se moveu para agarrar sua bolsa de remédios. Enquanto o jovem e Ginevra observavam, abriu-a e remexeu o conteúdo, até que encontrou as duas ervas que tinha utilizado para fazer um tônico para ele. Se moveu de novo para colocá-las sob seu nariz — Isto é o que usei com você.

— Ugh — ele fez uma careta e retrocedeu — Sim. Reconheço o fedor e parece horrível.

— Aye. Bem, foi o que dei a você e estas ervas, misturadas, servem para fortalecer o sangue e lutar contra a enfermidade. Nenhuma faria com que atacasse Ginny — disse firmemente Hermione.

Arthur hesitou e então disse:

— Está certa? Quero dizer, talvez tenha misturado outras ervas.

— Não o fiz — insistiu com impaciência e então acrescentou — Além disso, não acha que Draco teria notado?

— Oh, sim, com certeza — murmurou aborrecido.

— Então, isso quer dizer que não tomou um elixir? — perguntou a ruiva.

— Estou dizendo que sua beberagem não continha estes ingredientes — respondeu a castanha exasperada.

— Sim, mas não teria notado se seu vinho estivesse adulterado? — disse Arthur de repente — Certamente teria percebido.

— Nem todas as ervas cheiram tão mal como estas. Com as ervas certas ele não notaria a diferença — disse ela pacientemente e desejou ter uma melhor compressão das ervas e poder decifrar exatamente quais utilizaram com ele. Sua mãe a tinha ensinado o que precisava saber sobre ervas curativas. Seu conhecimento não ia, além disso.

Um barulho na entrada atraiu seu olhar e comprovou que Zabini havia retornado. Hermione voltou a pôr suas ervas dentro da bolsa e a fechou com um pequeno puxão da corda.

— Disse aos homens que ficaremos aqui até que Draco se recupere. Também coloquei dois homens para vigiar a tenda durante o dia e mais dois para se revezarem durante a noite.

— Não será necessário — disse a jovem senhora — Faça com que os homens levantem acampamento. Vamos partir logo que o façam.

Blaise não foi o único surpreso por seu anúncio. Ginevra e Arthur se voltaram para ela com olhares de assombro.

— Já são duas vezes que meu marido foi golpeado e deixado inconsciente, e esta noite alguém tentou sequestrá-lo. Não vou esperar uma terceira tentativa — disse antes que qualquer um deles pudesse protestar — E acredito que é melhor levá-lo a Donnachaidh onde o Diabo se assegurará de seu bem-estar, até que consigamos resolver este assunto.

— Mas ele não pode viajar enquanto estiver inconsciente. E acredito que seria mais seguro se ficássemos aqui e o protegêssemos.

— E se um de seus guardas está por trás disto? — perguntou a castanha e o homem ficou rígido como se o tivesse esbofeteado.

— Nenhum dos homens de Draco o atacaria assim — assegurou — É muito amado por seu povo.

— E, entretanto, foi atacado duas vezes — assinalou ela.

— Então deve haver um bandido que está seguindo o grupo — disse ele com firmeza — Nenhum dos nossos faria mal a um fio de cabelo de sua cabeça.

— Tem que ser alguém de Malfoy Fortress — disse sombria — Somente alguém dali pode estar dando alguma beberagem a Draco nas três semanas anteriores a nossa partida.

— Sim, bem, isto só começou depois que você chegou.

Ginevra ofegou, escandalizada pelas palavras, mas Hermione se empertigou e agarrou seu braço para pedir silencio. O que o homem dizia era verdade e ela não podia culpá-lo por suas suspeitas. De fato, somente podia pensar que uma boa dose de bom senso e inteligência de ambas as partes seria bom se mantivesse seu marido vivo enquanto eles resolviam aquela situação.

— Confia no Arthur? — perguntou a castanha.

Zabini e Arthur pareceram surpresos pela pergunta, mas o homem olhou para o rapaz e assentiu lentamente.

— Sim. É um bom garoto e cuida de Draco.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

— Então colocaremos Draco na carreta com Arthur. Não quero ninguém perto dele sem Arthur presente, até que esteja consciente. Mas viajaremos para Donnachaidh.

Blaise ficou calado durante um momento e a castanha sabia que queria protestar, mas era agora sua senhora, no comando enquanto seu marido estivesse incapacitado e não pudesse dar ordens. Ele tinha que obedecê-la. Finalmente, assentiu lentamente.

— Então assim será.


	15. Capítulo 13

Oi, oi povo. Perdoem-me o atraso.

Nesse capítulo, especulações sobre o porque dos ataques...

.

 **Carla Balsinha:** Oi, oi. Aqui está começando a esfriar, para minha alegria!  
Ok, segundo sua teoria é a Bellatrix, mas o porque ela está dando um tônico para Draco?

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

— Foi Bellatrix.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça e estudou Luna Scamander. A irmã de Draco era pequenina, loira e encantadora. E, nesse momento, também estava muito aborrecida, como esteve desde que a comitiva de Malfoy entrou no pátio de Donnachaidh, com seu irmão inconsciente na carreta.

A castanha nunca teve uma irmã, mas acreditava que poderia gostar de ter Luna como uma, agora que estavam aparentadas pelo casamento. Depois de meia hora em sua presença, já gostava muito dela. A mulher era afetuosa, carinhosa, inteligente e acolhedora.

Além disso, era óbvio que amava seu marido, Rolf Scamander, mais conhecido como o Diabo de Donnachaidh. E esse Diabo correspondia ao seu amor. Nenhum dos dois era tímido para demonstrar seu mútuo afeto.

Entretanto, também era óbvio que sua cunhada amava seu irmão, e parecia tão preocupada quanto ela por tudo que soube desde que Draco foi instalado em um quarto, com Arthur vigiando-o.

— Sim — disse a loira com segurança — Bellatrix tem que estar por trás de tudo isso.

Hermione notou que tanto Ginevra como a própria donzela de Luna, Padma, assentiam, concordando, de onde estavam sentadas ao longo da mesa. Blaise e Rolf também estavam ali, escutando, mas a castanha não se opunha. Parecia que quanto mais averiguassem este problema, melhor oportunidade teriam de solucioná-lo. Considerou as palavras da mulher durante um momento, mas depois disse:

— Bellatrix me advertiu que a odiavam e com razão. Disse-me que foi muito infeliz em Malfoy Fortress e que agiu de forma terrível com todos.

— Sim, foi — confirmou Luna muito tranquila — Tanto comigo, como com os criados e os habitantes de lá.

A castanha observou sua expressão e mudou de assunto, dizendo:

— Bem, desejaria saber que beberagens deram a Draco e por que. Suspeito que nos daria alguma luz sobre o problema.

— Esperem um momento — a loira ficou de pé e correu para as cozinhas.

Hermione, surpresa, a seguiu com o olhar e logo lançou um olhar interrogativo a Scamander. O musculoso homem só encolheu os ombros com diversão indulgente e tomou sua taça de vinho. Um momento depois, a porta da cozinha se abriu de supetão e Luna retornou, apressada, arrastando uma mulher mais velha atrás dela.

— Esta é a tia de Rolf, Queenie. E agora também é minha tia — acrescentou, com um sorriso carinhoso para a mulher quando a fez se sentar à mesa. A loira sentou-se também e voltou-se para Hermione para dizer — Queenie é muito inteligente. Ela talvez descubra o que deram a Draco.

— E talvez não — interveio a tia de maneira seca — Mas farei o melhor que puder. Em primeiro lugar, me digam o que os faz acreditar que estão dando algum elixir a seu marido.

A castanha assentiu e apressadamente fez um breve resumo dos sintomas que Draco tinha apresentado a cada noite das três últimas semanas e depois contou como Arthur tinha agido na noite em que ela tinha misturado um tônico na taça de vinho de do loiro, assim como o comportamento agressivo de seu marido naquela noite. Quando terminou, a mulher mais velha apertou os lábios, pensativa, e olhou para cada um durante muito tempo. Antes de sacudir a cabeça e dizer:

— Desconheço algo que possa causar todos esses sintomas. Deve ser uma combinação de duas ou três ervas. Algo para aumentar o ardor, diminuir o autocontrole e incrementar o nível de energia, assim poderia… er… funcionar durante tanto tempo. E pelo que disseram, parece que foi posto em seu vinho todas as noites.

— Nay. Ao menos, não sempre — disse Hermione solene — Draco suspeitou e se absteve de beber por duas noites seguidas e, mesmo assim, teve os mesmos sintomas. Por causa disto, decidiu que talvez fosse uma enfermidade. Somente depois que usei sua taça de vinho para fazer um tônico para Arthur e ele reagiu daquela forma que tivemos certeza de que está sendo drogado.

— O vinho estava envenenado?

— Devia estar. Foi o que dei a Arthur.

— Mas, o seu não?

— Nay — disse a castanha e logo mordeu o lábio.

— O que foi? — perguntou Luna, inclinando-se mais perto.

— Bem, mal toquei em meu vinho antes que Blaise viesse nos procurar para informar sobre minha égua. Não tive oportunidade de beber quando retornei — encolheu os ombros com impotência.

— Assim, a garrafa pode ter sido manipulada — disse a loira pensativa.

— Essa noite, aye — concordou — Mas sua bebida não pode ter sido a culpada nas duas noites que se absteve de beber.

— Poderia estar em sua comida? Ou em alguma bebida que consumiu antes de sentar-se à mesa? — sugeriu Luna e logo perguntou — toma vinho no campo de prática ou na estalagem, antes do jantar?

— Desconheço — confessou a castanha em um lamento. Na verdade, sabia muito pouco sobre os hábitos de seu marido e comportamento… ao menos em casa. Tinham passado muito tempo juntos durante a viagem, mas em Malfoy Fortress, Hermione esteve ocupada, acostumando-se ao seu novo lar e seu povo. Embora soubesse que Draco passava seus dias trabalhando muito, comandando e resolvendo os problemas de seu povo, tinha passado pouco tempo com ele e não tinha ideia do que comeu ou bebeu.

Luna franzia o cenho, assentiu preocupada e sugeriu:

— Possivelmente será fácil descobrir quem está por trás de tudo isto, onde ou quando o fez.

A castanha fez uma careta diante da sugestão. Não parecia uma tarefa fácil. Estava em Malfoy Fortress há somente três semanas e mal conhecia seus habitantes. Bem, além de sua criada Ginevra e lady Bellatrix, com quem tinha passado muito tempo. Afastando estas preocupações, perguntou:

— E como descobriremos?

Luna encolheu os ombros e perguntou:

— Bem, quem se beneficiaria com isso?

— Bem, não sei quem se beneficiaria dos acidentes, mas a única pessoa que se _beneficiou_ com a poção que lhe deram fui eu — disse sarcástica, e logo se ruborizou, quando sorrisos maliciosos surgiram nos rostos presentes à mesa. Inclusive Scamander sorria sarcástico, e seus olhos brilhavam. Hermione o ignorou e acrescentou — Mas eu não lhe dei nada estranho. E tudo isto não faz nenhum sentido. Por que alguém daria algo assim a Draco e depois tentaria matá-lo?

— Bem, foi ferido, não assassinado — disse a loira devagar.

— Porque, por acaso, moveu-se a tempo na primeira vez — indicou a castanha em tom grave — Poderiam tê-lo matado. A rocha era enorme e teria esmagado sua cabeça.

— Mas não o fez — assinalou Luna com voz baixa — E seu movimento talvez o tivesse colocado no caminho da rocha, ao invés de evitá-la. Possivelmente, esperavam deixá-lo inconsciente, como fizeram depois. Talvez a intenção sempre tenha sido sequestrá-lo.

— Seqüestrá-lo? — repetiu, com receio.

— Sim — sua cunhada pareceu entusiasmar-se com a ideia — a família Malfoy é rica. Podem ter planejado exigir uma grande recompensa em troca de devolvê-lo a salvo.

— Então por que estavam lhe dando esse elixir? — perguntou a castanha, atordoada.

A loira mordeu o lábio, sacudiu a cabeça e sugeriu:

— Está certa de que as duas situações estão relacionadas? Possivelmente quem quer que seja que deu as beberagens não está por trás dos ataques.

Hermione suspirou com tristeza diante da sugestão. Tinha esperado que com a ajuda de todos, pudessem resolver o problema, mas parecia que não tinham avançado nada desde que tinham começado a falar.

— Minha senhora!

A castanha ficou rígida e voltou-se sobre o banco diante desse grito estridente. Um Arthur sobressaltado e em pânico estava de pé no alto da escada, fazendo com que seu coração quase saltasse do peito. No momento que ele viu que tinha sua atenção, gritou:

— Meu senhor Draco está se levantando. Repeti suas palavras de que devia permanecer na cama, mas não me escuta.

Ela ficou de pé e quase voou para as escadas.

*.*.*.*.*

Draco se deteve ao pé da cama. Suas pernas tremiam e ameaçavam falhar e se sentia tão fraco que suas calças pareciam pesadas, quando as ergueu da arca no extremo da cama, mas revirou os olhos e resmungou:

— Aí vai o fofoqueiro — enquanto escutava os gritos que Arthur proferia do corredor. O rapaz havia tentando mantê-lo na cama, e… na verdade… poderia ter tido êxito se tivesse usado algo mais que palavras.

O loiro fez uma careta de desgosto por sua fraqueza. Não tinha ideia de quanto tempo esteve inconsciente, mas faltavam, ao menos, dois dias para chegar a Donnachaidh e ali estava, conforme tinha informado Arthur. Aparentemente esteve inconsciente na última parte da viagem, carregado atrás da carreta com o rapaz junto a ele, sua esposa cavalgando de um lado e Blaise do outro. Os três vigiando-o como falcões, contou Arthur. O rapaz também disse que Draco começou a mover-se pouco depois do meio-dia, durante o primeiro dia de viagem e que Hermione lhe tinha dado algo para fazê-lo dormir para que não sofresse durante a viagem. Pelo visto, Blaise tinha protestado, mas como lady Malfoy, a castanha estava no comando de tudo quando Draco não podia, e tinha prevalecido sua vontade. Assim, havia dado beberagens para acalmá-lo, várias vezes, até sua chegada a Donnachaidh.

Não sabia se agradecia ou brigava com Hermione por isso. Ele não gostava da ideia de ter sido _acalmado_ com algum tônico, mas por outro lado, se sua cabeça doesse tanto como doía dois dias depois do ataque, deve ter sofrido muito em sua inconsciência. Mas agora estava acordado e capacitado para tomar suas próprias decisões e se levantaria de qualquer jeito, mesmo que Arthur chamasse sua esposa.

Ele cambaleava sobre uma perna e tentava colocar suas calças quando o rapaz entrou correndo no quarto. Draco se deteve para lançar um olhar furioso ao rapazinho e abandonou a tarefa para segurar suas calças diante de sua virilha, já que uma comitiva de mulheres entrou no quarto. Havia ao menos cinco delas. Hermione e sua irmã, Luna, estavam na frente do bando, suas criadas as acompanhavam, assim como outra mulher que não reconhecia. O loiro contemplou, com receio, à pequena multidão e achou que deveriam ter corrido para chegar tão rápido.

Foi o último pensamento que teve. De repente, se viu rodeado por mulheres que começaram a empurrá-lo, cambaleou, enquanto elas o empurravam para que retornasse à cama, cada uma repreendendo-o, uma gritaria incompreensível, o que só piorou a dor de sua cabeça.

Antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, se encontrou com as mãos vazias e seu traseiro nu de volta na cama, enquanto as cinco mulheres zangadas puxavam as mantas para cobri-lo, murmurando reprimendas por pensar que estava bastante forte para levantar-se e caminhar.

Uma rouca risada masculina da porta rompeu a balbúrdia. Draco lançou um olhar nessa direção, esperando reforços e paralisou-se quando viu o homem na entrada. Este não poderia ser outro além do Diabo de Donnachaidh. O loiro sempre pensou em si mesmo como um homem grande. Geralmente, era quinze centímetros mais alto do que outros, mas este homem era ainda mais alto, e suspeitava que um pouquinho mais encorpado também. A cabeça de Scamander mal deixava espaço entre o marco da porta e era suficientemente grande para bloquear a entrada. Apesar de seu porte, notou que o homem se movia com a graça de uma pantera, quando Scamander entrou no quarto e seus olhos avaliaram a cena. A diversão curvou seus lábios, mas seus olhos brilhavam, sérios, sugerindo que seria muito inteligente obedecê-lo, quando contemplou às mulheres e ordenou:

— Fora.

Pelo visto Luna não se sentia intimidada por seu marido. Ela franziu o cenho diante da ordem, dizendo:

— Mas Rolf, precisamos falar com Draco e descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Para assombro do loiro, em vez de zangar-se, o olhar do Diabo se suavizou quando pousou sobre sua esposa. O homem sorriu e se inclinou para pressionar um beijo em seus lábios, antes de endireitar-se e dizer:

— Falarei com ele e chegarei ao fundo deste assunto.

— Mas… — começou a loira e calou-se, quando ele ergueu uma mão, calando-a.

— Deixei você conversar com sua nova irmã. Agora me deixe falar com meu novo irmão — quando sua esposa hesitou e lançou um olhar de preocupação a Draco, ele acrescentou — E me assegurarei para que fique na cama.

Sua pequena irmã relaxou e sorriu radiante ao gigante, como se ele acabasse de dizer a coisa mais inteligente do mundo, notou o loiro com assombro. Inclusive conduziu às outras mulheres para fora do quarto, incluindo Hermione, assegurando:

— Rolf solucionará tudo.

Draco observou fecharem a porta e voltou seu olhar para seu novo cunhado. Estudou-o em silêncio, e anunciou com um pouco de surpresa:

— Ela o ama.

— Aye — Scamander sorriu amplamente, sua expressão tornando-se mais solene e acrescentou — E eu a ela.

O loiro só assentiu com a cabeça. O amor mútuo era óbvio e parecia que toda sua preocupação tinha sido em vão. Ele sorriu irônico e se sentou, fazendo com que seus pés oscilassem para fora da cama, somente para cair para trás com um grunhido de surpresa quando seu cunhado, veloz, cobriu a distância entre eles e o empurrou.

— Mantenha-se nessa cama ou terá que se ver comigo — resmungou o Diabo. Então sorriu e acrescentou — Prometi a minha esposa e eu nunca quebro minhas promessas.

Draco observou o homem e por um breve momento, teve vontade de fazê-lo engolir suas palavras, mas desprezou a ideia. Em qualquer outra oportunidade poderia ter se divertido com isto — e averiguar quem era o ganhador — mas não havia dúvidas de quem ganharia neste momento. Não estava em sua melhor forma e sua cabeça doía um pouco, assim assentiu e sentou-se no meio da cama, enquanto o outro homem erguia-se.

— Bem. Embora goste de uma boa batalha, não está em condições de me enfrentar.

Scamander agarrou uma das cadeiras junto à lareira. Colocou-a ao lado da cama, sentou-se e estudou o loiro, com atenção.

Transcorreram vários minutos de silêncio nos quais os dois homens mediram um ao outro, e depois Rolf perguntou:

— Como foi na Tunísia?

— Quente e sangrento — disse Draco, seco, e sorriu quando o homem riu, também.

O mais alto disse disse:

— Soube que tem alguns probleminhas em Malfoy Fortress. Compreendo, também tive alguns problemas quando trouxe sua irmã aqui. Embora me alegre dizer que agora estão solucionados — assegurou, e logo perguntou — Sendo assim, do que vamos falar? Dos problemas que aconteceram aqui ou dos que está enfrentando?

Draco permaneceu calado durante um momento, pensando que era um trato justo, e fez com que gostasse ainda mais deste homem. Sugeriu que Scamander fosse o primeiro a falar de seus problemas. Escutou em silêncio, enquanto seu novo cunhado falava do que tinha acontecido quando Luna tinha chegado a Donnachaidh. O homem não escondeu nada, admitindo suas culpas e sua própria cegueira em alguns assuntos, sem nenhuma piedade por si mesmo. De fato, foi incrivelmente honesto e o loiro se encontrou arqueando e baixando as sobrancelhas, com preocupação, várias vezes enquanto a história progredia. Mas, de repente, seu cunhado acabou seu relato e era sua vez.

Não podia fazer nada além de ser sincero também, e foi categórico e aberto ao contar tudo o que tinha acontecido desde a chegada de Hermione em sua casa. Scamander o escutou em silêncio. Draco calou-se depois de chegar à parte em que saiu para aliviar-se e alguém o golpeou na cabeça. Não se lembrava de muita coisa depois disto; recordava vagamente de ter sido arrastado pelo bosque, da castanha caindo sobre ele, escutar sua voz preocupada, sentir que a dor tomava conta de sua mente e o retorno difícil a sua tenda.

Rolf o informou do que Hermione havia contado, ajudando-o a encher os espaços vazios em sua mente, e depois fez uma pausa para esfregar a mandíbula, pensativamente, antes de dizer:

— Sua esposa não foi quem ministrou este afrodisíaco.

— Não, é obvio que não — disse Draco, prontamente, consciente do alívio que o invadiu diante das palavras do homem.

Scamander só sorriu, malicioso, e acrescentou:

— Não foi o único a chegar a esta conclusão, mas mudei de opinião, especialmente quando comentou que ela foi a única "beneficiada".

— Beneficiada? — perguntou o mais baixo.

— Bem, algumas mulheres pensariam que é uma vantagem ter um homem perseguindo-as como um garanhão no cio.

— Não se o garanhão for implacável e persegui-las até estarem irritadas e doloridas — disse o loiro com voz grave.

— Possivelmente não, mas ela não está por trás desta trama. Preocupa-se com você.

— Mesmo? — perguntou e sentiu que seu rosto se ruborizava, enquanto ouvia a impaciência em sua própria voz. A ideia de que Hermione pudesse sentir carinho por ele era agradável, e uma coisa que não se atrevia a esperar. Tiveram um começo ruim, com ela acreditando que era um bêbado…

— Aye, mesmo. Acredito que inclusive o ama, embora ainda não saiba. Agora, está agindo como uma mamãe cadela.

Draco o contemplou, atordoado.

— Mamãe cadela?

— Uma cadela com sua cria.

— Oh! — relaxou — Quer dizer como uma galinha com seus pintos.

— Aye. Nós também falamos dessa forma — disse seu cunhado e depois franziu o cenho quando acrescentou — É o irmão de minha querida esposa, jamais poderia insultar você ou a sua esposa com uma grosseria.

— Não, claro que não — disse divertido, porque suspeitava que o homem insultaria qualquer um de que não gostasse, embora, provavelmente, não diante de Luna se acreditasse que isto poderia afetá-la. Mas a loira não estava ali para reprová-lo nesse momento. Para mudar de assunto, perguntou — Assim, como está na fase da mamãe galinha supõe que se sente protetora em relação a mim?

— Ah, aye, claro — assegurou, o sorriso retornando ao seu rosto — Lùchairt Granger não está longe daqui e tivemos a oportunidade de nos encontrarmos antes. Hermione pode ser uma harpia em todo o sentido da palavra, quando se trata de seu pai e irmãos, mas é uma boa garota e se preocupa muito com todos eles.

Draco assentiu, Já tinha chegado a essa conclusão.

— Mas não é superprotetora com eles. Poderia dizer que na maioria de vezes se sente irritada. Mas com você, ela mostra a mesma preocupação que tinha com sua mãe. Jane era uma boa mulher e Hermione a amou muito. Adorava aquela mulher, não deixava que nada ou ninguém a insultasse e a atendia como uma mãe faz com seu bebê, quando deveria ser o contrário — assentiu e disse — Se comporta da mesma forma com você. Cavalgou até aqui, vigiando a carreta em que estava, com os ombros erguidos, um olhar decidido e seu _sgian-dubh_ _ **[1]**_ em seu cinturão. Exigiu abrigo imediatamente e não se incomodou sequer em me cumprimentar, antes de pedir que eu desse ordens para que fosse instalado em um quarto seguro, com guardas na porta e Arthur ao seu lado, até que pudesse descobrir quem está tentando matá-lo.

A boca de Draco suavizou-se imaginando a cena.

— Emocionou Luna — acrescentou Scamander com um sorriso e depois disse — Nunca vi algo assim. E isso que muito recentemente Luna viveu situações impressionantes, mas o que se podia fazer? Hermione não o perdia de vista. É uma boa mulher.

— Sim, é — disse o loiro com um sorriso. Esperava que seu cunhado tivesse razão e que sua Mione sentisse carinho por ele. Quanto mais a conhecia, mais estava certo de que poderia chegar a amar sua esposa e seria doloroso se ela não correspondesse a esse amor.

— Assim, tem que descobrir quem desejaria mantê-lo ocupado se deitando com sua esposa durante toda a noite — disse Scamander, de repente. Pensou durante um minuto e logo perguntou — O que fazia normalmente à noite, antes que consumasse seu casamento?

— Dormia —disse seco.

— Então, talvez seja isto. Mantenha alguém cansado, reduza sua concentração e capacidade de pensar... então, conseguiria um alvo fácil. Embora… — acrescentou, pensativamente.

— O que? — perguntou Draco.

— Bem, Hermione mencionou que seja o que for que lhe deram, o deixou tonto e arrastando as palavra, como se estivesse bêbado, e que no começo, acreditava que fosse como seus irmãos e pai.

— Sim — confirmou com uma careta e piscou, surpreso, ao perceber para onde se dirigiam os pensamentos do homem — Está achando que o que estavam me dando não era destinado a me fazer deitar com ela, mas fazer com que parecesse tão bêbado quanto seu pai e irmãos. Isso causaria problemas entre nós.

Scamander assentiu com a cabeça.

— Dificilmente o receberia em sua cama se pensasse que estava bêbado.

— E sob a influência desta beberagem, poderia tê-la forçado, se não houvesse me sentido tão mal por acreditar que a tinha machucado em nossa noite de bodas.

Rolf levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Ela disse que esta feroz necessidade não estava ali nas três primeiras semanas, mas que parecia tonto e cambaleava constantemente.

— Ah, sim, estava ali — assegurou Draco com voz séria, e depois, pensativamente, acrescentou — Embora não com tanta força como ontem à noite… ou a última noite que estivemos juntos — corrigiu, já que notou que ao menos dois dias deviam ter passado da noite em que a necessidade o tinha dominado tão implacavelmente — Pude controlá-la nas três primeiras semanas. Mas da última vez… — ele fez uma pausa, mas então decidiu que o homem tinha sido honesto com ele, devia a mesma confiança e admitiu — Mas me rechaçou, assusta-me pensar o que teria acontecido se tivesse ignorado sua negativa. Fui capaz de me controlar quando percebi que a estava assustando e que não estava pronta para me receber.

Scamander assentiu com seriedade e indicou:

— Frequentemente venenos e elixires são armas de uma mulher.

Draco o observou.

— Achei que não suspeitava de Mione.

— Nay, não suspeito dela — assegurou — Mas não me esqueci de Bellatrix. Essa mulher é uma víbora.

O loiro não se esqueceu de sua madrasta, mas se sentiu obrigado a assinalar:

— Está em Malfoy Fortress, assim não pode ter me dado alguma coisa durante a viagem.

— Mas pode ter mandado um de seus homens fazê-lo — indicou ele — Se for assim, poderia ter ministrado uma dose excessiva. Pode ser a razão para ter reagido com tanto ardor.

— Talvez — concordou, embora não gostasse da ideia de que um de seus homens pudesse estar por trás disto — Por que Bellatrix faria isso? Causar problemas entre Mione e eu e simplesmente transformar um lar em um campo de batalha. Não podemos anular o casamento. E se os ataques estão relacionados com o afrodisíaco, o que pretende? Juraria que o incidente da rocha foi uma tentativa para me matar. Se não tivesse me movido, a maldita pedra teria caído bem em cima da minha cabeça. Mas na segunda vez me deixaram inconsciente e tentaram me arrastar. Acabava de recuperar os sentidos e ia começar a lutar quando Mione nos encontrou e caiu sobre mim.

— Viu seus captores? — perguntou o mais alto, inclinando-se para frente com impaciência.

Draco fez uma careta.

— Não. Estava consciente, mas muito fraco e confuso, e não tinha forças suficientes para levantar a cabeça.

Scamander assentiu.

— Possivelmente não pensavam matá-lo na primeira vez ou talvez quisessem arrastá-lo para longe do acampamento para fazer com que sua morte parecesse um acidente da segunda vez.

— Sim — disse pensativamente. Era uma possibilidade — Poderia ter sido um acidente… de qualquer forma, por que? Mione teria enviuvado, mas ainda conservaria o título e o rei a teria casado logo que fosse possível para colocar um homem para defender o castelo. Bellatrix não se beneficiaria com isso.

— O que aconteceria se morressem ambos? — perguntou Rolf com curiosidade — Bellatrix ganharia Malfoy Fortress?

Draco ficou rígido com a mera sugestão, depois relaxou e negou com a cabeça.

— Não. Luna herdaria e tudo seria seu.

Scamander grunhiu diante da ideia.

— Eu já tenho problemas suficientes com Donnachaidh. Pode ficar com Malfoy Fortress.

— Obrigado — disse o loiro, sentindo um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

— Bem, este é um autêntico quebra-cabeças — disse Rolf com desânimo e depois acrescentou — E parece que vou decepcionar minha esposa por não ser capaz de ajudá-lo a solucionar o problema.

— Bem, tentou — disse Draco em voz baixa — Eu agradeço.

— Hmm — Scamander assentiu — E as mulheres também tentaram. Hermione esteve quebrando a cabeça com minha esposa no grande salão. O problema é que as duas coisas, os ataques e as beberagens, não parecem relacionados — sacudiu a cabeça — Continuarei pensando sobre isso, mas por enquanto, aconselho que tome cuidado, mantenha um guarda com você e não beba nada, a menos que esteja certo de que não foi manipulado.

— Sim — concordou.

— Bom, mantenha-se com vida e fará a minha esposa feliz, tanto quanto a sua.

— Então seremos todos felizes — disse Draco, seco.

* * *

[1] É uma faca pequena usada hoje como parte a vestimenta tradicional escocesa. Originalmente era usada para comer e cortar frutas, carne, pão e queijo e também para proteção.


	16. Capítulo 14

Oi, oi povo! Bora ler mais um capítulo?

Agora temos mais teorias, mais dúvidas, mais revelações e uma decisão...

.

 **Carla Balsinha:** Por aqui tudo tranquilo, muito bacana isso do Eurovisão!  
Quer dizer que sua teoria está mudando? Interessante... vamos ver se ela vai mudar ainda.

 **Guest:** Sim custou, mas enfim chegaram bem, na medida do possível.

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Draco sentia-se horrível.

Fechou os olhos e agarrou a cabeça enquanto a dor aumentava com o burburinho no quarto. Finalmente cobriu as orelhas, mas de nada adiantou. Seu quarto foi invadido no instante em que Scamander e ele terminaram sua conversa. O Diabo de Donnachaidh deixou o quarto para falar com sua esposa e a próxima coisa que o loiro soube era que Hermione estava ali com o Blaise e Arthur em seus calcanhares, e Luna; sua criada, Padma, e a criada da castanha, Ginevra, assim como uma mulher que lhe apresentaram como a tia de Scamander, Queenie, não demoraram a chegar.

No começo tudo estava bem. As mulheres tomaram conta da conversa, e ele gostou do bate-papo e das brincadeiras entre a esposa e sua irmã. Blaise e Arthur escutaram, enquanto Luna o colocava a par do que tinha acontecido durante os três anos em que ele esteve nas Cruzadas e falou sobre sua própria vida em Donnachaidh. Ela era tão evidentemente feliz ali que enterneceu o coração de Draco. Também percebeu o afeto que tinha pela tia Queenie, embora não se sentisse surpreso com isso. O encanto da mulher mais velha e o brilho em seus olhos enquanto contava anedotas sobre a vida em Donnachaidh quando seu cunhado era um garoto, fez com que simpatizasse com ela.

Mas o que mais gostou foi quando Hermione se abriu e contou pequenas anedotas sobre sua própria infância. Isto o tinha ajudado a conhecê-la melhor, além disso, quanto mais sabia sobre sua esposa, mais gostava.

Quando chegou a hora do jantar, tentou levantar-se, mas foi empurrado de volta à cama, já que a castanha insistiu em trazer seu jantar. Tinha acrescentado que comeria com ele, mas Luna sugeriu que todos comessem ali. A próxima coisa que soube foi que Scamander tinha se unido a elas e as criadas chegaram com bandejas cheias de comida. A conversa continuou enquanto comiam e depois… Hermione o pegou bocejando e sugeriu que poderia ser o momento adequado para que todos partissem e permitissem que ele descansasse.

Blaise propôs ficar e dormir junto à porta para assegurar-se de que Draco permanecesse a salvo. Os olhos do soldado se fixaram firmemente em Hermione e sua criada quando disse isto. E, no momento seguinte, o inferno chegou, com todos falando ao mesmo tempo, e as acusações e suspeitas voando em todas as direções.

Já que cobrir as orelhas não adiantou, Draco deixou cair as mãos com cansaço e franziu o cenho às pessoas que enchiam seu quarto, enquanto Zabini dizia, sarcasticamente:

— Bem, peço seu perdão, minha senhora, mas é estranho o fato de que as poções medicinais ou mágicas começaram a aparecer depois que você e sua criada chegaram a Malfoy Fortress.

— Sem contar os ataques e demais atribulações — interveio Luna, mordendo o lábio.

Hermione voltou-se para a mulher com uma expressão ferida.

— Você também acha que eu machucaria Draco?

— Não, é obvio que não — apressou-se a dizer a irmã de seu marido e logo, relutante, acrescentou — Mas talvez sua criada, acreditando que estava casada com um bêbado miserável…

A castanha pôs fim a suas palavras com um irritado gesto da mão.

— Oh, Ginny nunca faria algo assim. Sobretudo quando notou que eu começava a sentir carinho por ele.

— Sente carinho por mim? — perguntou o loiro, sentindo-se reanimado.

Hermione ruborizou, mas franziu o cenho e murmurou:

— Quieto.

— Mesmo assim — insistiu Zabini, apontando um dedo para a castanha — os ataques não começaram até chegare única que se beneficiaria com sua morte.

— Não volte a me apontar o dedo, Blaise, ou pode ter certeza de que o arrancarei — disse Hermione com frieza — Esqueceu que fui eu que arrastei o meu pesado marido na cascata? E que na outra noite afugentei os bandidos que estavam tentando raptá-lo e também fui eu quem o ajudou a retornar aos tropeções ao acampamento? É ilógico que o deixasse inconsciente para depois ter que arrastar seu enorme e pesado corpo.

— Talvez o tenha feito para afastar as suspeitas quando finalmente fosse assassinado da próxima vez — contra-atacou Zabini com brutalidade, e logo acrescentou — E de qualquer forma, quem acredita que uma dama tão pequenina como você possa afugentar um atacante? Por que não a deixou inconsciente também?

— Não tenho nem ideia — respondeu com fria formalidade — Mas eu sei que nunca feri Draco, e que nunca o farei. Mas, por outro lado, você está muito preocupado me apontando o dedo. Talvez seja uma forma de afastar as suspeitas de você.

— Eu? — vociferou Zabini com incredulidade — Por que diabos prejudicaria Draco? E eu não tenho nenhuma razão para lhe dar essas poções medicinais ou mágicas… diferente de você.

— Ah, sim, mas talvez as beberagens tivessem justamente a intenção de me colocar como suspeita. E por que desejaria machucá-lo? — disse estreitando os olhos — Guardo a lembrança do dia em que minha família e eu chegamos a Malfoy Fortress e Draco parecia completamente atordoado. Vacilou e depois se apresentou como "seu homem de confiança", e disse com alguma indecisão.

O loiro lançou um olhar de surpresa ao amigo.

— É meu primeiro em comando, Blás. Por que hesitou em dizer?

O soldado pareceu incomodado, logo fez uma careta e confessou:

— Não estava certo de ser o primeiro.

— O que? — perguntou Draco com assombro.

— Bem — mencionou com um pouco de amargura — como seu primeiro em comando, eu deveria ficar na supervisão de tudo enquanto estava longe nesta viagem, assim quando treinou alguém a mais para dirigir o castelo e me trouxe com você, pensei que talvez achasse que sou muito velho para a posição e esperava me substituir.

O loiro estalou a língua com irritação.

— Por que não me perguntou? Deixei outro no comando e o trouxe comigo porque, neste momento, Malfoy Fortress está relativamente seguro, mas estávamos cavalgando para uma situação desconhecida. Se Luna fosse infeliz e estivesse sendo maltratada, não poderia ficar de braços cruzados. Por isso trouxe comigo meus melhores homens, aqueles que têm minha maior confiança, incluindo meu primeiro em comando, se tivéssemos que lutar para resgatá-la.

— Oh Draco, que doce — disse a loira, sorrindo amplamente.

Scamander pareceu menos impressionado e disse com voz grave:

— Precisaria de mais homens dos que trouxe para tirá-la de mim, irmão.

O loiro fez uma careta.

— Devo esclarecer que, de algum modo, pretendia resgatá-la furtivamente, em vez de enfrentar você e seus homens.

— Hmm — Rolf assentiu e olhou para os outros — É óbvio que ninguém está livre de suspeitas.

Embora suas palavras e tom fossem enérgicos, Draco notou que o homem lançou a Hermione um olhar de desculpas, enquanto falava e lembrou-se de sua declaração de que era uma boa mulher. Não acreditava que o cunhado pensasse que ela estivesse por trás destes ataques e ficou satisfeito com isso.

— E — continuou Scamander, distraindo-o de seus pensamentos — já que Draco precisa dormir e como eu aprecio muito meu descanso, e sei que não poderei descansar se Luna se levantar na metade da noite, preocupada com seu irmão, ninguém dormirá aqui com ele. Hermione, vamos proporcionar-lhe um agradável aposento no primeiro piso — disse com gentileza e logo dirigiu um olhar menos gentil a Blaise e Arthur — E vocês dois podem levar suas bundas com o resto dos homens. Já tenho dois de meus melhores homens vigiando a porta. Permanecerão ali por toda a noite. Agora, todo mundo para fora.

Draco viu sua esposa vacilar, mas logo assentiu e se dirigiu para a porta, somente para fazer uma pausa e esperar até que todos saíssem, exceto Scamander e Luna. Desejou-lhes boa noite e saiu.

— Temo que feri seus sentimentos — murmurou a loira enquanto a observava partir.

— Superará — disse Rolf com brutalidade e passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de sua esposa para levá-la para a porta — Ela sabe que se preocupa com seu irmão.

— Sim — se recostou em seu marido, enquanto caminhavam — Mas ainda me sinto mal. Eu gosto dela e não acredito que esteja envolvida nestes ataques, mas tudo começou depois das bodas. Tenho o pressentimento que tenha alguma relação, mas não posso entender o que. Nada faz sentido. Por que aumentar o ardor de Draco e depois, tentar matá-lo? Se é que tentaram matá-lo — acrescentou, preocupada com o problema.

Scamander acariciou, com uma mão, as costas de sua esposa, enquanto a conduzia pela porta.

— Deixe de pensar nisso, esposa. Não vai resolver este enigma esta noite. Somente a manterá acordada e tenho melhores ideias sobre o que pode fazer em nossa cama, além de angustiar-se.

— Oh, Rolf, amo você — Luna riu, enquanto a porta se fechava atrás deles.

Draco contemplou-os enquanto saiam, ao mesmo tempo em que um abençoado silêncio caía sobre ele. Sacudiu a cabeça com um leve desgosto. Parecia que ter recebido um golpe na cabeça fazia com que todos acreditassem que tinha perdido seu bom senso, porque aparentemente, a ninguém importava o que ele pensava ou sentia. Gritaram e grunhiram entre si como se não estivesse ali. Inclusive sua esposa o tinha mandado se calar quando ele tentou falar. E seu cunhado nem sequer tinha pedido sua opinião sobre as acomodações de sua esposa... longe dele! O homem era o laird ali e sua palavra era lei, mas não para o loiro ou seus homens. Como Laird de Malfoy Fortress, ele era o único no comando de seu povo, mas pelo visto o Diabo de Donnachaidh não pensava assim, e Draco suspeitou que o fato de estar naquela cama, o dia todo, parecendo um inválido não tivesse ajudado muito a ressaltar sua autoridade.

Bem, pensou, ele corrigiria essa impressão na manhã seguinte. Sair desta cama seria a primeira coisa que faria ao amanhecer e depois, tomaria conta de seus problemas. Também descobriria o que estava acontecendo e quem estava por trás daquilo tudo, decidiu firmemente. Apagou a vela que estava ardendo ao lado da cama e se aconchegou sob as mantas e peles.

Entretanto, passou muito tempo antes que fosse capaz de dormir. O quarto era incrivelmente tranquilo, mas a cama parecia muito vazia sem Hermione ali. Depois de se remexer por um longo tempo, deslizou para fora da cama e notou, com alívio, que não estava tão fraco como da primeira vez que tentou fazer o mesmo. Dirigiu-se à cadeira junto à lareira para meditar um pouco mais sobre o problema. O amanhecer estava muito perto antes que Draco desistisse de seus esforços e retornasse a grande cama vazia. Enquanto, antes de adormecer, decidiu que detestava não ter sua esposa junto a ele e jamais voltaria a dormir sozinho… mesmo que tivesse que abandonar Donnachaidh para fazê-lo.

*.*.*.*.*

— Sinto muito, Mione — disse Luna pela terceira vez na última meia hora desde que a castanha a tinha encontrado na mesa para o café da manhã — Gosto muito de você e não acredito que esteja por trás de nenhum dos ataques contra Draco, mas…

— Está bem — interrompeu com discrição — Entendo. Ama seu irmão, quer vê-lo bem.

— Sim, mas me senti mal ontem à noite foi dormir acreditando que suspeitava de você. Eu só…

— Bem, senti-me um pouco ferida — confessou em voz baixa — Mas, mesmo assim, entendo. Não precisa continuar me pedindo perdão — acariciou-lhe a mão docemente e logo acrescentou — Além disso, seu marido foi quem ordenou ontem à noite os locais onde deveríamos dormir e suas suspeitas eram justas. E também impediu que Zabini ficasse com Draco e estou agradecida por isso.

— Sim.

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha diante de sua expressão preocupada.

— O que há?

— É só que… bem, Blaise esteve em Malfoy Fortress durante toda minha vida e acreditava conhecê-lo bem, mas…

— Mas? — insistiu a castanha.

— Parece que o tempo que passou nas Cruzadas o mudou demais. Está mais duro do que lembrava e de alguma forma mais suave também — Luna franziu o cenho, enquanto tentava explicar-se — Sabe, quando vim para a mesa esta manhã, estava dizendo a Rolf que não acreditava que havia como Bellatrix estar por trás do que aconteceu. Que não era tão ruim como todos pensavam, que não tinha nada a ganhar, e que era apenas uma mulher infeliz e incompreendida.

As sobrancelhas de Hermione ergueram-se ligeiramente diante destas notícias e percorreu com o olhar o grande salão em busca do homem.

— Falou sobre Draco com Rolf, recentemente, e depois foi ao pátio por alguma razão — resmungou a loira com tristeza, enviando um olhar em direção à escada —Não posso acreditar que o homem a defenda assim. Ele foi testemunha do comportamento de dela nos anos em que esteve casada com meu pai. Partiu com Draco para as Cruzadas antes que meu pai morresse e Bellatrix se conteve um pouco enquanto ele viveu, mas já era muito desagradável e depreciativa com todos. E mesmo assim, parece acreditar na desculpa favorita de que era muito infeliz, e por isso se comportava daquela forma, que agora lamenta. Quero dizer, entendo que você acredite nela. Não a conhece bem, mas como pode Blaise… — percebendo que estava divagando, Luna se conteve e sorriu irônica — Sinto. Vai acabar tendo uma indigestão com semelhante conversa, enquanto tenta tomar o café da manhã.

A castanha sorriu, mas perguntou:

— Não é possível que tenha mudado?

A loira considerou a insinuação e logo assentiu a contragosto.

— Suponho que é possível. Mas faz somente algumas semanas que arranjou o casamento entre Rolf e eu.

— Aye, e obviamente foi um bom arranjo — indicou.

— Mas essa não era sua intenção quando apresentou seu pedido ao rei — disse com voz lúgubre — Tudo o que sabíamos de Rolf era sua reputação como o Diabo de Donnachaidh.

Hermione teve que reprimir um sorriso. Essa reputação era uma grande tolice. Scamander a tinha ganho em batalha e realmente era um Diabo manejando a espada com uma exatidão e velocidade mortal. Era um oponente a quem temer e respeitar. Entretanto, parecia muito diferente com as pessoas com as quais se importava.

— Não — assegurou Luna muito séria — a intenção de Bellatrix, quando fez com que me casasse com Rolf não era me ver feliz. Simplesmente tive sorte. Mas se quer ver o verdadeiro caráter dela, quando retornar a Malfoy Fortress, deve contar como sou feliz. Duvido que seja capaz de manter o bom humor.

— Ficará furiosa — disse circunspeta, Padma, a criada de Luna, atraindo o olhar de Hermione para onde estava sentada. A mulher parecia sombria e inteligente, e a castanha baixou os olhos com angústia, achando difícil imaginar que a querida e doce mulher que tinha sido tão amável com ela e que tinha feito com que se sentisse em casa em Malfoy Fortress pudesse ser a mesma criatura odiosa da qual falavam.

— Posso ver que não vê Bellatrix da forma como a descrevemos — disse a loira com desconsolo, e logo acrescentou — Mas poderia ser prudente com ela? Pelo bem de Draco?

— Aye — concordou Hermione. Seria cuidadosa pelo bem de seu marido. Seus sentimentos por aquele homem cresciam. Agora estava certa de que ele não era um bêbado, mas estava sofrendo os efeitos de alguma beberagem, e conhecendo o marido como conhecia agora, começava a acreditar que poderia ser tão feliz com Draco como Luna era com Scamander. No dia em que chegaram ao seu novo lar estava certa de que estava no inferno, mas agora seu futuro acenava com a possibilidade de estar perto do céu…

Se seu marido pudesse sentir carinho por ela também, pensou de repente. Sabia que o futuro não seria tão brilhante se ele não o fizesse. Seria duro, realmente, amar alguém que não correspondia ao seu amor, mas parecia que gostava dela, e sempre se mostrava cortês e atencioso, e esperava que com o tempo pudesse retribuir seu amor.

A preocupação principal da castanha neste momento era este problema com as beberagens e os ataques.

Embora temesse perdê-lo antes que pudessem desfrutar da felicidade que Luna e Scamander tinham encontrado, também temia a possibilidade de que Draco pudesse acreditar nas acusações de Zabini e suspeitar que ela estivesse por trás de tudo. O amor não vinha sem a confiança, e desejava ambas as coisas.

— O que sugere? — perguntou com voz baixa, decidida a fazer o que fosse preciso para ganhar a confiança do marido e seu amor.

— Seja cautelosa e quando voltar a Malfoy Fortress sugira a Draco que mande Bellatrix embora.

Hermione assentiu desanimada com a hipótese. Desejava fazê-lo, se assim ganhasse a confiança de seu marido, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se triste com a possibilidade de magoar a mulher que tinha sido tão amável com ela.

— Não para sempre — disse a loira prontamente, captando a relutância dela — Afinal, talvez tenha mudado realmente.

A castanha não pôde deixar de sorrir diante da dúvida que sua cunhada não podia esconder.

Fazendo uma careta, a loira se apressou a dizer:

— Poderia sugerir que fosse visitar sua irmã.

— Tem uma irmã? — perguntou com estranheza.

— Sim. Lady Andrômeda. Casou-se com lorde Ted Tonks há vinte anos, muito antes que Bellatrix e meu pai se unissem — informou Luna e logo acrescentou — Entretanto, não acredito que as duas se deem bem. Pelo menos, lady Tonks nunca visitou Malfoy Fortress e Bellatrix nunca a visitou. Na verdade — acrescentou, seca — ela nunca visitou ninguém desde que a conheço. Suspeito que não tem nenhum amigo. Sempre atribuí ao seu comportamento desagradável.

Hermione murmurou algo em resposta, mas se perguntava por que Bella nunca tinha mencionado ter uma irmã. Tinham passado muito tempo conversando nas semanas anteriores a viagem, e a madrasta de Draco havia contando muito sobre sua infância e a vida na corte, mas nunca tinha mencionado irmãos. Estranho, pensou, mas então desprezou o assunto. Pelo que sua cunhada acabava de dizer, parecia evidente que as duas não eram próximas; possivelmente essa fosse a razão.

— Enviá-la para visitar sua irmã não seria uma ofensa, se analisar bem — continuou Luna — E não precisa ser algo permanente. Uma vez que Draco e você tenham solucionado esta confusão e pegarem seu aliado… quero dizer, o responsável, descobrirem se trabalhou sozinho ou com alguém mais — encolheu os ombros — Se é que ele não esteve trabalhando para ela, pode fazê-la voltar.

— Aye — concordou, mas ainda se perguntava por que Bellatrix nunca tinha mencionado que tinha uma irmã. Parecia uma informação que não se ocultava sem um bom motivo. A mulher sempre tinha dado a impressão de estar sozinha no mundo, salvo pelo loiro e ela mesma. Estranho, pensou, e lançou um olhar ao redor, pensando em comentar isso com Evelynde quando Arthur apareceu ao seu lado com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, alarmada por sua atitude.

— Meu senhor Draco está se levantando — anunciou com voz exasperada — Disse que a senhora não ficaria feliz com isso, mas insistiu que o ajudasse a vestir-se. Fiz, mas depois vim diretamente contar…

Suas palavras morreram e o rapaz se afastou, alarmado, quando o som de algo caindo chegou até Hermione.

Ela voltou-se rapidamente sobre o banco a tempo de ver seu marido cair pela escada. Hermione ficou de pé imediatamente e correu para ele.

Draco aterrissou ao pé da escada com uma maldição, seguido de um gemido, a forma como seu corpo anunciava várias novas dores que acrescentaria as de sua cabeça. Mas depois agradeceu a sua boa estrela que tivesse sido suficientemente inteligente para agarrar-se ao corrimão antes de descer. Tinha feito isso caso suas pernas ainda estivessem fracas. Agarrar-se ao maciço corrimão de madeira provavelmente tinha salvado sua vida. Quando seu pé escorregou na escada, seu apoio sobre o corrimão tinha impedido que caísse de cabeça no chão. Em vez disso, deslizou sobre suas costas pelos degraus, ganhando mais contusões, mas mantendo seu pescoço intacto.

— Marido!

— Draco!

O loiro amaldiçoou baixo, outra vez, ao mesmo tempo em que reconhecia a preocupação nas vozes de sua esposa e de sua irmã enquanto atravessavam correndo o grande salão até ele. Arthur e as criadas as seguiam. É obvio, todos tinham sido testemunhas de sua estupidez. Sem dúvida, esta atitude reafirmaria suas opiniões sobre ele tachando-o de inválido, e isso era a última coisa que queria neste momento. Draco tinha decidido vestir-se e levantar-se esta manhã com o objetivo de aparentar ser capaz de tomar o comando da situação, de modo que ninguém fizesse um alvoroço quando ele voltasse a exercer sua posição como lorde de Malfoy Fortress. Estava decidido a não dormir sozinho esta noite, mas sabia que tinha que estar forte e capaz para assegurar-se de que suas decisões não fossem contestadas. Este não tinha sido um bom começo.

— Marido?

— Estou bem — disse com segurança, obrigando-se a sentar-se enquanto Hermione caía de joelhos ao lado dele e Luna do outro — De verdade. Só escorreguei na escada. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um.

— Talvez suas pernas ainda não estejam suficientemente fortes para sustentá-lo — sugeriu Evelinde — Deveríamos colocá-lo em sua cama por mais um dia ou dois e…

— Não — disse grosseiramente, e logo se obrigou a sorrir para aliviar o tom brusco de sua voz. Ficando de pé, falou com mais tranquilidade quando acrescentou — Não. Essa é a última coisa de que preciso. Tenho que me levantar e assumir minha posição. Não sou um inválido, Lua.

Ela sorriu com nostalgia diante do velho apelido, enquanto tentava colocar-se sob o braço direito de seu irmão, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione posicionava o ombro sob seu braço esquerdo. Draco suspirou, mas somente se separou das duas.

— Minhas pernas estão perfeitamente bem. Somente estou um pouco fraco — assegurou. Embora não fosse verdade. Depois da queda, suas pernas estavam um pouco instáveis, mas morreria antes de confessar. Eram capazes de obrigá-lo a voltar para a cama.

— Permitam que as conduza à mesa, minhas senhoras.

O loiro flexionou os cotovelos de modo que tanto sua esposa quanto sua irmã pudessem passar os braços por eles, e depois de uma breve hesitação, elas o fizeram. Soltou um suspiro de alívio e caminhou com elas de volta à mesa, onde estiveram sentadas quando ele fez sua magnífica entrada.

— Como se sente? — perguntou a castanha ansiosa, quando fizeram uma pausa diante da mesa e cada um tomou sua cadeira.

— Bem — assegurou enquanto se preparava para sentar-se no banco entre sua esposa e sua irmã — Tenho um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas em geral me sinto bem.

— Darei a você um tônico para aliviá-lo e… — Hermione tinha começado a levantar-se, mas se deteve e lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo quando Draco a agarrou pelo braço.

— Não quero nenhuma bebida — disse com firmeza, notando a preocupação e a dor que a declaração trouxe ao seu belo rosto.

Não entendeu o porquê até que ela voltou a sentar-se e comentou com fria formalidade:

— Então, talvez Luna ou sua tia Queenie sejam amáveis e façam um tônico para você, marido.

Nesse instante o loiro percebeu que Hermione acreditava que estava se negando porque não confiava nela e suspeitava que estivesse por trás das estranhas poções que lhe tinham ministrado. Não desejava falar do assunto agora, diante de todos, assim somente disse:

— Não desejo nenhuma beberagem. A dor de cabeça passará em pouco tempo e desejo manter a mente lúcida para nossa viagem.

— Viagem? — perguntaram sua esposa e irmã ao mesmo tempo.

Draco podia senti-las estudando-o com os olhos arregalados, mas não olhou nenhuma das duas. Em vez disso, sorriu à criada que tinha chegado com um pouco de hidromel, pão e queijo para tomar o café da manhã e disse:

— Sim. Blaise está reunindo os homens neste mesmo instante para que possamos voltar para Malfoy Fortress.

Olhou Hermione para ver como digeria as notícias. Sua esposa parecia um pouco assustada, mas depois franziu as sobrancelhas, aparentemente tentando decifrar o que aquela decisão significava. Mesmo assim, foi sua irmã quem protestou:

— Mas acaba de chegar.

— Sim — respondeu, dirigindo um olhar compungido a sua irmã — Lamento que não possamos ficar por mais tempo. Mas a encontrei feliz e bem, essa era minha preocupação principal, e é óbvio que nesta viagem há alguns assuntos que preciso solucionar se desejar ser tão afortunado quanto você, minha irmã. Parece que é melhor me encarregar agora antes que, quem quer que esteja por trás destes ataques, tenha êxito em seus esforços. E já que tudo isto começou em Malfoy Fortress, acredito que preciso voltar lá para solucionar este mistério.

Luna parecia querer protestar, mas conteve a língua, e ele agradeceu. Sabia que estava decepcionada, mas suspeitava que ficar somente dimensionaria o problema que atualmente os incomodava, e até que fosse resolvido, Draco teria Zabini acusando Hermione e sua criada, e sua esposa acusando o amigo e o resto de seus homens. Sabia que não seria capaz de concentrar-se em sua relação com a esposa até que tudo fosse resolvido.

A ideia fez com que lançasse um olhar a castanha para vê-la aparentemente pensativa e infeliz.

Antes que pudesse averiguar o que estava pensando, Luna perguntou:

— Quando planeja partir?

Draco tomou fôlego, sabia que isso afetaria sua esposa e comentou:

— Logo que Blaise retorne e me avise que os homens estão preparados.

Hermiolne deu um pulo ao seu lado, chamando atenção para sua expressão surpresa.

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou-lhe em voz baixa:

— Há algo que quer fazer antes de partir?

— Nay — murmurou e baixou outra vez o olhar.

Draco abriu a boca para perguntar se estava bem, mas se deteve e lançou um olhar através do aposento, enquanto as portas ao pátio se abriam. Scamander foi o primeiro a entrar, mas Zabini o seguia muito de perto. O soldado caminhava um passo atrás do laird de Donnachaidh enquanto se aproximavam da mesa. Mas enquanto seu cunhado só moveu a cabeça em sinal de saudação e seguiu para alcançar e beijar Luna, Blaise se deteve junto a ele antes de saudar com a cabeça.

— Tudo está preparado? — perguntou om loiro.

— Sim. A carreta está cheia, os cavalos selados e os homens aguardam suas ordens.

— Dê a ordem de montar. Dentro de pouco tempo estarei com vocês — disse. Esperou que o homem se voltasse e saísse do grande salão, logo ficou de pé e se inclinou para ajudar a esposa a levantar-se, antes de olhar sua irmã.

Luna já estava de pé quando voltou-se para ela e o cunhado. Sua irmã hesitou brevemente e depois lançou-se em seus braços, apertando-o com força, e dizendo:

— Volte quando tudo estiver resolvido. Enquanto isso escreva frequentemente, assim saberei que estão bem.

— É obvio — murmurou Draco, abraçando-a, antes de libertá-la. Imediatamente Scamander arrastou sua esposa contra seu peito, prendendo-a contra ele com um braço, enquanto estendia o outro para oferecer ao cunhado sua mão.

— Tenham uma boa viagem e sorte com seu problema. Tenho curiosidade para saber como encaixar todas as peças no final.

— Assim como eu — disse ironicamente, e os dois homens sorriram.

Ele começou a recuperar sua mão, mas Rolf apertou-a, enquanto dizia sério:

— É bem-vindo para retornar para uma visita apropriada quando estiver preparado. Luna e eu gostaríamos muito.

Draco sentiu que suas sobrancelhas erguiam-se ligeiramente diante das palavras solenes e soube que acabava de receber um grande elogio de seu novo cunhado. O homem acabava de admitir que simpatizava com ele. Já que o sentimento era mútuo, não podia fazer outra coisa além de aceitar.

— Digo o mesmo. É bem-vindo a Malfoy Fortress a qualquer momento. Agradar-me-ia ter a oportunidade de chegar a conhecê-lo melhor.

Scamander sorriu e soltou sua mão para olhar para Luna.

— O sangue escocês é evidente em sua família. Dois espécimes tão finos não podem ser produto de pais ingleses.

— Ah, Rolf — a loira riu e o abraçou brevemente, antes de negar com a cabeça — Não lhe dê ouvidos. Está certo de que os ingleses são fracos e tolos.

— Aye, estou. E por isso sei que vocês não são ingleses puros — brincou.

Luna estalou a língua com irritação fingida, e Draco se encontrou sorrindo para o casal. Afastou-se quando sua irmã deu um suave empurrão para que abrisse caminho. Arqueando as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, observou-a abraçar sua esposa e se sentiu satisfeito quando Hermione retribuiu, carinhosa. Também notou que Luna sussurrava algo para ela e esta assentia solenemente em resposta. Depois as duas mulheres uniram seus braços e se dirigiram para a porta, com as cabeças juntas enquanto caminhavam.

— Gostaram uma da outra — comentou Scamander quando começaram a seguir às mulheres.

— Sim — concordou, com um sorriso, enquanto observava as duas, uma pequena e loira, outra um pouco mais alta e com um brilhante e longo cabelo castanho. Sempre acreditou que sua irmã tinha um cabelo maravilhoso, mas agora achava que sua Mione tinha o cabelo mais lindo que jamais viu. Longo, cacheado e solto, brilhava saudável e parecia capturar partes do sol com reflexos vermelhos e loiros, quando saíram sob a luz do meio-dia.

— Não está se sentindo mal e vai começar a agir de forma estranha, não é? — perguntou Scamander.

Assustado pela pergunta, Draco o olhou com surpresa.

— Não. Por que?

— Bem, a forma ardente como está olhando para Hermione me fez pensar que talvez estivesse sob o efeito de outra poção — brincou o mais alto.

O loiro riu, entre dentes, diante da hipótese, mas sacudiu a cabeça.

— Confie em mim, não preciso de nenhuma poção para olhá-la assim.

Seu cunhado sorriu ternamente e assentiu, mas logo disse:

— Talvez seja melhor que tranquilize Hermione o quanto antes. As mulheres podem ser uma raça estranha e tem ideias mais estranhas ainda. Não me surpreenderia que agora acreditasse que a única razão pela qual se deitou com ela foi porque estava sob os efeitos de alguma droga.

— Não pensei nisso. Obrigado, Rolf — murmurou, agora estudando sua esposa pensativamente. Estava tão preocupado que ela pudesse acreditar que suspeitasse de que estava implicada nos ataques, que nem sequer tinha considerado que pudesse pensar daquela forma. Entretanto, era algo que deveria ter imaginado. Não queria Hermione duvidando de sua atração e acreditando que deitou com ela somente pelo efeito de algum elixir.

A questão fez com que se sentisse feliz com sua decisão de partir de Donnachaidh. Dificilmente poderia demonstrar que se sentia atraído por sua esposa se os obrigassem a dormir separados.


	17. Capítulo 15

Oi, oi povo!

Nesse capítulo Draco se impõe.

.

 **Carla Balsinha:** Pois é flor, me parece que os homens precisam andar com um manual de instruções. Espero que goste do capítulo!

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Hermione estava pensando em sua casa. Imaginava que não deveria surpreender-se, pois estava em chão escocês, mas o que a tinha deixado inquieta era o fato de que se sentisse um pouco triste, e tivesse saudades do lar de sua infância. Depois de passar tantos anos desejando e rezando para escapar de Lùchairt Granger, era irônico que agora sentisse falta desse lugar. Mas o certo era que em Lùchairt Granger os únicos que tentavam matar alguém eram seu pai e irmãos, e somente tentavam matar a si mesmos. Não existia nenhum grande e incompreensível complô lá e ninguém em seu lar, desde seu pai e irmãos até o mais humilde servo, imaginaria que ela fosse capaz de lhes dar um elixir desse tipo ou que procurasse matar alguém… exceto talvez seu pai e irmãos, reconheceu, mas somente sob uma grande provocação.

Entretanto, não era somente isso. Embora se preocupasse de que seu marido pudesse pensar que ela estivesse por trás deste ridículo complô, como Zabini fazia, o que mais a incomodava era algo que Luna disse enquanto se abraçavam e se despediam. Sua cunhada tinha sussurrado em seu ouvido, recordando-a de seu pedido para enviar Bellatrix a visitar sua irmã uma vez que voltassem para Malfoy Fortress, e então tinha acrescentado:

— E não tema estou certa de que, o que quer que tenham dado a Draco, não é a única razão pela qual ele… né… hum... gosta de... Estou certa de que a acha atraente.

A irmã de seu marido afastou-se, para sorrir carinhosamente, mas Hermione se limitou a devolver um olhar sem expressão e logo permitiu que mostrassem a saída do castelo. Mal tinha escutado as palavras que Luna dizia enquanto falava das coisas que fariam na próxima vez que se visitassem, como sair para cavalgar, passear pelos bosques. A mente da castanha continuava fixa em seu comentário. Até esse momento não tinha pensado que seu marido a desejasse porque tinha sido induzido por uma poção. Certamente, na noite em que ela notou que os olhos dele estavam dilatados, compreendeu que seu comportamento agressivo era anormal. Mas, com certeza, nas outras vezes não estava…

Ou estava? Estaria drogado? Perguntou-se, preocupada, lembrando-se que, de acordo com Ginevra, ele tinha os olhos dilatados durante as três semanas antes da viagem, e agora Draco nem a tocava, nem sequer a olhava enquanto viajavam. Teria ido para sua cama somente porque estava sob o efeito de alguma droga? Preocupou-se.

— Parece muito pensativa.

Hermione ergueu o olhar, sobressaltada para descobrir que seu marido tinha diminuído o trote para cavalgar junto a ela novamente. Tinham começado a viagem cavalgando juntos, mas ela estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que não foi capaz de responder aos seus comentários ou seus esforços para manter uma conversa. Depois de um momento, permitiu que sua égua se afastasse do cavalo de Draco, deixando que Blaise tomasse seu lugar e falasse com seu marido. Agora, entretanto, ele tinha voltado a cavalgar ao seu lado, e ela se esforçou para esquecer suas preocupações e tentou lhe oferecer um sorriso.

— Conhece este lugar? — perguntou ele, e Hermione olhou ao seu redor, seus olhos observando com interesse as árvores. Eram muito parecidas com o resto das árvores que tinham deixado para trás nas últimas horas, pensou ela, e então reparou nas colinas diante deles. Ficou calada e inclinou a cabeça enquanto as contemplava.

— Lùchairt Granger — sussurrou ela, surpresa de ver o lugar do qual sentia saudades.

— Sim — o loiro sorriu gentilmente — Pensei que desejaria parar e saudar sua família e seus velhos amigos, já que passávamos tão perto. Mas podemos evitá-lo se traz lembranças infelizes.

Hermione sorriu, pensando que na verdade tinha um marido atencioso, e então olhou as colinas, como se estivesse considerando o que dizer. Por fim, assentiu.

— Se não for incômodo, ficaria encantada de ver meu pai e irmãos.

— Então vamos — disse ele com um sorriso, e a castanha retribuiu, mas então viu Zabini cavalgando do outro lado de seu marido e reparou em sua expressão. Parecia que não o agradava a demora. Supôs que não deveria se surpreender. Não havia dúvida de que ele estava imaginando que ela tinha algum grande plano para terminar com seu marido agora que estava em sua casa, mas nada podia fazer com suas suspeitas, assim simplesmente o ignorou e olhou para as colinas próximas.

Os homens que estavam na muralha foram, é obvio, os primeiros a vê-los aproximarem-se. Seu grupo estava perto do muro antes que os homens fossem capazes de reconhecer seu cavalo, ao lado do de seu marido, e o reconhecimento foi imediato. Todos relaxaram, lançando sorrisos de boas-vindas; a maioria saudou e gritou.

Hermione sentiu que um sorriso de felicidade deslizava em seus lábios e devolveu a saudação. Quando passaram pelas portas da muralha a maior parte do grupo parou, enquanto o povo de Lùchairt Granger se apressava a saudá-la.

— Voltou!

— Vai ficar, moça?

— Como está bonita, menina!

— Este é seu homem, querida? Tem uma bela aparência.

As palavras vinham de todo o lugar, e a castanha riu, enquanto instigava sua égua a seguir, pouco a pouco, enquanto tentava responder que "Aye, tinha retornado. Aye, este era seu marido, e não, não ia ficar, era só uma visita". O calor e a hospitalidade do povo de seu antigo lar foi um bálsamo para sua alma frente à tensão e desconfiança dos últimos dias, e foi então que ela compreendeu porque se sentiu magoada com as suspeitas que caíram sobre si. Tinha entendido, mas isso não impediu que se sentisse mal.

No momento em que conduziram seus cavalos para deter-se na entrada do castelo e Hermione desmontou, viu-se rodeada e presa em um abraço atrás do outro, pelas mulheres que os tinham seguido através do pátio. Coisas como "É bom ver você tão bonita, moça" ou "Sentimos sua falta em Lùchairt Granger, minha senhora" se repetiam uma e outra vez, e ela gostaria de poder colocar cada um deles em sua carreta e levá-los com ela para Malfoy Fortress. Ao menos assim não se sentiria tão sozinha. Apesar da companhia de Ginevra, foram três semanas solitárias que tinha passado na Inglaterra. Tinha se sentido muito perdida e se agarrado à bondade que Bellatriix tinha demonstrado. Agora, entretanto, questionava essa bondade e à mulher que a tinha demonstrado. Notou que não tinha nenhuma aliada, realmente.

Justamente quando a castanha pensava nisso, Draco apareceu ao seu lado, afastando, de forma gentil, mas firme, as mulheres para chegar até ela e passar um braço por seus ombros. Por um momento, pareceu que estava um pouco preocupado, como se pensasse que poderia desaparecer entre a multidão de mulheres e não voltar, mas então ele sorriu e sugeriu.

— Talvez devêssemos entrar. Um dos homens disse que seu pai e seus irmãos estão lá dentro.

A jovem assentiu e o loiro começou a conduzi-los a porta e subir os degraus enquanto ela se desculpava com as pessoas. Por fim, conseguiam entrar. As portas se fecharam atrás deles, bloqueando os bate-papos e ruídos, e também o sol.

Hermione e Draco se detiveram para dar a seus olhos um momento para adaptarem-se, e de repente, ela lembrou-se de sua chegada a Malfoy Fortress. Por um instante ficou cega, mas não era surda e escutou os homens que estavam no local antes de vê-los. As risadas escandalosas e as palavras arrastadas feriram seus ouvidos e apertaram seu coração, apagando qualquer prazer que houvesse sentido. Endireitou seus ombros, enquanto seu marido a tomava pelo braço e a conduzia devagar, e quase relutante, ao encontro deles.

Seu olhar caiu sobre os três homens sentados em torno de uma mesa de cavalete com um monte de jarras vazias, atiradas ao redor deles. Imediatamente começou a desejar ter agradecido a Draco sua amabilidade e ter rechaçado a ideia de parar. Em seu breve instante de melancolia na colina, ela tinha lembrado das pessoas que viviam e trabalhavam ali e em seu lar da infância. Esqueceu-se, completamente, dos três homens que tinham dependido dela desde que sua mãe morreu.

Os dois estavam a meio caminho da mesa, quando Hermione descobriu que seus pés não se moviam. Simplesmente não conseguiu mais continuar. O loiro se deteve, com um olhar inquisitivo fixo em seu rosto, e ela disse com tristeza:

— Talvez fosse melhor que continuássemos com nossa viagem.

— Eu diria que sim — murmurou Zabini atrás dela, chamando sua atenção para o fato de que não estavam sozinhos.

Hermione ficou rígida e sentiu que seu rosto ruborizava de vergonha por sua família, mas notou a reprovação no rosto do marido ao voltar-se para o homem. Sua expressão era neutra quando se voltou para ela e disse:

— Se quiser, Mione. Faremos o que quiser.

— Aye — disse ela solenemente — Desejaria…

— Mione! Você por aqui! Estávamos justamente falando de você e aparece como por obra de magia!

Os ombros da castanha se encolheram diante da ruidosa saudação de seu pai, sabendo que era muito tarde para escapar. Tinha que aguentar até o fim. Respirando profundamente, voltou-se e se esforçou para aproximar-se da mesa onde os três homens Granger cambaleavam, tentando levantar-se, para lhes dar as boas-vindas.

— Maldição, Mione! — saudou-a Baltasar.

Ele foi o primeiro a alcançá-los e imediatamente a envolveu em um abraço de urso.

— Parece muito bem, moça. Estávamos preocupados, pensando se o seu marido e seu povo a estavam tratando bem. Deu-lhe algum problema? Podemos matar esse bastardo e enterrar ele e seus homens no jardim de ervas da cozinheira e ninguém nunca descobrirá.

A jovem forçou um sorriso, tomando essas palavras como uma brincadeira embora suspeitasse que não fosse.

Ela tentou afastar-se de seu abraço, enquanto assegurava:

— Não há necessidade disso, meu marido é muito gentil comigo.

— Bem, está tudo bem então — decidiu seu pai, enquanto afastava Baltasar para abraçá-la — Deixaremos o rapaz vivo então, está bem?

— Aye — disse ela com firmeza, e se perguntou que loucura a tinha feito desejar fazer esta visita.

Certamente só ia acrescentar mais suspeitas do que o inglês já tinha sobre ela.

Blaise tinha uma expressão em seu rosto que sugeria que esta situação era o que estava esperando. Já Draco tinha uma expressão neutra em seu rosto e ela não sabia dizer no que ele estava pensado.

E então seu pai foi afastado por Theobaldo, que lhe deu um rápido e forte abraço e a conduziu para a mesa dizendo:

— Tem que brindar conosco Mione. Temos a melhor das notícias.

— Mesmo? — perguntou ela, com cansaço, enquanto insistiam que sentasse em um banco.

— Aye — assegurou Baltasar enquanto ele e Theobaldo se sentaram ao lado dela na mesa. Hermione estava a ponto de olhar ao seu redor para estar certa de que o loiro continuava ali, quando este surgiu atrás dela e pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros. Recostou-se contra o corpo do marido, buscando apoio e conforto. Ela ergueu o rosto para Draco, aliviada ao descobrir que sua expressão era amável e tranquilizadora, enquanto murmurava:

— Vamos ouvir essa maravilhosa notícia.

A castanha teve que engolir o nó que se formou em sua garganta, grata por estar ali. Não o teria culpado caso se afastasse, e uma parte dela quase desejava que ele o fizesse, mas aqueles homens, mal ou bem, eram sua família.

— Lisandro está voltando para casa.

Este anúncio de seu pai fez com que se voltasse rapidamente para o lugar onde ele estava sentado do outro lado da mesa. Tinha uma jarra cheia de uísque em uma mão, uma taça na outra, e um sorriso no rosto, cheio de uma feliz expectativa enquanto esperava a resposta de sua filha. Hermione o olhou durante um longo momento enquanto tentava aceitar que o irmão que temia estar morto por fim retornaria.

— Está vivo!

— Aye — cantarolou Baltasar, passando um braço ao redor dela e atraindo-a para seu lado em um exuberante, embora torpe, abraço que a afastou de Draco —Está, Mione. Lisandro está vivo e logo estará em casa.

— Mas como? — perguntou ela com assombro — Onde esteve? Por que ele não…?

— Foi aprisionado por um desses malditos príncipes infiéis — disse seu pai com voz grave — Durante três anos o pobre bastardo ficou apodrecendo em alguma prisão estrangeira.

— Aye — disse Theobaldo muito sério, mas de repente, acrescentou — Mas escapou. Não há quem detenha um Granger. Escapou e está se recuperando com amigos. E logo, quando estiver bastante forte para viajar, tomará um navio para casa.

— Recuperando-se? — perguntou a jovem alarmada, alcançado uma das mãos do loiro e cobrindo-a com as suas, enquanto se endireitava, e seu marido voltava a pousar as mãos sobre seus ombros — Estava ferido?

— Nay, nay — assegurou seu pai, e então admitiu com certa preocupação — Ao menos, não houve menção à ferimentos. Segundo a carta que recebemos, estava muito fraco, isso é tudo. Estará em casa muito em breve.

Hermione se apoiou contra as pernas e o peito do marido enquanto absorvia a notícia. Lisandro estava vivo. No final, tudo ficaria bem em Lùchairt Granger. Ele voltaria e tomaria as rédeas no lugar de seu pai e irmãos e se encarregaria de tudo no lugar dela. Seria uma preocupação a menos em sua vida, já que ficou muito tensa imaginando como o lugar continuaria de pé sendo administrada pelos três bêbados, mas uma vez que Lisandro voltasse… bom, esta era a melhor noticia que teve desde seu casamento.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, ofereceu um sorriso ao seu marido.

— Que boa notícia. Tudo ficará bem.

— Sim — concordou ele, em voz baixa, com um sorriso em seus lábios.

— Aye! — disse Sebastian Granger bruscamente — É a melhor e mais inacreditável notícia. E, com certeza, ficarão para celebrar conosco, não?

Draco olhou para o homem, hesitante, e depois baixou o olhar para a castanha, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Deseja ficar para celebrar? Podemos ficar por esta noite e continuar pela manhã.

Hermione sorriu irônica diante da oferta, sabendo que ele não estava mais confortável do que ela com a ideia. Agradecida de que tivesse oferecido, entretanto, negou com a cabeça.

— Acredito que desejaria continuar nossa viagem. Temos um longo caminho para percorrer e muito a resolver em Malfoy Fortress.

O loiro assentiu e logo olhou para seu sogro.

— Temo que minha esposa está certa. Temos que voltar para casa. Passamos somente para saudá-los e dizer que voltaremos para outra visita mais longa, em outra ocasião, se formos bem-vindos.

— Oh, aye, são bem-vindos aqui, rapaz — assegurou o mais velho generosamente, e acrescentou, alegre — Talvez da próxima vez que venham, Lisandro já tenha retornado e possa conhecer nosso rapaz.

— Eu gostaria muito — assegurou Draco solene, deslizando uma mão pelo braço da esposa para ajudá-la a erguer-se no pequeno espaço que restava no banco entre seus irmãos. Os dois jovens tinham ido tão longe em sua celebração que aparentemente não lhes ocorria dar espaço a sua irmã para levantar-se. Ele simplesmente a ergueu tirando-a do banco e a deixando no chão. Voltaram-se para partir, mas Hermione se deteve quando Baltasar, de repente, tomou sua mão.

Olhando para trás, ela ergueu suas sobrancelhas com curiosidade quando viu sua expressão séria.

— Aqui está estranhamente tranquilo sem você, Mione — confessou sombrio.

— Aye — assentiu Theobaldo, e então acrescentou —Não acreditava que o faríamos, mas sentimos falta de você.

A jovem sentiu que seu coração se apertava com essas suaves palavras. Voltou-se e de modo impulsivo deu a ambos um caloroso abraço.

— Voltaremos logo — sussurrou enquanto os estreitava, um braço sobre cada um deles — Tentem não beber até morrer ou quebrar o pescoço com tolices antes de retornarmos.

Os dois homens sorriram como se fosse uma grande brincadeira, e Hermione sacudiu sua cabeça, enquanto se endireitava. Então se voltou e tomou a mão que Draco estendia, permitindo que a conduzisse para fora de seu lar. Levou algum tempo para passar entre a multidão que se aglomerava nas portas do castelo. O grupo aumentou enquanto estavam lá dentro, e nenhum deles foi tímido ao mostrar sua decepção por saber que não ia ficar por algum tempo. Isso fez com que ela se sentisse um pouco culpada, mas ainda assim fez bem ao seu coração. Ao menos, sabia que se as coisas fossem terrivelmente mal em Malfoy Fortress, tinha um lar e um povo ao qual retornar, e que lhe dariam as boas-vindas de braços abertos.

— É bom que Lisandro retorne — murmurou seu marido, uma vez que estiveram finalmente, fora das muralhas.

— Aye — concordou, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. Com certeza, era a melhor noticia que teve em um longo tempo.

— Estará menos preocupada com seu pai e irmãos com ele aqui, vigiando-os.

Hermione o olhou, surpresa pela ardilosa observação, mas logo assentiu.

— Aye. Estarei.

Cavalgaram em um amigável silêncio depois disso, a castanha pensava em seu irmão e no que significaria para Lùchairt Granger quando retornasse. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele tomaria as rédeas do feudo. Seu pai não tinha interesse no funcionamento do lugar. ela só esperava que Lisandro pudesse fazer com que os três homens deixassem de beber, ou pelo menos, bebessem menos. Possivelmente com ele ali, Baltasar e Theobaldo poderiam reformar-se. Pelo menos, teriam um homem forte ao qual seguir em lugar de seu pai. Era uma possibilidade… se seu pai permitisse tomar o comando desta vez… e se Lisandro voltasse para a Escócia inteiro, depois de tudo o que tinha passado, pensou, com tristeza, e começou a temer pelo que tinha ocorrido com seu irmão.

Hermione estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos e preocupações que não notou que o sol começava a esconder-se, nem se perguntou por que estavam viajando a esta hora.

Foi somente quando Draco ordenou que parassem que ela deixou suas preocupações de lado para olhar ao seu redor e ver que já era noite. Estavam em uma clareira junto a um lago, a luz da lua se refletindo em sua superfície.

Seu olhar deslizou para o loiro, inquisidor, mas ele já estava desmontando. Uma vez que desceu do cavalo, ele se deteve por um momento enquanto esperava que suas pernas se recuperassem por ter montado tanto tempo e então se aproximou e estendeu suas mãos para ela.

— É tarde — murmurou a jovem enquanto ele a descia de sua égua.

— Sim — concordou, mas não deu nenhuma explicação e simplesmente disse — Estique as pernas, Mione. Devem estar doloridas pela dura cavalgada.

Ela assentiu em silêncio agarrando seus braços enquanto ele a abraçava, então suspirou e murmurou "obrigada" quando suas pernas se recuperaram o suficiente para sustentá-la sem problemas.

Draco então a levou para longe da clareira para atender suas necessidades. Disse que podia tomar um banho se desejasse, mas a água estava tão fria que ela lavou-se rapidamente. Depois voltaram para o acampamento e se separaram, o loiro para dar ordens aos homens e ela para ver o que podia fazer na tenda.

Ginevra esteve bem ocupada e a tenda já estava erguida, as peles e seus pertences lá dentro. Hermione se deteve na entrada, consciente de que Zabini não estava muito longe, seus olhos ardentes cravando-se em suas costas, e então pegou o saco que continha seus vestidos.

Não tinha dúvidas de que o soldado armaria um escândalo para Draco diante da possibilidade que ela dormisse na tenda com ele, onde poderia matá-lo durante a noite. A castanha não queria ouvir seu marido pedir que dormisse em algum outro lugar ou que ele mesmo se afastasse para dormir lá fora. Se pudesse evitaria esta situação, pensou com tristeza, e voltou-se para sair apressada da tenda com seus pertences.

Ginevra e Arthur estavam dentro da carreta arrumando algumas coisas quando chegou. Hermione suspeitava que o garoto também tivesse ajudado a ruiva a armar a tenda. Sabia que o garoto se sentia mal por ter atacado à donzela e que andava muito solicito com ela, fazendo pequenas coisas em um esforço para redimir-se. Ao ver a singela cama de peles que os dois estavam montando, pigarreou e murmurou:

— Precisaremos de uma cama maior, se não se importa de compartilhá-la comigo, Ginny.

A criada e Arthur quase pularam ao olhá-la, surpresos. Foi Ginevra que perguntou:

— Não vai dormir com seu marido?

Hermione fez uma careta.

— Que? E ter Zabini insistindo em dormir conosco? Nay. Prefiro dormir com você.

Arthur e Ginevra se olharam e então começaram silenciosamente a trabalhar para reorganizar as peles. Ela sentiu-se aliviada de que não continuassem questionando ou comentando sua decisão. Deixou o saco dos vestidos dentro da carreta, subiu e começou a engatinhar para ajudá-los.

Os homens tinham organizado o acampamento para assegurar uma relativa segurança e uma noite relativamente confortável, quando o trio saiu da parte traseira da carreta. Vários coelhos e alguns pássaros foram apanhados ou tinham sido caçados com arco e flecha e estavam sobre o fogo, cozinhando. O estômago da castanha deu um sonoro grunhido enquanto se reuniam com os homens ao redor do fogo, e ficou contente de ver que a comida estava quase pronta. Sentou-se junto ao seu marido quando ele lhe fez um gesto, mas falou pouco e comeu depressa, antes de desculpar-se e voltar para a carreta. Enterrou-se sob as peles de seu lado da cama improvisada quando chegou Ginevra. Ambas sussurraram um baixinho "boa noite" uma para a outra, e então afastou seus pensamentos e aflições. Em um desesperado esforço de escapar do sofrimento que a embargava, lembrou-se de que esta era sua escolha, quando ouviu o som do toldo que vedava a entrada da carreta movendo-se.

— Ginny? — a voz irritada de Draco veio da escuridão — Sabe onde está minha esposa?

Hermione escutou os sons enquanto a criada remexia-se ao seu lado. Sentando-se, respondeu:

— Estou aqui.

— E que demônios faz aqui? — perguntou o loiro parecendo muito zangado.

A castanha abriu a boca para responder, mas então a fechou, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele, de repente, subiu à parte de trás da carreta.

— Marido — começou insegura, e logo ficou boquiaberta quando ele a tirou das peles e a levou de volta pelo caminho do qual tinha vindo. Era uma tarefa difícil carregá-la através da carreta, mas ele o fez, e logo saltou para o chão com ela apertada contra seu peito.

Hermione não disse nenhuma palavra enquanto a levava pelo acampamento até chegar a sua tenda. Ele tampouco falou, e quando estavam dentro da tenda soltou-a, não muito gentilmente, sobre as peles.

O homem estava obviamente furioso. Se ela tinha alguma dúvida, a afirmação dele foi cortante.

— Dormirá comigo, esposa. Este é seu lugar — ordenou.

A jovem permaneceu onde ele a tinha deixado e o olhou indecisa. Aparentemente ele tinha chegado à tenda e tinha começado a despir-se antes de perceber que ela não estava sob as mantas. O homem somente usava suas calças, e agora as estava tirando, com espantosa rapidez. Logo fez uma pausa para soprar a vela que havia sobre uma arca próxima, antes de subir à improvisada cama junto com ela.

Esperou, nervosa, que ele dissesse ou fizesse algo, mas depois de alguns momentos ouvindo-o remexer-se, tentando ficar confortável, Draco simplesmente jogou o braço por cima dela e a atraiu para seu lado com um grunhido de satisfação. A tenda ficou em silêncio.

Hermione considerou simplesmente dormir e não falar sobre o que acabava de acontecer, mas podia sentir a irritação de seu marido na tensão do braço que a rodeava e disse docilmente:

— Depois de Donnachaidh, acreditei que estaria mais seguro sem mim em sua cama.

Um longo suspiro soprou na parte de trás de sua cabeça e o loiro disse:

— Por que acha que desejava partir de Donnachaidh tão cedo?

— Para cuidar de seus afazeres em sua casa? — sugeriu ela, repetindo o que ele disse a sua irmã e a Rolf.

— Também — admitiu ele, e então acrescentou — Mas Mione, fazer com que você dormisse em outro quarto não foi uma decisão minha.

— Mas não se queixou — assinalou ela com tranquilidade.

— Acabava de despertar, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir, todo mundo estava gritando e ninguém me escutava porque todos me consideravam um inválido. Mesmo você mandou que me calasse — apontou secamente.

Ela mordeu o lábio para evitar sorrir diante da afronta de sua voz.

— Sabia que não deveria discutir, mas não gosto que não esteja em minha cama. E não tinha intenção de passar outra noite sem você. Assim, em vez de lutar com os protestos de Blás e os esforços de Scamander para deixar todos satisfeitos, decidi que era hora de partir. Agora posso dar minhas próprias ordens sobre onde dorme cada um. E — acrescentou firmemente — minha ordem é que você sempre durma comigo. Entendido?

— Aye — disse com docilidade.

— Bom.

Escutou-o suspirar, esperando que dissesse que não suspeitava dela, ou… bom… algo que pudesse apagar as preocupações que rondavam sua cabeça, mas aparentemente ele não tinha mais nada a dizer, nem nenhum desejo de deitar-se com ela, porque logo notou que sua respiração tornou-se profunda e tranquila e que ele estava dormindo. Isso a levou a perguntar-se o que significava aquilo tudo. Não tinha se deitado com ela, mas estava novamente em sua cama. Isso, ao menos, era um bom sinal, ou não? perguntou-se, e então permitiu que seus olhos fechassem, e também adormeceu.


	18. Capítulo 16

Oi, oi povo, esse capítulo está pegando fogo.

.

 **Carla Balsinha:** Pois é, a família da Hermione é um exemplo a ser seguido, só que não. O Draco é um caso a parte... Aproveite o capítulo.

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Draco despertou com a fumaça, o forte crepitar das chamas e alguém tossindo, enquanto o puxavam e empurravam. Foi um despertar brusco, quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés. Começou a tossir antes de estar completamente acordado e consciente de que o arrastavam e o carregavam para fora da tenda que agora estava tomada pelas chamas.

A princípio, o loiro acreditou que a pessoa que o empurrava era Hermione, e pensou que esta seria a terceira vez que sua esposa salvava sua pele, mas logo notou que o corpo que se movia sob seu próprio braço enquanto saíam aos tropeções da tenda para o frio ar da noite era muito maior que o de sua pequena Mione.

Ele teve outro ataque de tosse no momento em que respirou o ar fresco, em vez da fumaça que enchia seus pulmões, e se encontrou indefeso para resistir a todas as mãos que agora o empurravam e arrastavam. Neste estado, ele e seu salvador foram levados a uma distância segura do fogo e Draco se encontrou sentado em um canto, tentando respirar.

— Graças a Deus — disse Blaise, tossindo, enquanto caía sentado junto a ele — Estava certo de que não conseguiria.

O loiro tossiu uma última vez para limpar a garganta e sacudiu a cabeça antes de olhar para o rapaz. Ele tinha o rosto manchado de fuligem; logo olhou para a tenda, antes de observar a clareira para ver onde tinham levado sua esposa. Era muito menor que ele e o preocupava que a fumaça pudesse tê-la afetado mais que a si. Entretanto, não a encontrou e perguntou:

— Onde levaram a minha esposa?

— O que? — perguntou Zabini bruscamente — Está na carreta com Ginevra. Arthur disse que ela planejava dormir ali ontem à noite, eu mesmo a vi dirigir-se para lá depois que comemos.

Sentindo que o sangue fugia de seu rosto, Draco voltou-se para ele com consternação.

— Não! Encontrei-a e a levei para a tenda antes de dormir. Certamente alguém a viu e a retirou!

Neste momento Blaise também parecia alarmado, mas negou com a cabeça.

— Não vi ninguém. Estava sozinho.

Amaldiçoando, ficou de pé imediatamente e correu para a tenda.

— Meu senhor! — Zabini o agarrou pelo braço e tentou detê-lo — Não vi ninguém. Não pode estar lá e se estiver, é muito tarde. Mal pude tirá-lo. Não há como salvá-la.

Draco simplesmente se libertou dele e lançou-se para a tenda. Salvaria a sua esposa ou morreria tentando. Não a abandonaria nesse inferno para sofrer uma morte atroz. Querido Deus, provavelmente estava acordada nesse instante, gritando de medo, pensou ele, com horror. Queimar até morrer era uma maneira terrível de partir deste mundo.

A tenda parecia totalmente em chamas quando tinha despertado e agora as coisas eram ainda piores, mas ignorou tudo. Tomou uma última baforada de ar fresco e atravessou a ardente abertura da tenda. Quase fechava os olhos devido ao calor do interior, mas conhecia o caminho para a cama de peles e correu até ali tão rapidamente que quase não pôde parar e esteve perto de pisotear sua esposa, deitada sob as peles e mantas.

— Esposa! — gritou, caindo de joelhos junto ao vulto, mas Hermione não se moveu. Ele não perdeu o tempo comprovando se estava viva ou não. Tomou-a em seus braços, com peles e tudo, e voltou-se para jogar-se contra a entrada da tenda. Seu coração suspirou de alívio e de repente sentiu a necessidade de gargalhar como um louco, quando ergueu as mantas e escutou o som de um ronco forte, amortecido pelas peles que segurava. Sua esposa estava… viva e profundamente adormecida durante todo o maldito tempo.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione não se sentiu feliz ao despertar. Tinha sido um longo dia de cavalgada, depois de várias noites de pouco sono enquanto vigiava Draco, e não gostou que despertassem daquela forma somente porque seu digníssimo consorte desejava assim. Na verdade, suspeitava que pudesse ter conseguido dormir apesar do ruído, se não fosse o estremecimento do poderoso peito do marido, já que sua risada não chegava através das peles nas quais tinha se enrolado, como de costume.

Iria ignorá-lo e voltar a dormir até que resolveu perguntar onde Draco pretendia levá-la. A carreta lhe veio à mente, esticou-se em seus braços diante do pensamento de ser devolvida para onde havia tentando descansar e de onde ele a tinha arrastado, em primeiro lugar. Tinha mudado de opinião sobre compartilhar sua cama com ela?

Perturbada por essa possibilidade, começou a lutar para livrar-se das peles e conseguiu empurrar os braços e a cabeça para fora. Voltou à cabeça instintivamente para seu marido e notou as manchas escuras em seu rosto, e a forma como se destacavam contra a penetrante luz das tochas que os rodeavam.

Nay, não eram tochas, percebeu enquanto seus olhos viajaram do rosto de seu marido à tenda da qual se afastavam. Arregalou os olhos com incredulidade ao ver a tenda ardendo em chamas e rapidamente voltou sua atenção para seu marido, enquanto exclamava:

— Não fui eu!

A risada do loiro morreu imediatamente e foi substituída por uma suave expressão de pesar, mas antes que ele pudesse falar se viram rodeados por vários homens, Zabini entre eles. Os próximos minutos passaram em um torvelinho caótico enquanto Blaise os afastava da tenda que ainda ardia. Hermione esperava que Draco a soltasse, mas ele a segurou com mais força e negou com a cabeça, quando Zabini tentou. A preocupação no rosto do soldado transformou-se em fúria e exclamou:

— Precisamos ver se não estão queimados ou feridos — observou o mais velho razoavelmente.

— Tenho algumas queimaduras menores, fora isso, estou bem — respondeu o loiro em voz baixa e logo olhou para ela e acrescentou — E acredito que as peles protegeram minha esposa.

Quando ela assentiu em silêncio, ele soltou um pequeno suspiro de alívio e logo se sentou sobre a rocha mais próxima, ainda embalando-a em seus braços. Hermione voltou o olhar de seu marido à tenda queimando, e depois a Zabini, enquanto Draco lhe perguntava:

— O que aconteceu?

— O que aconteceu é que alguém tocou fogo na maldita tenda… o que não teria acontecido se houvesse me escutado e permitido que pusesse guardas de noite.

Os olhos da castanha arregalaram-se diante da cólera no rosto e na voz do homem. Era óbvio que estava aborrecido e não temia demonstrar. Draco, entretanto, somente assentiu.

— Sim, tem razão. Não teria acontecido. Mas como sabe que foi provocado?

O soldado bufou, com exasperação.

— Bem, suponho que não foi tão tolo para deixar uma vela acesa enquanto dormia...

— Não — concordou o loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione negava com a cabeça. Claramente lembrava-se do marido apagando a vela antes de juntar-se a ela na cama. Estava escuro no interior da tenda quando adormeceu.

— Então é evidente que alguém o provocou — disse o soldado bruscamente e estava tão aborrecido que começou a andar diante deles — É outra estúpida tentativa para matá-lo, embora desta vez quase conseguisse. Por sorte, o fogo assustou os cavalos. Seus movimentos nervosos e relinchos despertaram Allan que foi acalmá-los, viu o fogo na tenda e me despertou.

— E foi me buscar — disse Draco, solene — Obrigado, velho amigo.

Zabini desprezou as palavras, com desgosto.

— Claro que fui buscá-lo. É meu trabalho mantê-lo vivo. Mas não precisaria fazer isso se tivesse me escutado e permitido que designasse guardas para vigiar a tenda. Alguém provocou esse fogo deliberadamente, tentando matá-lo. Não há como ter sido um acidente.

Seus olhos deslizaram sobre a castanha enquanto ele explicava e ela sentou-se no colo do marido e rapidamente disse:

— Eu não o provoquei.

— Mione, meu amor — disse Draco com gentileza, atraindo seu olhar cauteloso para ele. Erguendo uma mão coberta de fuligem, retirou-lhe os cabelos do rosto e assegurou — Sabemos que não foi você. Não é, Blaise? — acrescentou, num tom duro.

Hermione lançou um olhar ao homem, suspirando interiormente quando ele hesitou. Estava certa de que estava a ponto de acusá-la de começar o fogo, mas para sua grande surpresa, ele assentiu, gravemente.

— Sim. Sabemos que não é culpada — admitiu, e logo acrescentou — Dificilmente poderia ter posto fogo na tenda, entrar, dormir e permanecer ali por tanto tempo — sacudiu a cabeça — Não sei como sobreviveu. O calor e a fumaça eram tão densos que estava certo de que estava morta quando percebi que ainda estava lá dentro.

— Minha esposa dorme sob as peles — disse seco — Inclusive com a cabeça embaixo delas. Talvez foi isso que a salvou.

— Ah — Zabini assentiu, logo olhou para sua jovem senhora e com seriedade, disse — É bom que o faça. Certamente é a única coisa que a salvou esta noite. Achei que estava na carreta com Ginevra e a fumaça era tão densa no ar que nunca a teria visto ali dentro. Temos sorte que as peles não tenham incendiado com alguma faísca, antes que Draco notasse que ainda estava dentro da tenda. Os anjos cuidaram de você esta noite.

Hermione assentiu, em silêncio, e seu olhar voltou à tenda em chamas. Realmente, os anjos tiveram muito trabalho esta noite.

— Minha senhora?

Ela voltou seu olhar para o soldado e notou que sua expressão se tornava ainda mais severa.

— Quero me desculpar por minhas acusações — expressou, com dignidade — Minha única desculpa é…

— Velar por Draco, foi seu trabalho por muitos anos — o interrompeu, igualmente solene apesar do alívio que a embargava. Não gostou de saber que estava sob suspeita e alegrou-se de poder afastar aquelas acusações. Sentia-se tão bem que não precisava da desculpa, assim disse — Tudo isto começou depois de minha chegada. Entendo por que suspeitou de mim. Está tudo bem.

— Obrigado — murmurou, e logo notou os homens que os rodeavam, olhando e escutando tudo, e assinalou — Bem? O amanhecer se aproxima. Por que não recolhem o acampamento?

Os homens se afastaram e Zabini voltou-se para eles para oferecer uma leve reverencia, antes de seguir com suas responsabilidades.

Hermione o observou partir, sentindo como se tivessem tirado um grande peso de seus ombros.

Na verdade, acreditava que valia a pena quase ter sido queimada viva para afastar essa suspeita dela. Imaginava que poderia sentir-se diferente se não estivesse adormecida durante o incêndio. Estava surpresa de estar dormindo enquanto tudo acontecia.

O calor ou a fumaça deveriam ter alertado sua mente adormecida e despertá-la? Pelo visto não.

— Mione?

Voltou-se para Draco, surpresa ao ver que ele estava ainda mais solene que Blaise.

Tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos e disse:

— Quero que saiba que nunca acreditei que estivesse implicada em todos estes incidentes — quando ela estreitou os olhos, em dúvida, e abriu a boca para dizer que não acreditava, o loiro ergueu uma mão e acrescentou — Se alguma vez duvidei, foi somente um pensamento passageiro e logo descartado por seu próprio comportamento.

— Meu comportamento? — perguntou, desejando acreditar nele.

— Sim — assegurou, logo riu ligeiramente e disse — Mione, há uma razão pela qual ganhou o nome de Harpia Granger.

A castanha ruborizou, mas antes que pudesse sentir-se mais envergonhada ou irritada, ele acrescentou:

— E não o conseguiu por dar poções afrodisíacas às pessoas ou deixá-las inconscientes. Qualquer um que observou tratar com seu pai e irmãos sabe disso.

— Ah, sim? — perguntou com receio.

— Lembra-se do dia em que a encontrei treinando os homens no pátio de armas?

— Aye — respondeu com lentidão, insegura do que ele queria lhe dizer.

— Bem Mione, quando percebeu que seu pai e irmãos bebiam no grande salão, empertigou os ombros e seguiu, preparada para a batalha. Não o fez de uma maneira furtiva.

Hermione fez uma careta, mas disse:

— Pois odeio decepcioná-lo e me arriscar a que me considere culpada, mas sinto que devo dizer que já acertei, por trás, a cabeça de Baltasar quando cheguei ao grande salão.

— Mas somente para conseguir sua atenção — a contradisse, desprezando as palavras com um movimento da mão.

— Viu? — perguntou, com desgosto.

— Sim. Eu a segui vi e escutei tudo, e não tem porque se envergonhar. Golpeou-o na cabeça, chamou sua atenção, repreendeu-o e foi tudo.

A jovem baixou a cabeça, envergonhada, ao saber que ele tinha presenciado um de seus ataques de fúria, quando de repente Draco tocou seu rosto e o voltou para que ela se concentrasse nele, enquanto continuava dizendo:

— Mione, você comanda tudo de uma maneira direta e franca. Não escondeu o uísque de seu pai e irmãos, guardou-o a chave na despensa e conservou a chave com você, e todos sabiam que a tinha — ele sacudiu a cabeça — Não. Se me quisesse morto, não escolheria poções estranhas e ataques furtivos pelas costas para fazê-lo. Escolheria uma forma muito mais direta.

— Obrigada, marido — disse comovida por ele julgá-la tão honesta e franca. Mas de repente enrugou a fronte e acrescentou — Acredito.

Draco riu, entre dentes, diante do descontentamento que agora tomava conta do rosto de sua esposa e logo a puxou para perto.

— Quase me alegro por este último ataque. Permitiu-nos esclarecer estas tolas suspeitas e…

Hermione inclinou a cabeça para trás para olhá-lo com curiosidade quando suas palavras vacilaram.

— E o que?

Ele fez uma careta, mas admitiu:

— E para variar, me deu a oportunidade de salvá-la.

— Eu… — interrompeu-se, franzindo o cenho, confusa.

O loiro sorriu, mas se explicou:

— Começava a causar danos ao meu orgulho que minha pequena e doce esposa tivesse salvado minha vida duas vezes, quando se supõe que sou um grande e forte guerreiro.

— Oh! — os olhos dela se arregalaram quando percebeu o que ele dizia e acariciou seu ombro, docemente — Você é um grande e forte guerreiro, marido. Nunca duvidei, e sabia que era somente uma questão de tempo antes que me salvasse de algum perigo.

Draco começou a rir com tanta força que caiu sobre a relva, levando-a com ele, e a castanha deu um pequeno grito e se agarrou aos ombros dele, enquanto caíam. Depois, sua cabeça foi pressionada contra o peito dele enquanto a abraçava e respirava fortemente.

— Ah Mione, é uma mulher única.

Não estava certa de porque parecia tão divertido. Tinha falado sério, mas deixou passar o assunto e admitiu:

— Também me alegro se isto significar que Blaise deixará de suspeitar de mim. Mas suas palavras me fizeram pensar.

— No que? — perguntou o loiro e moveu a mão com doçura em suas costas.

— Bem, tem razão. Nada aconteceu comigo, mas todos os ataques são cheios de artimanhas e acredito que Blaise também é muito franco para fazer algo assim.

— Sim — concordou em voz baixa — Não é o tipo de homem que usa de artifícios. Às vezes penso que seria melhor se ele aprendesse a dissimular seus sentimentos.

Quando ela inclinou a cabeça para olhá-lo com curiosidade, ele explicou:

— O homem possui uma mente arguta e é bom com uma espada, mas a diplomacia não é exatamente sua melhor qualidade, como já deve ter notado. Se fosse um pouco menos direto, poderia deixar de ser insultante em ocasiões desnecessárias.

— Hmm — murmurou a jovem, mas disse — Conhece os habitantes de Malfoy Fortress melhor que eu. Quais acredita que seriam suficientemente hipócritas para fazer isto?

Draco ficou em silêncio durante um momento e logo se sentou, levando-a com ele. Ajudou-a quando arrumou as peles e mantas ao redor dela para assegurar-se que estivesse decentemente coberta e confessou:

— Não vai gostar da minha resposta.

Hermione fez uma careta.

— Vais dizer que é Bellatrix.

Ele assentiu muito sério.

— Sei que gosta dela e que ela foi amável quando chegou, mas no passado mostrou ser dissimulada e hipócrita. Quando meu pai vivia e estava em casa, comportava-se como tem feito com você e comigo agora que sou o laird. Entretanto, quando ele partia em alguma viagem ocasional, seu comportamento mudava completamente. Era fria e até mesmo cruel com os servos, incluindo Luna e eu. E, de repente, ele atravessava a porta do castelo e por obra de magia ela voltava a ser agradável e obediente. Era como se existissem duas Bellatrix, uma boa e outra má.

A castanha ponderou, desgostosa diante da possibilidade de que a mulher que conheceu não fosse o que aparentava ser, e admitiu:

— Luna me fez prometer que consideraríamos a ideia de enviar Bellatrix para visitar sua irmã durante algum tempo, logo que retornássemos.

— Irmã? — repetiu com ênfase e assentiu com a cabeça — Oh, sim. Tinha esquecido que tinha uma.

— Nem sequer sabia que tivesse família até que Luna me disse — confessou — Surpreendi-me que não tivesse me contado, considerando que nos sentamos junto à lareira, conversando enquanto costurávamos durante as noites.

— É estranho que não tenha mencionado — concordou e perguntou — Quando retornarmos se oporá que a envie para visitar sua irmã?

— Nay — sussurrou —Sentirei falta dela, mas é necessário até que resolvamos algumas coisas e possamos ter certeza de que ela não é a causadora destes acidentes.

— Sim — confirmou abraçando-a.

— Minha senhora!

Hermione separou-se um pouco do marido para voltar-se e ver Ginevra aproximando-se aos tropeções. A criada estava totalmente desgrenhada, seu cabelo emaranhado e seu vestido todo amassado.

Era óbvio que teve pressa ao vestir-se.

— Arthur despertou-me com as notícias sobre o incêndio. Graças a Deus, está bem — ofegou a mulher, caindo de joelhos junto a eles — Não se queimou, não é? Arthur disse que não, mas…

— Estou bem — assegurou a castanha rapidamente e lançou um olhar surpreso ao seu marido quando seu peito começou a retumbar com uma risada sincera.

— Parece assombroso que as mulheres desta região da Escócia possam dormir apesar de tudo. Certamente a balbúrdia que os homens faziam com seus gritos deveria tê-la despertado, Ginny.

— Oh — a criada ruborizou-se, mas considerou as palavras — Durmo profundamente. A maioria dos habitantes de Lùchairt Granger o faz. Todos estes anos em que Sebastian e seus filhos permanecem acordados durante toda a noite bebendo, na farra, nos acostumaram a dormir com barulho.

— Ah, isso explica tudo — disse Draco e libertou Hermione de seu colo de modo que pudesse ficar de pé — Suponho que devemos ir. Não sei o que vamos vestir agora que tudo se queimou, mas os homens estão terminando de desmontar o acampamento e eu quero pensar melhor sobre isso tudo.

A castanha abriu a boca para dizer que seus vestidos estavam a salvo na carreta onde os tinha levado na noite anterior, quando acreditou que dormiria ali, mas engoliu as palavras e quase mordeu a língua quando ergueu os olhos e se encontrou contemplando o _pescoço de frango_ de seu marido nu. Até então, não havia percebido que ele estava tão nu quanto no dia em que nasceu. Deveria saber, já que foi assim que se deitou ontem à noite, mas…

— Deus Santo, Arthur não é o único que tem um _claymore_ por aqui — resmungou Ginevra, fazendo com que Hermione ficasse de pé, abruptamente, para envolver, ao redor da cintura de seu marido, as peles que a estavam cobrindo.

— Mione, pare com isso e se cubra — ordenou Draco furioso, tentando envolvê-la com as peles, ao mesmo tempo em que ela as envolvia ao redor dele — Não está decente.

— Posso não estar decente, mas ao menos estou com minha regata. Mas você está com o traseiro de fora, marido — respondeu irada por não ter notado antes.

— Meus homens não se importam se eu estiver nu — discutiu ele, empurrando as peles para ela.

— E eu também não me importo — assegurou Ginevra, comendo o loiro com os olhos.

Hermione a fulminou com o olhar.

— Bem, a mim importa. E, se é assim, também não se importará que eu use somente minha regata.

— Talvez eles não, mas eu, sim — grunhiu Draco em resposta, desistindo de tentar cobri-la. Envolveu-se nas peles e se dirigiu para a carreta, dizendo firmemente — Terá que usar um vestido de Ginny o resto da viagem.

A castanha não disse que ainda tinha os vestidos. Estava muito ocupada franzindo o cenho para a ruiva por cima do ombro. A criada os seguia e seus olhos estavam fixos no traseiro de seu marido. E, julgando pela expressão em seu rosto, estava apreciando muito a vista.

Hermione murmurou algo terrivelmente grosseiro e recriminou, em pensamento, o prazer de sua amiga


	19. Capítulo 17

Oi, oi povo!

Estamos chegando na reta final da nossa história e no capítulo de hoje, finalmente o quebra-cabeças está montado.

.

 **Carla Balsinha:** Pois é flor, não era o Blaise. E o Draco precisa se impor mais para mostrar seus sentimento para Hermione. E a Ginny é uma assanhada!

 **Guest:** Isso se chama intimidade, flor e a Ginny está abusando da dela. Como meu primo diz "intimidade é uma m****".

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Foi uma viagem dura nos dois dias seguintes. Sem a tenda para dormir de noite, viram-se obrigados a dormir em torno do fogo com o resto dos homens, e então, Draco já não viu nenhuma razão para pararem, a não ser quando a lua já estava alta no céu.

Quase teve sua esposa assassinada neste último atentado contra sua vida e isso o estava deixando muito nervoso. Essa era outra razão pela qual ele os fazia cavalgar tão duramente para chegar em casa. Sabia que estava conduzindo todos ao esgotamento, e que corria o risco da carreta perder uma roda, mas esperava que o cansaço fosse suficiente para manter longe quem quer que os estivesse atacando e, possivelmente, evitar que tivesse êxito, se não em matá-lo, então em matar sua esposa. Não perderia Hermione agora, quando as coisas estavam começando a melhorar entre eles.

No último dia, o ritmo que tinha imposto deixou todos de mau humor, assim quando o sol se despediu, estavam há somente quatro ou cinco horas de Malfoy Fortress. Em vez de ordenar que parassem e dormir uma noite mais ao ar livre antes de terminar a viagem na manhã seguinte, Draco os fez continuar.

Foi um alívio para todos do exausto grupo quando vislumbraram as tochas nas torres de Malfoy Fortress, através de uma clareira no bosque. O loiro baixou o olhar para Hermione para indicar que estavam chegando, mas ela estava profundamente adormecida em seu colo. Diferente da viagem de ida tinha cavalgado sozinha durante a maior parte do caminho de volta. Entretanto, quando a viu quase adormecer na sela, uma hora atrás, colocou-a diante dele em seu cavalo e ordenou que dormisse. Suspeitou que fosse um sinal do quanto estava esgotada o fato de não discutir ou sequer se preocupar com sua égua. Simplesmente havia se aconchegado nele e adormecido imediatamente.

— Ela está morta para o mundo, pobrezinha — disse Zabini em voz baixa do outro lado e Draco olhou para onde o homem cavalgava, seguido pela égua da esposa. Tinha tomado as rédeas da égua e amarrado a sua sela para conduzir o animal, quando o loiro tomou Hermione nos braços.

— Sim — concordou e acrescentou — Mas morta para o mundo é melhor que morta de verdade.

Blaise assentiu com a cabeça.

— Foi difícil nos últimos dias, mas é melhor chegar em casa rapidamente e evitar mais problemas no caminho.

— Foi o que pensei — concordou o loiro.

— Já imaginava — admitiu Zabini, e acrescentou com ironia — mas é possível que queira explicar isso à sua esposa quando despertar. Acredito que ela e sua criada pensam que perdeu o juízo, nos conduzindo como tem feito.

Draco sorriu matreiro diante da sugestão e assentiu com a cabeça. Então abriram caminho através das árvores e começaram a subir pelo inclinado atalho para as portas do castelo.

A acolhida ali foi muito diferente da que tiveram em Lùchairt Granger. Os homens no muro não se desmancharam em sorrisos, nem acenavam com a mão e saudavam em voz alta quando passaram pelo portão, e ninguém se precipitou através do pátio de armas para se encontrar com eles.

Draco pensou que era por ser muito tarde, mas sabia que mesmo que chegassem durante o dia, não teriam sido tão bem recebidos como tinham sido no lar de Hermione. Ele esteve longe durante anos e só recentemente havia voltado a se preocupar com a manutenção de suas terras, somente para partir outra vez. A própria esposa era uma estranha ali. Mas esperava que algum dia seu povo estivesse tão contente de vê-los retornar de uma viagem como o povo de Lùchairt Granger se sentiu ao ver a castanha.

Para ele seria um objetivo pelo qual trabalhar, decidiu. Ganharia a confiança e o amor de seu povo, de modo que sua volta sempre fosse bem-vinda.

O loiro puxou as rédeas de seu cavalo para detê-lo diante da entrada da torre e desceu da sela com Hermione ainda em seu colo. Ela não fez mais que agitar-se e murmurar, descontente, antes de voltar a adormecer. Sacudindo a cabeça pela capacidade de sua esposa de dormir, apesar de tudo, não se incomodou em dar ordens ou instruções a Zabini e aos homens. Com a certeza de que fariam o que fosse preciso e cuidariam da carreta e dos cavalos, antes de procurar suas próprias camas, levou a castanha para dentro e se moveu, em silêncio, entre os corpos esparramados no chão no grande salão para chegar às escadas. Não encontrou ninguém quando percorreu o caminho até seu quarto. Uma vez ali, colocou a jovem na cama e simplesmente desabou ao seu lado, muito cansado para pensar em despi-los. Teriam que dormir com roupas esta noite, pensou, enquanto o sono se apoderava dele.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione despertou só no quarto que compartilhava com Draco em Malfoy Fortress.

Sua primeira reação foi de alivio por não estar deitada, dura e dolorida no chão frio, mas em sua cama quente. Sua segunda reação foi perguntar-se quando tinham chegado, onde estava seu marido e se dormiu com ela na cama. O último pensamento trouxe uma onda de depressão, porque embora tivesse dormido ao lado do loiro todas as noites desde que saíram de Donnachaidh, isso era tudo o que tinham feito. Ele não a havia tocado. Não fez nenhum gesto que pudesse ser interpretado como sexual, nem sequer a tinha beijado desde a noite em que tinha sido tão agressivo e notaram que estava sendo drogado.

Tudo era deprimente para ela. Chegava a ser irônico quando pensava que durante sua noite de bodas não tinha estado tão impressionada com a descrição de Bellatrix. Imaginou que seria magnífico que ele não a incomodasse muito frequentemente. Agora estava na mesma cama e se preocupava porque não a incomodava. A vida gostava de fazer suas brincadeiras, pensou com cansaço e começou a sentar-se, somente para voltar a deitar e puxar as mantas, quando a porta do quarto se abriu.

Conteve o fôlego, mas logo o expulsou quando Draco entrou. Usava uma roupa limpa e seu cabelo estava úmido, como se tivesse se banhado recentemente. Também trazia um bando de criados que carregavam uma banheira e vários baldes de água, alguns soltando vapor, outros não. A castanha permaneceu quieta, enquanto seu marido fiscalizava a operação. Draco nem sequer olhou em sua direção, por isso se surpreendeu um pouco quando os servos terminaram e ele se moveu para fechar a porta atrás deles quando partiram, dizendo:

— Vai ficar aí deitada, até que eu vá buscá-la? Ou se levantará para desfrutar de seu banho?

A jovem hesitou e depois se sentou, surpresa ao descobrir que ainda usava a roupa que pôs no último dia da viagem. Não tinha notado, mas imaginou que estivesse nua. Levantou-se e deslizou os pés no chão.

— Ontem à noite estava muito cansado para despir a qualquer um de nós — informou enquanto se aproximava da banheira e se inclinava para testar a temperatura da água. Aparentemente satisfeito, começou a derramar azeite perfumado nela.

— Que horas eram quando chegamos? — perguntou Hermione, aproximando-se dos pés da cama para unir-se a ele.

— Não estou certo — admitiu quando terminou sua tarefa e ergueu-se — Três da manhã, talvez quatro.

— Ah — ela cravou o olhar na banheira de água fumegante. Parecia tentador. Não tinha tido um banho apropriado em dias. Nas ocasiões em que pararam a noite, estava muito cansada para incomodar-se, e lavou-se rapidamente em uma ou duas ocasiões pela manhã. A ideia de um bom banho agora era atraente e a fez sorrir para seu marido, com gratidão.

— Obrigada — murmurou e perguntou — Já se banhou? Notei que seu cabelo está molhado.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça enquanto colocava o azeite de lado e se aproximava dela.

— Banhei-me nas cozinhas para evitar dar trabalho aos servos e não despertá-la — ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensando que isso devia ter agradado ao pessoal da cozinha. Depois, franziu o cenho quando lembrou-se de Ginevra comendo com os olhos seu marido nu, depois do incêndio e imaginou todas as encantadoras criadinhas na cozinha fazendo o mesmo — Banhei-me atrás de um biombo nas cozinhas, assim pode parar de franzir o cenho — acrescentou o loiro com diversão quando se deteve frente a ela — Venha, vamos colocá-la na água.

Quando ele alcançou os cordões de seu vestido e começou a desamarrá-los, ela sentiu o calor do rubor tomando conta de seu rosto e rapidamente afastou-lhe as mãos, murmurando:

— Posso cuidar disso sozinha.

Mas Draco não admitiu que o afastasse. Ignorou as mãos que o empurravam e continuou a tarefa. Não só afrouxou os cordões em um instante, mas também tirou o vestido e começou a erguer a regata. Hermione foi um desastre quando tentou ajudá-lo, com a mente ocupada em perguntar-se o que poderia acontecer, com a esperança de…

Entretanto, a esperança foi em vão. No momento em que a deixou completamente nua, o loiro tomou-a nos braços como uma menina e colocou-a na banheira. Depois, deu meia volta e se dirigiu para a porta, murmurando:

— Tem todo o tempo do mundo. Não há nada importante que precise fazer hoje.

Ela viu a porta fechar-se atrás de seu marido, a desilusão tomando conta de seu coração. Embora soubesse que precisava de um banho, esperou que ele pudesse ajudá-la na tarefa e continuar depois com um pouco da boa e velha fornicação. Mas parecia que não tinha nenhum interesse em fazer isso com ela, agora que não estava sob o efeito de nenhuma beberagem.

— É motivo suficiente para descobrir qual a poção que estavam lhe dando e misturar um pouco por mim mesma — murmurou para si mesma, mas nem sequer pôde sorrir com sua própria brincadeira.

A situação era muito desesperadora em sua mente para isso. Tinha lhe mostrado o prazer da cama matrimonial e agora não estava interessado em aproveitar com ela. Era uma situação triste e a fazia sentir-se feia e sem saber o que era necessário para atrair um homem. Fazia com que se sentisse indigna, supôs, e esse era um sentimento que teve frequentemente durante os últimos anos.

Embora soubesse que sua mãe a amava, Hermione fazia tanto para ajudar e consolar à mulher que sempre se perguntou se esse amor era por ela ou pelo que tinha feito. E havia seu pai e seus irmãos. Embora agora demonstrassem preocupação, nem sempre se comportaram assim, apesar de tudo o que ela tinha feito para manter as coisas funcionando sem problemas em Lùchairt Granger… e em sua jovem mente, ela sempre imaginou que se a amassem verdadeiramente, eles rejeitariam a bebida e tentariam aliviá-la um pouco de seus afazeres.

Agora parecia que também não era satisfatória aos olhos de seu marido, sem o tônico para ajudá-lo.

O sabor salgado das lágrimas em seus lábios fez com que percebesse que estava chorando, e de repente, enfureceu-se consigo mesma. Porque seu marido iria desejá-la quando era uma criatura tão fraca e patética, que chorava sem motivo?

Apertando os dentes, ergueu os joelhos e mergulhou a cabeça na água para apagar as provas de sua fraqueza. Quando voltou a emergir um momento depois, imediatamente se concentrou em lavar-se, tentando distrair a dor de seu peito. Já estava quase terminando com o banho quando a porta da quarto se abriu e Draco voltou a entrar com uma bandeja na mão. A castanha olhou com desinteresse a comida e a bebida na bandeja e logo deslizou outra vez sob a água, desta vez para tirar o sabão do seu cabelo.

Quando voltou a emergir, descobriu que seu marido tinha depositado a bandeja diante do fogo e agora estava de pé junto à banheira, segurando um pedaço de linho limpo e seco.

— Venha, pode sentar-se junto ao fogo e comer, enquanto seca seu cabelo — disse ele.

Hermione hesitou diante da ideia de estar nua diante dele, mas então se lembrou de que ele tinha visto cada centímetro de seu corpo antes e se obrigou a fazê-lo. Se seu marido achava seu corpo tão feio e pouco atraente, escondê-lo dificilmente faria diferença.

Ficou de pé e sentiu-se aliviada quando ele simplesmente envolveu o linho em torno dela e ergueu-a.

Draco a deixou no chão e a secou rapidamente com o linho, de uma maneira superficial, antes de envolvê-la outra vez e conduzi-la até a lareira.

A castanha notou as duas taças e o monte de comida e olhou ao seu redor para perguntar se pretendia unir-se a ela, mas se deteve quando viu que ele havia voltado a aproximar-se da porta. Pensou que estava a ponto de partir, mas então ele abriu a porta e vários servos entraram, com bacias para esvaziar a maior parte da água da banheira, antes de levá-la. Toda a operação não demorou mais que alguns momentos, Hermione apenas se sentou e estava contemplando o que ele havia trazido para comer quando o mesmo fechou a porta atrás do último servo, e cruzou o quarto para juntar-se a ela.

— Parece ótimo. Obrigada — murmurou, sorrindo quando ele sentou-se.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça enquanto se acomodava com as pernas cruzadas frente a ela nas peles e sorriu, com ironia, quando confessou:

— Acho que exagerei, mas tinha fome quando estava escolhendo o que trazer.

A jovem esboçou um sorriso diante da confissão, mas não tinha nem ideia do que dizer, assim simplesmente comeu, perguntando-se como podia estar tão desconfortável com ele depois de tudo pelo que tinham passado. Ela estava mais incômoda nesse momento do que esteve no dia em que o conheceu ou, até mesmo, na noite de bodas. Mas naquele momento não se preocupou tanto pelo homem. Sua própria opinião dele tinha sido tão pobre, que não se importava com o que pensava dela. Agora, entretanto, amando-o como o amava…

Hermione conteve o fôlego quando o pensamento começou a cruzar sua mente e quase engasgou com a uva que acabava de meter na boca. Amando-o como o amava?

Sim, admitiu. Apaixonou-se pelo maldito homem. Ele era afetuoso e atencioso, inteligente e divertido, todas as coisas que ela poderia ter procurado em um marido. Exceto pelo fato de que não a queria, pensou com tristeza, e sabia que isso não era algo que pudesse ignorar nos próximos anos. Era um monstro enorme que a estraçalharia com o tempo.

Afetaria seu amor próprio, fazendo-a duvidar que ele sentisse carinho por ela, faria com que se sentisse sozinha e, uma vez mais, indigna.

— Mione? O que aconteceu? — perguntou o loiro, de repente, e a preocupação em sua voz a avisou que estava demonstrando seus temores e infelicidade.

— Nada — assegurou, com a voz rouca pelas lágrimas não derramadas — Simplesmente me engasguei com uma uva.

Hermione então voltou o rosto, mas sentiu que seu marido estava olhando para ela, pensativo.

Ela tinha escolhido uma maçã e cortava, com cuidado, a casca com a faca, quando ele disse:

— Rolf me disse algo quando partimos de Donnachaidh.

— Sim? — perguntou, concentrando-se na tarefa.

— Sugeriu que eu poderia querer assegurá-la de que me sinto atraído por você e que não eram as beberagens que tomava que me levaram a sua cama — a faca escorregou, cortando-a no polegar, ela ofegou e meteu o dedo na boca, enquanto olhava seu marido.

— Deixe-me ver isso — disse o homem, parecendo zangado. Tirou o polegar de sua boca e amaldiçoou, aplicando pressão com seu próprio polegar para deter o sangue, enquanto a repreendia.

— Deve ter mais cuidado, mulher. Francamente, sempre está se cortando e não a perderei por alguma infecção estúpida ou…

Draco parou, de repente, seus olhos encontrando-se com os dela, que retribuiu o olhar, surpresa pela fúria do marido por uma coisa tão pequena. O loiro fechou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

— Pensa assim, não é?

Hermione piscou confusa, mas um momento depois compreendeu que ele tinha voltado ao assunto e perguntava se acreditava que sua atração por ela tinha sido devido ao tônico que lhe tinham ministrado. Sentiu-se tentada a mentir e negar, mas eram marido e mulher, tinham toda uma vida pela frente. As mentiras não pareciam uma forma inteligente de resolver a situação. Engolindo o nó repentino de ansiedade e vergonha na garganta, murmurou:

— Bom, não se deitou comigo desde a noite em que soubemos que estava sendo drogado. Pensei que agora que não as ingere mais, perdeu o interesse ou…

Suas palavras morreram em um grito de surpresa quando se encontrou de repente empurrada para trás sobre as peles. O grito então morreu também, quando ele a seguiu e cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua, afogando o som. A castanha quase se agarrou aos seus braços com a surpresa, mas lembrou-se da faca que segurava no último momento e a deixou cair, antes de estender a mão para tocá-lo. Mal começou a retribuir o beijo quando Draco se afastou tão repentinamente como tinha começado e se inclinou para que ela pudesse ver seu rosto.

— Olhe nos meus olhos, esposa — ordenou em tom grave. Ela observou-o, confusa, até que ele continuou — Não há nenhuma dilatação agora. Não estou drogado, mas a desejo, Mione — apertou o vulto entre suas pernas contra ela para assegurar-se de que entendia que ele, realmente, a desejava, depois acrescentou — Não me deitei com você durante vários dias porque não tive oportunidade. Aquela primeira noite na tenda minha cabeça ainda estava palpitando e estava esgotado pela cavalgada.

— Sabia que deveríamos ter esperado outro dia antes de viajar — resmungou com irritação — Luna e eu avisamos que era muito cedo para levantar-se.

— Sim — admitiu ele, rindo de sua irritação — Talvez fosse, mas senti sua falta em minha cama e era o melhor a fazer. Ao menos seria capaz de abraçá-la, embora estivesse muito esgotado para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Hermione ficou imóvel.

— De verdade?

— Sim, de verdade.

Ela observou sua expressão brevemente e disse:

— Mas depois, durante a segunda noite, por que não fizemos…

— Mione, a tenda pegou fogo — recordou seco — Nos vimos obrigados a dormir ao redor do fogo com os homens. Queria que fizesse amor com minha esposa ali, para que todos nos vissem?

— Poderíamos ter ido para algum lugar mais reservado, como fizemos no caminho para a Escócia — indicou ela.

— E correr o risco de ter minha cabeça golpeada outra vez? — perguntou, irritado — Ou pior ainda, que estivesse comigo e acabasse ferida? — o loiro sacudiu a cabeça e confessou — Senti-me tentado, mas no final tive muito medo de perdê-la por uma excitação momentânea.

— Bom, então poderíamos ter dormido na carreta — sugeriu a jovem — Ginny poderia dormir em outro lugar.

— Uma vez mais, estaríamos afastados dos homens e teríamos sido mais vulneráveis aos ataques. Não estava disposto a arriscar sua vida dessa maneira. Era mais seguro ficar perto e inclusive dormir junto ao fogo, rodeados pelos homens. Sua segurança era minha principal preocupação. Assim decidi que simplesmente era melhor trazer todos para casa logo que fosse possível — sorriu com ironia e acrescentou — Suponho que percebeu que estabeleci uma marcha dura na viagem de volta? Isso não foi somente pela preocupação por seu bem-estar. Estava impaciente para chegar aqui, onde poderíamos estar sozinhos.

— Sério? — perguntou ela, com o coração esperançoso.

— Sim, Mione, sério — assegurou em tom grave e logo acrescentou — Use a lógica. Embora imagine que a dose me deixou mais _brincalhão_ que de costume, foi somente o que fez. Não poderia me deixar excitado como fiquei. Eu poderia ter aliviado essa excitação em outro lugar, se quisesse. Certo?

Ela franziu o cenho diante da sugestão, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Mas não o fiz. E não o fiz porque meu desejo era por você — disse solene, e assegurou — Mione, você é linda, elegante, forte e inteligente. Sinto-me orgulhoso e feliz de tê-la como esposa. Se meu pai estivesse vivo eu agradeceria dez vezes ao dia por arranjar este casamento. Quero você, e nenhuma outra. De fato… — fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego e logo admitiu — Amo você, esposa.

— Você me ama? — perguntou ela, com medo de ter ouvido mal.

A boca de Draco torceu-se diante de sua expressão e disse:

— Sim, Mione. Amo você. Como poderia evitar? É forte e decidida, faz o que é necessário quando outros não o fariam. Entretanto, apesar do exterior duro que apresenta ao mundo, seu coração é suave e cuida dos que a rodeiam. Sim, amo você, Hermione Malfoy.

A castanha contemplou o marido, com uma sensação em seu peito que ela reconheceu como amor. Ela o queria sempre perto, pela vida toda, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi piscar para afastar as lágrimas que se acumularam em seus olhos, e então disse, igualmente solene:

— E eu também o amo e te quero, marido. É belo, doce, e sempre tão atencioso. Eu…

Ele acabou com sua declaração com um beijo que a deixou sem fôlego. Hermione não lutou contra ele. Poderia dizer-lhe o quanto era maravilhoso mais tarde. No momento desejava desfrutar deste amor recém-descoberto do modo mais satisfatório que conhecia. Desejava tomá-lo dentro do seu corpo e sentir que a preenchia, até que fossem um só corpo e um só um coração.

*.*.*.*.*

Na manhã seguinte Hermione despertou com a luz do sol e o canto dos pássaros atravessando a janela… e Ginevra estava de pé junto a ela, seu rosto demonstrando um mordaz divertimento.

— Suponho que tudo está bem em seu mundo — comentou a donzela ironicamente, enquanto a castanha abria os olhos sonolentos e sorria.

— Aye — confessou com um sorriso e sentou-se para lançar um olhar pelo quarto — Onde está meu marido?

— Levantou-se e foi cuidar dos problemas do castelo há horas — informou a ruiva, afastando-se para abrir sua arca e começar a procurar o que sua senhora deveria vestir nesse dia — Vim despertá-la, mas ele me ordenou que a deixasse dormir o quanto quisesse — comentou enquanto se decidia por um vestido verde escuro.

Ao retornar junto a ela, a ruiva acrescentou sarcástica:

— Ele também sorria como um tolo. É óbvio que estiveram fornicando, encerrados aqui todo o dia de ontem.

— Com ciúmes? — brincou Hermione com um amplo sorriso.

— Aye — admitiu Ginevra acidamente — Preciso de um homem com um bom _Claymore._ Mesmo este rapaz, Arthur, está me parecendo atraente nestes dias.

A castanha riu do comentário, ao mesmo tempo em que jogava as mantas de lado e saía da cama.

— Acredito que esteve certa sobre o pressentimento que teve quando deixamos Lùchairt Granger, Ginny — assinalou enquanto se dirigia à bacia de água para lavar as mãos — Acho que serei muito mais feliz aqui do que jamais fui em nosso antigo lar.

— Aye — concordou a donzela e seriamente acrescentou — Estou feliz por você. Tem um bom marido e prevejo muitos anos de felicidade e robustos bebês… assim que resolverem os desagradáveis problemas das poções e os ataques, antes que possam ferir gravemente um de vocês.

O sorriso de Hermione desvaneceu-se diante do aviso de que havia uma serpente em seu paraíso.

— Tinha esquecido — confessou em um murmúrio e se perguntou como podia ter feito isso.

— Bem, não se sinta mal. Pelo aspecto de seu marido esta manhã também se esqueceu de tudo. É o otimismo do amor. Enche de brumas sua mente e apaga tudo o que for desagradável.

— Aye — murmurou e decidiu que não voltaria a esquecer. De fato, sentiu a determinação de resolver a situação logo que fosse possível e perguntou — Onde está Bellatrix?

— Na mesa do grande salão — respondeu a ruiva, a contragosto — E posso dizer que os criados estão agindo de forma mais estranha do que o normal, sobretudo a velha Winky. Suspeito que Bellatrix não foi nada boa com eles enquanto estivemos fora.

A castanha não respondeu, mas pensou sobre o assunto enquanto se asseava e se vestia. Quanto mais escutava, mais aumentavam suas próprias suspeitas contra a mulher, e parecia que o melhor que podiam fazer era enviá-la para longe, ao menos até que tudo estivesse resolvido.

Ginevra a deixou com seu silêncio enquanto a ajudava a vestir-se e ficava no quarto para fazer a cama. Hermione estava sozinha quando desceu a escada e se dirigiu ao grande salão. Bellatrix já não estava à mesa, mas se dirigia para a lareira. Deteve-se quando viu a castanha e sorriu amplamente enquanto cruzava o salão para encontrá-la.

— Bem-vinda!

A jovem sorriu em resposta e sentiu uma ponta de culpa por suas suspeitas quando a mulher a abraçou. Ela retribuiu o abraço com mais entusiasmo do que sentia.

— Obrigada. Tudo bem por aqui?

— Oh, sim — assegurou a mais velha ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava no banco para fazer-lhe companhia — Deus Santo, estiveram muito pouco tempo fora para que algo ruim acontecesse.

— Tivemos algumas dificuldades na viagem e Draco acreditou que o melhor seria retornar.

— Soube disso — sacudiu a cabeça— Acidentes, a tenda em chamas e alguém drogando Draco com bebidas? É difícil de acreditar.

— Aye — murmurou oferecendo-lhe um sorriso quando a criada apareceu com comida e bebida.

— Luna está bem? — perguntou a morena enquanto a criada partia.

Lembrando-se do conselho que a cunhada tinha dado de que observasse com muita atenção Bellatrix quando contasse sobre sua felicidade, Hermione voltou-se para sorrir radiante e estudou sua expressão quando disse com entusiasmo exagerado:

— Oh, aye. É maravilhosamente feliz. É óbvio que Rolf e ela estão muito apaixonados. O homem a idolatra e ela a ele. Quase fiquei com ciúmes.

— Que alívio — disse a morena, e as palavras pareceram genuínas, assim como sua preocupação quando admitiu — Estive me preocupando com a moça. Não fomos muito próximas, mas de qualquer forma, era a filha de meu marido e me angustiava sua nova vida com o Diabo de Donnachaidh. Todos dizem que é um bastardo frio e desumano — ela fez uma pausa e negou com a cabeça — Mas suponho que tais apelidos signifiquem pouco na Escócia. Estes contos só se propagam e crescem, mas nem sempre são verdadeiros. Afinal, eles a chamavam de Harpia Granger e esse apelido é uma grande mentira, não é? — ela riu.

A castanha sorriu e voltou-se para a sua refeição, sentindo-se muito confusa. A mulher realmente parecia feliz e aliviada de que Luna estivesse bem. Era uma atriz muito melhor do que a cunhada imaginava ou realmente tinha mudado. Ela sentiu-se culpada por permitir que fizessem com que suspeitasse dela. Ela mesma tinha sido falsamente acusada e sabia como podia ser doloroso. Agora estava preocupada com sua promessa de enviar Bellatrix para visitar sua irmã. Ainda tinha a intenção de cumprir a promessa, mas estava preocupada diante da perspectiva e se encontrava incapaz de conversar com a mesma. Por sorte, tinha a desculpa da comida e a bebida para cobrir seu silêncio, mas se sentiu grata quando terminou e pôde desculpar-se, alegando ter coisas a fazer.

A culpa de Hermione e seu desconforto fizeram com que evitasse Bellatrix durante o resto do dia e somente na refeição da noite voltou a falar com a mulher. Sua sogra estava tão alegre e feliz de vê-la como esteve naquela manhã, mas — terrivelmente consciente de Draco junto a ela e sabendo que ele suspeitava da mulher tanto quanto Luna — a castanha também se sentiu muito desconfortável.

Quando a refeição da noite terminou e Bella sugeriu que relaxassem junto ao fogo para trabalhar em suas costuras, Hermione forçou um sorriso, prometeu acompanhá-la em um momento e logo esperou que a mulher mais velha se afastasse da mesa, antes de voltar-se para o marido.

— É difícil para você tratar com ela — disse Draco com simpatia no momento em que sua madrasta estava suficientemente longe.

A jovem sentiu-se surpresa por sua intuição, mas assentiu em silêncio e lhe dedicou um verdadeiro, mas pequeno sorriso, quando ele se inclinou para depositar um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Uma vez que o loiro voltou a sentar-se, olhou-a com atenção e comentou:

— Talvez fosse melhor que a enviássemos para sua irmã, como sugeriu.

— Luna foi quem sugeriu — corrigiu rapidamente, sentindo-se muito desleal para arcar com todo o peso da responsabilidade de afastar à mulher. Mas tampouco podia evitar — Mas, aye, talvez fosse melhor.

— Então perguntarei o nome de sua irmã e vou sugerir uma visita — disse ele.

— Luna me disse o nome — murmurou, mas se deteve. O som da porta do grande salão ao abrir-se distraiu Draco, que olhou naquela direção e franziu os lábios quando viu quem entrou. Hermione seguiu seu olhar, arqueando as sobrancelhas ligeiramente ao comprovar que era Arthur. O rapaz não estava presente na refeição da noite e imaginou que devia estar cumprindo alguma tarefa para o loiro. Julgando a expressão irritada de seu marido quando foi ao encontro dele, se estava obedecendo alguma ordem de seu marido, o pobre não teve muito êxito em sua tarefa.

— Onde demônios estava este tempo todo? — perguntou Draco com irritação enquanto o rapaz gaguejava diante dele — Enviei você ao povoado pouco depois do meio-dia. Deveria ter retornado há horas.

— Sinto muito, milord — disse Arthur e envergonhado admitiu — Encontrei um mensageiro pelo caminho, depois decidi entrar nos bosques e me perdi. Estive vagando durante horas. Eu… aqui está, ele me deu esta carta para você.

Draco franziu o cenho, mas tomou a carta e mais calmo, disse:

— Perdeu o jantar. Vá às cozinhas e consiga algo para comer.

— Sim, milord. Obrigado, milord — o rapaz se afastou, desaparecendo nas cozinhas tão rapidamente quanto permitiram suas pernas, possivelmente mais para evitar o olhar zangado de seu senhor do que guiado por sua fome.

O olhar de Hermione retornou ao seu marido enquanto ele desamarrava a fita ao redor do pergaminho e o desenrolava.

— O que é?

— É só uma carta de seu pai — disse — perguntando sobre seus progressos como escudeiro. Preocupa-se demais pelo rapaz, Mione. Deve ser porque é tão pequeno para sua idade e parece mais jovem do que é — fez uma pausa para olhá-la e logo acrescentou com um sorriso — Espero que nossos próprios filhos herdem meu porte.

A castanha dedicou-lhe um pequeno sorriso, sua mente agitando-se com imagens de seus possíveis filhos e com quem pareceriam, enquanto perguntava:

— Que idade tem Arthur?

— Dezesseis. Quase um homem e muito maior do que a maioria de rapazes quando deixam de serem escudeiros, mas como acabo de dizer, suspeito que seu porte e aspecto juvenil façam com que seus pais sejam muito protetores — murmurou enquanto voltava a ler à missiva.

Os olhos da jovem arregalaram-se, com surpresa.

— Realmente, Arthur é pequeno e parece muito jovem para sua idade. Acreditava que não tinha mais de doze ou treze anos. Não tem quase carne ou músculos no corpo.

— Sim, mas é mais forte do que aparenta — murmurou, colocando a carta sobre a mesa.

Então lhe deu outro beijo rápido antes de ficar de pé e encaminhar-se para a cozinha.

— Perdoe-me, esposa, esqueci-me de perguntar como resolveu a tarefa que lhe dei. Podemos continuar nossa discussão sobre a viagem de Bella mais tarde em nosso quarto, onde não nos incomodem ouvidos indiscretos.

Hermione assentiu e o viu dirigir-se às cozinhas, antes de reunir-se com sua sogra junto à lareira, como tinha prometido.

— Draco parecia zangado — comentou Bellatrix enquanto a castanha sentava-se em frente a ela e começava a tediosa costura que precisava fazer — Arthur falhou em seu trabalho como escudeiro?

— Nay. Bem, não acredito. Draco, pelo visto, enviou o rapaz ao povoado depois do meio-dia e esperava que retornasse mais cedo, mas Arthur se perdeu na viagem de volta.

— Do povoado? — perguntou a morena com uma gargalhada de assombro. Sacudiu a cabeça — Esse rapaz sempre se perde. Precisa de algumas lições de orientação antes de deixá-lo solto outra vez, ou ainda acabará na hora errada, no lugar errado e cercado por bandidos.

— Aye — disse e decidiu que mencionaria ao seu marido esta noite logo que se retirassem para seu quarto.

— Desejo mais hidromel, Mione — anunciou Bellatrix, de repente, afastando a sua costura — E você?

— Nay. Posso trazer, se quiser — se ofereceu, ansiosa por uma desculpa que lhe permitisse escapar da costura. Não era uma de suas tarefas favoritas.

— Não, não, pode deixar — disse a morena, ficando de p é— Meus dedos estão doloridos e rígidos, de tanto costurar e acredito que aproveitarei a oportunidade para esticar as pernas. Siga sem mim, voltarei muito em breve.

Hermione a viu sair, baixou o olhar às calças em seu colo e fez uma careta.

Não estava com humor para a costura, mas tinha que fazê-lo, assim ficou a trabalhar, seus pensamentos indo e vindo, enquanto remendava, e logo ergueu os olhos, com impaciência, quando a porta da cozinha se abriu uma vez mais e viu Bellatrix retornar.

— Estou muito cansada esta noite, Mione — anunciou a mulher mais velha, fazendo uma pausa junto à cadeira da castanha — Acredito que me retirarei cedo e terminarei isto manhã de noite.

— Ah, bem — murmurou e deu-lhe um sorriso — Bom, durma bem, Bella.

— Obrigado, querida. E você também. Verei-a pela manhã — a mais jovem assentiu e a observou afastar-se, lançou um olhar a sua costura uma vez mais, mas somente pôde dar um ponto antes que a agitação a fizesse afastá-la e caminhar até a mesa. Esperaria ali pela volta de seu marido e sugeriria que também se retirassem mais cedo. Não se sentia cansada, mas aborrecida. Poderiam retirar-se aos seus aposentos onde pudessem falar de Bellatrix e decidir como deviam propor que fosse visitar sua irmã.

Hermione sentou-se à mesa e começou a brincar, distraidamente, com a carta do pai de Arthur, fazendo rolar o pergaminho sobre a superfície da mesa enquanto esperava Draco. Ao passar alguns minutos, desenrolou o pergaminho e lançou um olhar sobre o conteúdo, aborrecida. Era exatamente o que o marido disse que era: uma carta do pai de Arthur perguntando por seu bem-estar e seus progressos como escudeiro. Mas não foi apenas isso até que seus olhos deslizaram em direção a assinatura fazendo assim o tédio de Hermione sumir.

— Lorde Ted Tonks — pronunciou o nome em voz alta, a mente alvoroçada.

Luna disse que Tonks era o nome do cunhado de Bellatrix. Arthur era sobrinho de Bella? Certamente Draco teria mencionado, pensou ela, e logo recordou quando disse que tinha esquecido que a morena tinha uma irmã e que não conseguia lembrar seu nome. Ele não sabia. E nem Arthur, nem Bellatrix, tinham mencionado. Por que?

Não com boas intenções, com certeza. Dirigiu-se para as cozinhas rapidamente.

Era algo que devia contar ao marido imediatamente. Se Arthur era sobrinho de Bella, poderia ser quem estivesse por trás dos ataques em sua viagem, pensou, e de repente, lembrou-se que ele foi a primeira pessoa que encontrou quando trouxe Draco da cascata. Disse e tinha acreditado, que tinha saído do acampamento para aliviar-se, mas agora se perguntava se não estava comprovando se sua tentativa teve êxito e seu lorde estava morto.

Ela não podia acreditar nos pensamentos que agora tomavam conta de sua cabeça. Gostava de Arthur, mas esta descoberta o colocava como principal suspeito… e Bellatrix, pensou com tristeza. Agora estava certa de que a mulher amável que a tinha ajudado tanto desde sua chegada era uma fachada. Luna estava certa de que a morena não podia ter mudado, mas a castanha achou que estava enganada.

Agora, entretanto, acreditava que sua cunhada podia ter razão. Todos estes problemas não faziam sentido, mas com esta nova informação possivelmente Draco e ela poderiam esclarecer as coisas. Ou ao menos chegariam ao fundo da questão. Empurrou a porta da cozinha, percorrendo com o olhar o local cheio, em busca de seu marido.

Apertou a boca com desgosto quando não viu ele, nem Arthur, e logo seu olhar pousou em Ginevra que conversava com a velha criada, Winky, e caminhou em sua direção.

— Ginny? Viu Draco?

— Aye. Levou Arthur à torre.

— Para que? — perguntou, surpresa.

— Bem, veio perguntar a Arthur por algo que o mandou procurar no povoado quando Bellatrix entrou e debochou da falta de direção do garoto. Disse que somente um tolo poderia perder-se no caminho de volta do povoado. Então perguntou a Draco porque não tinha ensinado o garoto a orientar-se pelo musgo nas árvores durante o dia e as estrelas a noite — a ruiva fez uma careta e resmungou — A bruxa. Dizia como se fosse uma brincadeira, mas a todo o momento estava criticando o rapaz.

Hermione fechou com força a boca, sabendo que as palavras da morena tinham sido tão irônicas quanto as que dirigiu ao marido quando ela mesma insultou seu senso de responsabilidade ao insinuar que não era prudente que planejasse uma viagem a Donnachaidh sem atender primeiro o treinamento de seus homens.

— Achei que ele a faria calar-se com um grito, mas não tivemos essa sorte — disse Ginevra com desânimo.

A castanha arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da desilusão de sua voz. Os comentários da donzela tornavam cada vez mais óbvio que não gostava da madrasta de Draco, cultivando uma antipatia muito forte, mas ela não tinha ideia do porquê. A criada não poderia explicar dizendo que era somente um mau pressentimento que tinha a respeito da mulher.

— De qualquer forma — continuou, atraindo a atenção da castanha para sua explicação — seu marido decidiu que ensinaria o rapaz o que pudesse esta noite e o acompanhou à torre para treiná-lo para orientar-se pelas estrelas.

— Não os vi passar pelo grande salão.

— Nay, usou a escada de trás — a ruiva voltou-se e apontou a escada na parte posterior da cozinha — Leva a escada do segundo piso.

— Há um guarda naquela torre? — perguntou bruscamente, um mau pressentimento tomando conta de sua mente.

— Nay. Bem, havia, mas ele desceu para pegar uma bebida quente justamente quando Bellatrix entrou, e quando Draco decidiu levar Arthur lá para cima disse que ele vigiaria e sugeriu que esticasse as pernas. Mandará chamá-lo quando terminarem.

— Então Arthur e ele estão sozinhos lá em cima?! — perguntou alarmada.

— Aye — respondeu e logo perguntou — O que aconteceu? Está pálida.

— Arthur é sobrinho de Bellatrix — murmurou Hermione e correu para a escada, agora muito segura de que seu marido não devia ficar a sós com o rapaz.


	20. Capítulo 18

Oi, oi povo!

Enfim chegamos ao último capítulo, mas teremos um epílogo ainda.  
Vamos enfim descobrir toda a história.

.

 **Carla Balsinha** **:** Aproveite o capítulo flor, Hermione surpreende!

 **Guest** : Fico muito feliz que você goste de minhas adaptações. Logo, logo terá outra.

.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Hermione estava na metade da escada da torre quando Bellatrix, repentinamente, apareceu das sombras um degrau ou dois acima dela. A aparição da mulher a fez deter-se e a olhou, com receio, apoiando uma mão no muro de pedra para não cair.

— Bella — saudou, tentando manter um tom educado.

— Mione, carinho, aonde vai com tanta pressa? — perguntou a mais velha com indulgência, dando-lhe um de seus doces sorrisos.

A castanha pensou um pouco e respondeu:

— Pensei em me unir a Draco e Arthur nas almenas.

— Que maravilhosa ideia — respondeu imediatamente — Também gostaria de um pouco de ar fresco. Por que não vamos juntas?

Quando ela hesitou, perguntando-se como lidar com a situação, Bellatrix tirou a mão das costas, revelando uma adaga pequena, mas de aparência letal. Seu sorriso parecia tão afiado como o fio da lâmina quando sugeriu:

— Por que não vai à frente?

A jovem franziu os lábios, mas não tinha outra coisa a fazer além de obedecer ao que dizia a mulher, e começou a caminhar. Somente quando passou pela morena viu a porta frente à qual esta esteve. A porta do segundo piso imaginou, ficando rígida quando sentiu contra suas costas, a afiada arma.

— Tive o pressentimento de que podia ter um problema quando vi sua expressão enquanto lia a carta. Arthur me disse que era de seu pai. Reconheceu o nome, não é?

A mais nova assentiu.

— Luna disse que sua irmã era casada com lorde Tonks. Pensei que era muita coincidência que o pai de Arthur também se chamasse lorde Tonks.

— Hmmm, imagino — disse Bellatrix, e a castanha notou que a voz doce e carinhosa tinha desaparecido, tornando-se fria e petulante.

— Pensei que tinha se retirado a seus aposentos — murmurou, subindo forçadamente as escadas.

— Fui, mas somente para pegar a faca. Foi enquanto subia para meu quarto que olhei para baixo e a vi sentada na mesa do grande salão, lendo a carta do pai de Arthur.

— Refere-se ao seu cunhado, não é? — perguntou sombria.

— Sim, ele é meu cunhado — admitiu a morena — Embora nunca tivesse muita utilidade para mim, nem tampouco minha irmã. São um par de idiotas, perfeitos um para o outro, e nem um pouco interessantes.

— E Arthur? — perguntou com seriedade.

— Oh, ele ao menos, promete — disse ela, estalando a língua e acrescentou — Infelizmente, ainda é jovem e propenso a cometer erros.

Graças a Deus, pensou Hermione com tristeza. Esses erros eram, provavelmente, a única razão pela qual Draco seguia com vida, e se fosse assim, ele poderia cometer outro esta noite e seu marido e ela poderiam sair desta situação.

— Falando de meu sobrinho — acrescentou Bellatrix, espetando-a com a lâmina — ande mais rápido, Mione, estou ansiosa para ver se tudo está bem na torre. Se aquele idiota não se enganou de novo, Draco já deve estar destroçado nas pedras.

A castanha rezou para que isso não fosse verdade e se deteve para olhar para trás, enquanto perguntava:

— Por que estão fazendo tudo isto?

— Porque não estou preparada para renunciar a minha posição como lady Malfoy — disse a mais velha.

— Matando Draco não conseguirá tê-la de volta — disse — Nem matando nós dois. Malfoy Fortress simplesmente irá para Luna e Rolf e para seus herdeiros.

— Não, não será assim — assegurou com firmeza Bellatrix, e zangada, espetou-a com a adaga.

Hermione fez uma careta quando sentiu o corte nas costas, mas somente sacudiu a cabeça e continuou caminhando. Em sua opinião, o plano da mulher nunca funcionaria. Malfoy Fortress iria para Luna e Rolf, mesmo que Bella conseguisse matá-los esta noite. A mulher estava obviamente louca, decidiu, e então se lembrou de que estar louca somente a fazia mais perigosa. Desistiu de tentar faze-la raciocinar, e em vez disso, tentou antecipar o que estava por vir e encontrar uma maneira de salvar a ela e ao seu marido.

Infelizmente, tinha pouco tempo para pensar. Quase haviam alcançado a torre e logo estavam saindo para a noite estrelada. Imediatamente olhou ao seu redor, procurando seu marido, mas toda a esperança que pudesse ter morreu no momento em que o viu, inconsciente, diante de Arthur. Ou tinha caído sobre o parapeito quando o rapaz o tinha atacado pelas costas, ou no chão e Arthur arrastou-o e o colocou sobre a muralha. Não podia dizer se seu marido estava morto ou inconsciente. Estava completamente imóvel, enquanto o rapaz empurrava seu corpo inerte, tentando movê-lo e atirá-lo por cima das almenas.

— Maldito seja, Arthur! Não pode fazer nada direito? — gritou bruscamente Bellatrix, empurrando a castanha a frente dela — Neste momento, Draco deveria estar destroçado e morto no pátio.

— Oh sim — grunhiu o rapaz, sem incomodar-se em erguer os olhos enquanto trabalhava — Se acha que é assim tão fácil, por que não vem aqui e tenta empurrá-lo? De qualquer forma, não tenho estômago para este tipo de negócio.

— Isso é evidente, diante de todos os seus erros nas tentativas de matá-lo, tanto na ida quanto na volta da Escócia — disse a mais velha secamente, tomando Hermione pelo braço e detendo-a a poucos metros — Infelizmente, terá que resolver isso sozinho, enquanto resolvo outro assunto.

— Certo, certo — rugiu Arthur, sem lembrar em nada o tímido e doce rapaz que ela tinha conhecido quando chegou a Malfoy Fortress. Parecia que Bellatrix não era a única atriz da família — Por que não…?

As palavras dele morreram quando finalmente, ergueu os olhos e viu Hermione com sua tia. Parou de empurrar Draco e o deixou cair de novo no chão, enquanto se voltava para olhá-la, horrorizado.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou alarmado, dando um passo para frente, tentando esconder o corpo do loiro com sua pequena figura.

— O que acha que está fazendo aqui idiota? — alfinetou a morena — Leu uma carta de seu pai e ligou os nomes. Luna contou que minha irmã era lady Tonks — acrescentou sombria — Por ironia, Draco nunca reconheceu o nome.

Arthur mordeu o lábio e olhou para castanha.

— Minha senhora, eu…

— Oh por favor — interrompeu Bellatrix com desgosto — Não me diga que pretende se ajoelhar e suplicar perdão. Estão tentando matar seu marido. Dificilmente vai nos agradecer por isso, ainda mais quando a pequena idiota está tão apaixonada por ele.

O rapaz se calou, seu olhar voltando-se, a contragosto, para o corpo do homem inconciente. Temendo que continuasse com seus esforços para lançar Draco pelas almenas, Hermione se apressou a perguntar:

— Então era você que estava por trás dos acidentes e do fogo durante a viagem?

— Achei que estava na carreta com Ginevra quando ateei fogo à tenda — disse Arthur.

— Não foi isso que ela perguntou — disse a mais velha, divertida, e olhou para a castanha — Sim, foi ele. É um bom menino, mais do que disposto a ajudar sua tia em troca do meu silêncio e de umas poucas moedas.

Isso captou a atenção de Hermione, e voltou o olhar para a mulher para perguntar com curiosidade.

— Silêncio a respeito de que?

— Nosso pequeno Arthur tem um pequeno problema com o jogo. Meteu-se em alguns problemas no princípio do ano, quando acompanhou minha querida irmã e seu imprestável marido à corte e se viu ameaçado por agiotas.

— Não estava na Tunísia com Draco durante o último ano? — perguntou a mais jovem surpresa.

—Não. Arthur substituiu o último escudeiro de Draco, que terminou seu treinamento quando ele voltou da Tunísia — explicou Bellatrix.

Seu marido não tinha mencionado isso, pensou com uma careta. Por que deveria fazer? Estava certa de que havia muito mais que não tinha mencionado e a ela não tinha ocorrido perguntar-lhe.

— De qualquer forma — continuou a morena — Ted pagou as dívidas de seu filhinho e ameaçou-o para que parasse. Arthur, é obvio, prometeu que o faria, mas ambos, Ted e minha irmã estavam preocupados que não fosse capaz de resistir, de modo que eu sugeri que o enviassem para cá para ser treinado por Draco. Comentei que aqui, longe da corte e distante de uma grande cidade, haveria pouca tentação para que Arthur quebrasse sua promessa. E eu, é obvio, manteria os olhos nele — ela sorriu e Hermione se compadeceu da irmã que foi tão tola para confiar o bem-estar de seu filho a esta mulher.

— E ninguém mencionou o parentesco entre vocês a Draco? — perguntou em voz baixa.

Bellatrix franziu os lábios como se pensasse e a seguir riu, entre dentes.

— Acredito que se esqueceram de mencionar isso. Poderia até mesmo ter sugerido a minha irmã que seria melhor não mencionar… para que Draco não começasse a fazer perguntas, descobrisse os problemas de jogo de idiota aí e, é obvio, negasse o pedido.

— É obvio — disse a castanha, seca.

— Eles acharam uma ideia maravilhosa e fizeram o pedido a Draco. Ele aceitou e meu querido sobrinho chegou aqui justamente um dia antes de você — a morena sorriu ao rapaz, com satisfação, e este franziu o cenho em resposta, o que a fez rir enquanto voltava-se para a mais jovem.

— Para meu azar, mesmo no povoado há jogatinas. Brigas de galos e outros jogos da plebe ao alcance de qualquer um que queira apostar — ela encolheu os ombros de forma dissimulada — Logo se viu incapaz de resistir à tentação do jogo e com problemas de novo, devendo dinheiro que não tinha. É obvio, veio a mim.

— E você sempre foi tão solicita! — sugeriu ironicamente a castanha.

— É obvio. É meu sobrinho. Prometi pagar suas dívidas e não dizer nada a seu pai… que certamente o teria deserdado nesta ocasião… tudo em troca de um pequeno favor.

— Pequeno? — zombou — Chantageou o garoto para cometer assassinato. E você! — voltou-se para Arthur — Realmente acha que ser enforcado como assassino é melhor do que receber uma surra do agiota local?

— Não — disse sério — Mas é melhor que ser deserdado e virar um mendigo sem título, casa, ou saúde… e, além disso, somente me enforcarão se me apanharem.

— Já apanharam — assinalou friamente, e se sentiu satisfeita pelo medo que brilhou nos olhos do rapaz, mesmo que só por um momento, antes que ele olhasse para sua tia.

— Sim — assentiu a mais velha — E o que vai fazer a respeito?

O Rapaz hesitou, seus olhos voltaram-se para Hermione, a qual pensou ver uma breve luta neles, mas por fim disse:

— Matá-la também.

— Não. Então ficarei sem um lar e sem um penny — protestou Bellatrix, e acrescentou com seriedade — E acredite, sobrinho, se isso acontecer não manterei minha boca fechada sobre suas jogatinas.

— Bom, não podemos deixá-la com vida — replicou, seu pequeno momento de remorso aparentemente desaparecendo — Ela fará com que nos pendurem.

— E se ela morrer sem dar a luz a um herdeiro, o castelo irá parar nas mãos de Luna e de seu marido, e certamente, me expulsarão — concluiu Bellatrix — Lembre-se de que por isso fizemos desta maneira. Ela iria engravidar, a seguir Draco iria morrer e ela viveria até o bebê nascer. Eu permaneceria como sua tutora e lady Malfoy por uns bons vinte anos mais. Continuarei sendo lady Malfoy.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram quando entendeu o que antes tinha parecido incompreensível.

— Esteve drogando Draco para deixá-lo excitado, não para parecer um bêbado e causar problemas entre nós.

Bellatrix descartou a conclusão, com irritação.

— A estupidez e a tontura foram um infeliz efeito secundário. O tônico era uma combinação de ervas que o fariam deitar-se com você frequentemente para que ficasse grávida. Também joguei uma poção na cerveja dos soldados para me assegurar de que ficassem doentes, de maneira que Draco tivesse que atrasar a viagem. E lhe dava também um tônico para fortalecê-la e aceitasse sua semente — sorriu um pouco e acrescentou — De qualquer forma, seu tônico não tem efeitos secundários desagradáveis.

A castanha entrecerrou os olhos ao ouvir essas palavras, mas somente disse:

— Essa é a razão pela qual me perguntou se estava grávida quando viajamos para a Escócia.

A morena sorriu.

— Em sua noite de bodas me disse que a última vez que tinha tido seus dias de mulher foi duas semanas antes de chegar. Quando três semanas passaram depois das bodas, tendo deitado com Draco repetidamente, suas regras não vieram, sabia que meu tônico tinha funcionado e que estava grávida — a mais velha encolheu os ombros — Não havia razão para postergar o assassinato de Draco. Um acidente em sua viagem a Escócia parecia a melhor solução — olhou, zangada, para seu sobrinho e acrescentou com brutalidade — Entretanto, o garoto pôs tudo a perder como sempre faz.

Enquanto Arthur ficou rígido e indignado diante dessas palavras, Hermione as ignorou, e perguntou:

— Por que continuou com o tônico na viagem, se sabia que estava grávida?

— Havia outra coisa a considerar — disse Bellatrix encolhendo os ombros — Eu tinha feito uma boa quantidade, esperando ter que drogá-lo por mais tempo, e parecia útil que os efeitos secundários o deixassem tonto e atrapalhado. Pensei que ele seria mais fácil para Arthur se continuasse lhe administrando a poção. Contudo — acrescentou, voltando os olhos para o garoto — esse idiota estragou tudo novamente, tomando ele mesmo a poção, por acidente.

— Sabe que não foi um acidente. Entrei na tenda e coloquei uma dose no vinho de lorde Draco, enquanto estavam cuidando do corte que fiz em sua égua…

— Você cortou minha égua? — interrompeu a jovem com cada vez mais raiva.

O rapaz assentiu.

— Só um pouquinho, um arranhão apenas. Tive que fazê-lo antes que Allan percebesse — acrescentou com desgosto — Mas então, vocês dois foram olhar, como sabia que fariam e entrei na tenda para pôr o tônico em seu vinho.

— Muito tônico — disse a mais velha séria, queixando-se para Hermione — Dobrou a dose que disse que usasse e foi tão tolo que a bebeu ele mesmo.

— Disse duas partes — discutiu Arthur.

— Disse uma.

— Duas — insistiu o rapaz, e a seguir acrescentou — Sabia o que estava fazendo quando minha senhora me ofereceu o tônico, mas o que podia fazer? Admitir que houvesse uma poção no vinho e me negar a tomá-lo?

Bellatrix abriu a boca para responder, mas se deteve e dirigiu um confuso e suspicaz olhar em direção a castanha quando esta começou a rir.

— O que está achando tão engraçado, Hermione Granger?

— Hermione Malfoy — corrigiu, recuperando-se ligeiramente, e a seguir explicou — Estou rindo porque ambos são ridículos. São um par de bufões, muito idiotas e estúpidos para ter sucesso no que quer que seja.

— É? — disse séria a mais velha — E mesmo assim seu marido está a ponto de morrer.

— E você ainda não têm nada — disse encolhendo os ombros, apesar do fato de que doía seu coração pensar na morte de Draco. Não aconteceria se pudesse impedir, mas ainda estava procurando a maneira de salvá-los e nada lhe vinha à cabeça.

— Teremos você e a criança que leva em seu ventre — assinalou Bellatrix, e quando Hermione tentou replicar, rapidamente acrescentou — Está a ponto de dizer que nos entregará na primeira oportunidade. Seja como for, não terá oportunidade. O tônico que dei a Draco não é o único que conheço. Minha mãe era uma mestra em poções e ervas, e todas as coisas que curam, bem como as outras. Vou mantê-la dopada com uma das muitas que conheço, que deixam a mente embotada até nascer à criança, e depois morrerá dando a luz… mesmo que eu mesma tenha que afogá-la nas peles para conseguir.

A castanha assentiu lentamente diante dessas palavras, e a seguir disse:

— Na verdade, não ia dizer que iria delatá-los. Ia dizer que não estou esperando um filho.

A morena piscou várias vezes, sua mente, aparentemente, tinha dificuldades para assimilar o que ouviu, e seu rosto tinha uma expressão incrédula enquanto negava com a cabeça.

— Não. Seus dias de mulher…

— Sempre foram imprevisíveis: algumas vezes atrasam, outras não vêm —encolheu os ombros — Costumava me preocupar, mas minha mãe me disse que lhe acontecia o mesmo e que eu não teria nenhum problema para conceber. Seja como for, ainda não o fiz — acrescentou com ênfase.

— Mas…

— Draco nem sequer se deitou comigo até a noite anterior à viagem a Escócia — anunciou triunfalmente.

— Mas o sangue… — protestou alarmada a mais velha.

— Contei que cortei a perna.

— Mas disseram…

— Disse o que queriam ouvir, Bellatrix — disse secamente — A verdade é que depois que todos saíram do quarto, Draco levantou-se da cama para trancar a porta, tropeçou com algumas roupas quando retornava e ficou inconsciente. Desmaiou, não pôde consumar nosso casamento — sorriu com satisfação, e continuou — Podem fazer o que quiserem, mas não haverá herdeiro que permita que continue aqui como lady Malfoy. Ficará sem casa e sem dinheiro, pois Luna herdará, e ela a conhece muito bem para deixar-se enganar por seus doces sorrisos e amáveis palavras. Ela a expulsará daqui antes que Draco e eu descansemos na cripta da família.

A fúria cruzou o rosto da mulher, como um relâmpago: veio e se foi rapidamente. O olhar de determinação foi mais aterrador do que a fúria de antes.

— Essa pequena puta nunca me expulsará. Haverá um herdeiro — anunciou, gravemente — Vou mantê-la drogada como o previsto e Arthur se deitará com você até engravidá-la. E então…

— Não o fará!

Hermione olhou bruscamente para seu marido ao ver que tinha recuperado a consciência.

De fato, e a julgar pela expressão e a velocidade com que ficou de pé, suspeitava que tivesse recuperado a consciência pouco depois que ela chegou e tinha escutado a maioria das explicações. Parecia mais que zangado, estava furioso, o que foi suficiente para fazer Arthur recuar, com os olhos arregalados.

— Você, idiota, detennha-o ou estamos perdidos — gritou Bellatrix, agarrando a castanha pelo braço e empurrando-a. A faca estava em seu pescoço antes que notasse que tinha as costas apoiadas contra o peito da mulher, e a pressão do frio aço contra o pescoço a fez estremecer. Seus olhos automaticamente procuraram seu marido. Viu que ele se deteve, sua espada meio desembainhada quando viu o perigo em que ela se encontrava, Hermione soube que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não permitiria que entregasse sua arma para salvá-la.

Isso faria com que aqueles loucos matassem a ambos.

Um movimento da parte de Arthur, fez com que afastassse os olhos e então viu que o rapaz estava aproveitando a distração do loiro e correndo para ele com sua própria espada desembainhada. Ignorando a faca em sua garganta, a castanha gritou avisando-o e agarrou sua ex-sogra pelo braço, dando um pisão com seus pés calçados com sapatilhas em um dos pés de Bellatrix, enquanto tentava afastar-lhe a mão.

As ações de Hermione foram instintivas, já que ajudou a treinar os homens de Lùchairt Granger desde os dezesseis anos. Não pensou, simplesmente seguiu o treinamento, segurando a mão da morena e girando. Bellatrix moveu a arma, tentando apunhalá-la. No momento em que a castanha escapou da mais velha, conseguiu inverter a pressão da mão de sua captora, de maneira que a mulher apunhalou a si mesma.

Ambas paralisaram-se quando a faca afundou na garganta da morena e Hermione se viu contemplando os olhos furiosos de Bellatrix. A vida pareceu escapar deles aos pouco, a soltou enquanto caía no chão da torre.

Imediatamente voltou-se para seu marido para encontrá-lo brigando com seu escudeiro. A atenção de Draco estava parcialmente na luta enquanto mantinha um olho no que estava ocorrendo com ela. Viu o alívio em seu rosto quando percebeu que já não estava em perigo e então, concentrou-se completamente em Arthur.

— Não pode ganhar, rapaz, sabe. Renda-se e continuará vivo.

— Viver como? — perguntou o mais jovem sarcástico — Em uma das celas da masmorra de Malfoy Fortress? Não, meu senhor. Terá que me matar.

— Assim será — disse o loiro com calma, e a castanha voltou-se, não desejando ver como seu marido matava o rapaz. Seu olhar deslizou para a mulher imóvel aos seus pés e apertou os lábios. Tudo aquilo era culpa dela. Bellatrix tinha provocado sua própria morte, assim como a de seu sobrinho e Hermione não sabia como contariam a lady e lorde Tonks o que tinha acontecido.

No momento seguinte, o som metálico das espadas chocando-se acabou com um grunhido de dor. Foi seguido por um silêncio que a fez morder o lábio e olhar naquela direção, somente para ver que tudo acabou como imaginava. Viu Draco ajoelhado junto ao rapaz, retirando brandamente o cabelo de seu rosto e escutando algo que ele estava sussurrando. Ela permaneceu onde estava, mas pressentiu o momento em que o rapaz exalou seu último fôlego pela forma como seu marido encolheu os ombros e baixou a cabeça.

Então se aproximou dele e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. Por um momento, o loiro não respondeu, mas depois, ergueu uma mão para estreitar a sua e assim ficaram, por um longo tempo. Foi como Blaise os encontrou quando apareceu correndo na torre. Hermione olhou ao redor ao ouvir o som metálico que anunciou sua chegada e ergueu uma sobrancelha surpresa quando o homem se deteve abruptamente, seu olhar deslizando para o corpo de Bellatrix e Arthur.

— Ginevra me disse que encontraram a carta e vim ver se estava tudo bem — disse, respondendo a sua pergunta silenciosa, e acrescentou — Afinal, eram Arthur e Bella quem estava por trás de tudo.

A castanha assentiu em silêncio e olhou para seu marido, surpresa, quando este ficou de pé ao seu lado e disse:

— O rapaz morreu nos salvando de sua tia.

Zabini sobressaltou-se ligeiramente diante dessas palavras, seus olhos deslizando de Draco para ela, e Hermione sentiu que sua própria expressão parecia contradizer a declaração do marido, mas nesse momento, não conseguiu se controlar.

O loiro notou também, porque embainhou a espada e ergueu-a em seus braços, encontrando seu olhar brevemente antes de dizer a Blaise.

— Bellatrix o chantageou para que a ajudasse, mas no último momento, ele escolheu o lado certo e morreu por seu lorde, e é o que devemos dizer a seus pais.

Zabini assentiu bruscamente, aceitando o que, na realidade, era uma ordem.

— Assim será.

Assentindo, Draco passou por ele, carregando sua esposa através da porta enquanto dizia:

— Prepare os corpos e leve-os a Tonks. Sem dúvida, desejarão enterrar a seu filho com honras e podem decidir o que fazer com Bellatrix. Ela nunca mais lançará sua sombra sobre Malfoy Fortress, nem sequer com sua lápide.

Hermione pensou ver a concordância nos olhos de Zabini, enquanto Draco entrava na torre e começava a descer as escadas. Deslizou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, esforçando-se para olhar seu rosto rígido, enquanto descia os degraus, aguardando passarem pelas escadas em direção ao quarto, antes de dizer.

— Foi magnânimo.

— O medo é uma coisa terrível e ele temia mais do que tudo perder o amor e o apoio de seus pais.

— Mesmo assim — começou a dizer, só para calar-se quando ele continuou falando.

— Esse foi seu último desejo enquanto agonizava: "Suplico, meu senhor, que não diga aos meus pais o que fiz" — citou ele, e acrescentou — Era somente um garoto, Mione, desencaminhado por sua corrupta tia. Ele fez sua escolha. Foi a errada, mas não posso responsabilizá-lo tanto como Bellatrix, e não farei com que seus pais carreguem sua vergonha e sua dor.

Ela assentiu silenciosamente e apoiou a cabeça contra seu peito, pensando que tinha como marido um bom homem.


	21. Epílogo

Oi, oi povo!

Enfim chegamos ao final de mais uma história. Foi muito gratificante poder voltar a adaptar histórias para vocês, depois de 2 anos e meio parada devido as minhas pesquisas da pós.

Gostaria de compartilhar com vocês, valeu muito a pena ter feito essa pausa para me dedicar aos estudo, concluí minha pós com louvor, tirando um belo 10!

.

Obrigada aos meus leitores antigos que continuam me acompanhando, aos leitores novos que vem aparecendo e cativando, aos que gostam de comentar, também aos mais tímidos que não arriscam em digitar algumas palavras e aos que favoritaram. O meu muito obrigada por fazer meu dia feliz.

.

Teremos outras histórias, vou continuar com a tradição e a próxima será uma Snanger ou SS/HG que aliás, já está na preparação.

Aproveitem o epílogo e até a próxima!

* * *

— O que há com minha esposa, que parece tão triste e infeliz?

Hermione deixou de lado seus pensamentos e ergueu os olhos para o loiro, enquanto este se sentava junto a ela na cama. Passaram oito meses desde aquela noite na torre, e a castanha tentou não pensar muito nisso, mas por alguma razão, encontrou-se nesse dia refletindo sobre Bellatrix e suas maquinações. Não obstante, não disse a Draco. Retrucou mordaz:

— Oh, não sei, marido. Minhas pernas estão inchadas, estou grande como uma carreta, e seu filho adora chutar meu ventre. Por que estaria mal-humorada e infeliz?

O loiro riu, entre dentes, e se agachou para depositar um beijo no arredondado ventre através do linho que o cobria, e depois também a beijou nos lábios, antes de perguntar:

— Devo passar um sermão em meu filho por chutar sua mãe?

— Pode fazê-lo, se quiser, mas duvido que escute a você mais do que escuta sua mãe — disse sorrindo, e depois perguntou — E por que beijou primeiro o bebê e somente depois a mim?

Draco hesitou, mas depois sorriu e sugeriu:

— Ao bebê antes da beleza?

Ela riu, e sacudiu a cabeça.

— É um encanto, com certeza, Draco Malfoy. Esperamos que seu filho também seja.

O loiro a olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Acreditei que estava segura de que ia ser ela?

— Mudei que opinião — disse divertida — E a qualquer momento, posso mudar de novo.

Ele riu e mudou de posição para sentar-se junto a esposa na cama, de modo que pudesse deslizar o braço ao seu redor. Nesse momento tirou um pergaminho que manteve escondido até então.

— Adivinha o que é isto?

— Uma carta de Luna e Rolf dizendo que vem nos visitar? — perguntou esperançosa, e acrescentou — É a vez deles.

— Sim, é — concordou ele, e depois acrescentou — E de fato eles enviaram uma carta dizendo que viriam, mas esta missiva contém algo diferente — a jovem sorriu feliz diante da notícia de que o outro casal vinha visitá-los, mas perguntou:

— Então que notícia é essa que considera tão importante?

Draco abriu a boca para responder e se deteve, lançando uma perna sobre as dela, antes de admitir:

— Uma carta de seu pai anunciando que Lisandro retornou, finalmente, a Lùchairt Granger.

Hermione suspirou profundamente e instintivamente tentou empurrar a perna do marido, para conseguir saltar da cama e começar a preparar-se.

— Afaste-se de minhas pernas, Draco. Preciso delas para fazer as malas. Precisamos ir a Lùchairt Granger agora, e…

— Mione — interrompeu o loiro, sua expressão severa enquanto voltava o rosto da esposa para ele — Sei que esperou a volta de Lisandro por muito tempo, e sei que quer vê-lo, mas está a ponto de dar a luz ao nosso bebê a qualquer momento. Não podemos viajar.

— Mas Draco, é Lisandro — gemeu, abatida.

— Sei, mas ele ainda estará lá depois que tiver o bebê. Ou talvez venha visitá-la. Não há razão pela qual não possa nos visitar.

— Aye — assentiu em seguida, com expressão radiante — Nós podemos convidá-lo enquanto Luna e Rolf estiverem aqui. Seria muito bom.

— Sim, seria — assentiu, e ambos ficaram em silêncio por um instante, enquanto a castanha se concentrava no que teria que fazer, o que ordenaria à cozinheira que preparasse e…

— Agora — ele interrompeu seus pensamentos e a abraçou, para que descansasse sobre seu peito enquanto perguntava — por que não me diz a verdade sobre o que estava pensando quando entrei?

Ela hesitou, mas logo admitiu.

— Estava pensando em Bellatrix.

— Suspeitava — disse brandamente. Quando ela o olhou surpresa, ele encolheu os ombros — Não fez isso muitas vezes desde aquela noite, mas acho que senti cada vez que pensou nela. Fica com uma expressão de remorso como se fosse culpada por sua morte.

— Aye — suspirou. Estava agradecida que tivesse sido Bellatrix e não eles a morrer, e se fosse necessário, voltaria a fazer novamente, exatamente do mesmo jeito. Era duro saber que ajudou a acabar com uma vida. Era um grande peso a suportar, e em determinadas ocasiões, encontrava-se pensando na possibilidade de que, se fosse de outra maneira, poderia ter feito algo para evitar sua morte. Afastou esses sombrios pensamentos de lado e acrescentou:

— Mas não era nisso que estava pensando nesse momento.

— Não?

Diante de sua surpresa, a castanha sorriu.

— Nay. Embora normalmente saiba o que estou pensando, marido, o fato é que às vezes, se engana, e esta é uma delas.

Draco sorriu, sacudindo-a com suavidade.

— Diga-me então.

— Estava pensando em como cresci acreditando que os homens eram todos uns pecadores sórdidos e as mulheres umas santas.

Ele assentiu, solenemente.

— Assim era em sua família.

— Aye — concordou, acrescentando — Nay.

Quando se afastou para olhar para a esposa, confuso, ela riu e explicou.

— Meu pai e irmãos podem ser bêbados e tolos, mas não são realmente maus como Bellatrix.

— Não — concordou, muito sério.

Hermione assentiu e acrescentou:

— E pensava que esta minha visão sobre os homens e as mulheres me cegou diante da verdadeira natureza de Bellatrix.

— Não podia saber…

— Disseram-me várias vezes — recordou — E mesmo assim, naquela noite, mesmo depois de ouvir o que você pensava e o que Luna me contou, ainda não acreditava que ela não fosse uma boa mulher, até que li a carta e descobri que Arthur era seu sobrinho. Estas ideias quase nos mataram.

— Não, não — disse o loiro com firmeza — Ainda que suspeitasse dela, não poderia prever o que aconteceria na torre, a menos que soubesse quem eram os pais de Arthur e não sabia, porque eu nunca disse.

Em silêncio, ela considerou suas palavras e relaxou, um pouco. Mas assentiu lentamente e disse:

— Estou percebendo. Então é realmente culpa sua, por não me contar as coisas.

— Sim — disse. Então franziu o cenho ao notar o que ela disse, mas captou o brilho divertido em seus olhos e começou a rir.

— É uma mulher malvada, esposa.

— E você é um santo por estar comigo — disse ela sorrindo.

— Então somos o casal perfeito — murmurou ele, e beijou-a novamente.

 **Fim**


End file.
